Heart of Oz
by SilveryBeing
Summary: UPDATED chp 18! Dorothy is all grown up but has lost everything during the Great Depression. A chance storm has landed her in Oz. Some things have changed over the years, including her feelings for a certain King of Oz. But will she stay or will she go?
1. Chapter 1

First things first. Oz belongs to Baum. Not me. Got it? This story is based on Baum, the movie we all know and love, and the cartoon movie "Journey Back to Oz" that somehow found its way into my house, and my own weird mind.

* * *

The sky over Kansas were as gray as the land. Gray...and bare.

"I'm glad Auntie Em and Uncle Henry aren't alive to see this." Dorothy held a whimpering Toto closer. "It would break their hearts."

She gazed at what was once her home and sighed. A large SEIZED sign covered the front door. If only it had rained this would have never happened. _But it hasn't rained in years._ She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. _The only storms we have gotten were storms of dust._

Dorothy sighed and picked up her carpet bag and turned away. She felt sick inside, a terrible gnawing feeling in her stomach, and this time it wasn't from hunger. _I have no home._ She realized. _The one thing that I wanted was taken from me. Why did this have to happen to me?_ She stopped walking, feeling ashamed of herself. _There are others in worst situations than I. I only have to worry about Toto and myself. Many other girls my age are married with children. They have to take care of their family when their husbands have no jobs_. She glanced over her shoulder. _Or farm._

Dorothy pulled her uncle's large overcoat closer around her and continued on. She could feel the train ticket she had bought with the last of her money in the pocket. It would take her to California. From there she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Were would she stay? She didn't know anyone in that state. What would she do for money? She has had teaching experience but who could afford to send their children to school in this day and age? _But what choice do I have? I can't stay here._ She thought sadly. It was times like this she wished that Oz was really real. And she lately has had a lot of those times. She still believed in Oz after all these years, but a certain amount of logic develops when you grow up. She just wasn't sure that Oz existed. _But my students did_. She smiled for the first time all day, remembering the children begging her for more stories about Oz, never knowing that Dorothy and "Miz Gale" were one in the same. _I hope that they remember the stories I told them in these dark days._

Dorothy was so lost in thought that it took Toto's frantic barking to wake her up. She jerked her head up, paying attention to her surroundings just in time. For a huge wall of brown was moving toward her at an alarming rate.

"_Dust storm!_" She screamed in fear, her eyes wide. She was helpless, this part of the country had no shelter, no rocks, trees, and certainly no homes.

She quickly put Toto into her bag, mutter apologies, to keep him safe. She fastened a cloth around her mouth, and ran.

But it was a futile action. The dust storm overtook her in a second. Dust blew mercilessly at her body, creeping into her hair, clothes, and lungs.

Taken with a coughing fit, Dorothy was only briefly aware of the fact that the storm had lifted her off her feet. It didn't swirl her around like a tornado. It shoved her forward, hard. She felt herself bumping the ground before being lifted again. The sound of the rushing wind was deafening. Her heart fluttered with fear, she had heard of dust storms killing grown men. What chance did she have?

The storm ended as suddenly as it came. Dorothy crawled to her knees, coughing violently. She felt around for her bag and let her dog out. "You okay Toto?" she asked as she removed the cloth from her mouth and the grit from her eyes. A disgruntled yip reached her ears.

Dorothy sat up straight, wincing a little as she did so. "We're lucky to have landed on such soft grass and-" She stopped suddenly. Grass? She looked down. Yes, she was sitting on a soft carpet of vibrant green grass. It went far into the distance were it met up the trees and mountains. The color hurt her eyes but she didn't care.

She slowly stood up, her mouth hanging open at the beauty. It was by chance that she had to turn around to grab her bag. She instantly dropped it when she saw it. It not even a dozen feet away from her. It was a road. A brick road. A YELLOW brick road.

"Oh my god." Dorothy felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2, a little later than I wished but its here now. Thanks to all those that reviewed. I really apprecaite guys! :) Disclaimer: Only Terryck and the King's Guard is mine, nothing else.

* * *

The air smelled fresh and clean. The grass was more vibrant than Dorothy thought possible. Beautiful blue and pink flowers bloomed gently on the sides of the Yellow Brick Road. Dorothy drank it all in. She felt as if she had been suddenly healed from the dreariness of Kansas.

She didn't exactly know were the Yellow Brick Road was leading but Dorothy didn't really care at the moment. How could she when she finally saw life blooming all around her?

But Dorothy's thoughts eventually turned to her friends. Its been years since she had seen them. _I wonder what they are doing now._ She remembered fondly the days when she and the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion traveled this very path. She had always known in her heart it wasn't a dream. And her heart was seldom wrong.

But unfortunately her heart wasn't a good replacement for her eyes. As proven when she didn't notice the loose brick.

"Woah-" She felt herself fall backwards only to suddenly be caught in mid air.

"Are you all right Miss?" A deep voice asked.

Dorothy looked into her savior's deep green eyes, surrounded by ruddy orange fur. "Yes, thank you sir."

The figure helped her back on her feet. The man, if that was what it was, was a little taller than herself. He wore what looked like leather armor, from his boots to his gloves. Despite its worn look, it fit him handsomely. He wore a dark green cloak with its cowl over his head. The cowl curiously had two holes on top with what looked like pointed ears sticking out. At the throat was a golden clasp in the shape of the letters O-Z.

"Pardon me sir" Dorothy began hesitantly, holding Toto close so he wouldn't bark. "But who are you?"

"A thousand pardons madam." He made a deep bow, revealing a sword scabbard and a quiver of arrows. "I am Sir Terryck, of Oz." His cowl was removed to reveal a head with reddish orange fur and a snout.

"Why, your a fox!" Dorothy exclaimed noticing the bushy tail for the first time.

Terryck chuckled as he straightened up and replaced his cowl. "I should hope so. Though I am now in the service of the Kingdom of Oz I originally hail from Foxville."

Dorothy blushed at her outburst, "Oh, of course." Was all she could manage.

Terryck looked the young women over. "No need to tell me who you are. Black hair, green eyes, fine features, little black dog, though older than remembered. You are Dorothy Gale of Kansas. I must say, the king will be most pleased to see you now."

Dorothy dropped Toto is surprise. "You know the Scarecrow?"

"Of course. I count him among my personal friends." Terryck brought his fingers to his lips and make a sound like a songbird. An instant later figures emerged from the country side, from the trees and grasses, from the rocks and seemingly out of nowhere. All were dressed like the knighted fox except their clasps were either silver or bronze. Terryck swept his arm around to introduce them all. "I am the leader of what is known as the King's Guard. And we will be honored if you would camp with us tonight."

* * *

Dorothy licked the last of the venison juice from her lips and smiled. Night had fallen gently, letting loosed a carpet of stars with constellations she had seen only a few times before. The scent of blooming night flowers reached her nose and fireflies danced before her eyes. She petted a happily sleeping Toto.

Had she continued walking without meeting Terryck she would have missed the King's Guard camp completely. It was so well hidden in the underbrush she couldn't tell where it ended and the forest began.

The fox had set down his empty plate and cleared his throat. "If you would like I will escort you to the Royal Palace in the morning."

"Thank you but I don't want to be putting you out of your way."

A black haired munchkin girl that was sitting nearby laughed. "Oh please, he wants to be back at the Emerald City as much as you do." She gave a wink. "Has a pretty little flower waiting for him."

Terryck raised an annoyed hand to silence her. The munchkin girl turned back to her own fire chuckling.

Dorothy thought it wise to change the subject. "So Terryck, what are you doing out here? I mean, what does a King's Guard do?"

Terryck turned back to her. "Don't worry about the Scarecrow. The Royal Guards are back at the palace." He seemed hesitant to go on. "As for what we do...well, a little of this and that."

Suddenly a hoot of an owl echoed in the night. Terryck threw a bucket of sand over the fire and pushed Dorothy into the underbrush. "Don't move. Don't make a sound." He whispered before joining his comrades. The night turned eerily silent and dark as all the fires were put out. Dorothy had long ago figured out that that was no owl hooting so she did as Terryck said and tried to keep a squirming Toto quiet.

The snapping of twigs and a flutter of wings came from over head. Dorothy craned her head as much as she dared to see a silhouette of what looked like a cross between a man and a bird. She instinctively knew that that was the reason Terryck hid her. She couldn't see the details due to the trees, but the image of a twisted being was in her mind none the less.

The creature opened up its beak and made a high-pitched bloodcurdling screech that Dorothy equated to nails on a slate. She covered her ears while tying to comfort a whimpering Toto.

The creature ended its call and turned its head. Right at Dorothy.

_It can't see me. It can't see me. _She though over and over while trying to break eye contact.

The creature eventually spread its wings and flew off into the night.

Dorothy heard nothing for many minutes, almost afraid that she was alone, but then she heard Terryck's voice. And he didn't sound happy.

"What were you thinking!" He hissed at another person, a young man, as he came into view. The bow and arrow in his gloved hand was obviously wasn't his, for his own beautiful bow was slung over his shoulders.

"I could've made that shot!" The other person was enraged.

Terryck was trying to keep his voice down. "No you couldn't. The shot was not clear by any means of the definition." Terryck stopped as someone walked by to restart the fire. "If you wish to keep risking the lives of others for your own personal glory Rathe," He shoved the bow back at the other person. "I can easily find another position for you."

Rathe made an ugly face as he grabbed his bow and stalked away.

Terryck took a couple of deep breaths before going back to Dorothy. "I'm very sorry about that Dorothy." He apologized as he helped her up.

"No, no, no. Its okay, I understand." She said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was still dirty from the dust storm, so she really didn't think that a lying in the dirt really mattered. She put Toto down who immediately started barking at where the creature had been.

"Lets him." Terryck held Dorothy back from silencing him.

Dorothy took his advice and sat down around the new fire. "What was that Terryck?"

The fox sighed. "We call it a Scrouly. They are all vicious and evil." He said darkly.

Dorothy was taken back. "How do you know their _all_ evil?"

Terryck looked into her eyes. "They are the way they are because of their evilness." He leaned forward as his voice lowered "See, there is this race of bird people, the Aleksei. Beautiful beings. Bright feathers, singing voices, they're like angels. But, they only stay that way when they follow the path off goodness." He looked around "When they start committing crimes, murder, rape, arson, or even lesser things, their feathers turn gray and lifeless, their bodies become twisted, and their voices decay to a screech."

"That's horrible! But why are they in Oz?"

"That's the problem. When the transformation into a Scrouly is almost complete they are exiled, and they develop a lust for evil."

"And they came to Oz." Dorothy finished with a shutter. "How many of them are there?"

Terryck shook his head. "We don't know. They fly over the desert and hid themselves around the country. The worst part is that they are almost immortal. They can only die by steel piercing their heart or brain. Other than that they live forever. Something that the Aleksei detest as unnatural."

"So their could be thousand of those Scroulies in Oz!" Dorothy was horrified that such creatures could pollute the beauty of Oz.

Terryck saw Dorothy's distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, there could be. But you are safe here. I will take you to the Emerald City tomorrow morning." He took off his cape and gave it to Dorothy. "Try to get some sleep."

* * *

"Are you sure Riptongue?"

"Yes sir. I was flying through the forest and I saw her there. Alone."

The being glared. "And you did nothing to her?"

Riptongue backed away. "N-no sir."

The being touched a claw to his serrated beak, grinning ominously. "Good, no reason to ruin what could turn to our advantage."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear lord, how long has it been since updating? Too long. But things in RL have kept me away from writing sadly, I have no idea when this will be next updated but rest assured this story will be finished! A nice long chapter will hopefully make up for my absence. Lots of new characters are going to be introduced in this story along with a few from the books. I know in the books Woodenhead is a hobby/sawhorse but in the cartoon movie he was a carousal horse which I liked much better. And who else loves my description of the Scarecrow?

* * *

Dorothy snuggled up to Toto, not wanting to open her eyes. I don't want this dream to end. She was afraid that when she woke she wouldn't be in Oz anymore. She was afraid that all she would see would be the dusty Kansas prairie.

"Dorothy." A familiar voice called her. "Dorothy, wake up."

Dorothy slowly opened her eyes to look onto a red furry face. "Come on, eat your breakfast and we'll be in the Emerald City by noon." It said.

"Terryck," She said groggily, her memory returning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was barely up and there was a slight chill in the air.

The fox handed Dorothy her coat and a plate of food. "Hurry up, we've got a long way."

She shared her bacon with Toto, not very hungry in her excitement. I wonder what the Emerald City is like now that the Scarecrow is king. I bet its beautiful.

It wasn't much later when she was sitting behind Terryck on his bay stallion. What little belongings she had were packed in saddle bags.

"Hold on Dorothy," Terryck said over his shoulder. "Ol' Brego here is a strong runner." He patted the neck of his horse who whinnied happily. With a click of the fox's teeth, Brego was off like a shot.

The ground seemed to disappear under the stallion. Dorothy became dizzy watching the blurring landscape. So instead the focused at the rapidly approaching Emerald City, only a speck at this point. Dorothy's heart fluttered.

But unseen by anyone were two dark fingures watching the riders from a tree.

"There she is." Riptongue's razor voice cut the air.

His companion, a female named Iceclaw, frowned. "Heading to the Emerald City." She pointed with her gnarled hand, ragged lifeless feathers hung down her arm. "That might cause some problems."

Riptongue nodded. "Perhaps. But its best to report, Bloodtooth seems to have a plan."

With that the Scroulies spread their arms and ascended into the sky, heading away from the Emerald City.

* * *

Terryck did not lie, it was about noon when they were within the city walls.

Dorothy felt she needed more eyes. The grand city filled her vision. The great green walls surrounded a rich and prosperous metropolis. Shops, art galleries, signs advertising operas, large libraries, universities…there was so much, so much she wanted to see. But the thing she loved most of all was the people. Human and other races she could not name milled around with smiles. Smiles! How long as it been since she has seen that expression?

People waved and nodded to Terryck, laughing and throwing jokes, which he returned good naturally.

"Hard not to miss this place." He sighed as he looked up.

Dorothy followed his gaze, the tall buildings were decorated and had banners on them. "Is there something coming up?"

Terryck smiled. "Only the Midsummer Ball, one of the biggest palace events of the year, neighboring kingdoms come to attend."

Dorothy stared at him. "Really?" She gasped and looked down at herself and Toto. She only saw her worn and dirty skin and Toto's thin body and matted fur. "I probably would never be invited to something that grand."

Terryck turned Brego down an alley. "Now now, I can not imagine the famous Dorothy, Savior of Oz not being invited to the biggest royal party of the year."

Brego stopped on his own in front of a solid wall. But instead on urging him on, Terryck took his sword and gently tapped a series of bricks with the tip. "And besides, its not for at least another week. A good meal and a hot bath will have you thinking straight again."

Dorothy opened her mouth to respond but forgot what she was going to say when a part of the wall slid away, revealing a long passage. Brego started down it without any prompting.

"This is a hidden passage." The fox informed just in time for the door to slid shut behind them. Before Dorothy was able to be shocked by the darkness, a string of lights glowed into being along each wall. "We will be within the Palace Gardens shortly."

Dorothy scratched behind Toto's ears. I wonder what they are all like now. I hope the Tin man has found that Munchkin girl. And the Cowardly Lion, I wonder what he has been doing in his jungle, not running from little mice I hope. And the Scarecrow…he seems to have done so much with the Emerald City.

A light shown at the end of the tunnel. Dorothy had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes. When she did she had to blink some more.

"You are now on Palace grounds Dorothy, welcome to the Rose Garden." Terryck announced.

The garden was truly fit for a palace. Lush green grass was expertly clipped and spread for what seemed an eternity. Rose bushes filled the air with sweet fragrance, hundred of them. Red ones, yellow ones, pink ones, black ones, even blue and purple ones. They ranged from the size of the nail on her pinky finger to as bog as Toto. Here and there she caught a glimpse of garden attendants but they slipped past her view when she tried to get a good look at them.

Turning around Dorothy was a little surprised, though she realized she shouldn't be, that she could not see the passageway, the entrance was covered by vines of hanging roses.

Brego broke into a swift canter, racing up a white cobblestone path. Dorothy laughed despite herself. She was in OZ! Everything that had gone so wrong in her life was suddenly corrected.

Terryck pulled in the reins suddenly. "Here we are." He said dismounting. He said as he helped Dorothy and Toto off the horse. Stable attendants removed Brego's saddle and led him away. Terryck grabbed one and wisphered in his ear, the attendant nodded and went elsewhere. "Allow me to escort you to your room." The fox smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Dorothy said distracted. She was looking at the palace, or at least the part she could see. The outer wall seemed to be made out of solid emerald, though her adult mind said it was probably just rich paint. The entrance to the interior was rather grand, a large stained glass archway. She saw small rose designs curled around streams of silver. She was afraid to breath lest she break it.

She was surprised to see that the inside of the palace was actually rather homey and cozy. Honey colored couches lined wooden walls, rich tapestries hung everywhere and at regular intervals were busts and statues of mythical figures and famous people. Light from a thousand windows illuminated the halls softly. She felt warm and safe as she walked behind Terryck, Toto at her heels. Terryck for his part seemed distracted. Every room they passed, every hall they went by he would look in it as if searching for something.

"Terryck! There you are!"

Dorothy turned in surprise. The speaker looked like a bunch of stick wearing clothing with a carved pumpkin for a head. His walk was ungainly, as if his joints weren't put in properly. With him was a large white stallion, a beautiful creature with a silky ruddy mane and tail, golden hooves, and a saddle and bridle encrusted with jewels.

Terryck's face held a look of disappointment but he quickly masked that. "Jack Pumpkinhead. Woodenhead. Good to see you two."

Pumpkinhead dismissed the greeting, seeming agitated. "Where have you been! His Majesty has been expecting you for days now! Why-"

"Now now Pumpkinhead, I am sure it is not as bad as all that and the Ball is not for another week." He turned to address Dorothy for the first time. "And I certainly could not leave this young lady out in the wilderness."

Pumpkinhead noticed Dorothy for the first time and seemed rather embarrassed for missing her before.

The horse though took the initiative. He bowed his head and introduced himself. "I am Woodenhead Pinto Stallion III, ex-carousal horse and now full time Royal Steed."

Dorothy did a little curtsy though she felt it was outdated as soon as she did it. She looked over Woodenhead again. She could see the wood grain under what she now realized was a fine coat of paint. His eyes were made of glass, and his mane and tail really were silk! She also noticed curiously that there were some nicks and scratches that were not fully repaired.

Pumpkinhead regained his composure and bowed. "I am simply Pumpkinhead, Mister of Agriculture."

"And all around worrier." Woodenhead muttered under his breath.

Dorothy chuckled and picked up Toto. "I am Dorothy Gale of Kansas and this is Toto."

The look of shock on the two's faces couldn't be denied. "T-t-the Dorothy?" Pumpkinhead stammered. He bowed again, this time more gracefully. "My lady."

Terryck stepped forward with a sweep of his cloak. "Yes, it is really her. And she has had a very long and tiring journey." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "And do not inform His Majesty just yet, let the girl become presentable first." He raised his voice back to its normal level and made as if to lead Dorothy away. "And now gentleman, I must continue my duties and allow this lady a chance to freshen up."

The two nodded and "Of course"d and went on their way though with renewed bounce in their step and excitement on their smiles.

Dorothy laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time. "I forget that such creatures can exist in Oz. I have been away for two long!"

As they continued to walk down the halls she started to notice Terryck's odd behavior. "Terryck, is everything ok-"

"Terryck! Is that you?" A light feminine voice came from a staircase.

The fox turned suddenly, eyes bright. "Lily!"

Dorothy watched as a beautiful snow white vixen rush down the stairs. Her fitted gown was of dark maroon feathers trimmed with fluffier black feathers. Her blue eyes sparkled as she leapt into Terryck's arms who spun her around happily.

"Oh, I have missed you so much my love." She said when she returned to the ground.

"As have I my darling." He whispered as he kissed her lightly.

Lily? So that's what that munchkin meant by "pretty little flower."

He pulled back and with an arm around Lily made to introduce her to Dorothy.

"Lily, this is Dorothy Gale of Kansas and Toto, the very same who saved Oz all those years ago."

The white vixen made an expert bow. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you. I am Lily, the youngest daughter to King Dox of Foxville. Diplomat of Foxville to Oz," She straightened up and smiled "Though I do help with other things all the time."

Dorothy smiled, she was starting to like Lily already, it has been a long time since she had a friend her own age.

"As much as I liked to stay, I think I best get Dorothy to her room." The fox turned to Lily and whispered something about dinner which made her smile and kiss his cheek.

"I certainly hope you intend on staying in Oz for sometime Dorothy. We should have tea."

"Yes we should. It was nice meeting you."

With that Terryck and Dorothy continued their walk through the palace.

Terryck smiled and finally stopped in front of a big door. The halls in this area of the palace were quieter than the rest. The walls and floor were a dark green and completely bare expect for intricate carving and metal work on the various doors that lined the hallway. "Here we are. These will be your chambers for as long as you stay with us."

Dorothy gasped as she opened the door, she has never imagined such opulence. The décor was a ruby red lined with gold. The bottom floor held plush couches and dark wooden tables laden with rich fruits and a small cupboard area which served for food storage. A glass door opened up to a small private garden with a huge oak tree. A red and gold staircase twisted slightly as it went up, leading to the large bed and marble bathroom. Another glass door lead to a balcony with a view of the whole city and the surrounding countryside. Dorothy didn't know what to do first. She wanted to sleep in the cozy red bed, but she wanted the food that was on the tables, but most of all she wanted a nice soak in the large marble tub.

Terryck chuckled as he watched the young women and dog race around the room. "Perhaps you should take a bath and eat. Then you can go see the Scarecrow."

Dorothy stopped and smiled hugely before giving Terryck a big hug. "Thank you so much. And is there a groomer for Toto as well? I don't think he would like a bath in that tub."

The fox nodded. "Of course, I will see to it personally that he is well taken care of."

Dorothy picked up Toto and scratched behind his ears. "You be a good boy now. I know you will feel better after this." She smiled when she saw Toto settle into Terryck's arms, tail wagging a little.

After Terryck left rushed into the bathroom and drew a hot bath. She threw her clothes into the trash expect for the coat. Her carpet bag was tossed onto the floor without a care. Dorothy couldn't believe how good it felt to take a hot bath, the aches and pains in her muscles slowly disappeared as did all the dirt and grime on her body. Her hair softened and her skin was pink from the many times she scrubbed it. She felt wonderful and would have stayed for much longer but the promise of food downstairs had her leap out.

After drying she checked the closest. There was no much, a few everyday dresses and nightclothes with a note from the maids apologizing for not knowing her size and personal style.

The dress she choose was a simple green velvet one, high square neckline and long draping sleeves, it reminded her of a renaissance lady. It was not a perfect fit, a little tight around the shoulders and hips, but it would pass for now.

With soft green slippers on her feet Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror. She stared wide eyed at herself, who was this women in front of her? Her skin was clean, her eyes rested, her black hair, though still slightly damp, showed a shift sheen and lots of body. And her gown did a poor job of masking her more feminine aspects. _Oh my. Last time I was here I was just a little girl, a flat-chested, knock kneed little girl_. She thought as she looked over herself. She was now a women full grown into her new body, slender with the right curves in all the right places. Long perfect legs, full breasts, red lips, and bright green eyes. She twirled in place once. _I actually feel like a real woman now! No more dust, no more worrying nights, no more castoff clothes, no more going without baths or food!_

She pranced down the stairs with a laugh and made a beeline for the fruits on the table. They all smelled so good. Dorothy wasted no time in helping herself. It tasted so good, pure and rich with no grit.

A knock on the door pulled her back to reality.

It was Terryck with a tail wagging Toto.

"Oh Toto! You look as good as new!" It was true, his black fur was washed and combed to a silky perfection, his teeth cleaned, and even his eyes looked clearer. It seemed as if years have been taken off him, indeed, he acted more like a puppy than he has in years. A green ribbon was tied prettily around his neck.

The fox smiled. "He has been put on a special diet, the groomers said he was a little underweight." He offered his arm to her. "Well, Dorothy, you are looking much better now. Are you ready to go see His Majesty?"

Dorothy's eyes lit right up. "Oh yes! I can't wait to see The Scarecrow!" She took Terryck's arm and with Toto trotting at her heels, was lead to another part of the palace.

Dorothy was positively giddy. _Its been so many years! I hope he recognizes me now._

Terryck made a shushing motion and spoke in a whisper. "He's in here, one of the smaller libraries. He does not know you're here. I thought a little surprise might be good for him."

Terryck lead her to a slightly ajar door, made a bowing motion, then suddenly disappeared.

Butterflies suddenly assaulted Dorothy's stomach. Her hands started to shake. _Why am I so nervous?_ She took a few calming breathes while Toto looked up at her quizzically. _I know I look different, very different. But he is my friend, how much could have changed?_

The door was pushed open silently. The library was small, maybe smaller that her- the government's cabin back in Kansas. One wall was all glass, giving a great view of one of the gardens in the evening light. A cozy couch was in the center and a few desks crammed in. And books. Lots and lots of books. Piled on the floor, thrown on the couch, shoved in the bookcases. The whole effect was of organized chaos.

And that's when she saw him, pouring over an old leatherbound, The Scarecrow, the King of Oz himself. Dorothy had to suck in a breath, she knew she had changed but she had not expected her friends on Oz to change. The Scarecrow still wore a hat like he always has, but this one a fine black one, his crown fitted perfectly on it. His outfit reminded her of an officer, pressed black suit with gold braiding and a few medals of office. White kid gloves covered his hands. His fine featured face was one of relaxed concentration. His blue eyes shown with intelligence and were completely absorbed in the book. Not a single straw was out of place, he was stuffed with the utmost care, cutting a figure most men would have to work hard for. His hair looked like corn silk, and probably was, falling down his back to his waist. On his hip was a leather sword scabbard with a broadsword hilt decorated with emeralds and knots, she knew instinctively it was more than ornamental. His boots were a highly polished black to complete the look. What must have been his dark cape was slung over the chair back. She watched him flip a page, a simple movement that showed he had learned much in the ways of gracefulness and confidence since he was crowned.

Dorothy felt her face warm up. _Has he always been so…so…so handsome? Did I just never notice?_

She tried to step lightly, her mind blank as to what she would say in greeting. But her slippers scuffed the wooden floor.

The Scarecrow didn't look up from his reading. "I thought I said I did not wish to be disturbed." He said with slight annoyance. His voice had not changed much, but it still carried an extra something, kinglyness she assumed, with it.

Dorothy gulped. "Scarecrow, its me. Dorothy."

The Scarecrow jerked his head up with shock, staring but not quite believing. "Dorothy…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer applied here. Yep, new chapter! I know its moving slowly but it will pick up, I am estimating about 20 chapters for this. I am purposely taking the romance slowly. Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming! And I suck at chapter titles…

* * *

The Scarecrow got to his feet, his blue eyes stared with shocked surprise at the young woman in front of him. "Dorothy…?"

Dorothy smiled wider than she ever had. What was she so nervous about? He was her friend!

Toto's ears perked up at the familiar voice and shot into the small library with a happy bark.

The Scarecrow barely noticed the black dog bouncing in front of him. "But…How? When?" His mind could not seem to figure out which question it wanted to ask first.

Dorothy walked into the library, it was warm and cozy though she saw no fireplace. She felt very comfortable here, it felt like home. "It's a long story. How have you been Scarecrow?"

Something seemed to finally click, his brain accepted the impossible fact that Dorothy, a grown up Dorothy, was standing in front of him.

His face grew to a wide grin, his blue eyes softened. "I'm so happy to see you!" He scooped her up in a tight hug. He looked her up and down when they backed away again. Yep, definitely older and more mature. _And so beautiful…_

Dorothy was grinning ear to ear. "How have things been in Oz Scarecrow?"

The King of Oz motioned to couch were they could talk better. "Rather well I'd say. We had a few…discontents the first few years." A pale blush colored his face, "A man of straw on the throne is something one has to get used too, even here in Oz."

Dorothy's eyes immediately looked at the Scarecrow's sword, the silvery curls of the hilt flashed in the light. A pang of worry shot through her heart, her dear gentle friend had to use such a thing...

The King cleared his throat. "But since then its been as smooth as one could hope. The economy is up. Learning and the Arts are steadily climbing. Our relations with countries across the desert are stable." He seemed rather proud of his accomplishments. "Trade and infrastructure are at a better level than when the Wizard was in control."

Toto jumped onto the couch between the two friends. Dorothy petted him as she smiled. "Oz sounds like a paradise. I'm so proud of you." She laughed and reached for a long lock of his hair. "And this? What's with this?"

The Scarecrow chuckled. "You'd be surprised on how little freedom a king really has. Meet this representative, sign this treaty, discuss this bill, on and on it goes." He gave her a little wink. "Its my little way to rebel."

Dorothy felt her heart pound a little harder at the wink before calming again. "I…uhh…I suppose one needs outlets…" She stammered feebly.

But the King didn't seem to notice the weakness of her words. "And you. Its been years. What has been going on with you? How are things in Kansas?"

Dorothy's face lost its exuberance and her eyes became downcast as she studied her hands. "Not…not good…."

The Scarecrow suddenly grew concerned and he shifted closer, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Dorothy bit her lip. "At first it was okay. The farm was fine. I got a job as a teacher. It was wonderful, able to show the children things they never knew before. I even had a few suitors but it didn't really last." She felt her eyes suddenly become moist, she realized that she had never talked about her problems with anyone before, everyone was too busy with their own. "Then…came the depression…there was no money, everyone around the country lost their jobs. And to make it worst it stopped raining. Then the dust came, blowing everywhere, getting into everything, people where killed in the dust storms." She took a shuttering breath. "At first we thought it was only a short spell. But it went on for years! Farmers were unable to keep their homes, unable to pay for equipment or help. And the government just gobbled them up. I lost so many of my students, their families going to the cities for jobs. Like there was going to be any there. I was lucky though. I never married, all I had to care for was Toto and myself. Finally the schoolhouse closed and I was out of a job. Hardly any food didn't help Auntie Em and Uncle Henry." She choked on a sob. "They were already old…and they both passed with in months of each other." Tears were rolling down her face like rivers. "I tried to keep things going, as bleak as they were. Then…then…" She buried her face into the Scarecrows chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "They took it! The thing I had wanted so badly was taken from me. The farm, my home. The government took it away…"

The King of Oz was stunned. How could such a thing happen to his friend? She didn't deserve any of that. He rocked her gently and stroked her back comfortingly as he tried to take it all in. He remember that all she had wanted to do all those years ago was to go home. His heart broke now that she had lost that. "I'm…I'm sorry." He tried to say. "If I could I would have done something."

Dorothy wiped her eyes. "I know you would have. Its just…just… I don't know. After I got the notice from the government I pooled what little money I had for a train ticket to California. I have no idea what I would have done once I got there, I shutter to think about the possibilities." She struggled to sit up straight again. "I was leaving to the train station when a dust storm picked me up and landed me here. I'm glad it did, I'd rather be here than in a strange crowded city." She wiped her eyes, trying to calm down a bit.

The Scarecrow, his arms now free, was able to reach for his handkerchief and gave it to Dorothy for her to dab her eyes. He smiled comfortingly. "I'm glad you're here too, its safer here in Oz." He took back the cloth, she seemed much better after the outburst. "How did you end up here?"

Dorothy smiled once again. "Oh Terryck found me yesterday and…" She noticed a slight eye twitch on the King. "Don't be mad at him, he said he wanted to give you a surprise, something that it might be good for you. I got in only a few hours ago anyways."

"Terryck is a very good friend of mine and I trust his judgment, yet I am still slightly annoyed…anyways, failure to inform the king on important guests aside, go on."

Dorothy couldn't help but chuckle. "The King's Guard let me stay with them in their camp. Its was very nice and aside from the Scrouly-"

The Scarecrow stiffened and grabbed her wrist, eyes full of alarm. "What happened? Did it see you? Did it do anything? How many did it kill?"

Dorothy was slightly disturbed to see her friend's violent reaction, yes he was her friend and there for rightfully concerned, but an itch in the back of her mind made her wonder if she did not realize how dangerous they were. "No, I don't think it saw me. It was in the trees and then flew off, it didn't harm anyone."

The King slumped back in the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Good." A simple statement but his hard blue eyes said that the subject was far from over. He forced a change of topic. "I trust that you were given rooms to stay in?"

"Oh yes, they are beautiful."

He smiled. "Good." He looked behind him out the window, the sky was now dotted with shining stars. "I would not wish to keep my friend up late after such an adventure." He held out his hand to help Dorothy to her feet. He cleared his throat, his bright eyes looking into her's. "There is a Ball coming soon. I would be honored if you would attend."

Dorothy felt her face blush as she went to her feet. "I'd be honored."

The Scarecrow smiled brightly. "I'm glad. Its in about five days. There are some people I'd want you to meet after breakfast."

Dorothy looked at him confused, wondering what kind of people he wanted her to meet. "Are the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion going to be at the ball too?"

"Of course they will be, they are arriving early with their…they will be arriving early. It will be a wonderful time for all of us to catch up."

Dorothy let herself be led to the door. She was feeling almost giddy, she would be seeing her old friends again!

The Scarecrow put his hand on the doorknob. "Let me go first." Dorothy saw the reason a second later when the door opened to reveal a gaggle of attendants, some holding papers, some holding pens, and all looking anxious.

The King sighed. "I'm sure whatever emergencies you claim can be dealt with after I escort this young lady back to her rooms."

An echo of protests reverberated off the hallway walls. Dorothy could not follow what the problems were but they seemed insistent. A signature here, a meeting there, this, that, another thing.

"Scarecrow, its okay. If they need you I can find my rooms myself."

He looked at her almost pleading. "Are you sure?"

She chuckled. "The kingdom comes first. I don't want Oz to fall apart on my account."

The King glanced at his attendants who where nodding in agreement. "That's a distinct over exaggeration. But if you are sure…"

She smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure." And with that she flounced off to her rooms.

The Scarecrow watched her leave, deaf to the attendants trying to get his attention. _Amazing, able to stay strong in the midst of such hardships. And to grow into something so beautiful… _"What do I need to sign to prevent tragedies to befall the kingdom?" The Scarecrow sighed as he took up a pen. He glanced once more down the hall but Dorothy was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lookie! It's an update! Spring Break is good to me. Man, all this written and its not even noon in-story? I had some issues with keeping this chapter moving but I think it came out okay. Per usual please read and review!

* * *

Cool darkness of the night still clung to the garden when the fox captain called for Rathe. This was not something he enjoyed doing, he never did, but enough was enough. Terryck stared exasperated at the human before him.

"I am tired of this Rathe." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of muzzle.

The human ran a leather covered hand through his messy hair, trying to feign indifference despite his tense muscles. "Look, it's not-"

"I am sick and tired of your arrogance." Terryck interrupted sharply. "The King's Guard work as a team, that is how we stay alive. _You_ however, seem to have problems grasping that concept."

Rathe scoffed. "Is this about back there? Just because you couldn't see it, doesn't mean I didn't have a clear shot-"

Terryck felt anger starting to boil. "It is. And it's not. You rush headlong into danger, act impulsively. You are too much of a loose cannon. I lost Alina, Kerian, and Uriac from your actions. And those were only your partners over the past year."

Rathe sniffed. "If they didn't hold me back-"

The fox lashed out, grabbing the human by the collar and slamming him into a tree truck. "They're _dead_!" He snarled. "You are dangerous to everyone around you!"

The human snarled at his superior. "Then why did you pick me out of my village huh? Why did you tell me I was good and put an assassin's knife in my hand?"

Terryck wasn't about to take this kind of disrespect and slammed him into the tree again. "Because I thought you could be an asset, not a hindrance. No matter who you were back in your village, you are _not_ special Rathe. You are _not_ a godsend to the cause. You have _no_ special talents or abilities that make you stand out among the rest I picked. Only your lack of understand does that."

Rathe struggled against Terryck's grip, seeing red. "How dare you! You overgrown coat! You have no idea who you are messing with!"

Terryck didn't let the human get anywhere with the fight he was picking and instead twisted around to throw him bodily to the ground.

The force of the throw was enough to daze Rathe and knock the wind from him. He struggled to sit up, coughing as his did, and tasted blood in his mouth. "Damn dirty fox..."

"I discipline you, I suspend you, but nothing takes." Terryck stared down with hard eyes. "I can't afford to keep you around." He held out a hand. "Give me your weapons."

Rathe wiped blood off his mouth with the back of his glove, causing him to painfully discover his split lip. "Excuse me?"

"Give. Me. Your. Weapons."

Rathe thought for a moment but realized that his boss might call for the palace guard if he did not comply. His slowly and angrily removed his knife and sword belt, wrist dagger, gun holster, and quiver and bow.

Terryck took these joylessly and held them under his arm. "I am placing you under Limited Movement until the end of the ball when I can deal with this properly. You are not permitted to leave the Emerald City until that time." He took a breath. "Consider yourself expelled from the King's Guard."

He turned and walked away, ignoring Rathe's cries of outrage.

* * *

A bright stream of light forced its way past the protesting curtains and into the eyes of a young woman and her dog.

Dorothy groaned and she pulled the sheets over her face. Why did she need to get up? The bed was so warm and the silk sheet so soft. She felt like a princess and princesses should be able to sleep as long as they want too.

However Toto was not going to go away as easily as the sunlight. His wet cold nose found his mistress' cheek, wanting her to get up.

"All right, all right." Dorothy yawned as she sat up blinking. She crawled out of the luxurious bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

When she emerged one bath later she found her bed made and the curtains open wide. Dorothy tied her robe tighter before stepping out onto the balcony. A fresh breeze made her smile. She leaned over the railing, she was amazed at how far she could see. The palace grounds stretched below her, beyond that the bustling city whose sound reached her ears. And past all that, past the city wall, stretched country land. She could see the yellow brick road twist and turn into the land along with other more populated roads lead into the city. Trees and grasslands spanned to distant mountains. And if she squinted she almost could imagine she could see the desert that surrounded all of Oz, though most likely it was just a mirage, Oz was too big to see that far.

She sighed as she let the morning sun warm her face. What a wonderful moment it was. She thought back to the night before_. The Scarecrow was a good choice for king, I can't imagine anyone better for the job._ She let her mind trail back to her friend. _He used to be so clumsy and unsure of himself, now…_She remembered the slight movements he had, the wink he gave her, and her face grew warmer than the sun could ever make it. _Now he is confident and graceful, yet at heart he is the same as ever. _

She pulled herself away from the railing and went back inside. She had a king to meet for breakfast.

Dorothy must have stared at her closet for ten minutes. True, it was by no means full, just a few sparse day dresses with various ideas of what "fitting" meant. But they were all lovely and tasteful. Yet Dorothy was at a loss, nothing was right. Her mind could not figure out what the big deal was, the Scarecrow was her friend, she has traveled all over Oz in all kinds of weather with him so it didn't really matter. But she could not help it. He _was_ a king now she told herself.

Toto's barking and a knock at the door finally made her grab the red dress. Ruby red with a mandarin collar and golden stitching in the form of leaves. She quickly tied her black hair up in a red ribbon from the dresser and ran down the steps.

Dorothy opened the door with an apology to the servant.

"Its quiet alright my lady. The King has requested you join him for breakfast in the East Sunroom. I am here to escort you there."

Dorothy followed with Toto at her heels. _The palace is huge. I could never find my way around it. _

It wasn't long till the young woman was lead to her destination. A bright room with large bay windows opened up to one of the gardens. The scent of flowers drifted gently in blowing past the sheer curtains. A small oak table was already furnished with many choices for a light breakfast. Omelets, fruit, toast, bacon, milk and various juices were laid out in silver servers. A few servants lined the walls, as much a part of the décor as the paintings.

Toto immediately made his way to the green dog dish waiting for him.

"My apologies for the early start Dorothy but I could not let you sleep all day." A smooth voice spoke from behind.

Dorothy jumped in surprise. "Oh, Scarecrow. I didn't know you came in."

The King chuckled as he swept past her to hold a chair out for her. "I have a tendency to pop up where I'm needed." He leaned down to whisper in Dorothy's ear. "The palace is full of secret passages…but you did not hear that from me." He smiled as he pulled back to take his own seat.

Dorothy ahemed and took a quick swig of ice water, her face was feeling unusually hot. _What is wrong with me?_

She recomposed herself and turned her attention back to her friend. His suit was similar to the one the night before except it was a very dark green with small silver braiding. A few servants approached with papers and pens. The King of Oz sighed and gave his friend an apologetic look before reading and signing.

Dorothy watched her friend loop his signature a few times before speaking. "You enjoy this."

He looked over at her, not understanding. "Enjoy what?"

"This," she waved her hand towards the servants holding the official documents. "You might sigh and complain but deep down you really like being king. Being in charge, getting things done, even signing papers at all hours of the day. Your eyes betray you."

Scarecrow gave her a sheepish look. "I do, I love my job. I just do not think its right for these interruptions to come when a friend whom I have not seen in years comes to visit." His intense blue eyes shone right at her.

Dorothy smiled and giggled a little, which she chided herself immediately for. "I don't mind at all, on the contrary, I think its all very interesting."

But the servants seemed to have finally got the message and left the two to their meal in peace.

Dorothy was surprised to see the Scarecrow actually eat, she had assumed he had no need for food. But one taste of the breakfast laid before her Dorothy understood that no one could pass up such a delicious meal.

"So Scarecrow," Dorothy dabbed strawberry juice from her lips, "You mentioned last night that you had some people you wished for me to meet?"

"Oh yes, I have not forgotten. If you are finished we can go now." He offered his hand which was taken.

Dorothy held on his arm and beckoned for Toto. The Scarecrow lead her down a few flights of steps, obviously moving away from the more public areas of the palace. It was still inviting but was not was regal as the rest of the building.

"Ah, here we are." The King opened a pair of double doors to reveal a large open room.

_A seamstress?_ Dorothy looked around curiously. Natural and artificial light revealed bolts of highly colored cloth, mannequins in various stages of dress, sewing stations, mirrors, dressing rooms, pedestals, and lots and lots of young women running around.

"Darling! Finally, we have been expecting you for _ages_!" An older woman with thick glasses, bright clothes, and entirely too much makeup sashayed up to Dorothy. "Darling, you are simply _gorgeous_! My job will be a joy making you the star of the ball!"

Dorothy stared at Scarecrow with a look if disbelief.

He tried not to notice. "Dorothy, allow me to introduce you to Madam C, she is the best seamstress in the city."

"In all of _Oz_ darling." The woman corrected.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Dorothy whispered accusingly to her friend.

"Not at all." The King's smile getting on Dorothy's nerves. "I know you have a distinct lack of clothes and I can not allow that." He detached his arm from Dorothy's. "You will thank me later."

"Have _no_ worries dear. You run along now and keep the kingdom from collapsing and _I_ will work my wonders. When are you going to get a haircut?"

The Scarecrow waved over his shoulder, already halfway out the door. "When Shakespeare comes back. Have fun Dorothy!"

Dorothy's glare at his back was cut short by Madam C's grab at her hand. "It is just an _honor_ to be working on you darling. You will be by masterpiece!" She flounced to an open pedestal dragging poor Dorothy along.

"Well…I…you see…" Dorothy finally resigned to not being able to get a word in as she was shoved onto the pedestal.

A few girls were already stretching out measuring tape and writing numbers down as the old woman grabbed a few sheets of paper. "Now, darling. You have to understand that I am an _artist_! And I have a _vision_! Yes yes. You will be beautiful! It will be my greatest work _ever_!"

Dorothy sighed as Toto yawned and curled up by a window. _What can I do? I don't have a lot of clothes and nothing for the Ball. And Madam C seems nice enough albeit a little strange…_

Some times pasted before the old woman spoke again. "Darling, just between you and me, I am surprised the King is even holding the Ball this year, its not his favorite event." Madam C's curly hair was all that was visible from her furious sketching.

Dorothy looked at her curiously. "Why would he not like the Ball?"

One of the measuring girls, now pinning some fabric, snorted. "I would hate it too if I was being paraded past a bunch of hungry vultures."

Now Dorothy was really confused. "What do you mean?"

Madam C sighed from behind her papers. "You have not been in Oz in a long time have you darling?" She put down her papers and rubbed her eyes and adjusted her pink glasses. "Its totally pointless really. His Majesty will out live us all. But the people of Oz want the throne secure. They want an heir."

Dorothy almost fell off her pedestal. "Excuse me?"

Madam C returned to her sketches. "It annoys him to no end. All he had to do was deny the ability and his problems would be over…but he hasn't."

Another girl shook her head. "All the eligible women, and some not-eligible, are clawing at each other to grab a slice of Oz. I would simply _die_ if we had a foreign queen!"

The girl from before nodded. "Atrocious it is. They come every year hoping to catch his attention. Add in the fact that His Majesty is, well, rather easy on the eyes does not help matters."

Dorothy clenched her fists, anger flaming up inside. How dare they! To treat her friend like nothing more than a prized horse. They obviously didn't care about him as a person! _Not like I do._

The sound of the doors opening shook Dorothy from her thought.

"Oh Lily _darling_! What have you got for me?"

The white vixen held out a silver sundress. "I'm afraid there is a tear from the wash, I was hoping you could fix it for me."

"In a heartbeat darling!"

Lily smiled and waved to Dorothy. "I see Madam C has you in her clutches" She chuckled and took a seat near her new friend.

Dorothy turned and held out her arms as she was instructed. "Nice to see you again Lily."

The vixen smiled. "I'm glad I found you. I was hoping you were still up for tea and perhaps a stroll around the grounds."

Dorothy's eyes brightened. "Oh I would love too!"

Madam C put down her sketchpad. "Oh very well darling. You may go. I shall start on this pattern immediately. The girls should have your new wardrobe done by this evening. I might have to call you on again later you understand."

Dorothy unpinned herself and hopped down from the pedestal. "I understand. I can't wait to see what I'll be wearing." She called for Toto and took Lily's arm. "Let's get out of here." She whispered, sore from standing for so long.

The two girls chuckled and scurried out of the seamstress's room as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few floors above.

"Your Majesty, we have confirmed that the Narnia royalty have arrived within our borders and will be here on time. However since the Queen of Hearts has declined, only the White Queen and her attendants are on our roads."

The Scarecrow was only half listening, more consumed with the scroll that had just found its way into his hands. "No loss there, I for one will be breathing easier at her absence." His blue eyes glanced momentarily to a shadowy corner of his office before turning his attention back to the servants. "Leave me." His commanding voice left no room for arguments and they filed out of the office.

He sighed and read over the scroll again. Gold ink flowered over the parchment, the complex and metaphoric words still said only one thing: 'No.' "What do you think of this Terryck?" He asked holding it out to the fox that seemed to appear from think air.

"I think the Aleksei Queen needs to learn how to state things in a clear manner," He handed it back, "Not to mention something in the way of manners, this should have been in weeks ago."

Scarecrow leaned back in his chair. "An attempt at a power play, though a failed one since it was expected." He slid the scroll into a drawer. "She sends the same thing every year."

"Trying to keep good diplomacy skills?"

The King leaned onto his desk. "And because I want her to know I have not let her and her people off the hook. She is afraid, afraid that one day we will manage a face-to-face meeting and I can peg her with our Scrouly problem. She has washed her hands of the whole thing while my people are killed as consequence to her and her forbearer's poorly thought out plans." He looked Terryck in the eyes. "Speaking of our Scrouly problem, it's a wonder any foreign royalty is clamoring to Oz…I do hope they will not revoke that desire."

The fox gulped. _Geeze, no wonder the Wizard chose him to be King._ "My men are set already, there should be no problems on the roads. I have kept Rathe out of this operation, he is still howling about his wounded pride."

The Scarecrow nodded. He then hesitated, tapping his fingers on the oak desk in nervous habit. "How many are left to guard the palace?"

The fox blinked. "Hardly any sire. Scroulies have never come near the Emerald City, or any city for that matter. I don't see why-" He stopped as if sudden realization came upon him.

"What?"

Terryck sighed. "You're worried about Dorothy."

The Scarecrow frowned. "And why wouldn't I be? She is a dear old friend."

"Just…be careful."

Now the King was glaring. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Terryck summoned his courage and leaned over the desk. "I think you know. The city is already whispering, whispering things I dare not repeat. One false step-"

"I am used to having my life examined with a microscope by now thank you very much."

The fox continued as if he didn't hear. "One false step could lead to a scandal easily played on the international stage."

That was pushing it a little far. The King was out of his seat and staring down the fox. "That is enough! Dorothy is an old friend whom I have known since she was a child. Those 'whispers' are baseless rumors."

Terryck nodded and bowed. He knew his status. "I apologies for my words but not for the concern behind them."

"Your concern is marked."

The fox winced as if pained from the icy words and backed out of the room.

The Scarecrow signed heavily and fell back into his chair. He certainly did not mean to speak to Terryck in such a tone. He swiveled his chair around to gaze out the window and over his kingdom, the land lit up by the morning sun. _Baseless rumors… _Why did such words sound so false?


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about the not updating. I had lost the notebook which contained all the notes for this story and I have just found it again. I'll try to keep up with updates, I don't want to be gone for most of the year again. Especially since this chapter had to be split into two parts, I had to have the Tin Man's and Cowardly Lion's arrival in a chapter all their own. Not sure how well this turned out as a result, a little weaker than the past chapters I think.

As usual: not mine except for my original characters. And the Scarecrow's show of culture belongs to Shakespeare as he says. I think the sonnet's meaning is rather straightforward, but I can explain what I wanted it to intend next chapter is anyone likes.

* * *

Dorothy smiled as she sipped her sweet orange tea, engrossed in Lily's story.

"And then," The white vixen tried to hold back her giggles, "The King left him in the middle of that river for a whole hour before mounting a rescue! He said he deserved it for over reacting like that!"

The two women fell into uproarious laughter, nearly knocking over their luncheon on its glass patio table.

Dorothy wiped her eyes with a napkin. "He did deserve it. Oh how funny, I can just picture the Scarecrow doing that too."

Lily trailed off with her chuckling. "You were missed you know. Everyone who knows is thrilled at your return."

Dorothy blushed at the thought of such attention. "Oh please, I'm just a simple school teacher from Kansas." She tried to change the subject. "So, what else has changed since I was gone?"

Lily crossed her arms in thought for a moment. "Oh, Oz has got a sea port, really helps with trade and travel. Made the country a lot richer."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, urging her new friend to continue.

"Well, you know how Oz is completely surrounded by desert right?" She turned and pointed a white hand to the southwest. "There is a river over there that goes through most of Oz through the desert and out into the ocean. The King has acquired the land all the way to the Golden Coast and the islands beyond. It was difficult but His Majesty can be stubborn about somethings." She smiled at Dorothy's worried look. "It was just some bickering among the elite, he didn't have to use that sword of his for this. Anyways," She continued on, "The Golden Coast is known for it's wonderful seaside beaches. It has become a major tourist attraction aside from the shipping lanes. If you hang around I'm sure you'll see it." Her eyes started to stare off into space, as if reliving a pleasant memory. "Terryck took me last summer…the sunsets are beautiful…"

Dorothy was impressed. She looked up smiling at the green palace towers, the fact she had no idea where in there her old friend was not withstanding. She wanted to tell him how proud she was of him.

Lily seemed to snap out of her revelry. "Say dear, how about a little walk around the grounds?" She stood up and demurely brushed the sandwich crumbs from her dress.

Dorothy was liking Lily, she had to admit it was about time she had female friends in Oz. "Where too?" She got up to follow the vixen. She called for Toto, but the pup ignored his mistress and just rolled over in the grass for a nap.

The fox gave another smile, taking Dorothy's arm. "Does it matter? It's such a nice day that no matter which garden we find ourselves in, we won't be disappointed."

* * *

As the two girls went on a small adventure, the King was taking a break on the other side of the palace.

The Scarecrow sighed, the fresh air felt good, especially after his little meeting with Terryck. So what if he was worried about Dorothy's safety? That didn't mean anything. She had already had to face one of those feather covered skeletons and he was sure going to make it the last. And he was never one to listen to the idle gossip of the courtiers and cityfolk.

Although, his curiosity made him wonder about what exactly was being said.

He forcibly tried to banish those thoughts from his mind and pay more attention to the flowers around him.

White roses, white lilies, daisies, honeysuckle and other snow colored flowers gave the reason why the garden he was in was called the White Garden. The King was somewhat familiar with plants, what with having such an extensive library, but it was not exactly his forte.

Waking down the stepping stones he couldn't help but take in the beauty. The flowers still had some morning dew which gave them a jeweled effect. The light scents gave the air a clean feeling and helped the Scarecrow relax.

He started to remember something, from the night before. What he was reading before Dorothy came. Age old words formed easily on his lips as he brushed a finger around a white rose.

"In the old age black was not counted fair,/Or if it were, it bore not beauty's name;/But now is black beauty's successive heir,/And beauty slandered with a bastard shame:/For since each hand hath put on Nature's power,/Fairing the foul with Art's false borrowed face,/Sweet beauty hath no name, no holy bower,/But is profaned, if not lives in disgrace./Therefore my mistress' brows are raven black,/Her eyes so suited, and they mourners seem/At such who, not born fair, no beauty lack,/Sland'ring creation with a false esteem:/Yet so they mourn becoming of their woe,/That every tongue says beauty should look so."

"Interesting choice of words there Sire." A new voice piped up behind the King.

The Scarecrow jumped slightly in surprise, looking down at a jack o' lantern face. "It's a Shakespearean sonnet Jack, classic." He regarded his Minister of Agriculture with mild annoyance for having been sneaked up on. "Is there something you need?"

The stick man shrugged. "I'm just saying, the last words I would use to describe these flowers would be 'raven black.'"

"Again I ask, what do you want?" The King wasn't liking the way this was going.

Jack pretended he didn't hear him. "However, I suppose there is a young lady of mutual acquaintance who might warrant that description."

The King was really annoyed now. Here he was trying to relax and yet another person was insinuating something about his friendship with Dorothy. Though of course there was something about why that particular sonnet was the one to spring to mind, one the King did not feel like dwelling on at the moment. "I certainly hope for your sake that there was something you had need of me for."

Jack Pumpkinhead finally cleared his throat. "Well, I am worried about the grain supplies needed for this ball-"

"As you always are, I know you didn't come all the way down here for just that."

Now it was Jack's turn to be annoyed. "Well, I was just trying to do my job. What _isn't_ my job is to play courier and to inform the King that his friends will be arriving within the hour."

The Scarecrow's mood improved immediately. "Wonderful! Won't they be in for a surprise when they see Dorothy. The whole gang, together again." He gave a chuckle. "With a few extras of course." He turned and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Make sure lunch is ready for when they arrive."

The pumpkin headed man threw his arms up. "I give up, you should just demote me to make it official." He grumbled as he walked off.

The King of Oz just laughed before wandering through the garden some more, thinking of things other than rumors.

* * *

As for Dorothy and Lily, they found themselves away from the gardens and out to of the pastures.

"Wow," Dorothy was amazed, "I had no idea that the palace was so large!"

Lily looked round, "Well, its said that the palace was built long before the city so it had a ton of land. But once the emerald mines were discovered the city started to grow up around it."

"Mines?"

Lily laughed. "You didn't think that the Emerald City got its name just cause some old king like the color green did you? There are a ton of emerald mines in the area and most are still active. Emeralds are a major export of Oz."

Dorothy nodded, taking it all in. It made sense really, especially seeing how the valuable jewel was used everywhere for everything. Something else was tugging at her mind, and now that she was better friend's with the vixen she could talk about it. "So, you and Terryck, you too make a cute couple."

Lily's blush shown through her white fur. "I suppose…" She trailed on, embarrassed a little.

"You two must really love each other." Dorothy smiled.

Lily nodded, blushing some more. "But father doesn't approve." She said sadly.

"Your father…The king of Foxville, King Dox?"

The vixen sighed. "Yes, and as his youngest daughter that makes me a princess. A solider like Terryck is not a fit groom for a princess, double so since now he is exclusively allied with Oz."

Dorothy placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "But I thought Foxville and Oz where allies."

"We are, but its still seen as Terryck turning his back on his homeland," A few tears welled up in the vixen's eyes. "I managed to find a position that would keep me here with him and still let me have my royal duties. As you said, we are allied so my call to duty is few and far between. It's usually not an issue, except when Father visits. Like for this Ball." She sniffed a few times.

Dorothy felt terrible, she thought Lily was looking forward to the Ball so she could have a night with her mate, but with her father there as well it didn't seem likely to happen. "I'm sorry hon."

Lily smiled lightly, as if forcing herself to stay in a good mood. "Its okay, I'm a big girl, Father doesn't need to hover over me."

A rumbling noise shook the two women from their thoughts.

"What is that?" Dorothy was somewhat alarmed.

Lily was not. "Oh! It's the royal herd!"

The two watched as a large herd of horses galloped through the long green summer grass. Tossing their manes and leaping over logs, they were an incredible sight. Their coats positively dazzled in the sun.

"They are real horses, not of wood like Woodenhead." Lily explained. "Most of them belong to the various city guards." She nodded to one particularly black stallion. "He is Obsidian, the steed of the Captain of the Guard," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "And is jealous of Woodenhead's position."

The black stallion looked huge even from the distance, a handsome creature but with dangerously fire eyes. "I don't blame him, he looks easily upset-able. Oh, I see Terryck's horse!"

The two sat on the grass watching the horses, whom settled down to graze and prance. One particularly golden palomino mare took notice of them and pranced over.

"Uh-oh." Lily started.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?"

"That's Starchaser, she is the fastest horse in Oz. And has a rather short temper."

The mare halted before the two looking angry. "Where is he? Where is Woodenhead? I will pound him into the ground next time I see him!" She stomped a hoof as if demonstrating her pounding abilities.

Lily stood up and scratched behind a flat ear. "I'm afraid neither of us have seen him today-"

"Rrrrr…that's the last time he makes kissy faces at me, that poor excuse for a horse! I hate him so much." Her ears twitched with annoyance though it seems Lily's attention was defusing the mare's fury.

Dorothy stood up, having grown up around horses she knew how to calm an angry animal, and since this one could speak it made it much easier.

Running her hands soothingly down Starchaser's neck she kept her voice even and mellow. "That's terrible. Was that all he did?"

The mare's ears righted themselves. "Well, and he kicked dust at Obsidian's face, which is always good for a laugh…" She lost the tenseness she held before and seemed somewhat polite. "Pardon me," She addressed Dorothy, "But I don't believe we have been introduced yet."

"My name is Dorothy." She figured that was all the information needed.

Starchaser jerked her head around to get a better look, but to Dorothy's relief she didn't make a real big deal about it. "Well, welcome back to Oz Dorothy. Forgive my rudeness earlier, but Woodenhead can be _so_ infuriating. Perhaps I could take you for a ride sometime?"

"Oh I would love too, I have not gone ridding in ages." Dorothy said gleefully, she loved riding, she remembered when she had to sell off the horses on the farm, she was nearly in tears when she did the deed.

Lily looked back to the palace, a young boy was half running and half limping towards them, completely out of breath.

"Now what could this be all about?"

The messenger boy panted and tried to stand up straight but in his exhaustion he could barely stand. It was obvious he had been searching for the two all over the palace. "Message for Milady Dorothy. The King wishes you to know that The Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion and those with them will be arriving in a few hours." His job done the boy fell to the ground.

"Oh really!" Dorothy could not hide her excitement. "Oh goodness, I have not seen them in ages. I hope they recognize me. I should get back and get ready."

Starchaser knickered. "If you know how to ride bareback I could be happy to take you all back to the palace."

The boy waved her off. "Thanks but if it's all the same to you I'll just lie here on the nice soft ground."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Dorothy spoke up.

"Me too." Lily joined in.

The mare knelt to make it easier for the girl and soon they where galloping back to the palace, laughing in the wind.

* * *

As the two girls rode back to the palace, three other's were conversing outside the city, far from the eyes of the watchful gaurds, in a shade copse of trees.

"You sure?"

A voice like claws on a chalkboard silenced him "You will get what is promised Rathe, if you get us what we need…and if we succeed."

"I don't know…I'd like to see something material to reassure me about all of this."

A grey clawed hand shot out of the shadows and latched onto Rathe's neck. The talons dug into skin, drawing blood. Rathe felt his eyes bulge and his throat starting to succumb to the crushing as his feet dangled in midair. Though they did not look like much, Scroulies were inhumanly strong.

"Consider this your reassurance." A hiss from a serrated beak pierced his ears before he was roughly tossed aside.

The auburn haired King's Guard growled angrily and a dagger found a way into his hand.

However, the two ragged shadows were already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

*blows dust off of story* Oh dear, this is a long time coming isn't it. Hard to believe that it's been _years_ since I worked on this story. Yikes. But have no fear, cause I come bringing new content. From NaNoWriMo 2010 to be exact! That's right, I decided to tackle this fic for my second NaNoWriMo. It's funny to me just how much has changed: I'm now out of college, my writing has improved by leaps and bounds, and this story has twisted and turned into something much longer and more complex than I originally intended. No, I won't go back and rewrite the old chapters, the future is about moving forward, not back. So, without further adou, let's get this fic back on the road!

* * *

Lily stood in thought before Dorothy's closet. There were still too many empty hangers than there should have been. "Why don't you just wear what you have on now?" She called without turning away.

"No way!" Dorothy answered from the bathroom where she was washing her face. "I can't see my old friends in clothes I rolled in the grass and rode a horse on!"

"I understand that," She glanced over when the dark hair woman emerged with a towel to her face. "But the seamstresses apparently aren't quite finished making your clothes yet."

"Oh nevermind that." Dorothy sighed as she tossed the face towel on her bed, covering a surprised Toto. "This is still more than I have ever owned in my life. I'm sure I'll make do."

Dorothy walked into her closet with the princess close behind. "Let's see..." She fingered a butter yellow dress with an open back but dismissed with quickly, the pair of dark slacks with the grey top was tempting, as was the floral wrap. But something blue caught her eye.

"Ah, this will do I think." It was a simple sundress, a strangely familiar shade of blue with a white pattern at the hem that looked like water waves. "Now maybe some sandals and a blue ribbon to finish."

"Well that was easy." Lily remarked. "I never known a woman being able to pick an outfit out just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Dorothy started as she bent down to examine the shoe selection. Wasn't just a few hours ago she was completely indecisive for what to wear for breakfast? What was the difference between finding clothes to meet the Tin Man and Cowardly Lion and finding clothes to meet Scarecrow for breakfast?

"Hey Dorothy?" Lily bumped her wrist against Dorothy's shoulder, disrupting her thoughts. "I think this will match." The fox princess held a blue ribbon in her hand.

"Oh? Oh yes, thank you." Dorothy said quickly, feeling ridiculous for letting her mind wander. She picked a pair of white sandals and shooed Lily out of the closet. "I'll be right out." She said as she closed the door.

Lily just leaned on the wall to wait. "So how long has it been? Since you've seen your friends I mean." She asked.

"I'm not sure," Dorothy's voice was muffled as it came through the wood. "Maybe ten years?" There was a pause. "Oh geeze, that's a long time."

Lily's face screwed in confusion even though only Toto could see it. "That can't be, The Scarecrow King has not been on the throne for ten years, believe me." She made some calculations in her head. "I believe he is coming up to five years actually."

Dorothy stumbled out of her closet while struggling with pulling the back of a sandal on. "What are you suggesting? That time passes different in Oz than it does back in Kansas?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess. You aren't the first outsider to come to this world, that's how Narnia got their kings and queens it is said, and I think I recall something about a time difference- oh, just sit, I'll do your hair." Dorothy had been struggling to put her thick black waves in a braid and was glad for the offer.

Dorothy watched Lily brush her hair in the mirror, thinking it a strange thing for a princess to do. "Are those kings and queens coming to the ball?"

Lily nodded as she carefully wove the blue ribbon into a single braid, a bright shock of color against crow black. "Them and many others."

Dorothy bit her lip, there was something she wanted to ask. They had not talked about the ball yet. "Some of the seamstresses where talking this morning." She started hesitantly. For some reason she felt foolish for bringing up this line of conversation.

"Bunch of gossips they are." Lily snorted. "Don't get me wrong, they are very good and I appreciate their services. But those girls don't know how to keep their ears to themselves. Seems to be a trend with servants. I would suggest being careful of what you do or say unless you want to be the talk of the town." Her voice was firm with a touch of anger to it, enough to surprise Dorothy.

"Oh well, yes. Thank you for the advice." She decided to just let the matter drop.

Lily noticed her friend's unease. "Sorry dear," She said gentler as she made adjustments to Dorothy's bangs. "It's just, well...I've been a princess for a long time and I've seen what carelessness can do, some of it first hand." She placed the brush down and patted Dorothy's shoulder, indicating that she was finished. "If you need any help or advice with etiquette or anything when at the palace don't hesitate to ask. Especially with the ball coming up."

Dorothy checked her appearance. The dress went past her knees and suited her nicely. Lily had done a wonderful job on the braid, not a strand out of place. She decided to pass on makeup, she never had a lot of practice anyways. "I suppose we should get going. I don't want to miss them."

Lily gave a mischievous smile, as if she knew some sort of secret. "No, I doubt you would."

* * *

The sharp clip of boots echoed in the small chamber as the king paced. It was not that he was impatient, not at all. In fact he had a bit of a grin on his face as he thought about his friend's reactions to Dorothy's return. So it wasn't impatience, just eagerness. Right.

The chamber was one of the smaller halls a few stories up. Stark white with large windows to let in the midday sun along with a fantastic view. The double doors at the end were large and fashioned of oak and brass and were left open just a crack. A small buffet table was being set by some of the servants on the side wall, laden with roast meats of all kinds.

He paused midpace when he picked up a line of conversation just out the side door by the table.

"Oh, are you sure you can't stay?" It sounded like Dorothy.

"Sorry dear. I am supposed to have dinner with Terryck tonight so I have to get some paperwork finished up." That was Lily, sounding apologetic. "But don't worry, I'll greet them later. You go on, don't keep the King waiting."

The white painted door, nearly invisible when shut, opened slowly as Dorothy waved goodbye to Lily. Toto entered in first, tail wagging and insisting on sniffing everything.

"I see you have escaped Madam C's fabrics." The Scarecrow said by way of greeting.

"No thanks to you Scarecrow." Dorothy teased as she went to him. "So are they here yet?" She asked looking around, she didn't like quite so much white, it hurt her eyes.

"Yes and no. They are in the palace but have not made it up here yet. They have to have time to change out of their traveling gear and become presentable. We have a few moments." He paused as the last of the servants finally left and then leaned in and spoke softer, as if sharing a secret. "You look very lovely."

"Oh, t-thank you." Dorothy blushed. She felt her heart jump. Such a simple compliment made her feel so...happy? "It's nothing really." She tried to look anywhere but at him, feeling self conscious. "I uh- oh, what's that back there?"

The Scarecrow could have smacked himself, refined dignity be damned. Why did he even say something like that? Sure the thought had crossed his mind but he had planned on saying tamer, that she looked nice. It seemed his mouth suddenly decided to not listen to him. He shouldn't have said anything anyway. She clearly didn't like it, it made her uncomfortable. So he was more than happy to indulge whatever distraction she discovered.

He looked behind him to see what she was pointing at. "Oh that?"

'That' being a large banner covering the wall directly across from the double doors. It was emerald green with a gold border. On it was a black heraldry crow. It's wings displayed and elevated, a green star with gold outline was held in it's beak, a crown was on it's head, and a pair of crossed swords were in it's talons. On it's chest was a coat of arms. The shield was split per saltire, each quadrant a color corresponding to the country's of Oz with a green star in the center. One of the shield's supporters was a horse rampant that looks eerily like Woodenhead, the other was a black crow with it's wings addorsed and a foot up to support the shield. The top of the shield held a coronet, helm, and torse that a smaller crowned black crow rested on, one leg holding up a sword. The bottom scrolls held a motto in Old Ozian. Ornate green and gold mantling wound around and behind, allowing the coat of arms to stand out from the larger crow it was escutcheoned on.

Dorothy stared at it. She had never seen anything so regal in her life, not that she ever had much of a chance too. "Is that's _yours_?"

The King had to clear his throat, a tad embarrassed. "Yea...that's mine."

Dorothy just had to get a closer look. When she trotted up to the banner she noticed that real gold had been spun into the cloth. "Wow," she breathed, impressed by the image. "This is really something."

Scarecrow came up behind her. He has seen his own coat of arms a thousand times before. They where everywhere in his private chambers and were hung extensively in the throne room. Dorothy's excitement renewed his old interest in it.

"Is that really Woodenhead up there?" Dorothy turned to ask.

The King nodded. "Indeed it is. It's an old practice. We Ozians are very proud of our horses, only royalty is allowed to have them on their coat of arms. It's tradition for the personal steed to be the one displayed." He chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid it has done nothing more than boost his already inflated ego, as a carved horse he was designed to be an example of the ideal Ozian horse, affordable only by the rich, and it's just gone downhill from there. Sometimes I consider, briefly, appointing Obsidian as my royal steed just to teach Woodenhead some humility."

Dorothy couldn't help but join in the soft laughter. It felt good, just being with her friend like this. "What about this?" She pointed to the motto. "I don't recognize the language. What does it say?"

"That is Old Ozian, no one speaks it anymore. It says 'Guidance Through Wisdom.' I thought it was rather appropriate." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she thought of it.

Dorothy practically beamed. "I like that a lot. I think fits you well." She was about to ask about the swords but never got the chance as the double doors were heard to creak open.

Dorothy whirled around excitedly, expecting to see her friends come through. But her expression dropped as instead two black shapes flew in. A pair of sleek black crows with woven green and gold leg bands. Toto barked and tried to chase after them but was ignored by the birds.

"Boss," One of them croaked as it wheeled around the other. "We saw them in safe."

"Hmmm." The other one nodded as it darted after it's partner. "No worries at all."

Scarecrow did not seem surprised as Dorothy was, in fact he was expecting them. "I had no doubts. Thank you both." He held up a hand and the two birds landed gracefully. He looked down at Dorothy who was watching them curiously. "Dorothy, I would like to introduce you to my heralds. This Huginn and Muninn."

Dorothy made a little bow. "How do you do?" She had known that Scarecrow had used to have problems with scaring away crows, she never thought he might have them working for him.

"Ah, so this is Dorothy. We have heard much about you." Said Huginn, the one with the sun yellow eyes.

"Yes, you are rather famous, especially now." Finished Muninn, who had brimstone red eyes.

Scarecrow gave Muninn a brief warning glance who wisely did not elaborate. "I had sent them to be escorts for our friends on the way to the palace." The King explained.

"An honorable task to be sure my lord." Huginn said before taking wing again. "Though if you have no further need of my brother and I..."

"No, if I have need I shall call. You both earned some rest."

The two crows bow to their king, one perched and one midair, and nodded to Dorothy before flying away out the side door to their roost.

"I don't think our friends will keep us waiting any longer." The Scarecrow King smiled at Dorothy. "Go hide, I think it's my turn to give a surprise."

Dorothy brightened at the idea, giving a surprise would be fun. She gathered up Toto in her arms and looked around quickly for a suitable place. Since there was not many places good for hiding she just went to the side door, leaving it cracked so she could see what was going on.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Uncle Scarecrow!" A pair of voices echoed as the double doors were crashed open by bouncing balls of golden fluff.

"Shanti! Amani!" Scarecrow knelt down to catch the pair of lion cubs in his arms for a hug.

The giggling cubs, young enough to still sport their baby spots, gave him a running tackle, though the pair was not strong enough to knock him over.

"Uncle! It was so cool!" The darker gold female cub tapped her forepaws on his knee, practically bouncing with excitement. "There was this big crocodile in the river-"

"Yea!" Her brother, who was a bit lighter, interrupted excitedly. "It was all grrr grrrr and tried to eat Muninn! But I stop it of course."

"As if Amani!" The girl said accusingly. "Mom and Dad did. You don't even have a mane yet."

Amani just frowned at his sister and self consciously rubbed a paw over his head as if trying to fluff up what fur he had. "It's coming in..."

"Alright you two," Said a newer gentler voice. It was from a tawny lioness. She was tall and stately, wearing a red wrap dress with geometric patterns on the hems. She also wore dozens of red beaded necklaces, plus matching earrings and strands around her head. On her tail, near the tuff, was a tribal black tattoo. She was very pretty with an air of motherly patience. Dorothy thought she looked like some sort of exotic African queen. "You can tell your uncle the stories later."

A bigger male lion joined her, dressed in red that, while being a masculine outfit, was intended to match the lioness. This had to be The Cowardly Lion, though the clearly name did not suit him anymore. He was much more powerfully built than Dorothy remembered. He held his head higher and his eyes sparkled with confidence. The medal that the Wizard had given him was tied into his brown mane at the end of a lock that was wrapped in red thread. His tail had a tattoo that matched the lioness' perfectly. "And here I thought they would be worn out by the traveling, silly me." He said with a toothy grin and held out a pawhand. "It is good to see you Scarecrow."

The King got to his feet to give his friend a handshake, the cubs milling around the hindpaws of their parents. "And you too Lionel, Cleo." He nodded to the lions who both bowed. "And you as well Hungry Tiger."

Dorothy had to crack the door open a bit wider to see the tiger that was lingering being the lions. He seems strong and smart but ill at ease at being in a palace and flustered with embarrassment at the King's attention. "T-thank you your majesty. I'm just here to babysit the cubs while uhhh, while their parents enjoy the ball." While he spoke his attention was drifting to the food laden buffet table though he tried to look at the King.

Scarecrow just waved off the lack of attention. "Oh go on, I figured you'd be hungry, as usual."

The tiger perked right up. "Oh, well I don't mind if I do."

"Not too long Tigris." The Cowardly Lion, or Lionel to be exact, called after him.

The tiger just gave a thumbs up as he started in on some ham. He seemed so engrossed in his meal that he never noticed that Dorothy and a cowed Toto were only a couple feet away.

"This is a surprise," A new voice said. "I half expected you to be in your lab like last time."

Dorothy creaked the door open just slightly in anticipation. She knew who that had to be.

"Oh don't be like that Nick. I'm always here for my friends." Scarecrow laughed as he shook hands with a man made out of shining metal. The Tin Man looked better than Dorothy remembered. He had taken care of himself, his body looked more naturally shaped, the old rusted cylinders that made had him up had been replaced. Every articulated joint was well oiled and his face was both handsome and kind. He still wore the funnel on his head, it too was taken care of but it definitely looked older than the rest of him.

Dorothy was not terribly surprised by the woman on his arm. A red head dressed in nice brown pants and a white blouse about Dorothy's height. She was brimming with self confidence and ease, and little fiery attitude that matched her medium lengthed hair. She looked physically strong and some parts of her skin looked pinker than the others, as if she had stood over a fire for a very long time. But she was still pretty and laughed at the King's words.

"I'm am at least glad both of you could make it, especially you Nimmie, I know things have been busy." The Scarecrow addressed them with a nod similar to the one he gave the lions.

The Tin Man and the woman gave a bowed to their king in return.

Scarecrow looked over his gathered friends. "Well it seems are all here. But someone is missing."

Lionel and Nick exchanged a puzzled glance. "Who? Are we expecting someone else?"

The king paced with an sullen air. "Oh, I was just thinking. The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The C-" He glanced down at the lion cubs. "The Lion," He abbreviated kindly. "It just seems a shame that the last of out group could not make it."

"Oh." Lionel simply responded, feeling subdued. It had been a long time since they last saw her.

Cleo spoke up. "I would have loved to have met her."

"Me too." Nimmie said in agreement. "We have heard so much already."

"I wonder how she is doing now." Nick said with a sigh, knowing that they might never find out.

Scarecrow stopped in his pacing, his eyes glittered as he smiled mischievously. "Oh do you now? Why don't you ask her yourself?" A brief glance was enough to signal Dorothy.

Dorothy had to stifle a giggle as she opened the door. Tigris dropped the roasted ham he was working on, Lional and Nick stared wide eyed as if not being able to believe what they saw, Cleo and Nimmie looked only slightly less surprised than their mates, and Shanti and Amani were more interested in Toto who darted to greet everybody.

Dorothy joined Scarecrow at his side, gleefully absorbing the looks on their faces. "They are worse than you were." She commented with a giggle.

"B-but how?" Lionel stuttered. "When?"

"Oh don't worry," The King assured. "I didn't keep you in the dark. Terryck found her on the Yellow Brick Rode the other day. She hasn't been a guest for even twenty fours hours yet."

"That's not an answer." The lion insisted.

Cleo placed a pawhand on her mate's arm. She knew the cubs would not be distracted by the black dog for long and would start getting fussy. "I believe our lordship has prepared a luncheon. I am certain Dorothy," She gave the black haired woman a nod. "Will tell us all her story while we eat."

Lionel visibly relaxed under her touch. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"We will be eating on the West Wing balcony, down the hall." The King said as he directed everyone to the door.

"Nick, Nimmie, a moment." The King said in a lowered voice after Dorothy, Tigris, and the lions were out of earshot. "I know you have been wondering..."

The red head looked up at her king hopeful. "Did you find them? Where are they?"

Scarecrow sighed. "I'm afraid not yet. There are some leads, but we haven't found your parents yet. I'm sorry."

Nick placed a hand on crestfallen Nimmie's shoulder. "Thank you anyways, I'm sure they will turn up soon."

Nimmie nodded. "Yea, Oz is a big country anyways. They'll turn up." She seemed a little cheered up by the thought. "Alright, let's go eat!"

The Tin Man couldn't help but smile. Nothing could keep her down for long.

* * *

The balcony for the luncheon was huge. A white half circle with colorful blue mosaic, it overlooked some of the gardens, allowing the guests to view colorful patterns made out of flowers from a bird's eye view. There were some pots of greenery arranged tastefully and a large table of all kinds finger sandwiches, fruits, and simple salads but no chairs. But the guests instead ate in the relaxing comfortable chairs that looked out over the scenery, small glass circular end tables were placed to hold small plates and drinks.

Dorothy did not get much chance to introduce herself to the girls but it was fairly obvious to her in the few moment they spared to get lunch than the lioness and human were very different. Cleo was more elegant and refined while Nimmie had a coarseness about her Dorothy often saw in laborers. They were complete opposites and yet were clearly the best of friends, if the way they hovered around each other and shared a laugh or two was any indication.

"So," The Tin Man said as everyone got settled down. "The last time we saw you Dorothy, you were clicking your heels together. What happened?"

Dorothy, who was sitting near Scarecrow, didn't spare a moment to inform her friends. She animatedly recalled the time her Uncle Henry took her to Australia, she told them about becoming a school teacher with some hilarious anecdotes thrown in, she skimmed briefly over her nearly forgotten about suitors. She then had to pause before telling them about the end of her aunt and uncle's life, the Great Depression and loss of the farm. She was amazed at how well she kept it together when compared to when she told all of this to Scarecrow, she didn't even tear up. The reality of her being in a safe place had helped ease her pain. She ended her story with the dust storm and being transported to Oz.

The four adults had sat in rapt attention while they listened and ate, the cubs were more easily distracted and tried to sneak some food to Toto, Tigris at least made sure they weren't disruptive. Even though he already knew the important parts of the story, Scarecrow still played attention. He too noticed that Dorothy was more at ease than last time. A small part of him felt proud to have been the one had she opened up so truthfully for, but the thought was barely registered in the back of his head.

"That is something." Nick said when Dorothy had finished. "I can not believe so much as happened to you." He thought about her poor aunt and uncle and the loss of her farm. 'How hard it must be for her.'

Dorothy gave a sheepish shrug. "Happened to me? What about you two?" She pointed with her glass in hand at Nimmie, Cleo, and the cubs. "Don't try to convince me nothing has happened since I left."

Nick and Lionel looked at each other and shared an awkward laugh. She was right, as much as she had changed, in her eyes it was Oz that had changed.

The lioness graciously saved the men from embarrassment. "Of course my dear. We were so interested in you that we haven't had much to share of ourselves, isn't that right Nimmie?"

The red head was taken off guard and only slightly choked on some fruit. "Right!" She gave a roughish thumbs up and a wink. "What do you want to know?"

Dorothy leaned forward in anticipation. "Everything!"

"Now wait a second." Lionel protested. He did not want to become a subject of girlish gossip.

"Let them go." Scarecrow waved for the lion to sit back down. "You overreact too much."

Lionel grumpily took his seat again, feeling chastised. Nick just laughed causing Lionel to turn his back which enlisting more laughter.

"Just ignore them." Cleo said with a grin as she held out her glass for a servant to refill. "Now we can't tell you everything, it would take much too long."

Dorothy looked between Cleo and Nimmie as if deciding who to get info from first. "Well, I heard about you Nimmie on the way to the Emerald City. I thought you were a munchkin, but you are about as tall as me."

The red head nodded. "I lived in the Munchkin Country but I'm actually ethnically from the country of Fantastica, second generation immigrant they say. That's why I don't look like them."

"So what happened?" Dorothy asked excitedly. "Did the Tin Man come sweep you off your feet after seeing the Wizard?"

Nimmie gave an amused snort. "Oh no, I inadvertently ruined those plans of his."

"She refused to stay in one place." Nick interrupted.

"Yea well, its not like I'm telepathic or anything. You see I worked for this old women that had cursed Nick into being the Tin Man."

Dorothy nodded. "I remember that part."

"Well, she- she just-" She paused, stumbling a little over her words. "She eventually passed on." She finished clumsy, leaving Dorothy to feel that she had omitted something rather important, something everyone else knew. But she did not have time to question it as Nimmie continued on. "With her gone I needed something to bring in the money you know. I had no where to go and signed up as a miner. Let me tell you, I don't miss it. Then I went on to smelting, a foundry, and then a refinery. Every job took me across the country. I finally saved up enough to do what I love best. I settled down in a small village in Winkie Country and opened a blacksmith shop."

"And that's were Nick found you?" Dorothy said, filling in the blanks.

The red head nodded. "He apparently followed my trail for a few years before chance had Woodenhead throw a shoe and I was the closest blacksmith."

"Took him a little while to work up the courage." Lionel grinned. "Scarecrow and I gave him some much needed encouragement."

"Innuendoes were not exactly the type of encouragement I would have preferred." Nick answered bitterly under his breath. He knew that Lionel and Scarecrow did it just to annoy him into action, along with their own amusement, but it was still too disrespectful in his opinion.

"Ends justify the means my friend." The lion beamed toothily and the Tin Man's glower.

Cleo just shook her head at the boys' antics.

"That's so great Nimmie!" Dorothy said excitedly, having not heard Lionel and Nick too clearly. She took the girl's hand in hers, briefly noting that they were rough like a blacksmith's. "Sounds like everything turned out okay."

The red head smiled. "Well, mostly I suppose." She didn't elaborate on what she meant.

Dorothy looked over at the lioness. "What about you Cleo? Where do you fit in?"

The lioness smiled kindly. "Oh, I knew Lionel as a cub. We were in neighboring prides and we often played together on the savannah." She glanced over to make sure her cubs weren't paying attention at that moment. She kept her voice low to keep from being overheard. "He was rather cautious as a cub, which attracted the attention of bullies." There was a spark of sadness in her eyes at that mention. "Cowardly Lionel is what they called him, which got shortened into that _other_ nickname. It really got to his head. Tigris and I were the only friends he really had."

"You make me sound pathetic dear."

"I'm just telling it like it was. Anyways. One day he disappeared, I had no idea where he went. It wasn't until later that I found out that he had run away to the forest, like where Tigris lived. I didn't see him again until after he saw the Wizard. I think he might have been a bit _too_ brave then." She laughed softly.

"I might have been a little foolhardy." Lionel admitted. "But I was rather new at the whole being brave thing."

"Well I always thought you were brave." Cleo batted her eyes and placed a pawhand over his.

Dorothy felt so happy inside that her friends found their special someone. "And you two have been together ever since right?"

Cleo held her tail to show off the tattoo. "That's how it goes." She smiled.

Dorothy was shaken out of her happy feelings by the sound of platters on the main table. She saw that servants were laying out what looked like dinner. Was it really so late already? One look at the sun low over the horizon was enough to confirm that it was. She must have taken up almost the entire afternoon with her own story. She had not even noticed.

"I have an idea." Nimmie perked up. "Have you seen the Emerald City yet Dorothy?"

She shook her head. "Haven't had the chance."

"Then how about tomorrow you, me, Cleo, and maybe Lily should go out on the town."

"Shopping does sound like fun." Cleo agreed.

"Shopping?" Nimmie exclaimed, aghast. "Who said anything about shopping?"

"You two are friends with Lily?" Here she just expected the white vixen to know them on a professional level.

"Oh yes, poor girl came to Oz without a friend in the world."

"And enough enemies to fill it-ow." Nimmie was cut off by an elbow from Cleo.

"So what do you say Dorothy?" Cleo asked as Nimmie was busy rubbing her ribs.

"I think that sounds like fun. I would love to see the city." She paused for a moment and looked at the boys. "But what about..."

The King smiled reassuringly. "Oh don't worry. I'm holding court tomorrow, I don't think you would find that very enjoyable."

"Well I'll be there." Lionel nodded. "I haven't been to court the last few times, I dare say I might have missed something important."

"Not as important as you think." Nick filled in.

"Well in that case Nick," He patted the Tin Man on the back. "You can go with the girls and carry their bags since you won't miss anything."

"What? When was this decided?"

"Don't be like that. I know you would rather be with us than stuck for a few hours with arguing courtiers in a stuffy throne room." Nimmie gave him a kiss on the cheek to sweeten the deal.

"My throne room is not stuffy." The King grumbled in mock offense.

"Right," Cleo clapped her hands. "So it's decided. We'll go shopping-"

"No shopping." Nimmie injected.

"Shopping with Nick and Lionel will stay here with the cubs and go to court." She finished. "Let's have some dinner then head to bed so we can start out early."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Yes _mom_."

* * *

In a completely different area of the castle, away from reunited friends and future plans, Lily sat despondently at her desk.

She had only slightly lied to Dorothy. She was supposed to meet up with Terryck soon, but she did not have any paperwork to do. Well, at least not the paper in front of her.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sure you are as I have heard that Oz is a wonderful country. Archenland too is very beautiful this summer. Celia and I have recently purchased a cow so that we can used the milk in our bakery, just like when we bought all those chickens for their eggs. She is lovely with the kindest brown eyes you can imagine. She will be a huge help for the shop. And if the bakery continues to be successful, well... It may be too soon to say, but I must tell you that Celia and I are talking of adopting! I know that it is a very big decision that can not be taken lightly, but the very idea fills me with such joy! I hope you can find the time to visit us in our humble town. I love you very much and please give my regards to Terryck._

_Your sister,_

_Magnolia_

Another tear dripped down Lily's face. She could barely read the words anymore through the blurriness in her eyes, but she knew the letter by heart by this point. It had only arrived that afternoon and Lily knew she must write a response.

But how? How could she write a letter to her sister pretending everything was alright when she would be in the presence of their father very shortly. A father that... 'No, I can't think of that, what he did to her. And to mother. I need to get it together.' But her mind was stuck on her father. Anger and resentment boiled up inside the princess. 'How could you? How could you do that to your own family?' Her grip nearly tore the letter in two, but she had enough restraint to preserve her sister's writing.

Soon she would get up and wash her face, dress up prettily, and allow Terryck to occupy her mind until he ferreted out her distress. That would be soon. But right now she just let herself cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Being the capital of Oz, the Emerald City was already up and bustling by the breakfast hour. Stores were open wide, their windows showing off the latest fashions and expensive luxuries. News stalls and food vendors seemed to be at every corner. People from a dozen or more different races meandered through the crowds on the way to their destinations.

It was organized chaos, the likes of which Dorothy had rarely seen before. She made sure to stay close to her group for fear of getting lost. The four women, Dorothy, Nimmie, Cleo, and Lily were strolling down a sidewalk in what happened to be the fashion district and looking for a small cafe near the park that Lily claimed to exist. Nick was trailing behind with the guarded escorts and porters, their presence guaranteed that he did not have to do a lot of carrying and so he was enjoying seeing the city.

"This is...very different compared to when the Wizard was in charge." Dorothy said, tugging lightly on Toto's leash to keep him on the sidewalk and out of the street.

Sure the color green was still prevalent, and everything was as just as clean and elegant as it was when she rode into the city with Terryck. But that was on horseback and above the crowds. For a country girl this was a little intimidating.

"I wouldn't be mentioning the Wizard's name too loudly when out in the streets here." Nimmie said. "Some might take offense to it."

"Why would they do that? I thought everyone thought he was wonderful."

Cleo shook her head. "Only to those that benefited from him. You notice something different about this city? Look around you. Who do you see?"

Dorothy decided to look a little more closely. The crowds were a vast mix, churning and flowing in organized chaos. But she could still pick out individuals, and what she saw she only thought existed in myth and story. "Why, satyrs and centaurs. And an elf and dwarf. Is that a dragon talking to a hippogriff?" She was in clear shock. "I didn't know they lived in Oz!"

Cleo nodded. "And many many more besides. I am considered a talking animal even though I choose to stand on my hindpaws. The Wizards only showed favor to his fellow humans however," She said in a lowered voice. "Pushing other races further and further away, lost in his own prejudice and paranoia." She said darkly. "People first thought that His Majesty would be just the same, thank the powers that he is not."

Dorothy could not ignore the bite of anger in the lioness' voice when she talked about the Wizard. "I had no idea, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. He seemed nice, if a humbug."

Cleo waved off her apology. "No no, you had no way of knowing the truth, you were only here for such a short time before. I'm just thankful that things have changed for the better."

"Oh look!" Lily pushed herself between the two, pointing at a store. "Lucian Lúrow Boutique! Oh please can we stop there! It's my favorite!" The vixen's tail wagged in excitement.

"Oh no..." Nimmie groaned.

"I don't mind." Dorothy offered. She thought the white fox was a little more exuberant that usual all morning but did not mind it so much.

"Alright, I could use a new tail cuff." Cleo added. She waved to the escorts and porters that they were going into the shop. They were to wait outside since the boutique was small one, the Tin Man would have to come in though.

It shop itself had an eclectic air to it, selling mostly jewelry, scarves, hats, and choice outfits. Dorothy still had not gotten the hang of Oz money but even she could tell everything in here was very expensive. "I don't think I'll get anything, it's not really my money anyways." She whispered shyly to her friends.

"The King gave you that money so you could have fun and enjoy yourself, live a little." Lily insisted.

They barely got into the door before they attracted the attention of the sales people. And not just any attention. The manager rushed from behind the counter to greet them, smoothing out her clothes as she did so.

"Princess Lily, it is an honor." She bowed. The princess was a regular to the boutique but it was Cleo and Nick that made her gasp.

"A-archduchess Cleopatra. And Archduke Nicolas Chopper. Please, please come in." She bowed and scrapped, motioning for the poor college girls that where on duty to fetch some coffee and chairs.

The Tin Man blushed under the attention. "No no, I don't need anything. Please don't trouble yourself." He was already feeling uncomfortable enough just being the store. But he still did accept the chair.

Cleo took the attention with an air of refinement. "Rooibos tea if you have it please. And I shall wish that my friends and I to browse in peace."

The workers looked at Dorothy and Nimmie with renewed interest. But they obeyed the duchess' wishes and left them alone.

"Humph, I remember when I was treated like that." Lily said thoughtfully to Cleo.

Cleo just chuckled and went off to look at the head scarves while sipping her tea.

Nimmie was the only one not impressed by most of the offerings. It was all too delicate and nothing looked good with her red hair. But she tried to keep her grumbling to a minimum for her friend's sake. She wandered around until she found Lily trying on necklaces by herself, the pretty pendants falling onto the feather collar she always wore.

"Hey Lily." She said as she came up behind her. "What is going on with you today?"

"What are you talking about Nimmie? I'm fine."

"You are acting more excitable than the cubs. That's not normal. Cleo has noticed it too, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The vixen insisted though she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Something's up, you don't act like this unless you are trying to distract yourself. You can tell your friends."

The princess replaced the necklaces back on the shelf with more force than necessary. "Look, you may be my friend but this is my own issue. If I am trying to distract myself then let me okay? Just leave it alone." She snapped.

The blacksmith held up her hands in retreat. "Fine fine, I won't mention it again."

Lily stomped off, fuming a little. Nimmie accepted her defeat and went to find Cleo.

"Well?" The lioness asked as she looked at some skirts.

Nimmie shook her head. "She got angry with me, she won't say anything."

"It has to do with her family then." The duchess said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Nimmie asked skeptically.

Cleo apparently did not find anything that suited her fancy and left the skirts to look at some pants. "Because, her father will be at the palace for the ball and he is always a sore subject because of her sister."

"I suppose you may be right."

"We should just leave her alone about it then."

Meanwhile Dorothy was at a loss. She was perfectly okay with the seamstresses back at the palace making her clothes, but trying to choose something herself was way over her head. It was like this in every store they visited, Lily, Cleo, and Nick got attention, Nimmie grumbled, and Dorothy did not know what to do with herself. Not that it was not fun, she liked getting to know the girls and she liked looking at pretty things. She just did not like the expectation to buy something. She hoped that they could go back to the sightseeing like Nimmie had originally planned.

"Um, excuse me?" A small voice at her side spoke up hesitantly. "I know her ladyship did not want us bothering you, but you look familiar. Have you been around here before?"

Dorothy, with Toto in her arms, looked startled at the girl. She was not the manager but one of the younger workers. "Oh um, I'm Dorothy." No one had asked her who she was yet, the other stores had obeyed Cleo to a T.

The girl looked puzzled. "Oh, like that girl who killed the wicked witch, removed the Wizard from power, and got King Scarecrow on the throne?"

Dorothy blinked. That was not quite how she remembered it happening. "Well, I am her. The very same."

If it was not for all the product in it the girl's fake blonde hair it would have stood on end in surprise. Instead she went white as a sheet and gapped in shock.

"Are you okay?" Dorothy asked concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

The girl managed to squeak and stiffly turn around to go back to the counter where her co-workers were waiting.

"That was rather strange." She said to Toto.

The girl went straight to the other sales girls who noticed her pale face. "What? What happened?"

"Who is she?"

The girl gasp. "It's her. That's the real Dorothy!"

The Tin Man, who was seated near the front of the store perked right up.

"I knew it!" The brunette whispered triumphantly. "She looked just like her but older."

"My roommate's cousin's best friend's girlfriend works at the Palace." The natural blonde said in hushed tones. "She said that Dorothy is staying at the Palace."

This caused an eruption of whispered gossip. Nick had to strain to hear what was being said. He started to feel concerned.

"And you know what I think?" The fake blonde, the one who talked to Dorothy, said. "I think this isn't a conscience. It is almost time for the ball right?"

There was a girlish squeal. "Yes, the servant who works at the palace did say that the King seems kinda fond of her."

"You really think-"

"Is it possible-?"

"We'll have a real queen for certain!" The brunette barely got her words out before she was shushed. "Sorry, I would just rather have a real hero like her marry the King than one of those...those...bimbos. Am I right?"

The other two nodded in agreement. "Oh, I can not wait to tell my class that the real Dorothy came to the boutique!"

Nick had heard enough. 'This is not good. If one of those so called bimbos heard this...' A rumor like that could be very dangerous when the claim for the queen's throne was already a battlefield. 'Besides, it's not like there is a chance of Scarecrow...' His thoughts trailed off. 'There _isn't_ a chance right?' He looked over at Dorothy with new eyes. Nimmie was the girl of his dreams, but he had to admit that Dorothy had grown up to be a beautiful woman, beautiful and _intelligent_ woman. 'Oh dear.'

* * *

The king adjusted the cuffs of his outfit as he stood outside the throne room at the waiting steps. It was another long white hallway with high ceilings that led straight to the main front gate. The hallway was interspersed with shallow steps and a long green carpet with gold trim was laid down the whole way.

He was not going to greet all the courters in person, not all of them were important enough for that.

The sound of muffled hoofsteps caused him to look up. A bay centaur was approaching. He was strong and handsome, with sun drowned skin and dark hair that was pulled back. He wore a fine green jerkin with polished buttons and a matching cape over his horse half.

Trotting at his side was a large wolf with a gray grizzled pelt and an eye patch. The wolf looked old and battle worn and yet remarkably strong.

"Apologies for my lateness my lord." The centaur said as he made a bow, his voice deep.

"You are never late Gracchus." The king addressed the centaur. "Though you are early General Howitzer." He said to the wolf.

Howitzer chuckled darkly. "Oh I would not miss this, there are too many bumbling hot heads these days that need to be put back in their place." The wolf's voice was like rough gravel.

The King motioned for them to follow him up to the throne room. "I trust your families are well." He said conversationally.

"My pack is well." Howitzer replied. "My daughter makes a strong alpha. She will serve you well in the future."

"Do not speak like that." Scarecrow said. "You have many years a head of you as my top general."

The wolf shrugged. "We shall see."

"My son and mate are also well. He will be an adult soon, though he still have much to learn in the ways of wisdom." Gracchus smiled. "But that is the way children are."

The king nodded silently, he did not have any experience with that sort of thing to give any input.

They had reached the throne room doors and the guards were waiting to admit them.

"A moment sire." Howitzer paused. "I have heard some chittering among the servants. I know Gracchus has heard them as well."

"I admit nothing."

Scarecrow sighed. "What have you heard?"

"Is there any truth to the claim that Dorothy, the one who killed the Wicked Witch, is in Oz?" The wolf did not seem to believe one way or another.

"Yes, yes she is in Oz and is currently a guest in the palace." The King admitted, aware that the amount of attention it would cause might not be comfortable for the girl.

Gracchus and Howitzer stood in amazement. They both knew that this would be the talk of the town. That much was obvious. They also thought ahead to the consequences of that talk mixing with talk of the ball.

"Please try not to make a huge deal out of this." The King said quickly before they made any suggestions. "I do not know how she feels about the attention she is sure to draw."

"Understandable." The centaur said. "I think I shall have a word with housekeeping about keeping their mouths quiet."

"As my majordomo you can do as you see fit. I already said something to the kitchen staff but have not had time to see to the them." The King said, thankful that Gracchus had returned and would lift some of the burden off his shoulders.

"It seems I have come back to the palace at the perfect time then." The centaur smiled. While his family lived out on the plains, Gracchus himself was a resident of the palace and was in the personal opinion that the place would fall apart if he was absent for too long.

There was a sound of trumpets, announcing the start of the Scarecrow King's court.

"You better get inside before the others show up." Howitzer said wisely. "I shall see you on the floor." He nodded as the King and his majordomo disappeared into the throne room, allowing the general to wait outside at the coveted head of the line.

* * *

The sidetrip at the boutique was considered a success. Cleo had found a silver and gold braided tail cuff and Lily came out with a dozen bags and packages the porters had to carry along with everything else from other shops. Nimmie again did not buy anything but managed to convince Dorothy to purchase a small tennis bracelet set with emeralds with the claim that they matched her eyes. The friends had congratulated her on finally buying something on this outing, saying that she deserved something nice.

Dorothy fiddled with the bracelet again, watching how the emeralds sparkled in the sunlight. She did not feel disappointed in the purchase. Maybe she did deserve it.

The group was now at the outdoor cafe that Lily was originally leading them too. It was right on the edge of a park, allowing a good chance to people watch as it were. Toto was snoozing on the cool cement under Dorothy's chair.

They had already received their orders, Dorothy had picked whatever sounded the most normal on the menu, and they were now just relaxing.

Well, all but one was relaxing.

"You okay babe?" Nimmie asked Nick. "You seem distracted."

"What? No, I'm okay." He responded distractingly. He was trying to keep an eye on the servers, wondering if word from the shop had reached here already.

"I'm just saying that you seem awfully intent on staring that those girls."

"What?" He jumped in surprise. "I'm not-"

"I'm kidding." Nimmie said patting the back of his hand. "You look more like a wolf trying to decide which will make a good meal." She found his distress amusing.

"I am not." Nick protested. "I'm just...I'll tell you later." He said in defeat. He couldn't very well tell them about what he had heard right now, especially when Dorothy was present, it would just be so awkward for her. "I'll go see to the porters and make sure they aren't running up the bill." In reality he wanted to keep tabs on whatever rumor was flying and the porters were seated much closer to the server's station.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Dorothy sounded disappointed.

"He doesn't want to be around girl talk." Nimmie said with a grin. Her words got few laughs from the table. Nick just rolled his eyes as he left.

"Nimmie," Dorothy started after the Tin Man was on the other side if the cafe. "I don't think you clarified your relationship with Nick. What are you two to each other?"

"Oh, we're just engaged." There was the slightest hitch in the blacksmith's words.

"You better not wait too much longer." Cleo teased. "I want to be an auntie!"

Dorothy paused with her coffee cup halfway to her lips. "What? I-is that possible? Kids I mean." Wasn't he made out of tin? How would that even work?

Nimmie, Cleo, and Lily shared a giggle at Dorothy's expense. "Of course it's possible, just as it's possible for a man of straw like the king. Same as it is with all men in other words." Nimmie explained with a wink. "What kind of world did _you_ come from?"

Dorothy's face grew hot, both in embarrassment of her ignorance and crass subject at hand which would _never_ be discussed in the open back in Kansas. 'I have to keep remembering I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore.' "But umm," Dorothy tried to find a segue away from this topic. "But Nick," She still was not used to calling him by his real name. "He always seemed like the romantic type, I would have guessed he would have married before The Co- sorry, I mean Lionel."

Her words were innocent enough, but they caused Nimmie to look downcast. Cleo put a pawhand comfortingly on her back.

"Sorry, I said something wrong didn't I." Dorothy realized. "Forgot I said anything..."

"No, it's okay." Nimmie said. "It's just, well. Nick has been very patient with me." She sighed as if gathering strength and looked the dark haired woman straight in the eye. "It's a long story and some of it might not seem relevant, but as a friend you should know the whole story just like everyone else. You remember how I was employed as a servant of an old woman?"

Dorothy nodded. "And she didn't like Nick very much right and cursed him."

"That's right." Nimmie continued. "I used to pack him lunches when he went out to the woods." She smiled at the memory. "We would talk for hours on end." She shook her head, trying to get back on track. "But the point is, that I was her live-in servant. I was supposed to earn money and send it back to my family. But the old woman treated me like a slave. I was already very far from home anyways and she stopped paying me but still expected me to work. I could not have left since I did not even know where in Oz we were living and since we were so far out in the wilderness I did not have a lot of people to turn too, aside from Nick."

"And that's another reason she did not like him, he would help you get back to your family." Dorothy said filling in the blanks.

Nimmie nodded. "Exactly. He got cursed and...I didn't really know what happened afterwards at the time. I just knew that the old woman had done something horrible to him." She shook her head, still feeling the same anger even though years have past. "I knew how to blacksmith even back then, and the woman would rent me out to villagers to shoe horses, fix a plow, that sort of thing. I asked them what happened to a certain young woodsmen but no one had any idea. And then...well. _They_ came."

A chilling sense of foreboding settled around the table. Lily and Cleo both looked frightened and Nimmie was hesitant to continue. Only Dorothy was clueless.

"Who?" She asked. "Who came?"

Nimmie looked around to make sure no one could overhear. "Scroulies." She whispered, causing the two other listens to shutter.

Dorothy of course knew all about the bird men but did not seem alarmed, she seemed more confused than anything else. "What happened? What did they do?"

Nimmie looked at her in disbelief. "I really have to say?"

"I'm not from around here." She responded.

Nimmie seemed to struggle with whether or not she should elaborate. "Fine. Listen, that day I was out in town doing general repairs for the villagers, tool, pots and pans, that sort of thing. When suddenly there was the worst screech you could ever hear. Like a dying rabbit combined with nails on a chalkboard bad. That was the sound scoulies made. We were still under the rule of the Wizard who believed that scoulies were a myth and did nothing to stand against them, not like today. They would still prey on villages and settlements. So hearing their call was terrifying. We all fled indoors and hoped for the best. And we could still hear them, their voices just rip your ears. Eventually we realized that the sounds were not getting any closer and in fact were fainter, as if they were moving away from the village, and within a few hours we did not hear them at all."

Nimmie took a shaky draw from her coffee cup, trying to calm her nerves. She was still affected by that day. "I insisted that I had to go back home or the old woman might beat me for being so late. Some men of the village only let me go if they came as an escort. All they had were pitchforks and sickles, but it was something. It was just starting to get dark by the time we reached the hut. Oh I may have hated her, and still do, but that was too much, even for her."

"What?" Dorothy wanted to know despite the feeling that she really truly did not. "What happened?"

"I'll spare you the grizzly details. But that scene we came upon when we entered the clearing will be with me all my days. The land around the house had been scorched black, there was still some scattered fires dying. Our belongings had been strewn everywhere and the house had broken walls, huge torn holes like you wouldn't believe. And..." She clicked her teeth. "And the old woman as there, and over there, and on the other side...she had been forcefully torn apart. Torn apart and sloppily eaten. And the parts they had left over was nailed to the front door."

Dorothy stared alarmed at the story. She almost felt sick at imaging such a scene.

Nimmie was not finished. "There was nothing that we could do. I gathered what I could salvage and went back to the village. The clearing was set to torch behind me. Then is when I traveled around to be a miner and those other jobs I told you about." She sighed. "Do you know why? It is the answer to your initial question."

Dorothy speechlessly shook her head.

"Because I could not find them. My parents. They were not in my childhood home anymore, no one knew where they went. My dream is to find them again, or to at least know what happened to them. And so I told Nick that I did not want to get married until I found my mother and father again, alive or dead."

The end of Nimmie's story brought a silence to the table. Cleo and Lily, who knew this story already, fiddled nervously with their drinks while Dorothy absorbed all she was told.

"That is just awful. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that those scroulies were that terrible." Something in the way she said her words got Cleo's attention.

"You did not know?" There was a slight growl to her voice. "So you have heard of them, but you did not know. And here I thought you ignorant about those monsters, that you had not run across them years ago was a luck not even the powers could have." The lioness' ears were pulled back, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Cleo stop!" Lily ordered sharply, her glass clattering on its dish. "It is not her fault. She was with Terryck when one flew overhead. You hear that? One verses an entire company of the King's Guard. She has no experience."

Cleo looked at the vixen, trying to see the truth in her eyes. "Fine." She sat down, her anger dissipating. "I'm sorry." She said to Dorothy.

Dorothy had been greatly alarmed by the duchess' outburst, having seen true anger in those golden eyes. "I-I didn't mean to offend." 'Am I able to do anything correct today?'

"No no," Cleo insisted, rubbed the bridge of her muzzle as if she had a headache. "I am at fault, I should not be so sensitive about this subject."

"You should tell her Cleo, I shared my story." Nimmie insisted.

The lioness nodded. "I suppose you are right, it is only fair."

"If it's painful for you, you don't have too." Dorothy offered, she did not want to see Cleo upset again.

"You are too kind Dorothy, which only makes me want to tell you as apology for my outburst." She waiting until the waitress who had come around to refill their coffee had left again. "I told you last night about when Lionel and I were cubs and would play together right? And that there were bullies that picked on him for being the cautious type?"

Dorothy nodded. "I remember."

"Well, I am ashamed to admit that the leader of the bullies was my own brother, Amani. Yes, the same name as my son." She took a sip of her coffee. "I was never happy with his behavior but he was still my brother. It was soon after the King came to the throne that Lionel came back and we started courting. Amani and him never got along on even the best of days, but we stayed with my brother and his mate as a temporary pride on the savannah." She took a deep breath, she was getting into the more painful part of her story. "My brother and his mate had a little boy, so full of life and excitement. My dear nephew could outshine the sun." Her got caught in her throat but she soldiered on. "I don't know if you have savannahs were you are from Dorothy, but in Oz they stretch from horizon to horizon, beautiful but also allow a good view for when storms start to form. It was the build of one such storm that changed everything. My nephew was still out playing and my brother went to fetch him before the rain came. Lionel, my sister-in-law, and I waited and waited. The thunder came and they did not return, the rains started to pour but still no signs. We three stayed in our shelter but my sister-in-law was anxious, she claimed to hear horrible noises but all I could hear was the thunder. She finally had enough and ran out into the storm. I told Lionel to stay and guard the shelter and I went after her."

She stopped in her story for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "She did not seem to hear me calling for her to come back with me. I had no idea where she was going and I doubt she did too. The rains were already starting to let up which made it much easier to follow her at the very least. Finally, miles from the den she stopped and gave an heartrending roar. I came up behind her and saw a horrible sight." She squeezed her eyes shut, Lily and Nimmie responding with a comforting hand. "They had gotten them." Her words choked. "Scroulies. A full grown male lion in his prime had no chance against them. Powers, it was awful. They had torn him apart, just like Nimmie's old woman. The ground was torn and bloody, you can tell that they eaten and danced. And the worst part. Oh the worst part was that he was still alive, barely. Most of him was gone, but he could still speak. He wanted to know if his son was safe. Oh my poor sister-in-law! She had seen the evidence already and she lied to him. Lied to him so he could finally go in peace. It was too cruel! I was only thankful that my nephew had gone quickly, nary a scratch on the poor cub. They had left him alone as he was not the challenge they wanted. My sister-in-law was never the same after that."

Cleo held a napkin to her eyes and struggled to breath normally. Dorothy felt her own eyes tear up. "That was the turning point." Cleo continued. "Lionel told the king and his majesty made a personal crusade against those abominations. They used to prey on the people without a care, and now thanks to the King's efforts, headed by Terryck, now they are afraid. Those _things_, afraid! They do not go near open plains or settlements anymore, that is a miracle in and of itself. They are still in the woods, that is their last holdout, but I doubt for too much longer." The lioness had regained the strength in her voice, the King's actions was the silver lining to the deaths in her family. At least less people had to suffer now was her outlook.

Dorothy felt shocked. She had seen a scrouly, briefly, but she clearly did not appreciate the danger she was truly in. After these two stories she now felt amazingly lucky that she had lived to tell the tale. She remembered how alarmed Scarecrow had been, she had brushed off as friendly concern, but now she could see just how scared he had been for her.

"I'm so sorry Cleo." Dorothy said as she reached over the table to place her hands on the lioness'. "That is so awful. I didn't know how bad those things where, really." There really was nothing that could be said to encompass all she was feeling, but Dorothy tried anyways.

Cleo nodded, she seemed to feel better having talked about it. "Oz isn't perfect, but I think things are going to be better for my cubs and that's what's important."

The girls collectively gave a moment of silence to mentally recover.

"What is going on over there?" Nick's voice caused the four to jump in surprise. "A table of women should not be so quiet! It worries me."

"Nothing!" Lily responded the fastest. "We were just thinking, ummm..." She grabbed one of the remaining menu sheets. "Of splitting some chocolate cake! Yea!" She flagged over a waitress. "Come on girls, we need some cheering up, we still got more of the city to see today."

"I have no argument with that." Dorothy said said.

"As long as we can skip some of the clothes stores this time." Nimmie added quickly.

"We'll see Nimmie, we'll see." Cleo chuckled as she took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

The Court of the Scarecrow King was already in full sway. Nobles and courtiers of nearly every race of Oz was gathered in the throne room. The room itself was rather typical, large and long with the coat of arms of the king hanging on banners on the walls. The throne room looked old though, as if it was built years before most of the other parts of the palace, old but in excellent repair. Bright windows let in enough light that lamps were not necessary. The green carpet runner continued through the throne room and up to the raised dais where the throne was. The throne itself was tall and looked carved of white marble with a green cushion. Behind it was the coat of arms again, but this time as a tapestry.

Scarecrow was seated on his throne looking down at those gathered. Most of them held a respectful distance away, there was an unspoken rule that a certain distance from the throne must be kept and one should always leave the green carpet free. Gracchus trotted in the free space before the throne holding a golden rod which showed his authority to grant the right to speak. Lionel was the only other that was permitted in this no-man zone, a right granted due to being one of the archdukes and the King's personal friend. Those who were allowed to speak would stand front and center. Next to the throne's dais was a stand where Huginn and Muninn's perched. At the base of this tastefully simple iron stand laid a group of wolves and cheetahs, the messengers who waited only on the King, eager to rush out issuing a proclamation or important announcement. The only others in the throne room where the guards, spaced out along the walls, unmoving unless needed.

The courtiers themselves were an eclectic bunch. Humans, satyrs, other centaurs, talking animals of all species, a group of griffons, two dryads, elves, dwarves, some minotaurs, a dragon who served as Chief Justice and other strange and not so strange races. They were all dressed in their best dresses or suits, even Lionel was wearing his bright blue and gold regimental coat over black pants and waistcoat. They were all there for a purpose. Scarecrow would not suffer fools nor useless people. As such if you wished to be a member of the royal court you had to find a niche to fulfill. This caused the court to be sort of cabinet and psudeo-parliament. Most where nobles who came to represent their area's interest, others took interest in areas such as education, health, foreign affairs, agriculture, and so much more.

At the moment there was a fair argument going on between Jack Pumpkinhead and a faun baroness. An argument the King had heard so many times before and he was starting to show signs of physical boredom.

"The farmers must stay on their land," Jack tried to reason. "The loss of production will lead to higher prices than what is reasonable and possibly having to rely entirely on foreign imports."

"They will not stay until they are guaranteed their safety!" The baroness rebutted, her forceful tone of voice making Jack take a few steps back. "Scroulies are out there right now and can easily plague upon our farmers. You can not convince them to work if they feel threatened."

"Well yes, but..."

"But nothing! The average farmer's home is isolated and his community is too far away to respond to help. This administration needs to take a firmer stand on expanding it's reach-"

Scarecrow glanced over at Jack and noticed his Minister faltering under the baroness' onslaught. He was a good administrator and got things done, but he had almost no backbone for this sort of thing.

"Enough Lady Rueslin." The King interrupted. When he spoke every other mouth closed. "We have heard this from you before. This is nothing new."

"I am aware my lord, but I feel that more can be done-" The faun pleaded.

"Is the fact that you can even travel to court safely not enough for you?" Lionel chastised with a low growl. How dare she interrupt her king! "That your family can walk outside after dark without fear? Improvement have been made in leaps and bounds over the years, do not lecture us in what is needed based on falsified facts!"

The Lady Rueslin flushed with anger and looked to see if the King or Gracchus would tell the lion to back down. Neither made a movement. "Falsified facts?" She finally responded to him in an outraged shriek.

"No farmer has reported a single threat in three years. They know even the slightest sign of a scroulie needs to be reported. If they feel unsafe there are procedures that lead to results for them to follow. I am wondering, Lady Baron, if the reasons your farmers are leaving are less to do with the threats of scroulies and more to do with the threats of yourself. Collecting extra taxes you have failed to report maybe?"

"How dare you!" She spat.

"Madam." Lionel returned with equal venom. "I believe that your barony is in the Gillikin Country which is under my jurisdiction. Rest assured I shall be investigating your holdings under suspicion of tax fraud."

The faun opened and closed her mouth but could find no words to express her anger. She finally gave up and stomped back into the crowd, her hoofs clacking angrily on the stone floor. Everyone watched her leave the throne room. She would not be arrested yet, but she would certainly be watched very closely.

"You knew about the tax fraud?" The King asked Lionel while everyone was still distracted.

Lionel was watching the baroness' departure with amused pride. "I was getting reports of numbers not adding up along with some complaints from farmers who left her area." He glanced up at the king. "You knew though didn't you? Of course you did. You always do."

Scarecrow nodded. "I was hoping to catch her in the act, this act about scroulies on her land was just a diversion away from her sloppy bookkeeping. I already had Terryck send a small group up to confirm she was just crying wolf."

"Did I mess up whatever plan to catch her?" Lionel ran his fingers through his mane nervously.

The king shrugged. "You my friend have a habit of leaping in head first. But this did have the benefit of discrediting her in front of the court."

"And it was faster too." Lionel grinned toothily.

Scarecrow just chuckled.

By this point Gracchus had gotten the commotion to die down and the throne room was back to order.

The centaur paced a moment before announcing who next had to the right to speak. He pointed the golden rod at a middle aged black haired human who had been vying for the attention for awhile now and had insisted on being placed on the centaur's call list weeks ago. "Count Geoffrey de Crombec has the floor."

"Thank you Sir Gracchus." He nodded as he took his place up front. He made a bow before the king. "Your imperial majesty, it is an honor to be in your presence." He made a polite but not as deep bow to Lionel. "And you Archduke Lionel." He spoke solemnly as if it would be enough insurance just in case he had need to avoid the lion's recently shown wrath.

The king knew Crombec and knew what he could expect from him. 'Here we go again.' He thought to himself tensely but made sure his unease did not show.

"My lords, my ladies." The count now addressed the rest of the court with a flourish. "I believe I do not stand alone when I say that we have prospered under the wise rule of our King Scarecrow." His words where so sweet you could butter bread with them. "He has brought us up out of the ashes of the civil war and rebuilt what the Wizard had knocked down."

Scarecrow saw through the count's words. He knew what was coming and he dreaded it.

"However, it seems that there is something missing. Does not the dais before us have room for a second throne?"

Scarecrow could never be said to be nervous when in front of crowds. But when the eyes of every courtier and even his own guards stared at the dais the king felt exposed and judged. There was indeed room for a second throne equal to his. He knew this, he knew this the first time he had set eyes on dais. It was knowledge he had intended on ignoring, but hardly anyone else followed that mindset. Crombec was just saying, again, what everyone was thinking privately.

"Is there not a more delicate crown that matches his own that collects dust in the royal vault? Does not our lord's sword have a twin that sits unowned?"

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow in suspicion. That was a new one. To mention the space for a second throne was one thing, and even the remark about the crown was expected. But the sword? The sword he wore even now? To bring up all three of Oz's symbols of authority, one being ranked above the others, meant that Crombec meant business. Or was getting desperate.

"The Midsummer Ball will bring out the lovely and eligible women from both within and without out boarders. Each one a rare gem that would make a graceful queen for Oz."

Scarecrow made eye contact with Gracchus and silently pleaded for a way to shut up the count. But the centaur had no options, the count was not breaking any rules by his speech or actions.

"And with a queen," The count continued. "We would have not only a second to assist in shouldering the burden of ruling Oz, but also a mother for an heir."

The king started to pray for death, he was not specific as to whose.

"For it is only with an heir can we be guaranteed the continuation of this golden age in which we live. We have already seen the termination of a line of kings with the death of Pastoria and his daughter Ozma and I at least do not wish to see it happen again!"

A cheer rose among the courters. Only Lionel and Gracchus notice how very uncomfortable the king looked.

Crombec relished the applause for a few moment before motioning for silence again. "Thank you, thank you. It is obvious that the rest of Oz shares in my hopes and concerns."

That last part was aimed at the king and did not miss its mark. He had no words, nothing that would satisfy the count and the court he had riled up. 'They are more his now than mine.'

"I understand that finding the perfect queen is not an easy task." Crombec started when the king did not respond to him. "The Ball will only make it slightly easier, for who among us could choose only one fair maiden?"

Lionel crossed his arms. 'He is up to something.'

"The Lady Rosette, daughter of a marquess from Laynevale, a fine country not far from Wonderland."

Scarecrow knew Rosette. He knew he detested her. She was ambitious in the worst way, once her eyes were on the prize she did whatever it took to claim it. Which unfortunately was him right now. 'So this is her latest scheme, get one of my courtiers to put in a good word for her.' If the king was feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable before, it was now replaced with anger and annoyance. She could not honestly think this would work!

"Rosette is a true beauty," Crombec went on completely unaware of the king's mood shift. "Peachy skin with long crimped blonde hair and an unmistakable air of grace and refinement." He gave a well placed sigh. "But her beauty is not her only asset. She is as kind as she is beautiful and she is well learned, her father spared no expense for the education of his bright daughter. She is fluent in four languages, practices diplomacy, has shown aptitude in chemistry," The count knew that the king would be more interested in a women who was smart rather than merely beautiful. Too bad nothing he could say would change Scarecrow's mind. "And of course she has intensely studied the history of our own country-"

"My my Count Crombec." Lionel interrupted. He could not take this anymore, not for his friend's sake and not for his own. "It sounds like you have more of an interest in making her a countess rather than a queen."

The court erupted in laughter, the spell the count was trying to weave was broken. The human that had stood proud now wilted under the ridicule. There was no recovery from this. He glared daggers at Lionel. "Why you-" He started to advance on the lion in challenge but did not even get a step as the golden rod held by Gracchus blocked his path.

"You have said your peace." The centaur said.

He bristled. "I have words for the archduke-"

"You. Have said. Your peace." Gracchus said more forcefully, giving no room for argument.

The count had to swallow his pride. He realized that he nearly took a step too close to the throne even if he was heading for Lionel. That in and of itself would have also been a breach of protocol, the guards would have been on him in a second it he approached the archduke in anger in the middle of court. "Yes." He adjusted his coat. "I suppose I have." With one last glare at the lion which promised that this was not over, he turned to go back into the crowd, retreating to a sidewall and making sure not to create as much a scene as Baroness Rueslin.

"Thank you." The king said in a hushed tone to Lionel.

Lionel just smiled. "I know that even a king can not say what he wants without repercussions. Funny how as a duke I can be more free with my words."

"I think that was a conclusion you made up all on your own. And you still wonder where your reputation as a hothead came from."

Lionel preened himself a little, taking the words as praise. "I do try."

* * *

It was hours later when the King finally found himself alone. He was in the small private room behind the throne, there being a secret door behind that big tapestry. The room itself was modest. Round with a green and gold rug and a tables, some dressers, and well used wood filing cabinets on the wall. It's purpose was for the King to make any last minute wardrobe adjustments, refresh himself on the latest paperwork, or, as by the decanter of red wine on the table, a place to just relax. The King had no true need to eat or drink or even sleep, but boy did he sometimes need it.

He helped himself to a small glass while thinking to himself. No matter how much he annoyed him, Crombec was just a pawn. Rosette was the real problem. 'The sword...'

Scarecrow set down the wine and, with a sound like steel on silk, withdrew his sword from its scabbard. Immediately the temperature dropped chillingly. Perfectly balanced, the blade of the broadsword had a blue shine and a razor sharp edge. The steel crossguard was solid with small emeralds at the ends, the grip of the hilt was of black leather, and the pommel had an large emerald encased in steel. Examining the weapon, Scarecrow could see the nicks in the crossguard and yet the blade had not even a scratch. He had used this sword before, used it against those that had tried to take his kingdom from him, mistaking him for weak. His detractors found out the hard way that he was just the opposite. Even Jinjir, for all her bravado, could not muster the courage when he stood up to her so called army. She had nearly fainted with relief when he pardoned her for her traitorous designs. Of course he did not tell her that she would be watched very closely till the end of her days and would always be an object of suspicion.

Scarecow gave the sword a practice swing in the empty space in the center of the room. Ice crystal trailed behind the blade, frost formed on the carpet, and the wine froze solid. The chill was reassuring to him. The blade that attacked was also a blade that defended, it was his one defense against that which he feared most. Fire. Just the lightest touch from the tip could freeze over an inferno. It was truly a sword meant only for the king of Oz, magically adjusting itself to the current ruler's need.

"Terryck, are you there?"

"I am where ever you need me to be sire." The fox stepped in silently from the door that led to the throne room. "You are troubled?"

Scarecrow held his weapon in front of him, studying the blade. "Yes. Do you know what this is?"

If the fox was puzzled by the question he did not show it. "The sword of the rightful king. Anundriel as I believe it was called in Old Ozian." The king did not respond right away so Terryck continued on. "One of the three symbols of authority in Oz though it had been hidden away for several generations." He was speaking like a school child reciting his lessons. "It is a magical blade that was forged in the fires of a draco-phoenix for the first king of Oz, Anun the White, from fallen star metal. It's power will manifest as whatever the current king need's most, such as fire killing power and..." Terryck had a strong feeling that the king was not listening to him anymore. He bit his lip before deciding to speak freely. "Does this have to do with Rosette?"

Scarecrow apparently had not been paying attention and the abrupt question startled him back to reality. Terryck of course had known about Crombec's praise of the woman, one of the duties of the King's Guard was to sit unseen in the rafters during court. They crouched in waiting, ready with arrow and blade for anything that the normal guards could not handle or the slightest flick of the wrist from the king.

"It does." Scarecrow finally responded. "None of those women have ever shown desire beyond the throne and crown, but the sword is a higher power."

"Some desire for the Heart."

The king gave a biting laugh. "That thing can continue to sit untouched in the vault for all I intend. I would give out the Sword of the Queen before I let that rock see the light of day."

Terryck regretted speaking out. Even though he was not of a native of Oz, he still found it disconcerting for Scarecrow to speak so venomously about that item. Luckily for him the king was more interested in his original train of thought.

"If she wants the sword it means she is not interested in being a queen that sits on the sidelines, she wants real power." He rubbed his hand over his chin. "She is going to be playing a lot harder than before. And I bet she is not the only one."

"Patience does not last forever your majesty."

Scarecrow glared at those words. "They are being patient? The only reason I have this ball to begin with is to not alienate our allies. I think I am being more than patient, I do not appreciate my private life being put on auction. I know that as king my life is not my own, but a line has to be drawn somewhere. If, and this is a huge if, I was to find a queen, it would be under my own terms on my own time. Not that anyone seems to respect that."

The king was not one to have a temper and rarely got angry. At the most he got annoyed. The fox could tell that Scarecrow was teetering being annoyance and true anger at this point. And noting that Anundriel was still unsheathed, Terryck chose his words carefully to bring him back down to calmness.

"I understand your feelings sir." He started hesitantly. "I know what it is like to be in a similar situation, well, it was technically Lily's situation but anyways, there is a chance that this might all end soon. Many of those suitor women form past years have moved on and married others. There is a new low on how many eligible bachelorettes will be attending. If I may hazard a guess, I would say that this would be your last year having to worry about this."

The king was not entirely convinced but was now only merely annoyed with the situation. "Rosette wanting to sword could stem from knowing that the competition has thinned and so she can be bolder."

"Perhaps." Terryck had no doubts that Scarecrow was completely correct. "But it is also an act of desperation, she knows her time is up."

The king nodded in response. "I suppose so. I still do not look forward to the event."

"No one really expects you too."

* * *

While the king was having his chat with Terryck, the rest of the courtiers were milling in a side hall outside the throne room. It was a normal affair with the men and women of the court conversing and discussing the topics that had come up during that day.

Lionel was helping himself to some red wine, not knowing that his vintage was of slightly less caliber than the one the king enjoyed. He was not in a conversational mood. He was tired of court and wanted to retire back to his rooms to see his kids. He would much rather being playing with them instead than having to wait the polite amount of time before leaving this stuffy area. He was just checking his watch for the hundredth time when a voice he had not hoped to hear called out.

"Sir Lionel! I want to have a word with you."

"Count Crombec." He responded dryly. "This is an honor." He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"You are quite the funny guy, or animal as it were, aren't you?" The human stood angrily in front of Lionel, not seeming to care that he was at least two heads shorter than the archduke.

"That may be true, though it sounds like you may be upset with me."

Crombec nearly could not speak. "Upset? Of course I'm upset with you!" He snarled. "You turned me into a laughing stock in front of the court. In front of the king!"

"You had not need of help from me." Lionel said as he sipped at his wine. "And if you truly believed that you could change his majesty's mind rather than noticed you displeased him, then you do deserve to be laughed at."

"His majesty knows that I speak the truth and he has always appreciated the truth. Continuing to remain unmarried will only hurt Oz in the long run."

"Such a thing is a decision for him and him alone. Oz will continue to prosper just fine if he wishes to continue doing it solo." Lionel really did not want to be around the count for much longer, but the human did not seem ready to leave just yet.

"You speak too much as a friend. That is how you and the Tin Man got your position correct? By being his friend? He talks much about _merit_ being the key to advancement, and yet you and Sir Nicholas hold the highest rank in all of Oz aside from the king."

Lionel's grip nearly shattered his wine glass. Crombec just stepped into a dangerous territory and it took all of the lion's self-control not to lash out. This was an insult not just to him but also to his friends. Not that there was not truth to his statement, which made it all the more painful. But Lionel was of the opinion that neither he nor the Tin Man would have been allowed to continue to hold their position for very long if they did not have some ability for dukedom.

"Well Crombec," Lionel started carefully to keep his temper in check. "Perhaps you did not realize that King Scarecrow only befriends _meritorious_ people." His words were scathing, accusing the count while simultaneously praising himself.

Crombec found himself insulted. "Well," He sniffed, deciding that he had politer people to talk too. "I see that you are too stubborn in the head to come around to myself. Shame, I was hoping to offer you a little something if maybe you spoke to the king on my interest's behalf, since the two of you are such good friends after all."

Lionel rolled his eyes, he could recognize guilt bait from a mile away, he did have a wife after all. "I have what I need in life, there is nothing you could offer me that I would be interested in."

The count left Lionel with the last word and sauntered off to find someone more pleasant to speak too.

The lion breathed a sigh of relief and checked his watch again. Finally. Enough time had passed to allow him to make an exit. He took one last sip from his glass and left it on a servants platter before navigating through the crowd. Soon enough he was leaving the chatter behind for the relaxing quiet of the private quarters. He took the stairs two at a time while loosening the jabot around his neck, gleefully wondering what sort of games the cubs had come up with this time.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the girls and their entourage made it made it back to the palace.

"My feet are killing me." Dorothy said as she collapsed onto a couch, Toto jumping up to join her.

The group was in the parlor of Cleo and Lionel's chambers that they used when they stayed in the Emerald City. It was a typical parlor with some chairs and a couch surrounding a coffee table and some smaller tables for lamps. They of course had added their own touches to the decor, the wood carved masks on the walls being the most obvious example.

Lily sat in one of the chairs while Nimmie leaned over it. "I think today was a good day." The fox commented.

"Of course you would say that." The red head responded. "You nearly broke the porters' backs. Are there even enough days in the year to wear all you bought?"

Lily never got a chance to respond as the word they had returned apparently had spread.

"Mom's back!" Shanti and Amani ran into the parlor from the outdoors excitedly, nearly tripping their father.

Cleo set her things down to give her excited cubs a hug.

"Did you get us anything? Didja dudja didja?" Amani asked.

Cleo chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Is that all you care about?"

"No." Shanti said strongly while glaring at her nodding brother.

"Well, you're in luck, because I did buy this." The lioness revealed a brightly colored bag of candy.

"Red Hot Coconuggets!" Amani cheered excitedly. "Thanks mom!"

"Yea, thanks mom." Shanti said looking at the bag with stars in her eyes.

"You each get one!" Cleo ordered. "I don't need you two bouncing off the walls for your Uncle Tigris."

The two lion cubs wrestled for the bag, each wanting to choose their own piece first.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Cleo yelled and tried to grab for her kids to stop them fighting, but they were just out of the reach.

The bag ended up popping out of their paws and went rolling over to the couch by where Dorothy and Toto sat. The dark haired woman picked up the bag curiously. What in the world were Red Hot Coconuggets? They must be good for the cubs to react like that.

"Shanti, Amani," Cleo scolded. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, fighting like that in front of our friends. Brothers and sisters should not fight."

"We're sorry mama." The two said simultaneously, ears dropping shamefacedly.

"Don't worry yourself Cleo." Dorothy said, afraid that the lioness must be embarrassed on the behalf of her children's actions. "I have seen much worse in my schoolhouse, believe me." That little tussle between the cubs was harmless enough compared to the roughhousing of strong young farm boys. "Here, since you two are sorry..." Dorothy started, opening up the bag. Inside were lumps of chocolate with red flecks, each piece wrapped individually in clear plastic.

The two cubs were instantly at Dorothy's feet, appearing almost angelic. "Oh yea, we are very sorry." Amani grinned.

Dorothy handed each cub one piece of the chocolate, making sure they were roughly the same size.

Cleo was right on top of things. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you Miss Dorothy." Shanti said gratefully taking her piece.

"Thank you. You are very nice Miss Dorothy." Amani said after he got his.

"Anytime kids." Dorothy smiled. She could not get over how adorable the cubs were.

The two cubs took their wrapped candy outside after being reminded that they were not allowed to eat in the parlor, even if it was just one piece of chocolate.

"Did you get me anything?" Lionel playfully asked his mate after the children left.

Cleo gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe. But first I want to hear if anything important happened at court."

Lionel shrugged. "Not so much. With the Midsummer Ball coming up that was really all anyone had on their mind. Though I did confront Lady Rueslin."

"Oh honey, I hope you weren't too harsh. I have tea with her sister-in-law once a week, I don't want it to become awkward."

"Then you _really_ won't like how I had upset Count Crombec." He said proudly.

Nick cleared his throat angrily and made a motion to follow him into the next room.

Lionel wilted a little. "I am going to get lectured aren't I?"

"You most certainly are. Your headstrong nature is just going to get you in trouble one of these says." The Tin Man responded. Of course maybe once he imparted the need for diplomacy through that thick mane, maybe he could talk about some of what he had heard while in the city and his concerns.

"Well, I should check my room to make sure the porters didn't break anything." Lily said, getting to her feet.

Nimmie and Cleo got up to see Lily out. Dorothy made to stand but Lily motioned for her to sit. "No no, I'm not going to make you get up on my account. I'm afraid I was kinda responsible for dragging you all over the city today."

Cleo got a small surprise when she opened the door. "Oh, your majesty."

Scarecrow was just outside, he apparently had been in the midst of knocking and lowered his hand when he saw that it was no longer necessary. "Hello Cleo. I heard you all just got back. I just wanted to stop by to see how the day on the town was."

The lioness stepped back to allow him in the parlor. "Oh, we had a great time. Though I'm afraid we might have worn poor Dorothy to exhaustion." She, Lily, and Nimmie hung by the door. There was something in his voice that made them suspicious that he was more concerned with Dorothy than the rest of them. It made sense of course, she had not been in Oz in years after all, but something made them stand by wanting to know what was going to happen.

"I'm not that tired, really." Dorothy insisted, standing up as if that proved that she was still as refreshed as she was in the morning.

"Well I hope you managed to see most of the city, I know there is a lot to see." The king said as he moved to stand closer to Dorothy so they could talk.

"Oh yes! It was wonderful. We saw the Opera House, and the sports stadium, and the West Park Waterfront, and that statue for the war heroes, and just about everything it seemed. And we did a lot of shopping too. I never seen so many things for sale before." Dorothy seemed really animated as she recalled her adventures through his city.

"I am glad you had a good time. Did you find anything you liked at the stores?" It made him feel good that Dorothy was impressed by the Emerald City. A small part of him was worried that she, being a country farm girl, would not have enjoyed herself. So he was relieved to find she felt just the opposite.

"Oh well, it didn't feel right to spend that money. I know I didn't have any of my own anyways but..." She blabbered, feeling a little embarrassed under his gaze. Damn those blue eyes of his! She had to look down where she spied her new bracelet. "But I had to buy this. It was so pretty I couldn't say no." She held up her wrist to show off her new emerald tennis bracelet. Scarecrow gently took her hand in order to study it better.

Something happened in the air that moment. Something indescribable passed through them at the simple touch, a warmth that had not been there before. Dorothy felt her heart suddenly beat faster and her breath catch. 'What is this?'

"It matches your eyes..." He barely spoke above a whisper, as if not wanting to break whatever spell they were under. He glanced up at her face and found that maybe he had lied, her eyes were a much more brilliant green than what she wore on her wrist. He was fascinated by the beauty and intelligence that shown through them.

Dorothy's cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment. Now she could not help but stare transfixed into those intense blue eyes. "T-thank you."

Time dragged as they were locked in each other's gaze. But just as quickly as the moment started, it abruptly ended when Scarecrow hesitantly released her hand.

"Well, I umm..." The king stumbled, aware that now they were in an awkward situation. "I have a lot of work to do, I'll ummm, see you later?"

"Y-ea, later right." Dorothy said, adverting her eyes in embarrassment.

Scarecrow wove his way past the staring eyes of Cleo, Lily, and Nimmie, he might not have seen them for all they knew. They watched him go down the hall, clearly confused about what had just transpired.

Looking back into the parlor she saw that Dorothy was in similar straights. She looked lost in confused thought, fiddling with her bracelet and touching her hand where he had held it just a moment ago.

Cleo motioned for the other two to follow her out into the hallway.

"Well well, that is mighty interesting." Cleo commented with interest.

"There was a definite spark there." Lily agreed.

"I'd say there was more than a mere spark." Nimmie added. "Felt like I was intruding a little."

The lioness nodded. "With Scarecrow digging his heels whenever the topic of queenship comes up, this is something I certainly did not expect. Dorothy is a nice girl for him."

"Whoa," Lily interrupted. "I think you're jumping the gun a little there. It was only a single instance, that doesn't mean anything bigger necessarily."

"You have a point, but considering his usual attitudes, I'll take what I can get of Scarecrow showing some interest. This is a good thing." Cleo countered.

"No, this is bad." Nimmie said. "Remember that the ball is going to start soon and those harpies will be all over Dorothy anyways, remember what happened to Lily-"

"Why did you have to bring that up?"

"And they will become relentless if they get even a whiff of anything building between her and the king." Nimmie finished as if Lily did not interrupt.

"You're right too Nimmie. This could be bad." Cleo said. "But Dorothy is our friend and friends look out for each other right? We'll keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens to her, that's all. And maybe keep an eye out for anything else between her and the king."

"I don't feel comfortable interfering too much Cleo." Nimmie said.

"We won't be. We'll just..." The lioness waved a pawhand while trying to figure out the right phrase. "We'll just make sure that there won't be any mood killers. Otherwise hands off to let things progress naturally."

Lily nodded in agreement. "That I can get behind. I already offered Dorothy help and advice for the ball anyways. What about you Nimmie?"

The blacksmith seemed to be thinking. "Well, I don't want anything bad happening to Dorothy and as long as we stay hands off...okay, I'm in too."

"Perfect." Cleo moved to head back into the parlor but stopped just before opening the door. "Just one last thing, don't bring up what happened between her and the king, she seems embarrassed enough. We'll just say that we left to see about Lily's belongings when he came in, I doubt she would remember either way."

"My stuff!" Lily groaned. "I totally forgot!"

* * *

While drama unfolded in the parlor, both Lionel and Nick were in the next room completely oblivious to what was unfolding. They both shared what had happened to them today; Nick and the rumors that were starting and Lionel about Rosette's little scheme.

They were now both standing in silence, absorbing both stories and what they could mean.

"So now what do we do?" Lionel finally broke the silence.

"Scarecrow can take care of himself well enough. I think we should talk to him, separately. Just about our concerns. We are supposed to play a game of chess, though I had requested for anything but, later tonight. And you can talk to him when you see him tomorrow." The Tin Man said. "There really is not much else we can do right now."

"Do you really think Dorothy might be in danger?"

Nick wished he had all the answers, but he was not the one blessed with the brains. "Maybe, it's better to be safe than sorry. Maybe we should talk to the girls about that, they would be able to be closer to her in this situation better than us I think. I think that's the best we can do."

Lionel nodded but did not seem completely convinced.

* * *

Far away from the palace, in an apartment in a more gritty part of the city, a human was trying to wash evidence away from his face.

"Damnit damnit damnit." Rathe seethed as he looked up at the mirror over the sink.

The marks started from his neck, from where the scroulie talons had pierced his skin. Like ink filling his veins, blackness spidered just under his skin, heading up towards his eyes. It was spreading fast, it already reached to just under his jaw.

He had been scratched, marked. Those damn monsters had marked him! He should have expected it. He should have bought an antidote before he saw them. He still had time, there still had to be someone who would sell the medicine to him moved out of pity rather than fear.

No! Oh no, he could not do that. He would be reported to the King's Guard in a second and it would all fall apart. No, he would just have to deal with it for now.

Though the nightmare last night was barely rememberable. they would gradually get worst. And soon enough he would not have to asleep to see them. The insanity of it all would tear his mind apart.

Rathe gave a roar of rage and threw the towel against the sink, becoming more frustrated when he noticed that the towel remained unmarked by blackness that he had half hoped that would rub off his skin.

He ran his fingers through his auburn hair, trying to collect himself. He was strong he reminded himself. He was chosen to be in the King's Guard after all. That proved that he had a better mind than regular citizens. He could push back the madness surely. Push it back until the time he could get the antidote.

Yes, that's what he would do. He could fight it. The plan could not be abandoned over this slight inconvenience.

He would go through with the plan no matter what.

* * *

Holy Exposition Batman! Hope I didn't bore anyone too badly, it's rough trying to get a lot of important info out in a short period of time and make it seem natural and interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarecrow paced up and down the length of his office lost in thought. The late afternoon light streamed in from the large windows behind his desk, but the king ignored the pleasant weather.

He kept replaying that moment, those few seconds that occurred in the parlor of the lions less than a half hour ago. Anyone else in his position might have flustered in confusion, wondering what was going on. But Scarecrow had the gift of brains and a large collection of literature. He knew there was only one possible explanation, one he did not want to say.

So instead of wondering, he was denying. "This is not possible." He insisted to himself under his breath. "She's just a friend. That's all."

He paused mid-step to glance at his desk which was covered with papers he really needed to look at. He continued pacing.

The idea of courting a woman was not a new idea in his head, granted an idea planted in him by nosey courtiers, but an idea nonetheless. It was something he was venomously against. Not nobody, not no how as the Wizard had said once.

'But why?' The stray thought made his stop suddenly. 'Why did I say no in the first place?' He tried to remember. He was alarmed that he could barely remember his initial reasoning. 'I didn't like it, the idea of someone else deciding my private life.' He removed his crown and hat and ran his gloved hands through his long blond hair. 'So now am I so against it on principle I'll just stubbornly cast it aside when it happens to real?'

The image of raven black hair and eyes more brilliant than emeralds entered his mind, kindness and intelligence shining through them. Would it be so bad?

He shook his head and replaced his hat and crown. "Nonsense!" He spoke out loud. "I'm smart enough to see it, not that it has happened." He tried to find some way to convince himself. "It was just one time, it doesn't mean anything. Not yet. No reason to worry just yet." He nodded to himself. "It's probably nothing."

Something else was screaming in the back of his mind. "But...if it isn't..." The very idea scared him a little. "Not that it will be of course, but if not, I'll just step back and see where this goes." He nodded to himself, thinking that it would be a useless promise.

He strangely felt as if he had made no progress despite that decision, his mind wanted to go over everything all over again. That was the problem with having a brain, it sometimes did its own thing without its master's permission.

So Scarecrow decided that it was time to tackle that paperwork. His guests would be arriving tomorrow after all!

* * *

Dorothy herself was also pacing in private. She had excused herself from Cleo's parlor, barely absorbing what the girls had said. She needed to be alone for right now.

She was no stranger to fancying men. She has had a few inconsequential relationships before. She has felt butterflies in the stomach and lightness in her heart before.

But that was the problem. In all times she had to compare with there was almost a fleeting nature to those feelings, even when the relationship was fresh and new. She was not shallow with her emotions, far from it. None of the men in her past had the ability to reach that deep. There was a reason she never married after all.

But there was an intensity in that moment that Dorothy had never experienced before in all her years. And that frightened her.

The more alarming fact was that she had that feeling for a friend! And not just any friend, it was Scarecrow. What was wrong with her?

"This can not be happening." She said out loud with only Toto as her audience. "I mean, it's Scarecrow, he's just a friend."

But would it be so bad? Her memory played back that moment, she saw those blue eyes again. He was so smart, much smarter than anyone she knew, and he was kind, and also very handsome.

"This is ridiculous!" She screamed in frustration. "Here I am fretting like one of my own schoolgirls with a crush. I'm more mature than this. I know one moment doesn't mean anything. It was just a fluke."

Toto tilted his head.

"It is!" Dorothy insisted. "Watch, nothing else will come of it. You'll see."

She thought she would feel better after that declaration, but she found herself still pent up. "I think I'll go for a walk." She decided finally.

She let Toto stay in her room, he was rather old and the outing that day had worn him out. She left the door to the private courtyard open a little so he could get out if need be. "I just need to clear my head, okay?" She explained as she rubbed her dog's ears. "I'll be back later." Toto wagged his tail a little before finding a nice patch of sunbeam to lay in.

Dorothy smiled at the sight and went off to explore some of the palace.

* * *

The palace was mostly empty, this section reserved for private rooms. Though Dorothy could see that it would not stay quiet for long. She saw servants bustling to and fro with things like bedding, flowers, and cleaning supplies. 'This must be where the guests for the ball are staying.'

But for the most part Dorothy was ignored and allowed to go on her way. Eventually she left even this area and found herself in an almost serene quiet.

She could not figure out what this particular wing was for. It had high ceilings like the rest of the palace but the walls were a dusty blue, giving Dorothy the feeling it was night time. She thought about peeking into a door, but decided against it. Wasn't that how heroines in stories always got in trouble? Nope, Dorothy was going to keep her nose to herself and not bother anyone.

The lack of people meant Dorothy could let her mind wander without paying attention. She finally took a moment to think. And not just about what happened back in the parlor. She thought about her new friends Lily, Cleo, and Nimmie, and her old friends Nick, Lionel, and Scarecrow and the fact that she was now back in Oz again. She had accepted the fact of Oz readily. And now for the first time she started to wonder about Kansas. Would she have to go back? Was there some sort of limit for how long she had to stay in Oz? The thought depressed her. 'I'm a guest now, but I can not be a guest forever.' She mused.

She never got a chance to continue down that trail of thought as she was jolted back into reality by colliding into something rather sturdy.

"Oof!" She was knocked off her feet, but then felt hands quickly grab her arms to keep her standing.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't notice you there." A familiar voice apologized.

Dorothy opened her eyes. "Scarecrow?" She was a little surprised by this development, and by the look in his eyes so was he. "What are you-how did?" She looked past him and saw that the rest of the long hallway was completely empty. How did they not notice each other? "Where did you come from?"

The king started to explain before noticing that he still had his hands on her upper arms where he had caught her. He removed them almost awkwardly fast and placed them behind his back. "Well, you know those secret passages I mentioned yesterday?"

Dorothy nodded. "What about them?"

Scarecrow said nothing, instead placing the palm of his hand on the wall right next to them. It looked solid enough but at the slight pressure it swung inward like a door to reveal a stone passage. "I'm afraid I stepped out without checking to see if anyone was in the way, sorry."

So that explained it. "No, it's alright. I had my head in the clouds." She admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

An awkward silence was threatening to loom over them.

"Hey, do you," Scarecrow spoke up, nodding to the passage. "Want to go look around?"

Dorothy brightened. Go explore secret passages in an old palace? How could she refuse? "I would love too!"

"Ladies first." He stood back to let Dorothy go in before him.

The passage was dry and made out of light beige colored stones. When Scarecrow closed the door behind them Dorothy was prepared to be plunged into darkness, only to be surprised that was not the case. The passage stayed lit in an almost daytime brightness.

"Windows." Scarecrow said before she could asked. The walls of the passage as it spiraled upwards had small niches, almost lattice like. "They let in the light that lights ups the rest of the palace either from sun or lamps. But they are too small for anyone on the other side to notice them." He said as Dorothy started to climb the stone stairs. "It stays bright enough to see except in the middle of the night. The windows also allow me listen in on conversations."

Dorothy found one niche and tried to look through it. On the other side was a servant bossing around another one. "So you do a lot of spying around here then?" She asked with a smile.

Scarecrow stopped by her side. "Not as much as you'd think. Nothing terribly interesting to spy on."

Dorothy found that this was true and left the niche. She gathered her skirt in the hands and gleefully went up the spiral staircase. "So do the servants use these? Like to get around the palace faster?"

"No, they have their own passages. This was meant for the royal family's use." He said, keeping up with her easily. "Like it the palace was ever under siege they could escape."

Dorothy looked around shiftily. "Am I not really allowed here then?"

"I'm the king, who am I going to get in trouble with?" Scarecrow said as he passed her on the stairs. "Come on."

"I'm coming!" She ran up behind him.

Soon Dorothy was seeing parts of the palace she never knew existed. She would have been horribly lost if Scarecrow had not been there to guide her. He knew the palace better than the back of his hand. Up and down stairs, through passageways, and following tunnels, he never once got lost or even hesitated for a second. He showed her the falconry and the kitchens, the observatory and solar room, she saw a pack of hunting dogs on patrol, Woodenhead exasperate Star Chaser, the emergency of a misplaced casket in the wine cellar, and so much more. The palace was so full of life, hidden away in the servants chambers.

Dorothy could not remember the last time she had so much fun. Multiple times Scarecrow had to remind her to not laugh so hard as they could still be overheard, though he himself broke that rule just as many times.

Scarecrow had always used these passages as a utilitarian way to get around his palace that much faster or, as he had originally planned before he ran into Dorothy, to let himself think without being interrupted. He had left his office with the only work progress being made was placing some of the papers on Gracchus' desk. But now he was actually having fun using these secret passages. Dorothy's wide eyed wonder was rubbing off on him and he started to see everything in a new light. He took delight in showing her new and different places and watching her face light up. His favorite part was when they went to the falconry tower and the look of joy on her face at seeing all the birds. He found himself looking at her face often, never wanting to miss seeing her reaction. But then he started watching in between his little side trips. Just seeing how focused her eye became when she was thinking or that slight upturn on the edge of her lips when she overheard something rather amusing, he did not want to miss a single moment.

Dorothy was oblivious to the extra attention she was receiving from her friend. But the attention she was aware of she definitely liked. She liked being with Scarecrow. She truthfully had not had much time to spend alone with him since she returned. So she was taking this opportunity with relish. She listened attentively to what he had to say and went along wherever he took her. Sure she may have stood a little closer to him than what was strictly necessary, but there was something comforting about him, sturdy and dependable. She did not have a lot of that lately, when the Depression turned her life upside down and nothing was reliable anymore. The king's presence was reassuring for some reason and she felt very comfortable around him. She had been worried earlier about having to leave Oz, but being here with Scarecrow she found the thought silly, he would never make her go back to Kansas. She was certain he would always be there for her.

And so the pair eventually found themselves once again at a crossroads of passages. Normally Scarecrow would point out where each way led and let Dorothy pick a path. But this time he did something different.

"Pick one." He encouraged.

"What? But I don't know were they lead too."

"Oh come on, would it really make that much of a difference?"

Dorothy looked down one way, and then the other, and then the way down a flight of stairs. They all looked the same, the same dry light brown rough cut stones. How the king found his way around so confidently was lost on her. "You choose." She said finally.

"What?" Her answer had surprised him. "Come on Dorothy, what's the fun in that?"

She stood firm. "Come on yourself. Don't tell me there isn't something that you really want to show me? How can you do that if I keep picking the way each time?" There had to be something in this huge palace that had to be special to him. She wanted to know what it was.

Scarecrow bit his lip as he thought. There _was_ one thing. But it was meant for him only. Despite his statement that as king he could not get in trouble, this could be the exception. But he really did want to show Dorothy. "Alright, first promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you see."

"I thought we went over this already, I can't tell anyone about the secret passages."

"This is different. Just promise." His voice was deadly serious.

Dorothy realized that this was not like the other things they had done, this was much more important to Scarecrow and she would respect that. "I promise." She said with equal sincerity.

The king nodded, he knew she would keep her promises. "Okay, follow me."

He led her down the flight of stairs, and then another set, down a hall and then and another set of stairs. It was like trying to go through a confusing maze, but they were always heading downwards. Always down. Scarecrow did not speak during this and Dorothy did not try to break the silence. She did notice that he seemed slightly less at ease and kept glancing over at her as if making sure she was still there.

After awhile Dorothy started to notice things were not quite the same here. In all other areas of the palace, the stone walls were roughly cut and unadorned. But here they were smooth and polished. And then lines appeared on the walls. Chiseled into the walls and filled with paint. Each line had it's own separate vibrant color. And in certain points symbols were carved under the lines. More lines and more symbols, which she figured out was a type of writing. "What is this?" She finally asked, stopping to look at the red line which was the one that lasted the longest.

"Timelines." Scarecrow said, his voice low and respectful. Very different from the playfulness he expressed during earlier explorations.

"Timelines of what?" Dorothy looked back over at him.

"Of Oz."

Dorothy turned back to the timeline. "These?" She said in amazement. Her finger hovered over the red timeline but did not dare touch it. "But who did these?" The paint could have been applied that very day for how fresh it looked.

"Members of the old royal houses." Scarecrow answered with a heaviness in his voice, as if even he was not worthy of speaking about them.

Dorothy noticed the change in her friend's attitude and took a respectful step away from the wall. "But why are here, were no one can see them?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because only royalty is permitted to see them." 'Maybe this was a mistake.' Scarecrow thought nervously. 'I should have never brought her down here, what was I thinking?' But he did not turn back.

Dorothy quickly adverted her eyes from the wall at his words. 'It must be okay right? He wouldn't have brought me here if there was a problem. Besides, he's the king, I can't get in trouble.' Still, she did notice that he was becoming nervous and she started to feel worried.

For the first time light started to dim and she moved closer to Scarecrow. She was not afraid she told herself, though there was a strange sense of foreboding coming over her as she glanced over at the timelines she was not supposed to look at and yet could still see in the lowered light. She noticed with unease that some of the timelines ended abruptly. 'The end, a horrible sudden end.' She thought sadly. But at least new ones started, at least the red one continued on.

Dorothy slipped an arm around Scarecrow's, hugging him to herself. "I just don't want to trip." She said feebly.

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow but did not say thing. This trip was obviously having an effect on her and he noticed that she seemed a little alarmed. Not a lot, he had seen her in much worse, but she definitely did not feel comfortable down this passageway. Being this close to her he could feel the slight hitch in her breath when she saw the end of a timeline. 'So she figured out what that means. She is smart.' The feel of her closeness battled for his attention, but he was focused on where they were going. But he did notice her warmth.

It seemed like ages, but the passageway started to widen, and the numerous timelines on the walls disappeared. One after the other they just ended. Finally, the red line, the longest one, finally reached it's end.

"Oh!" Dorothy gasped despite herself. "What happened? What happened there?" The red line had been with them since the beginning and she could almost say that it was a third companion on their journey.

Scarecrow placed a hand on her arm to calm her, she was high strung enough. "All lines of kings must end someday." He explained. "The knowledge of this area of the palace was eventually lost, and several generations later the royalty died out."

Dorothy sighed. "It's just sad. I know it's just paint on a wall, but someone had to come down here and work on them, real people, and then they were gone." She shook her head suddenly. "Sorry, I'm being silly aren't I."

The king look at her, feeling impressed. "No, it's not silly at all." He smiled gently. He touched a knuckle under her chin, making her look up at him. "Empathy for people you have never met is a good quality. It is something that all royalty strive to achieve and few ever acquire it."

They were there again. In a moment of warmth and connection. But while last time was like a sudden crash of an ocean wave and was over just as quickly, this was like water lapping at the sand, gentle and self sustaining.

Again Dorothy felt her pulse quicken but was not alarmed. "And you?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Have you acquired it?"

"I think I'm on my way." He answered quietly. He felt the slightest tug, like a magnet was trying to draw him nearer to her.

But the moment broke again. But something lingered in the air this time, just enough keep a steady level of self-ease. Scarecrow lowered his hand. "We're almost there."

She nodded but did not step away from him. "Right."

As they went on Dorothy was feeling more comfortable but did not removed her arm from Scarecrow's and while aware of it, he made certain not to mention it.

Dorothy noticed that the passageway was brightening up. The smooth walls, while bare and waiting for the next timeline, nearly shone further down.

"Here we are." Scarecrow said, with no small relief in his voice.

Dorothy was nearly blinded for a moment. She blinked her eyes, urging them to adjust. Then she finally could see.

"Oh wow!" She breathed.

It was a large circular chamber of smooth white stone. In the exact center sat a pair of thick blocky chairs set back to back as if they were one piece, they were of dark smooth granite but seemed to contain shining green pieces. Around the edges of the chambers were stands with a bust of a man or women, not all of them were human, with what looked like names going down the stand. But it was none of these things that caught her breath.

It was the stained glass.

All around the walls were beautiful windows of colored glass. Each showing a person in a crown and holding a sword. These were windows of kings and queens! Each one showed a brave and beautiful man or woman of various races performing their royal duties. One was in battle, another speaking at court, yet another visiting her subjects in the fields. One particular king sat on horseback, his sword at the ready as blue waves containing a vanquished army rolled at him. Another showed a mighty looking queen, sword raised and a lighting striking behind her.

Dorothy wished she had more eyes. She spun every which way in an effort to absorb it all, her skin ablaze with color when she stepped into light.

The king hung back to watch her. 'It's almost like she's dancing.' He mused. If seeing her wonder and excitement were anything before when exploring the palace, watching her now made his heart swell, a heart most claimed he did not have.

"It is nice beautiful isn't it." This was one of the rare times where Dorothy's joy did not affect his own for here was one place that was never ordinary and always filled him with awe.

"What is this place? It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, trotting up to him for an explanation.

"Not so loud. We may not be like Narnians but you could say that this is a sacred place." He said quietly, moving into the room and letting the colored light clash over him as well.

Dorothy did not know what he meant by that but quieted herself anyways.

"This is the Royal Chamber." He rested his hands on the back of the stone chair and looked around at the windows. "And these are the greatest kings and queens Oz has ever had." He spoke with respect but also with a little resignation. He could never earn himself a place on that wall. "The busts are other notable rulers, with the names of their line carved into the stand. And this," He slapped a hand onto the chairs which were indeed one piece of stone, drawing Dorothy's attention away from the windows. "Is the exact center of the kingdom. It was off center for awhile, but requiring the Golden Coast has put it right again. This is was where Oz was born, and only I, and now you, know about it. My throne upstairs is only a distant descendent of this, shaped by other hands." That was true enough, the chair in the throne room was thin and tall while this was thick and low, there was no way they were the same.

Dorothy did not know what to say. She was truly in a place of immense importance. She had so many questions but it did not feel right in asking.

Scarecrow of course saw right through her. "What do you want to know?"

"You mentioned 'upstairs'? Where are we if there is all this light?" If it had not been for all the steps they went down she would have sworn they were somewhere on the roof.

The king smiled. "I am not actually certain. I have looked for evidence of this chamber from above but it is not included in any blueprints nor can I find it on foot. Yet it is clear that the palace was built up around the stone thrones. But best guess I have for the light is that sunlight reflects off the towers down to here, like very complex mirrors."

"I guess that could work." She looked around at the windows again, noticing for the first time that she could not actually see through them to what was on their other side. She decided to not dwell on it, some things were not supposed to have answers. "And this," She turned her attention to the blocky thrones. "What are these green pieces? They must be emeralds."

He nodded, impressed that she got it. "Indeed they are. This is carved out of the very same emerald studded boulder Anun the White and his mate stood on when they founded Oz. Long ago, when all of this was nothing but empty green fields. They would sit here back to back, Anun and his queen, with their subjects circled around them, and they ruled for a very long time." There was some pride in his voice, he was clearly honored to be sharing kingship with this Anun person.

"Scarecrow, don't forget I'm from Kansas, not Oz." She said as she scratched her head and looked around at the stained glass trying to figure which one could be called The White. "I don't know who this Anun is."

Scarecrow just turn and pointed behind him. "This is Anun the White."

At the very appex of the chamber was another stained glass window, in a simpler style than the others, but was clearly important. Instead of a stand before the window, there was a stone block on which was carved a larger than life full body statue of Anun.

"Anun is," Dorothy felt as if she should have expected this. "A white cat?"

Scarecrow turned back at her with a glare. "Is that a problem?"

"No no!" She spoke quickly, she did not mean to offend him. "I just didn't expect it that's all. I'm from Kansas remember."

He let the matter drop and Dorothy got a better chance to study the window. It was a field of deep blue with golden fringing on the edges. In the middle was a laying white housecat, his paws all tucked. On his head was a golden crown and, curled in his foreleg so that it rested over his shoulder, was a scepter. The statue had him in a similar pose though minus the scepter and the addition of a sheathed sword beside him. The image was rather regal and charismatic. Dorothy was not much of a cat person, but there was something instantly likeable about this Anun, she imagined that he was not prone to the haughtiness that most cats seem to be plagued with.

"How long ago did he live?" She asked finally.

Scarecrow was glad to see that she was taking this seriously. "Oh, many thousands of years ago. Most of the written record of that time comes from second hand sources. But we do know that Anun co-founded Oz, was a great king, and that when his scepter broke in battle, it's handle was incorporated in his new sword, Anundriel." He nodded the other windows. "A sword that kings have wielded." He then unsheathed the blade at his side. "And that I too wield."

Dorothy shivered as she felt the air turn frigid when the blade was revealed. "It's a magic sword." It had to be, how else could a king the size of a cat and someone as tall as Scarecrow have the same sword? Plus the change of temperature was also a tip off.

He nodded and resheathed his weapon, the air returning to it's normal temperature. "Indeed. You aren't too cold are you? I'm afraid that's the enchantment the sword choose for me." He said apologetically, he should have thought ahead about that.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She looked at the sword now on the king's hip and back to the stained glass. "But if the king's have Anun's sword, what are all those queens using?"

"It was the sword made for Anun's mate, she too was a great ruler and helped found Oz. But..." He nodded to the space next to Anun's window. There was a black curtain over it. And the statue before it was also covered, though the shape was clearly feline. "But Anun said she did not want to be revealed, not even her name spoken, until her sword is taken up again. I suppose she grew angry at the weakness of the later queens and hid the sword away. Anun did the same soon after."

"Was that what those written accounts said?"

Scarecrow paused. 'She's going to think I'm crazy.' "No, Anun told me that himself."

"But I thought he lived thousands of years ago?" Something did not quite add up here.

The king sighed. "Just because he and his mate died does not mean that they no longer have any say in our world."

"Are they ghosts?" Dorothy found it a little funny that in Oz ghosts were the logical explanation.

"More than. More like spirits I suppose? Something almost divine at least, not quite like Narnia's Aslan, but definitely powerful." He looked over at Dorothy. "Anun is responsible for how I am today. I would have given up the throne at the first opportunity if it was not for him appearing before me."

Dorothy was all ears. "What happened? Can you tell me?"

"It's quite a story, I never told it to anybody." He did want to tell her though for some reason, just like the unexplainable desire to show her this chamber.

"I have heard a lot of stories today." She said seriously, remembering Cleo and Nimmie.

"Alright. Don't blame me if it's too long." He had to think for a moment, trying to remember exactly what happened. He was a little surprised in finding that his recall was picture perfect. "It was about three months after you left and I was already feeling like I was not up to the task of being king..."

* * *

_Scarecrow groaned again for the thousandth time. "Why did the Wizard think I could do this? I'm not a king." He said to himself as he made his way to what was supposed to be his office. He was still clumsy on his feet and stumbled up the stairs, but no one was around to help him. He had just come from his court and had wished to be alone._

_He thought back to the past couple hours. The throne room was a sad state of affairs. The walls were bare and the few courtiers that bothered to show up schemed amongst themselves. He had no power over them, they saw him as nothing more than a straw filled puppet. _

_He removed the crown from his head. It was simply designed, gold but with few embellishments. 'I feel ridiculous wearing this thing.'_

_He did not put the crown back on his head until he reached his office. He sighed when he saw the stacks of paperwork. None of it would be important of course. They never gave him anything that would help create change in Oz. So he ignored the stack and went to look out the window._

_It was all his, as far as he could see, but it didn't feel like it belonged to him. 'What am I even doing here? I don't belong here.' He refocused his vision to see his reflection. He did not look any different form the day he first arrived in the Emerald City with Dorothy, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion. His clothes were old and patched, burlap made up his skin, straw stuck out everywhere haphazardly, and the old faded hat sat limply on his head. The crown that was placed on the hat looked horribly out of place. Which was just as he felt._

_Scarecrow turned away from the window feeling depressed. "I should just give up." He sighed as he walked around his office. "Someone else could do a much better job than I." He moved to lean against the wall to think. "I'm sure I can find-"_

_His words got cut off as the wall gave way behind him. He gave a yelp and quickly found himself staring up from the floor on his back. 'How did that happen?' _

_He rolled over to get up and noticed that the wall did not simply collapse on him. Before him was a long passage of stone that went off for some distance before branching off to who knows where._

_He shakily stood up, cursing the straw in his legs. "A secret passage?" Where did this come from? He had been in this office for months and never noticed that this particular section of wall was actually a door. _

_Scarecrow glanced back at his desk, debating on whether or not to follow the passage. He quickly decided that no one would miss him. _

_He closed the door behind him and was surprised that there was still light enough to see. "I hope I can find my way out of here." _

_He took a random direction when the path branched off and then another and another. He had no idea where he was going but did notice that he was going to all parts of the palace._

_It was all rather amusing really. A nice diversion from the dark thoughts that had been plaguing him for weeks._

_Scarecrow suddenly got the feeling that he was not alone. There was no solid evidence for it, no sounds or signs, outside of a tingling on the back of his neck. _

_"Who's there?" He called out as he spun around, ready to catch who ever was following him. All he saw was a brief flash of white disappear around a corner._

_"Hey wait!" He ran after it. "Stop!"_

_But it was no use, who ever was running from him did not stop. Scarecrow would always just catch the perpetrator out of the corner of his vision but never gained on him. Eventually he got the feeling that he was being led somewhere. _

_"Where are we going?" He asked as he ran down a flight of stairs faster than his body liked. He was getting turned around and knew he was horribly lost. "Will you just answer me?"_

_But he never got a response. _

_Finally, in one passage Scarecrow started to notice a change. The walls were painted with lines and the light started to fade. But he kept his eyes on the figure many yards ahead of him. It was an animal of some sort but it was difficult to make out in the shadows._

_"Alright. I'm getting tired of this. As the king I order you stop and explain yourself!" The words sounded ridiculous to his ears._

_There was again no response except that who ever Scarecrow was following picked up the pace from a trot to a full on run._

_Scarecrow picked up his own speed, but then a blinding light caused him to slide to a stop. _

_When he vision cleared he stumbled back, unable to believe what he saw. A white chamber full of stained glass windows. Each one was as brilliant as the sun, causing the room to erupt in color._

_"Welcome, Emperor King Scarecrow the Wise." _

_The new voice was deep, smooth, and very kind. It was spoken by a medium haired cat with dark green eyes which sat on the back of stone chairs. While everything else was bathed in color, this cat seemed to defy physics and stayed the purest white. On it's head was a golden crown studded with precious jewels and was many times more ornate than the one Scarecrow wore._

_"The Wise? Who-? I'm afraid you have me confused for someone else." Scarecrow said as he approached the cat but something told him not to get too close. Behind the cat he could see two windows and two statues covered in black fabric._

_"Oh?" The cat seemed amused. "Are you not the very same scarecrow that accompanied a human girl from Kansas and wished for nothing more than brains?"_

_Scarecrow eyes the cat suspiciously. "Who are you?"_

_"I am the man, I am the beast. I was what once was and what will be. I rose up Oz in the beginning and shall see to it's downfall in the end of all things. I am the first King of Oz, Anun the White." The cat spoke so factually that Scarecrow had a hard time disbelieving him. "And you, my child, you are the current Emperor King of Oz."_

_"Whoa, wait a second." Scarecrow interrupted. Anun waited patiently for him to speak. "I am no king, let alone emperor." He removed the crown from his head. "This was all a mistake. I don't belong here."_

_Anun eyed the crown Scarecrow now held in his hands for a moment before looking back at his face. "Do you know this place?"_

_Scarecrow looked around again. "No, I didn't even know it existed."_

_"And so it has been for the past hundred years. You are the first king to come to this, The Royal Chamber, in many generations." He raised a paw as if showing off the chamber for the first time. "And this," He replaced the paw on the chair. "Is where my mate and I founded Oz."_

_Scarecrow was starting to think he was going crazy. "All the more reason I should not be here. This is the place for a real king, not me." He turned to leave, but immediately found his way blocked by Anun._

_"You are a real emperor king." The cat said trying to convince him._

_Scarecrow was startled by the cat's sudden appearance, wasn't he just on the chair? "Stop saying I'm am emperor, I am even less that than I am a king!"_

_"If such a word makes you uncomfortable, then I shall comply, but it does not change the truth."_

_Scarecrow shook his head, this was not happening to him. "If you wanted a king then you're too late. Pastoria was a real king."_

_The cat pulled back his ears and hissed angrily. "No! Pastoria was no king! Neither was his father or his father before him! The whole line was weak and would have destroyed the Oz I had built! They had already lost The Golden Coast. The coast where I had had been born, where I had taken the first steps in uniting the people!" Anun took a breath and seemed to calm down. "If Pastoria was a real king I would have kept him on the throne and not have influenced jealousy in his brother."_

_Scarecrow was alarmed by Anun's anger, the light in the chamber seemed to darken to match his emotions. But the last admittance by the cat was the most distressing. "Wait, so then you were responsible for that civil war." He knew a little bit about it, having heard tales from the farmers in his field and then reading about it. Each brother, either in defending or desiring the throne, rallied up support from half of Oz and went to war._

_"They are responsible for their own actions." Anun said simply._

_Scarecrow shook his head. "Some plan, they both ended up being killed and then there was no king."_

_"That was my plan. Whether by war or private duel, I wanted that line extinguished. They had grown fat and lazy, reaping from the people but sowing no seeds in return. The Wizard was only a temporary solution to keep everything from falling apart."_

_"That's great, but what does that have to do with me?" Scarecrow insisted, getting a little tired of having to look down. _

_"Don't you see?" Anun vanished before his eyes. "How can you say you do not belong here?" He reappeared on top of one of the covered statues._

_Scarecrow had to whirl around to find him again. "No I don't see. I'm still no king."_

_"But you could be." Anun purred from his new perch. "You are here because I insured it."_

_Scarecrow's eyed widened. "You planned for all of this to happen? The tornado, Dorothy, everything?"_

_"That and much more besides." The cat responded. "I want Oz to be great again and only you can make that happen. Of all alive today, only your line will be more consistent than the one started by Pastoria's ancestors."_

_"I'm going to skip over the part where you explain what that means. I'm still not a king. Look at me!"_

_Anun looked down on him. "Do you know what it means to be an king? You have your brains but have not used them yet." That gave him Scarecrow's full attention. "To be king you must deny yourself for the sake of others. You will weight matters that no scale or astrolabe can measure. The lives of your own people are held in your hands. You will suffer so that your people do not and you will be glad for it. You belong to the people just as surely as they belong to you. Defend them, lead them, serve them, care for them. You are the example of justice and mercy. Deny the shadows of temptation that fell other kings. You must rule wisely, fairly, and patiently. Be the first to stand and the last to retreat. Do all these things as a right and proper king and your true followers will gladly die for you, but do not accept such gifts lightly." He stopped in his speech and looked around at the stained glass windows. "Those that made it into those colors understood all of this and much more. And I know you can too."_

_Scarecrow started to feel uneasy. He stared down at his hands. 'I am responsible for people's lives?' He had never thought that before. 'They depend on me and what I have been doing all this time? I can't just give up and pass the throne along. I need to take this seriously.'_

_"What do you say Emperor King Scarecrow?" Anun asked. "Do you accept what I am giving you?"_

_Scarecrow looked up, a determination in his eyes that was not there before. "Yes."_

_Anun smiled. "Now listen to me carefully, if you truly wish to become the leader Oz needs, then you must do as I say."_

_"I am listening." Scarecrow responded eagerly. He wanted this. He was surprised at himself for how much he wanted this._

_"Good. Cast off that pyrite crown, study the old books, and follow my instructions perfectly. First, out in the poppy fields beyond the Emerald City is a small kingdom of field mice. Win over their queen and they shall tell you the secrets of golden wheat and ironwood trees. They shall rebuild your body into something strong and respectable. Next, there is a field by the river. In there lives twin brother crows. Pick them out of the flock and they shall be your eyes and your ears. Then travel to the abandoned manor on Winterdown Hill, find the carousal horse that wanders the property. Convince him to follow you and he shall be a swift and noble steed. Then find the plains where the Sons of Chiron run free. Show courage in the face of danger and the wisest shall stay loyal in all things. After this find a fox abandoned by Foxville, give him a reason to continue living and he shall be your ever present shadow. Then find a pack of wolves whose elderly alpha lives in a canebreak. Recover his strength and he shall lead your armies to victory. And only after you have done all these things will you go to the far north. Find a certain cave on a certain mountain. Within it I have hidden my sword. It is the sword granted only to true kings and has been lost for hundreds of years. You shall be it's newest bearer. With it you shall prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the rightful ruler of Oz."_

_Scarecrow gulped at the long quest but he was now resolute for the first time and was not about to back down. "I understand. I shall do exactly what you ask of me." He said as he bowed before Anun._

_"Good. I shall await with the sword for your arrival." With that Anun faded, not even a wrinkled in the statue covering showed that he had ever sat there. _

_Scarecrow found himself alone with all the great kings that had come before him._

_

* * *

_

"And so you did it right?" Dorothy asked, enraptured by the story. "Everything Anun told you to do, I mean, you do have the sword after all."

The story went off better than Scarecrow had hoped. He was afraid if boring Dorothy or that she would not believe him. "I certainly did." He gave his sword at his side a pat. "It was not easy. I had to get people to follow me who really did not want to be bothered. But in the end I learned a lot of important lessons about kingship. Finding the cave was almost easy in comparison."

"Was it like Excalibur? Had to pull it out of a stone to prove you were king?"

Scarecrow shook his head. "I was expecting that, but no. It was hovering over a stone in a pillar of light. Anun was there like he promised, he encouraged me to take it. There was another sword there, just like mine, but I was not allowed near it."

"The queen's sword." Dorothy said. She wondered what that would be like to hold. She never had much of a chance to be around swords, what with growing up on a farm in mid-west America. But she figured if she got the opportunity that maybe it would be fun to learn. "And what about what Anun called you? Are you an emperor or a king?" That was the part she was most interested in clearing up. There must be a difference, right?

"I'm both really." Scarecrow said. "Oz is technically an empire, being made up of different countries. However, Old Ozian, which was the language upon which Oz was founded, did not have separate words for kingdoms and empires, so due to a translation error everyone calls Oz a kingdom for day to day dealings. The official name of Oz is Empire of the United Kingdoms of Oz." Scarecrow chuckled. "No one really uses it outside of official dealings, but it was one of the first things I solidified when I got back from my quest. You would not believe what Oz was calling itself, at least twenty different things and so nothing was consistent, least of all the paperwork."

She laughed softly at the remark about the mismatched paperwork. "So should I call you Emperor Scarecrow then?" She teased.

"I don't make those that knew me from before even call me sir. Granted that makes up only a handful of people but still." Scarecrow said, waving that suggestion off. "My full official title is Emperor King Scarecrow since technically I'm king of the Emerald City and emperor everywhere else. However, since that is quite a mouthful, I let people call me king for day to day business. I think you will be hearing my full title a lot more often starting tomorrow though."

Dorothy said an eyebrow in confusion. "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Why that's when the guests for the ball will arrive." He first thought that she should have known this, but then realized that she did not exactly have a calendar in her rooms to consult. He probably should have foreseen that need. He would definitely correct it now.

"Tomorrow!" Dorothy exclaimed. All those people, here? Kings, queens, princesses, dukes, knights, and who knows who else. "What am I going to wear? Oh, maybe I should have listened to Cleo about those slacks-"

"Calm down Dorothy." He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm the one who needs to meet them, not you. Besides, whatever the seamstresses made you I know you will look great in it."

Dorothy smiled, her cheeks turning a little pink. "You really think so?" She was never a vain person, but she really did like it when he complimented her.

"I know so, I do have brains now after all." Scarecrow smiled. "But I think we should be leaving now, I'm afraid it must be rather late. I am supposed to meet with Nick tonight and I should let you have time to yourself before you head to bed."

"Oh no, you weren't taking up my time, I liked spending time with you-" Dorothy blushed again. "I mean, it was fun and-" She shook her head. "But if you need to be somewhere I understand." She finished without bothering to clarify what she first meant.

Scarecrow chuckled. 'She is so cute when she's flustered. Wait...I think she's cute?' He covered up the sudden confusing thought by offering his arm to her. "Let me lead you back to your rooms, I would not want to leave you to wander behind the scenes now."

Dorothy gratefully took his arm. "No, I suppose I could get into all sorts of trouble." She laughed.

She stood closer than necessary to him as he led her back through the palace. But Scarecrow did not mind. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

That realization did not alarm him like he thought it would.

* * *

"I thought I said no chess."

"Yes, I remember you saying that."

Nick picked up a black piece and studied it in the light. "And as I friend I thought you would listen to my request."

"I did!" Scarecrow protested. "You said no chess, so no chess."

The Tin Man lowered the game piece. "But this is a game of Go!"

"But it's certainly not chess!" The king responded gleefully.

Nick felt his eye twitch. "It is worse than chess."

The two men had retired to a study for their game. It was fairly typical setting for playing a game that required cognitive skill. Low lights, plush chairs, dark wood furniture, a lot leather bound books, and starlight shining in through the windows. A sideboard holding brandy just completed the image.

"I don't know what your talking about." Scarecrow said in a way that implied that he knew exactly what Nick was talking about.

The Tin Man had feebly hoped that the king across from him would have found a game with a more level playing field, something where Nick was not as a constant disadvantage. It was a misguided hope. As much as he liked his friend, he hated paying games against him.

"Fine." Nick finally relented. He had other things to talk about besides how thoroughly he was going to lose. He took his nine stone handicap from the dish of inky black jade stones and placed them on the star points. The handicap was supposed to help even the playing field, but he knew Scarecrow insisted not because he did not believe in Nick's skill, but because he wanted a challenge. A moderate player like the Tin Man with a beginners handicap could make things interesting. 'Ridiculous, he's still going to win.'

Scarecrow studied the board and placed his own milky white jade piece down with a satisfying clack.

And so the game began. The Tin Man, while certain of his opponent's win, was going to at least get the satisfaction that it would not be an easy win.

"So something interesting happened while out in the city today." Nick started as the king was studying the board.

"Oh?" He did not even look up.

"Most like heard something rather. I thought you might be interested."

The king clicked his piece down and leaned back in his chair. "Well, if you think so then you should tell me."

Nick placed a piece allowing him to capture some white pieces but Scarecrow could still easily exploit that move even if Nick did not see it at first. "Word about Dorothy's arrival is on the streets now."

Scarecrow placed another stone and sighed at the news. "I figured it would happen sooner rather than later. Does Dorothy know? She's not really the type that craves the spotlight."

Nick shook his head while studying the board. He had to think before his next move. "No, she does not. What is most interesting is what is being said." There, that spot should help him out.

Scarecrow played with a white piece while contemplating his next move. "Such as?"

"Well," Nick was not quite sure how to phrase this now that he was put on the spot. "There is talk of Dorothy becoming queen."

The white game piece slid under Scarecrow's fingers, very nearly disrupting the rest of the board. "What?"

"That's just what they are saying." Nick held his hands up defensively. "To them she is a hero and so it makes sense to them."

Scarecrow straighten up the go stones to avoid looking at his friend. 'Dorothy as my queen?' It would have been a ridiculous notion any other day. But things had happened today that were making him reevaluate were the woman stood with him.

The king's silence was not comforting to Nick. He had expected him to get angry or laugh, not avoid eye contact. "She is all grown up." He eyed his friend and ruler with a suspicious eye. "And I _know_ you've noticed."

Scarecrow sat back, but kept his eyes on the game board. The Tin Man's words were true enough alright. He had noticed the second he laid eyes on her. He remembered how beautiful he had had thought she was back in the library her first night in the palace. 'But that doesn't mean anything.' "So what if I have?" He sounded more defensive than he meant to.

Having been gifted with a heart, and knowing his friend almost too well, knew something had to have happened between the two of them. 'Oh dear.' "Just be careful." He said, placing another black stone.

The king bristled. This was the second time someone told him to be careful in regards to Dorothy. "About what pray tell?" He hissed. His white stone was placed with a louder clack than usual and he gathered his captured pieces angrily.

Unlike Terryck, Nick was not about to back down. He had known the Scarecrow before he became king and could speak freely because of it. "Don't give me that. The ball will bring a lot of girls here, least of all that Rosette. They will see Dorothy as competition enough without thinking that there is something going on between the two of you." He stared hard. "There isn't right?"

Scarecrow had to think about that. 'Is there?' He honestly was not sure. Okay, so he did she was beautiful. That was one thing. He also liked having her around, and not just around in the general sense, but around him. The little adventure around the palace's secret passages proved that. He also knew that he likes watching her for those little reactions she had, not wanting to miss a moment: he liked making her smile, seeing that spark of wonder in her eyes and joy on her face, even the way she stood close to him and held his arm. He also had to admit that he liked being the one to make her blush. It all made him feel light and happy inside. And, most importantly, he had shared the Royal Chamber and his story of meeting Anun. He had never shared either of those with any other living soul. But he shared with her, he had wanted too more than anything. Why did he want to do that? 'I do like her.' He thought as the realization dawned on him. 'And maybe as more than just a friend.'

"Scarecrow?" Nick tried to get his friend's attention as he seemed to have zoned out.

Scarecrow glanced up, being brought out of his reverie. "What was that?"

"You. Dorothy." Nick was not giving this up until some progress has made. "She could be in danger from the women that are arriving in less than twenty four hours even if there nothing going on, but doubly so if they think there is something between the two of you. Now, is there?"

Despite his friendship with the Tin Man, he was not ready to share his newest discovery. "I don't know okay?" The king yelled as he threw up his arms and got up to pace. "Maybe, maybe not. There's a lot of pressure on me right now you understand."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put more on your shoulders." Nick could understand the king's confusion. After being pressured to marry for years, Scarecrow might not know what to do with the first woman who comes along that he can have a decent conversation with. 'I just hope he doesn't use Dorothy has the easy way out, as it were.' That particular thought was alarming. 'No, Scarecrow would never do that to her, not in a million years.' "I'm just worried about how the other girls will treat her, they get very jealous."

"I understand." Scarecrow heard what was being said and understood their importance, but his mind was off somewhere else right now. Dorothy was now in his head. He wondered what she felt. Was she thinking of him the way he thought of her? Would he have the time to find out with the palace crawling with guests? 'What an inconvenient time to develop a crush.' He finally decided.

Nick just shook his head. This conversation was not going as well as he expected, his friend kept getting lost in thought. "Scarecrow."

"Hm?" Again he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"It's your move." The Tin Man sighed. He was giving up for now. The king clearly was not in the mood to engage in any kind of civil conversation right now. He had said his peace and hoped that his friend had heard him. 'Maybe Lionel will have more luck.'

"Oh, right." He had nearly forgotten about the game. He walked over the board and placed one more white stone. "There. You'll forgive me if I don't take the tedium of collecting your pieces."

Nick stared down at the board. Then he counted. "How did you-?"

"You did very well this time, it was quite a challenge."

Nick collapsed back in his chair. "This is why I hate playing with you, it's impossible to win, you're too smart." There was still good humor in his voice.

The king smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You will be present in the throne room tomorrow?"

"You can count on me being there. But of course Nimmie won't since she's not an Archduchess yet." It was a fact he had gotten used too but it was still an unpleasant one for him.

"I am sure that will change soon enough my friend. Anyways, thanks for the game. I'll see you in the morning."

Scarecrow left his friend contemplating the game board. He had a long night ahead of him. While he did not necessarily need sleep he did find it a great stress reliever and wished he could partake now. Unfortunately there was a lot of last minute details and minor emergencies to deal with before he was due in the throne room the next day. And Scarecrow already knew that while he needed to concentrate his mind would be distracted by images of a black haired woman with brilliant green eyes.

And he did not mind so much.

* * *

This chapter nearly didn't happen. I had a dream one night of a passageway covered in colored time lines and a white cat with scepter and crown on a field of rich blue and gold frindged stained glass. It stuck with me and morphed into what you just read. Also, I chose the Japanese game of Go over chess cause Go is supposed to be harder mentally than chess.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun fell upon a palace that had been up and busy for hours already. While it had been prepared for guests for quite some time, even those that ran the Emerald Palace were still prone to last minute panics.

A formidable zoo of servants were rushing to and fro. Last minute dusting or straightening a rug was for the housekeepers, the guards self consciously polished their armor for the hundredth time and straightened their plumes, and the poor kitchen staff, having to please hundreds of unpleaseable pallets, were busy whipping up and baking extra food in the event of an emergency.

High above this chaos, Scarecrow was studying some note cards concerning his arrivals. "Duke Elington's niece recently had her cotillion ball." Flip. "Lady Adimare was successful in holding off trolls at Breakrock Pass." Flip. "Prince Lauard's horse received second place at Wonderland's Teacup Derby." Flip.

He was currently in his private chambers, an area that he did not spend much time in as his office which was nearby. It was simple compared to other royal apartments though, to his semi-amusement, it contained his coat of arms on nearly every space it could fit. There was a small library, as if he needed anymore, a parlor to meet with private friends, a minor laboratory he had to fight for, and a private solar room for relaxing. Right now he was in his bedroom, a place just equipped with a wardrobe, the writing desk he sat at, and a green sheeted bed that he only occasionally partook of. The windows let in morning light and what there was of decor was tasteful yet elegant from local talent.

"Yea be gotten to memorize all dem details yer majesty?" A small voice squeaked by his knee.

The king did not even glance over at the speaker. "Sadly yes, it's good form to know what is going on in my guests' lives and stroke their egos- I mean compliment them about their accomplishments. Everyone has a tendency of believing that their own lives are the most important after all."

The little voice tisked. "That be why yer the king and not meh." It laughed.

"Chiptner!" Another, more feminine voice squeaked in outrage. "Stop chattin' and get back ta work."

Now the king looked up. "Queen Flora, the boy is doing no harm."

A field mouse queen humphed. "I be the judge of that." The grain brown mouse scampered up his arm to his shoulder. "But never mind that dear, how's yer leg feelin'?"

The king honestly had not regained feeling in his left leg yet. Queen Flora had insisted on replacing some of the straw inside of it. Even now the side table held the choices bundles of golden wheat, their perfectly pristine straight strands glittered in the light. They would be attached to the ironwood bones that now made up his entire internal structure, each strand laid more perfect than muscle tissue that would be found in a corresponding human. The best anatomy book had more flaws, as Queen Flora would often point out as a source of pride. Once finished, the mice would reweave the feathersilk cotton that made up his skin, leaving no trace in the tight weave that was an soft and impenetrable as human skin. Scarecrow made a point of never watching them work, it was unsettling to say the least.

"It feels fine, as it always has." He finally said.

"Nonsense!" The queen replied. "Ye had a limp."

"I did not."

"Ye did so!" She insisted. "The joint 'ad showed some wear, impressive feat ta do ta ironwood, so we repaired et."

"If I did, I didn't notice it." Scarecrow of course never had a mother, but he imagined that Queen Flora filled the position nicely.

"It be a good thing _I_ did then." The queen sniffed. "I knew ye not be likin the full body check, which be why we be tryin' ta get as much dun now, but ye gotta be let us look at the joints more than twice a year dear."

The king sighed at the nagging, his notes now long forgotten. "Whatever you say."

Flora seemed satisfied that she had gotten through to him. "Now dear, how 'bout yer hair?" She checked at the straight cornsilk at his scalp, her whiskers tickling his ear.

"Madam C wants me to get it cut again."

Flora sniffed. "Charlene may be knowin 'bout fabrics and fashion, but she be not knowin 'bout haircare." She straightened out her own fur, as if proving that made her opinion superior. The little perfectionist could not find anything that warranted her attention and went back to his shoulders.

"Are we almost finished?" Scarecrow said impatiently, noticing that some of the other mice were not working on the leg and instead were inspecting other areas. "I do have places to be."

"Hush." The little mouse queen rapped her tail against his shoulder. "Ye be meetin wit some important people and ye want ta be all in workin order." She then slid closer to his ear to whisper slyly. "And ye be meetin wit ladies, and then ye definitely want it _all_ ta be in workin' order." She giggled naughtily. "Like I always be sayin, when ya want ta build the perfect man, ya get a woman ta do it."

Scarecrow groaned and rolled his eyes, long past being embarrassed by the queen's infrequent dip into innuendo. "It won't matter. None of those vultures they call women are what you'd call my type."

"Oh?" She waggled an eyebrow. "Ye taste be more geared toward the dark haired ladies?"

Scarecrow straighten right up, feeling worried. "What-?"

She patted his cheek. "Oh, I know ye too well ta think ye can hide it from meh. Ye be havin' a soft spot for that girl Dorothy."

Now Scarecrow felt embarrassed. "Look, it's not..." Not what? He had started speaking without considering where he was trying to go. That was not like him and Flora knew that.

"Ah, ye be worried but she's a sweet one I say." Flora crooked a finger to indicate he needed to look at her. "I know ye be new ta this, but don't be lettin' that make ya push her away." She said as the same time she checked his eyes. They were special, being, aside from his brains, something that Flora kept from his original body and had made sure to well enough leave alone. She believed that eye were the window to the soul, no matter how tempting glass with inlaid sapphire was. "I think she be good for ye."

Scarecrow found no argument with the mouse. "But with all the women arriving..." Both Nick and Terryck were right of course and he hated that fact since it meant that he was practically placing Dorothy in the direct line of fire.

"Open yer mouth, that's it." Flora said so she could check his dental work. "Ye be forgetting that Dorothy be a grown woman. I knew ye knew her when she wasn't, but she be now. And grown woman can take care of themselves well enough. I bet she be as fierce as a dragon when cornered." She tapped his chin to indicate she was finished. "All straight and lookin healthy. Just be lettin meh check yer hands and we can be lettin ye go."

Scarecrow took off the white gloves as Flora crawled down his arm, dodging her other subjects as they worked on those tiny repairs they found. The Scarecrow's hands looked like any other human's, with his nail carved out of the inside of a conch shell. Despite that, he was still more comfortable in gloves, just like he still insisted on a black hat, a throwback to the days before he was king.

Flora tested what made up his bones, joints, muscles, and tendons of each hand, spending more time on them due to their complexity and importance. "If ye be lettin ye worry bout the girl take over, then ye won't be able to care for her true self." She said wisely as she worked.

Scarecrow knew he could speak freely, the field mice were the types to keep their ears, and what they heard, to themselves. But he still was not comfortable with the idea of speaking about Dorothy out loud. "But I don't know what she thinks."

"Bah!" Flora said as she grabbed a small needle in order to test his reflexes. "Don't be lettin that hold ye back." She pricked the cloth skin in choice spots, satisfied at the minute reaction. "First, ye be quite the catch, I had made sure of that mehself, and second," She leaned on the needle like it was a walking stick, the point stuck in the table. "These things be takin time. There be no point in worrin what she be feelin now when that can be changin in the future. So just be doin what comes natural."

Scarecrow figured Flora knew what she talking about. "I guess." He muttered weakly just as feeling started to come back to him in his leg. It was a tingling sore feeling. Other areas of his body started to return to normal senses, bringing more soreness, as the mice gathered up their material and finally left him alone.

That was the trade off. Once upon a time Scarecrow did not know what pain was, his old body was immune to it, he could fall apart and be put back together without a care in the world. But it was not sturdy or graceful, and was most certainly not respectable like a king should be. This new one was strong, sturdy, graceful in it's movement, and most importantly, looked like it belonged to a king that should, nay, deserved to be respected. But it brought with it the ability to hurt, to feel pain. If he was torn apart, as falling apart was no longer an option, it would take the delicate specialization of the field mice to put him back together, but the pain would be devastating. It brought him new fears, but also new courage and new empathy. It was a fair trade off in his eyes.

"Ye best be gettin dressed now." Flora said as she tapped the crown and the crisp black hat that sat on the table with her needle. "Ye need not bein late now."

Scarecrow grabbed his two headpieces. "And whose fault would that be?" He grumbled. But he still went over to where his best suit had be laid out. It resembled his normal everyday dress but was noticeably more regal. A pressed pitch black ceremonial suit with fine gold braiding and medals of office, plain black pants, an equally black cape that attached to the shoulders with gold fastenings in the shape of crows, polished black shoes, pure white gloves, and, new too his usual ensemble, a green sash with gold trim.

By the time he was fully ready, the soreness was gone. He cut a good figure in the mirror if he did say so himself.

"Ye need one last thing dear." Flora said as she climbed up his outstretched arm, careful not too wrinkle the black cloth. "Let meh just tie this back." She carefully tied his hair back with an unobtrusive black tie. "There, now 'bout that last thing ye be needin."

"That wasn't it?" He said as he moved towards his door, ready to leave for the throne room.

The mouse stood straight, what she had to say was important. "Ye best be treatin Dorothy right, ye hear? Nevermind them other girls, never mind their fathers, never mind politics. This be 'bout you and her, no one else." Having said her peace the mouse queen jumped off his shoulder to slide down the door frame. She gave him one last nod before disappearing into the mouse hole in the molding, she herself wanted to get ready to watch the arrival of the guests.

Scarecrow was left standing there with his hand on the doorknob, suddenly feeling frightened, but not about his current duty. Flora's word had shaken him, they sounded like too much too soon. 'I only figured out I liked Dorothy a few hours ago. Flora makes it sound like I'm in lo-' He shook his head. 'Forget it, she's just trying to help, she isn't always aware of what she says.'

Feeling better he strode out, confident and ready to meet who ever his heralds announced.

But he was mistaken about one thing. Flora, despite everything, was still a queen, and as a queen she was very aware of what she had said.

* * *

Dorothy was busy getting herself ready. She did not know what to expect from the soon to arrive guests. She figured they were important people and should be respected, but before coming to Oz the most important person Dorothy had contact was the town parson or the mayor that one time. Visiting kings and queens were in a completely different ballpark.

Dorothy had brushed her still slightly damp hair till her scalp hurt. She had picked out a blue dress again, her default color choice. It was a habit from Kansas where blue made up her Sunday best, normally she wore plain browns and grays, as she could not afford more. And while the seamstresses had finished with her wardrobe, which held quite a bit of green that complimented her eyes, Dorothy found blue to be more comforting.

She found a band decorated with blue crystals in the shape of flowers for around her forehead, lightly touched up her face with some makeup, and grabbed her new emerald bracelet.

Feeling the cool metal on her wrist she suddenly felt lost in thought. Unlike Scarecrow, Dorothy did not have the benefit of speaking with anyone after she had left him. The bracelet brought back thoughts that she did not really want to be thinking of right now. 'What do I think of him, truly?' She asked herself. 'Is there really something there?' She could not deny the possibility any longer, not after they had spent the evening in hidden areas of the palace.

She bent down to smooth out Toto's black fur and make sure his new green collar was on comfortably. "What am I doing Toto?" She asked her pet. She really did like being around Scarecrow, to hold his arm or listen to one of stories about Oz. Someone about him made her feel good, and not just when he complimented her. She felt in inexplicable force in him drawing her near. And she knew exactly what all this meant. "Do I really have a crush on one of my oldest friends?"

Toto did not have an answer for her.

* * *

"Ah dad, do we have too?" Amani whined as he rolled onto his back, paws in air.

"Don't sit in a chair like that." Lionel scolded as he watched his son through the reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his waistcoat. "And yes, that is part of the reason you came."

"But it's boring." Shanti added from the floor in front of the chair her brother was still incorrectly lounging in.

"I'm surprised Shanti," Cleo said as she applied scented oil to the back of her ears. "I thought you liked seeing the guests arrive. Everyone is all dressed up."

"But it's the same people every year. And they're all really mean." Shanti said strongly.

"Yea," Her brother agreed. "And Uncle Scarecrow won't have any time for us, and he doesn't even _like_ any of them."

"Uncle Nick and Aunt Nimmie and Miss Lily will all be too busy too." Shanti whined. "And I bet Miss Dorothy will be also, everyone always is during the ball."

"I see you aren't terribly worried about us." Lionel said under his breath.

"I'm sorry kids." Cleo said diplomatically. "But that is why Hungry Tiger is here of course. Don't you play with him?"

"But we see Uncle Tigris all the time, it's not the same." Amani pouted.

The two older lions looked at each other and seemed to reach a joint decision silently. "Alright," Lionel said. "How about instead of coming to the throne room, Tigris can take you to the balcony to watch the processions. Nimmie will most likely be up there too."

The two cubs perked up. That sounded like a much better deal. "And we won't have to wear itchy clothes?"

"Nope."

"Or have our fur brushed till it hurts?"

"Not at all."

"And we won't have to act all polite to boring mean princesses?"

"This sounds like a better deal." Lionel joked to his mate.

Cleo laughed and gave him a playful shove. She waited until the cubs scampered out to tell their babysitter the good news. "You really think it will be okay if they don't come?" She asked as she adjusted her jewelry. She was wearing a peachy pink stola with a chain of pink crystals on her head, a slightly larger teardrop piece hung down to rest on her brow. It was a subdued look yet rather refined, which was exactly the look she was going for. It would just not do to dress more elaborately than those visiting the king, it would be seen as an insult. She did think the unspoken rule was rather ridiculous, but she was wise enough to know that not everyone thought the way she did.

"I don't think they will be missed." He responded. "They have such a hard time behaving for such a long time anyways." Lionel was also dressed more subtly. He was in a light cream regimental coat with pale gray trim, his pants and waistcoat were also of the same pale smoky gray. The medal in his mane stood out in comparison but he was not about to remove it. The pair of lions did not match exactly, but Lionel did wear a small pin of pink and peach crystals on his chest and Cleo had a few smoky grey bangles on her wrists.

"You have a point." Cleo said as she grabbed her clutch. She went to the bedroom door and yelled out. "We're leaving! Shanti! Amani! You can at least walk us to the throne room."

The cubs did not argue the point and soon enough the family plus the Hungry Tiger were hurryingly making their way toward the throne room. They had time of course, but the two adults were expected to be early what with being the archduke and archduchess.

They rushed at a brusk stroll, Cleo telling Tigris what was expected of him. "Once the processions are finished you can bring them back to our chambers. We probably won't be back till late."

"You won't be wanting them during the dinner?" Tigris asked. Despite his nickname it was an innocent question. He would not be allowed in the dining hall anyways if the cubs did attend.

Cleo shook her head. "It might be best if they don't. Some of the younger guests really aren't that accommodating to cubs. Make sure they get their dinner and are asleep by bedtime." That she did not need convincing for. The cubs never went to state dinners. They tried once and while the cubs were on their best behavior, many of the other guests could not help but sneer which Cleo and Lionel did not appreciate. The children were acting more grown up than the grown ups! No, dinner was out. She had intended for them to be in the throne room to see the arrival of the guests, showing up as a family was protocol, but having come since they were old enough to, it was obvious that all those long hours were akin to torture for them.

Meanwhile all the servants parted like waves before them, turning to bow until they passed. Because of this they made it down to one of the side entrances of the throne room in record time. Already there was a small group of courtiers mingling and waiting to be let in. Lionel was relieved that Crombec did not appear to have arrived yet. But there was a face he was glad to see.

"Nick! Nimmie!" He waved. "Over here."

The Tin Man and the blacksmith spotted the lions and made their way over. Nick was looking more polished and oiled than ever, his heart shaped medal on his chest. Nimmie however was not dressed up. She looked nice no doubt, fashionable even, but denim pants, a red shirt, sunglasses, and a brown jacket did not exactly mesh with the elegance around her. She clearly was not planning on staying, even if she was allowed. While Scarecrow could have easily made an exception, it would not change the fact that she was not an archduchess yet, and all it would accomplish would be successfully upsetting some people. While Nimmie was the type to make waves, she did not seem them as worth it in this case.

"Hey guys." She greeted. She looked down to greet the cubs. "And what's this? You two look as underdressed as me. More than actually."

The siblings giggled. They were just in their furs, being more comfortable walking on four paws unlike their parents who choose to walk on two. "Mom and dad said we can go to the balcony to watch the processions this year instead of having to wait in the throne room." They explained, each one trying to speak over the other.

"That means you can come with me." She said. "I'm going to the balcony too."

This cheered the cubs up even more than they already were, causing them to prance around Nimmie's feet in excitement. To them Nimmie was the cool one, the one that let them get away with anything, as long as no one got hurt of course. She most certainly would turn a blind eye if the cubs had a spitting contest over the balcony edge.

"Hey Nick," Lionel motioned for him to come closer so they could talk without being overheard. "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

The Tin Man nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure how much he heard. But I did find out something interesting."

"Oh? Pray tell." The lion sounded like an eager gossip.

Nick lowered his voice even more. "I think there actually is something going on between Scarecrow and Dorothy."

"What!" Lionel straightened in surprise.

Nick grabbed Lionel's shoulder to keep him down to his level. "Shhh! Do you have any idea what will happen if that gets out."

"Sorry." Lionel whispered back. "But are you sure?"

"Not really to be honest." Nick admitted. "He did not say anything at all. But something about his body language and the way he responded to me has me guessing that it is a strong possibility."

Lionel nodded. His friend was rather good at figuring people out, he claimed that it was part of having a heart. "So does that change anything?" If it was at any other time of the year the two friend would have been happy for this revelation. Maybe a little reserved for their friends' sake, but happy. Now it just filled them with apprehension.

"Not right now. Try to talk to him like we planned and we'll see where to go from there."

With a pat on the shoulder and a shared nod, they parted. Just in time too since Nimmie and Cleo were about to attempt to get their attention and let them know that the group was about to part ways.

Nick got a quick kiss from Nimmie and Lionel gave the cubs a reminder to obey Tigris and Nimmie. And with that the small group splintered off.

* * *

Dorothy wandered the halls, a little lost. Her first problem was that while she was rather famous, she did not have the lions' class rank that made the servants part before her. And second of all she was unsure of where she was supposed to be going. Scarecrow had explained the night before during the trip back from stained glass chamber that there were certain rules. These rules that said only those of noble rank were allowed in the throne room to greet the guests, despite the fact that a few of the guests did not have rank at all. Scarecrow was apologetic about this. He may be king but upsetting these people would do him more harm than good. There was a loophole though, as a hero she could get in. But Dorothy did not feel comfortable taking such advantages and getting on the wrong foot with some very important people. Having some noble angry at her was the last thing she wanted. At first he seemed disappointed but then tried to make her not feel bad about her choice. He tried to explain just how boring it was and that Dorothy was lucky to not have to be there. She still felt bad, even if it was ultimately her own decision. It was not about not being able to see the guests, though she was curious. She was upset that she would not be able to spend more time with Scarecrow. It's not like she would be able to be near him anyways, not with so many people around, which is how she based her decision. She was not sure if this was selfish or not.

He did mention a certain balcony to watch the guests arrive which did help. The directions did not seem that hard but she had forgotten just how big the palace was and got turned around. She finally decided to do the smart thing and just ask someone.

"Excuse me," She stopped a passing servant with a vase of flowers. "Could you tell me where the throne room is?" She figured the throne room would be the easiest place to get directions to, then she could get her bearings and ask someone there for the balcony. And she also figured that if this particular balcony was supposed to have a good view of the front of the palace then the throne room would not be too far out of the way.

The servant nearly dropped the vase when he saw who he was talking too. He stumbled over his words nervously but Dorothy managed to understand what he was telling her.

"Got it, thank you." She said kindly as she left, just missing the faint blush on the boy's cheek.

With a new sense of confidence Dorothy practically flew down stairs and hallways. She was quickly on the ground floor and figured she was near the throne room. 'Lionel or Nick should be there, I can ask them where I need to go.'

She never ended up getting the chance. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Still moving at a dead run, her instincts had suddenly told her to stop just as she was taking a corner. She planted her feet and braced a hand on the corner wall, but there was no way she could stop in time.

She then suddenly felt strong hands on her arms, helping bring her to a stand still.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Dorothy."

Dorothy looked up, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden stop. "You may be right about that."

Scarecrow smiled down at her. He waited until she was steady on her feet before letting go of her arms. He was about to walk around that very same corner Dorothy was barreling towards. She had not consciously known that, but some part of her was clearly more aware of his presence, otherwise they would have most certainly collided.

Dorothy cleared her throat. "Sorry about that." She said embarrassingly. "I was trying to find that balcony you had told me about and..." She trailed off when she noticed that the king was not alone. She felt more self conscious now that she had an audience.

Scarecrow noticed her discomfort. "Oh yes. Gracchus, I would like you to meet Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Gracchus, he's my majordomo, an assistant if you will."

Dorothy had grown up around horses, and she had naturally been around men. But she did not realize the combination would be so large. She had seen some centaurs in the city the day before, but never this close. She felt like she was straining her neck looking up at him. "Pleased to meet you." She said with an unpracticed curtsy, unsure of the proper etiquette.

Gracchus bit back a laugh. "It is my pleasure to be introduced to the savior of Oz and the one who put our lord on his throne." He held out a hand which engulfed Dorothy's when she shook it. "What is this about a balcony, you wish to watch the processions?" Something in the centaur's voice seemed slightly confused and looked down at his king questionably.

Scarecrow did not answer the glance. "Yes, she had mentioned wanting to see our guests and that particular balcony has the best view does it not?"

Gracchus knew that tone well enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway," He turned his attention to Dorothy. "You are near the stairway that will take you there." He gave her the instructions, pointing out the way she should go and making her repeat them.

"I think I got it, thank you." She felt a tinge of disappointment. Was he really going to try to get rid of her so quickly? Logically she knew not the expect anything else, he was needed elsewhere, but she could not help herself. "I'll just be on my way then." She moved to pass them.

Scarecrow himself also felt bad about practically shooing her away and did not want her to leave on such a down note. "Dorothy?" She whirled around at her name. "There will be a dinner tonight, a state dinner. The protocol is a little different and so I want to invite you as a guest."

Dorothy brightened up considerably. "Oh yes! Thank you! I would love to come." There was a faint sound of distant trumpets, just enough to remind Dorothy of her original destination. "I should be going now. See you later!" She practically skipped off, unexpectedly feeling on cloud nine.

Scarecrow watched her go. He could not help himself. Her black hair trailed behind her and the skirt of her dress flapped around her shapely legs. He could have easily kept staring at her retreating form if it was not for the centaur with him.

"Sire, forgive my ignorance." Gracchus coughed, trying to subtly bring his king back down to earth. "But am I to understand that Dorothy will not be in attendance in the throne room?"

Scarecrow collected himself to pay attention. "That is right."

"Hmmmm," The centaur scuffed a rubber shod hoof on the floor. "And this is because..."

Scarecrow sighed. "Because people are very easily offended these days. Dorothy does not have any rank nor is on the official guest list. I would have liked her to come, but that's the way it is."

Gracchus felt that Scarecrow was brushing this off to easily. "Dorothy is a hero, that would certainly supersede protocol."

Scarecrow did not answer right away. "I know that. But can you imagine the reaction? From Rosette and the others?"

The centaur used his imagination. "That...would be bad." He admitted. "A fine mess really."

"I didn't lie to her, if you are thinking that." Scarecrow spoke up. "I did want her to come and told her that being a hero would allow her in. But she didn't want to cheat her way in." There was a touch of a smile on his face, of course a teacher like her would say it that way.

"I'm glad you didn't, but I was thinking about the dinner invitation." Gracchus said. "If you are worried about the reaction to Dorothy, do you really think things will be better at dinner?"

"Not really, but they will be forced to be more civil." It was funny how a location change could change the rules. "Though I still feel like I'm throwing a lamb in with the vultures."

"So then why are you putting her out there?"

Scarecrow remembered all of what Flora had said. 'I can not protect her forever.' "Because," He sighed. "There maybe there is a wolf inside that lamb."

* * *

Dorothy found the balcony easily enough and was welcomed by Nimmie, Hungry Tiger, and the cubs. Turns out that their particular balcony was not the only one, as evidenced by other small ones on different towers being occupied by other watchers. But this one was clearly special. It was a large half circle of pure white stone with a matching stone balustrade to prevent anyone from falling off. The outside of the balcony was decorated with gold filigree. That and that fact that it was directly over the front entrance told Dorothy that this was usually reserved for the king's use.

It gave a great view. They were very high up, carefully leaning over the stone edge, Dorothy could see the palace guards standing at attention under them, looking almost like mice or insects. One was giving orders from the back of a big black horse. 'That must be Obsidian and the captain of the guard.'

The horse and captain did not mill around but instead turned to gallop down the entry path. The path was long, over half a mile if Dorothy could hazard a guess, and led to the main gatehouse on the palace wall. The path itself was also of smooth white stones. It was technically a bridge, the grassy land of the palace had dropped in elevation, the bridge itself was supported by many archways. Dorothy could see the defensive purpose of such a design. The bridge was rather high, dangerously so, and surprisingly narrow. Anyone who invaded would be forced to marched only a few men abreast and risk falling to their deaths, while archers could pick them off from below, concealed behind rock and bush, or above in the safety of the towers.

Dorothy watched the horse's black form, standing out so strongly against the bridge, until they disappeared through the gatehouse, most likely to greet the arrivals when they first showed up. Dorothy could scarcely see what was happening in the city. Occasionally she saw a banner or heard a cheer from the streets.

"They aren't going to be here yet." Shanti said, bracing her front paws next to Dorothy. "The less important people come first so that way the more important people don't have to wait around as long." She explained. "And because whoever comes last has the most people watching them, that means they are remembered better. Those that come early are usually forgotten." The little female cub wanted to impress Dorothy with her knowledge. She had grown up listening to her father's stories and having the Savior of Oz right there with her as on level with meeting Robin Hood or Scheherazade. Shanti practically had stars in her eyes.

"You know an awful lot don't you Shanti." Dorothy smiled kindly. The cub's explanation made sense to her though she did not think that was how it was done back in her world.

"Oh yes!" The cub bounced at the praise. "I often pay attention when with mother and father."

Amani snorted and made a face. "Don't listen to her, she lies."

"I do not!" Shanti glared, upset that her brother was making her look bad in front of Dorothy.

"Do to!" He responded.

The two cubs went off into that traditional childhood battle of "do not, do too" which would have lasted longer if Hungry Tiger did not grab them by the scruff of their necks and separate them.

"What did your mother, and I, tell you about fighting?" The tiger scolded.

Shanti looked away, shamefaced with drooping ears. "He started it."

He tapped a paw impatiently. "That does not answer my question."

The girl huffed. "That we shouldn't fight with each other. Especially around other people."

"That's right, now apologies to our friends. You too Amani." The tiger insisted. This was not the first time he had to watch the cubs and this sort of occurrence happened often.

"We're sorry for fighting Aunt Nimmie and Miss Dorothy." Shanti said, her brother echoing her. They were both clearly embarrassed by having to do this, Shanti especially, making the lesson much more likely to stick than it they had been yelled at.

Nimmie apparently was all too familiar with this form of discipline. "We forgive you, just try not to do it again."

The two cubs were much more subdued and stayed quietly by the balustrade, looking down. Right now there was some activity down below, but if what Shanti said was correct, these people were not very important. Indeed, they were walking alone or in pairs with no attendants or fanfare. This left Dorothy and Nimmie to talk together.

There was something Nimmie was dying to ask her, but was not sure how to bring it up. It was times like this she wished she was more eloquent like Cleo or Lily. "So Dorothy," She said, figuring this was as good a place to start from. "I was wondering about something."

Dorothy looked up from trying to figure out just what sort of people were below to look at her friend. "About what?"

"Well, when you told your story, you mentioned you woke up after using the ruby slippers. So did you think it was a dream or not? You weren't very clear."

Dorothy had to think back. "I suppose I wasn't." She admitted. "It's kinda hard to explain. Like I both believed Oz to be real and at the same time a dream. I had accepted both explanations." She saw that Nimmie did not understand. "Okay, let me say it like this. I think what happened to me after I used the ruby slippers was that I ended up getting hurt, like I landed too hard or the tornado storm was still going on and something hit my head. Whatever it was, I was found outside, no one knew I had initially run inside, and taken back to the house. There I woke up, and when I talked about Oz everyone thought it was a product of a concussion." That got a snort from the red head. "I didn't think so, but hearing it so often made me wonder. I think I started to worry poor old Auntie Em, that I was going crazy for believing in Oz. No doubt she would have sent me away for help. So I started to pretend that I thought Oz was a dream, an interesting dream to be sure, but just a dream. That calmed her down, the bump on my head didn't rattle my brains as much as she thought."

"So that's what happened? You lied often enough that you started to believe the lie, even knowing that it was a lie?"

Dorothy winced internally, Nimmie had a way of being blunt that's for sure. "I suppose that's one way of putting it. I didn't ever think I would be back though so at the time it really didn't matter." She sighed, starting to trail off. "I used to tell my class about Oz, as a reward for good behavior or if the whole class did well on a test. Worked every time." She started to daydream, remembering those long ago days.

Nimmie saw that she was quickly losing control of the conversation. "So what about your friends. Nick, Lionel, and Scarecrow. You thought of them right?"

"I did. I figured that everything turned out for them alright, which it did, but I did miss them a lot."

Nimmie slid up closer to Dorothy. "And maybe one more than the others?" She smiled conspiratorially.

Dorothy back away a little, face feeling a little red. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." Nimmie kept smiling. "I heard all about it. Did you not tell Scarecrow that you would miss him the most?"

Now Dorothy felt like her face was on fire. "I don't- it wasn't-" She felt trapped, how she get herself into this predicament?

Nimmie's smile turned teasing. "Sounds like someone had a crush." She said in a sing-song voice.

Dorothy looked over at the cubs and Tigris to see if they over heard, but it didn't seem like it. "You are a vile woman." Dorothy muttered as she rejoined Nimmie.

The red head gave a small squeal and clapped happily. "Oh I knew it!"

"Look, let me explain. I was young and completely on my own in a different country. Different world actually. I was alone and afraid. And here comes Scarecrow, offering to help me and stick by me, well of course I'd feel something affectionate." Dorothy had honestly forgotten about that little tidbit, it was just a youthful detail that the older Dorothy saw as unimportant. It suddenly stopped being unimportant. "It didn't mean anything, just a puppy crush, that's all."

"So that means you don't have a crush on him right now?" Now she was getting into the heart of the matter.

Dorothy avoided her friend's gaze. "Well..." She rubbed her arm in awkwardness, in the very same place Scarecrow had grabbed to keep her from falling twice already. "Maybe I do..." She admitted in a voice barely above a squeak.

'Bingo!' Nimmie mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Is that so?" She tried to sound surprised.

"Look, it's nothing alright?" Dorothy insisted. "It doesn't mean anything, it'll go away." What was she doing, letting Nimmie get this out of her? It was one thing for it to be completely in her head, but quite another to voice it out in the open. It seemed more real. "Please don't tell anyone."

Nimmie clapped the black haired woman on the shoulder. "Don't worry about. And between you and me," She leaned closer so Dorothy could hear. "I don't think it's anything to get upset over."

Dorothy was silent at that. Nimmie turned to pay more attention to what was going on below them, letting Dorothy have her thoughts to herself. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm getting too upset when I shouldn't. I mean, why fight it if I think it'll go away anyways?' She sighed. 'Maybe I'll just let it happen. Scarecrow is a nice guy after all. It's not like I'm in lo-'

Her thoughts got cut off by an excited whoop from one of the cubs. Apparently one of Oz's allies was approaching, causing a louder cheer. Dorothy decided that she needed to stop brooding and to start paying attention to what was going on around her.

She was not sure if it was the festive atmosphere or the privately made decision, but Dorothy could easily say that she had not felt this excited in years.

* * *

Delicate cream fingers tapped on the carriage wood with impatience. Not too hard of course, she did not want to mar her nail job. This was the worst part, waiting. Before her were her father's marchers, military men and women, some with lavender and robin's egg blue banners and others with marching instruments. And before them another carriage with another pretty girl. 'Well, not all that pretty.' She thought haughtily. 'And poor dear has to go before me.' But still, they did have a little while longer to wait for their turn.

"Are you alright Rosette?" The marquess from Laynevale asked. He was a plump weak looking man, the type that would easily spoil his daughter rotten and never see the harm. "You seem uneasy."

Rosette put on that perfect charming smile and brushed back a strand of her crimped blonde hair. "I'm alright father. I am just anxious to see the king again."

The little man sighed happily at his little girl and patted her on the hand. "Oh my dear. I know you fancy him so. I am certain that this year will be the year." It pained him that he could not get his daughter what he wanted. The throne of the queen of Oz was not something he could just purchase or barter for.

Rosette knew that of course, she was quite capable of getting what she wanted herself. And she always got what she wanted. "I am hopeful father." She said sweetly before completely ignoring him.

"Milday!" A voice called over milling crowd. It was Count Crombec astride his dapple grey horse which was trying to delicately pick it's way around people.

"Crombec." Rosette acknowledged dryly.

The count finally managed to come right upside the carriage to speak with the woman. His horse snorted disdainfully at the carriage horses, they were not talking animals like himself, he should not even have to share the street with them! But Crombec ignored his steed's attitude. "Lady Rosette, it is an honor to see you once again-"

"Cut the chatter Geoffrey, were you successful or not?"

Count Crombec and his horse were a little taken back by her attitude, but Rosette was a beautiful woman and so easily forgiven by lonely men. "I am afraid not. King Scarecrow's lackey Archduke Lionel ended up making me a laughing stock. I did not gain any footing."

Rosette's nails dug into her flesh. "Then maybe you should not have set yourself up so easily you idiot!" She shouted.

Now that was going too far. Crombec's horse backed up a few paces and the count looked at her as if their business was concluded. Rosette herself realized her mistake, a slight glace behind them showed a line of those more powerful and more important than her family. She needed Crombec more than he needed her.

She made a slight noise in her throat, as if she was terribly upset about something. "Apologies Lord Count." She made sure her throat caught and pulled out a white handkerchief, it stood out against her emerald green gown. She pretended to dab her eyes. "I have just been so dreadfully worried. Your king had caught my heart and yet nothing I do can make me catch his eyes. I had hoped you were eloquent and clever enough to help me."

"I apologize fair lady." Crombec said. He did not honestly believe her, but the weak sadden image she conjured did tug at his heartstrings. "I shall try harder in the future."

"Oh you're not serious." The dapple horse muttered into his bit, just earning himself a slight kick from his rider.

Rosette seemed to miraculously regain her composure. "I believe you will Count Crombec." She replaced the handkerchief to it's place in her corset, noting with self satisfaction that Crombec was paying the movement a little too much attention. "Now, is there something you wished to see me about. You would not have come all the way out here for this. They will notice your missing in the throne room."

"I snuck out. The king takes too much interest in the professors and artists he invites. I will return before I am missed." He seemed pleased that she was concerned for him. "But I do wish to tell you something, something I have heard that others have verified." He crooked a finger, indicating that she needed to lean in as he was not about to speak it out loud.

Rosette leaned as far over the carriage side as she dared, eager for the news he was bringing. It must be important.

"Dorothy has returned to Oz." He whispered harshly.

At first Rosette did not understand the message. But then she remembered what she had read about King Scarecrow's assent to the throne. It was helped by a young girl named Dorothy who had also killed both of the wicked witches. "THE Dorothy?" She asked. "But why would this concern me? She is just a young girl."

The count shook his head. "No. Time apparently passes differently in her home. She is now a young woman same as you."

That was cause for alarm. "I see." She said darkly. "And what is she like? Is she smart? Is she beautiful?"

"I am not sure, I have not seen her myself. But I do know King Scarecrow counts her as a friend."

Rosette's pretty jaw set, preventing her from speaking right away. 'A friend?' She felt her blood boil. 'Then she is already head of me.' This Dorothy was a threat, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But Rosette had ways of dealing with threats, of dispensing rivals. It would all be too easy. Maybe she would not have to even use force. What did they say Dorothy was called? The Small and Meek? Oh Yes. This would not be a setback in the least. "I see." She said coolly once she regained her composure. "Thank you Count Crombec for this information. It is most interesting."

Crombec knew that his time was up. The king would not stay so interested in his guests for too much longer and he still had to make it back to the palace. But he lingered. He did not like the marquess' daughter on a personal level, and did question what would become of Oz if she did succeed as queen. But Rosette held such charm and poise that Crombec had been ensnared all too easily, like a fly in a spider's web. He often wondered how his king could continually resist her charms, never thinking that maybe King Scarecrow was not as lonely in his personal life as the count.

Rosette noted that her admirer had not left. "What? Is there something else?" She demanded in annoyance. Honestly, could he not see that she did have a duty of sitting perfectly for when their turn in the procession came up?

Crombec tugged on the reins to wheel his horse around. "No, sorry. I shall be going now." He paused. "Will I get to see you-"

"Maybe." She said simply and turned away from him.

The count finally knew it was time to go. He urged his horse forward, not caring if he jostled or disrupted the crowds.

"You are a fool Geoffrey," His horse scolded as they raced back to the palace. "To allow that woman such power over you."

The count did not have anything to say to correct him.

* * *

Flora was inspired by the Queen of the Field Mice from the book, though obviously is completely different otherwise. Don't ask about the accent cause I don't know, it just seemed to fit. And lookie! It's Rosette! Better get used to seeing her around.


	11. Chapter 11

The throne room of the Emerald Palace had never been grander. Scrubbed and decorated from top to bottom, it positively gleamed in the eyes of the visiting guests and dignitaries. Many were impressed by the show of power and wealth by Oz, especially those who had never been the palace before or were from weaker nations. Which as of right now made up most of the arrivals.

Those had at been announced first where scientists, doctors, inventors, professors, artists, or writers. They may not be of noble rank, but King Scarecrow was known for his brains and he felt a kinship with those that used theirs in turn. He was eager to speak with them on their work, and they in turn were also eager to share. They saw Scarecrow as one of them, an intellectual, and knew he of all the gathered rulers would understand and appreciate their work.

And so the first few hours in the throne room were more relaxed and nearly friendly. Talk was blunt and laughter was heard often.

But that was in the past now. Now with the arrival of the minor nobility and royalty, everyone stood a little more on edge, trying to look more refined and respectful.

However, everyone's attention also wavered. It was the king who had to be at his best, to be cordial to all he met, no matter his personal feelings for them.

Therefore Lily was free to fret on her own. Right now a certain prince from a different country whose name she had forgotten was presenting his sister to the king. She was a pretty thing, but the fair-haired maiden was unremarkable in that regard. Were they not all pretty and fair? The king was polite but did not spare her a second glance, to the girl's disappointment. But this all meant that everyone's eyes were front and center. The vixen kept darting her eyes towards the back, where the great double doors were currently closed. Two members of the imperial palace guard stood ready to open them at a moment's notice. A notice dictated by the two crows on the iron stands.

The prince and his sister did not linger with the king and departed to stand at the side. There was a brief second of silence, and in that second Lily looked in the king's direction and caught Cleo's eyes. The lioness, standing at the place of honor with her mate, gave the princess a look of sympathy, she knew what was coming.

"Our lord, our ladies, and our most gracious Emperor King Scarecrow," Muninn loudly from his stand near the doors, as if he had not been repeating that same line all morning. "It is an honor to present an ally and friend of Oz."

Huginn then picked up his part, a timing long well practiced. "Presenting King Dox of Foxville and Crown Prince Jonquil!"

"No..." Lily breathed, but her words were drowned about a roar of clapping as the king and prince were revealed.

King Dox marched smartly down the center. He was a middle aged fox, a little grey and a little round. But he wore his crown proudly. His clothing was a little more traditional than what was typically seen on the modern kings. But his red king cloak, complete with white and black collar, was made completely out of bird feathers. It was an impressive sight and King Dox knew it. His ring covered figures twitched in delight of the attention he was receiving.

If his image came across as a little vain but harmless enough, then one only had to look at his son to read a different story. Poor Jonquil, a dove grey tod, was dressed more in the style of King Scarecrow, though his suit was white and in a simpler style. On his chest was a pin made from the eye of a peacock feather. But instead of sharing his father's pride, he seemed as fearful and flighty. Strangers might have thought him nervous from being the center of attention, but those familiar with this royal family knew Jonquil was afraid of his father.

The prince stayed a few paces behind King Dox, as if carefully calculating how not to be too close without being too far. He caught his sister's eye. Something passed between them, a sense of shared uncertainty and apprehension.

"Ah! Emperor King Scarecrow, my old friend!" The old fox king said with open arms as he approached the throne.

Gracchus was moving to intercept and high above in the rafters the King's Guard moved like shadows, taking aim with arrows.

Scarecrow saw all these things. A subtle hand movement was enough to stay their hand. "King Dox!" He replied friendly, getting out of his throne for the first time. The two kings met and shook hands.

Scarecrow could hear a murmur around the throne room. New comers questioned veterans. Who was this minor king that caused the great ruler of Oz to get up from his throne?

In reality Scarecrow had gotten up in order to placate those that defended him, as King Dox was mindlessly blundering through protocol, thinking he was more important than he actually was. Scarecrow did not want a bloodshed over what was admittedly a mistake. Dox was not a threat nor could harm Scarecrow, which were the reasons for such rules in the first place, a first line of defense. The prince had enough presence of mind to stop at that invisible marker that his father did not think applied to him.

"King Dox and Foxville has always been great friends with Oz." He spoke more to those gathered than to the fox king. "Does not your daughter Princess Lily live with us here in the palace as an ambassador?"

This seemed to satisfy the gossipers. Of course, it was only natural that they would be so familiar. Those that knew of the royal comings and goings were already familiar with this knowledge and looked down at those who had questioned in the first place. Though there was another segment who glared jealous daggers at the vixen princess. Lily felt those glares as keenly as if they were made of steel, but she was a princess and so kept her poise.

"My daughter? Oh yes." King Dox spoke as if he had momentarily forgotten about his youngest child. "Of course, I should go see her."

Scarecrow let the old fox go, relieved that nothing had happened. A quick glance up at the rafters let him see forms scurrying in the shadows. One of those forms was Terryck. Scarecrow wondered what could be going on through his head.

King Dox passed the Tin Man and gave him a courteous nod. But when he passed Lionel and Cleo, his expression turned contemptuous. Here were two mere talking animals. The foxes of Foxville were of a different race, and not related to talking animals. Many of the Foxville foxes believed themselves to be more cultured and intelligent than talking animals who often lived in the wilderness. King Dox therefore saw himself as superior to the noble lions. The archduke and archduchess pretended to not noticed, but inside they were furious.

Prince Jonquil was much more polite. Like his sister, he did not believe talking animals were inherently inferior. He bowed before them and muttered an apology for the offense for his father's sake.

"Lily, my daughter!" King Dox exclaimed as he went through the crowd which was already focused on another arrival. He reached out his arms and gave her a hug that she awkwardly returned.

"Yes, it is good to see you well father." She said as she straightened out her black feather collar after she was released. She hoped it was not too crushed. "And brother, I am always glad to see you."

Her brother's hug was not as crushing and did not damager her collar. "I have missed you very much sister."

"Yes well, I have been rather busy. Getting ready for the ball, and before that I had some meetings and paperwork-"

"Oh are you still playing ambassador sweetie?" King Dox grinned patronizingly. "I suppose you must keep yourself busy somehow."

Lily gapped in disbelieve. She knew she should have expected something like this, but still. "Playing? I spent weeks on that report I just sent! Did you even look at it?"

Jonquil placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her level headed. "Those that should have seen it saw it." His said diplomatically. In a lower voice closer to her ear he added, "I read it and sent if off to the appropriate people before it was delivered to father, you know he would have just ignored it."

Lily nodded. "Thank you." At least her hard work had not been for nothing.

"But my dear," King Dox spoke as if he had not been interrupted. "I would have expected you to make more progress. I know you are the type to take things slowly, but you aren't getting any younger."

Lily prayed for patience. "I'm sorry father," She tried to not sound as if he had just insulted her when he mentioned her age. "But his majesty is difficult to get that close to." That was the real reason she was in Oz, and that knowledge shamed her. Her ambassador job was just a pretense. She was really supposed to be working towards gaining the queen's throne, like every other girl here. She normally gleefully ignored that charge, she had Terryck, an interesting job, and good friends, why would she obey her father? But with him here, standing before her, brought his plan to the forefront of her mind. Foxville was not very powerful, nor was it very large. While they were already allies, King Dox dreamed that uniting Oz and Foxville would help empower Foxville. Lily was not sure if that was true or, as her brother believed, that union would result in Foxville's end as it would be absorbed by Oz. That did not matter to her. What mattered was that she loved Terryck, that King Scarecrow was like a brother to her, and that she had no desire to become the queen of Oz. But none of this mattered to her father so she never voiced it.

King Dox sighed. "A shame really. At least you normally don't have to deal with rivals. Stay on your toes this time."

Lily had to bite the inside of her lip. It was true enough that she technically did not have rivals here in the palace. Other kingdoms clamored to send their daughters to the Emerald Palace after they heard of what Foxville had done. But Scarecrow would have none of that. In fact, Lily had the feeling that he only allowed her to come in the first place was out of sympathy for Terryck, who was already under his employ. But it was the last part of what he said that really enraged her. 'Stay on my toes! That is all he can say after what happened last year? Does he not care?'

King Dox never noticed his daughter's frustration as he had his attention on some new arrival. He cheered and clapped along with everyone else. That left the brother and sister a moment to talk.

"Have you received any word...from her?" Jonquil asked out the side of his mouth as he clapped.

Lily nodded. "A letter, it arrived not long ago." She paused. "I have not written a response yet."

"And?"

"And our sister and her lover are doing well. She seems happy, more happy than in Foxville at least."

Jonquil nodded. "Not what father had intended I'm sure. Telling him would be worth his anger."

"Don't." Lily reprimanded. "Just be happy that Magnolia is living well. I'll let you see the letter later, if you can get away from father."

"I would like that, maybe I'll write her something myself. You would make sure it got sent right?"

"Of course. Have you..." She stopped, she had not meant to start on this topic, being more painful than their exiled sister.

"Mother?" Jonquil guessed correctly. "I have not found anything. It is very hard to investigate when father is around."

Lily could only nod as King Dox was now giving them his attention. "This is why I like gatherings like this. Isn't it great having the whole family back together again?" He laughed good naturedly.

The siblings forced themselves to stay silent.

* * *

There was a blaze of light on the horizon, signaling that the day was nearly over. It was not quite sunset, but close enough to make Dorothy realize that she had spent nearly all day up on that balcony.

It was hard to believe since time had seemed to fly. The whole day once the processions started as like a festival, only much more glamorous and majestic than anything Dorothy had seen in Kansas. But she did spend the whole day there with Nimmie, Tigris, and the cubs. Lunch had been brought up to them, binoculars were provided once asked for, and at one point there had been a race down the stairs to see King Azaz and The Mathemagician up close.

But everything must eventually come to an end. The fanfare for the two kings and two queens of Narnia, the last and therefore the most important to arrive, had been nearly deafening. Now silence settled firmly, as if it had been inconvenienced by the celebration and now could finally have some peace.

"Did you have fun Miss Dorothy?" Amani asked as she trotted at her heels. The Kansas woman had really made quite an impression on the young cubs.

"I certainly did Amani." Dorothy said. "It was the first time I have ever seen anything like it before. It was exciting." She held back a smile when she caught Amani yawning. "Though I think it was a little too much excitement for you."

"I'm not tired, honest."

But the Hungry Tiger was not fooled. "I think she's right kiddo. Come on, say good night then we can get you two in bed."

The cubs, trying to hide their exhaustion, hugged Dorothy and Nimmie good night.

"We still need to get dinner in you two. Good night girls!" He waved as he ushered the cubs towards their quarters.

"That reminds me," Dorothy said after the felines had left. "Scarecrow invited to that dinner tonight."

"Oh did he now?" Nimmie said with a grin and a hand on her hip.

"I don't think he meant it like that!" Dorothy said too quickly, face a touch pink.

"I'm just teasing you, it's too easy. But really, have you ever seen to a state dinner?"

"I never even been to a town dinner. I imagine you have to be polite and very formal, but what else?"

"That's about it Dorothy." Nimmie said. "They make it sound a lot more complex than it really is."

"I suppose." Dorothy remembered back to the other day and Lily's offer, she really wanted to talk to the white vixen now. She just did not think that Nimmie would be a good resource for this. Not that she would tell the red head that. "Will there be dancing?"

Nimmie shook her head. "Not tonight, that will only be for the ball. You do know how to dance right?"

"Well, I can dance in general, I've been to a few barn raising parties and such in my time. Nothing that is good for a grand royal ball." This was the first time she thought of that little fact. 'There has to be a dance instructor here in the palace. I bet Lily could help me.' "What about you Nimmie? Do you dance?" She wondered if Nick could even dance being all made out of metal.

The blacksmith shook her head. "I may do one or two times around, but it's not really my thing. And I know Nick isn't too comfortable with it. He's rather private, doesn't like to show our relationship off in public." Nimmie sounded perfectly okay with that.

Dorothy nodded, wondering about dancing now. She wanted to ask if Scarecrow was any good at dancing. She figured that he might, having become a king in all other respects he'd also have to be graceful on the dance floor. 'I hope I get to dance with him.' The very idea of dancing with the king made her feel giddy. 'I better learn all the fashionable dance steps then, if I want him to dance with me.' Nimmie noticed that Dorothy was starting to space out and smiled, she knew who she was thinking of.

By this point the girls had reached the hall on the side of the throne room. "Hey, come back to earth princess." Nimmie said as she plucked at Dorothy's arm. "We need to stand back by the wall, we really don't want to get in anyone's way." She knew that it was almost time for everyone to get ready for the dinner, and being underfoot was the surest way to upset a noble.

Someone was speaking in the throne room but Dorothy could not understand what was being said. She felt that it was Scarecrow giving some sort of final speech. Now that she decided not to fight it, she let herself daydream. She could see him in her mind's eye, handsome and charismatic, with every one hanging on his every word. She imagined that he was standing before the gathered crowd, welcoming them to his kingdom, saying that they were all important to Oz or hoping that they would have an enjoyable time here in the palace. She found it ridiculously easy to conjure up a daydream about Scarecrow.

An explosion of clapping startled Dorothy back to reality. "Wha-"

"They're done in there, you better stay back here with me." Nimmie said, gently pulling Dorothy closer to a corner were they would not be in the way.

Servants who Dorothy swore were not there before pulled open all the side doors, allowing for a rush of brightly dressed nobles to pour out. They were the same people she had seen from the balcony, but they looked so different now that she was much closer. They reminded of forest of colorful jungle birds, the kind she saw in a book once.

But Nimmie was not paying attention to any of what Dorothy saw. She only had eyes for one person. She did not yell above the crowd as she would never be heard. But it would have been unnecessary anyways as they were quickly found.

Nick politely declined an invitation to talk by some noble with a mustache and made a beeline for Nimmie. Cleo and Lionel lingered a little in the crowd but were ultimately following his example.

"Nimmie!" He nearly scooped her up, but it was clear that he was holding back. "How was it? Waiting around in the throne room does not offer as good a view as you would think."

Nimmie chuckled. "We had a wonderful time, didn't we Dorothy?"

The Tin Man seemed to noticed Dorothy for the first time. "So you did manage to see it. We were wondering where you were. So you stayed for the entire thing?"

"I wouldn't miss a second of it for the world." Dorothy said excitedly. "It was all so grand and we had a lot of fun."

"I hope the kids didn't drive you two up a wall." Lionel spoke up as he and Cleo made their way to them.

"They were very well behaved Lionel." Dorothy said. "They're sweet kids."

Cleo looked around. "Where are they now?"

"Tigris took them back to your rooms." Nimmie said. "All that excitement took a lot out of them."

Cleo nodded and put an arm on Lionel. "Then we should hurry and see them before dinner. They'll be asleep by the time it's over."

Lionel nodded in agreement. "We will see you at the dinner." He said as he waved, heading into the flow of people.

"We should hurry too, you need to get ready for dinner." Nick said to Nimmie.

"Actually," The red head started to explain. "I was thinking of running and helping Dorothy get ready first-"

"Oh no!" A new voice spoke up. "No you don't!"

"Lily?"

"Forget it Nimmie." The white vixen said storming into the middle. To say that Lily was agitated would be putting it lightly. "I need to get away from my family for a bit, breath some air that's not feeding my father's ego. Therefore," She linked arms with Dorothy. "I will go help her. Powers know I'm not going to be using the time for myself."

The red head backed off. "I understand, we'll see you at the dinner then." The couple quickly left.

"Wait!" Dorothy called out after them, she was not sure how she felt being attached to a volatile fox.

Lily did not seem to noticed Dorothy's reluctance. "Come on, my father is still in there, we need to go before he notices I'm gone."

Dorothy was forcibly led away. She saw that Lily was clearly having some problem and would not forsake her friend. And yet she still felt a twinge of disappointment in her heart. She had hoped to see Scarecrow again. She knew she probably would not get a chance to talk to him, but she just wanted to see him. She looked back over her shoulder, but there was no sign of him. "Right..." She said under her breath, cutting her losses.

Lily took Dorothy through the crowd, weaving so as not to bump into anyone. One person they passed by was a blonde woman with long crimped hair in conversation with some other girl. Dorothy accidentally met her eyes. It lasted only for a second, but something venomous passed between them instantly. Dorothy did not even know who this girl was, but she still made her blood boil.

But Lily was still moving like a brisk wind and Dorothy was soon away from the blonde. "Lily, will you slow down." She begged as she tried to keep up on the stairs.

The fox princess did not respond with words, but she did slow down.

Now able to catch her breath Dorothy could now question her friend. "What is going on Lily?"

"It's nothing."

"No, I would say it's definitely something. You mentioned your father." Dorothy did not want to push it but having been nearly dragged through the palace she felt she deserved some answer.

Lily glanced around as if making sure she could not be overheard. Unfortunately there were still to many people around. "I'll tell you back in your room."

Dorothy was satisfied with that answer and once they were safe back in Dorothy's room Lily started talking while going through the closet.

"Not sure how to start this." Lily admitted.

"Just start from the beginning." Dorothy said, sitting on her bed and stroking Toto.

Lily eyed some dresses while her mind was far away in Foxville. "My father has been king of Foxville for a very long time. We aren't a large or prosperous country, but we can hold our own. We lived in a palace and dressed in feathers. But my father never had a firm grasp on reality and so believes that Foxville, and himself, are more important than they really are." She worked through another rack of clothes. "I don't know if you know what it is like to live with someone like that, I'm not talking a little vain or putting on airs, I'm talking full on narcissism. It's unbearable. To my father, he was always right in everything, he could never error. It was you that was wrong, you who made the mistake. And..."

Dorothy had gotten up to follow Lily into the closet, holding Toto. "And?"

Lily felt like she should be crying but instead she was cold and numb inside. "My father saw other people as disposable. Even his own family."

Dorothy's hand flew up to cover her mouth, she had a feeling that this was going in a bad direction. "Oh Lily honey, you don't have to, you don't have to say more if it's painful."

The princess shook her head. "No, once I start I can never seem to stop." She shook her head, her ears drooping in depression. "I don't remember my mother very well. I know she was kind and pretty and then one day not there anymore. I was just a kit when she disappeared. I didn't find out till I was older that she had spoken against my father on some manner of state, and he was so offended that he had her sent into exile like a common criminal. After that it was like he had forgotten she had ever existed. No one was allowed to talk about it. I got slapped just for asking where she was on her first day into exile." She sighed, it was like ice was gripping her heart. "And so my brother and I were practically raised by our older sister Magnolia. She was also a white fox like myself but she was always the better princess than me. Prettier, smarter, more graceful, more eloquent, everyone loved her. I was never jealous as some other sisters might have been. I have to say, I originally was interested in becoming your friend because you remind me of her."

"Me?" Dorothy was flabbergasted. Dorothy was not anything like this Magnolia, at least not as she saw it.

Lily nodded. "You have the same hair. Magnolia had black hair just like yours. If I grew mine out it would be white like the rest of me. Your black hair caught my attention and I figured that if you were like my sister in that regards, maybe that meant you were also a good person like her."

Dorothy smiled. "Well I try to be a good person at least. But what happened to your sister?"

The vixen sighed. "It happened a few years ago. My sister met someone and fell in love. My father had no objections to the relationship and Celia eventually moved into the palace."

Dorothy was confused. "Celia? That sounds like a girl's name."

"Of course it does. My sister's lover was another woman." Now it was Lily's turn to be confused. "Does...does that sort of thing not happen in Kansas?"

"Not that I ever heard of." Dorothy said but could not think of a reason why it wouldn't. It just never came up. But if it happened in this world then Dorothy had nothing against it.

"What a strange place." Lily said mystified. "But yes, Celia lived with us. She was very nice, I liked her a lot. She was a baker by trade and often made us small treats. Life was okay for awhile, or at least as well as it can be with a narcissistic father."

"Then something happened right?"

Lily nodded sadly. "My father can never see further than his own snout. Some prince asked for Magnolia's hand in marriage. No one else had ever asked before since her orientation was well known, but this prince was from a far away kingdom and so did not know. My father saw this as a great political alliance and a chance at gaining wealth and so did not take my sister's feelings into consideration."

"Oh no." Dorothy breathed, could see where this was going.

"Magnolia refused the marriage proposal. Father was furious. I have never seem him so angry. He tore off Magnolia's feather collar, claiming that she was no longer his daughter. He ordered the guards to chase Magnolia and Celia out of Foxville. They didn't want to, Terryck out rightly refused to raise arms against her. But most of the others eventually did as they were ordered. They were chased out with nothing but the clothes on their back. And just like with my mother, father never allowed them to be spoken of and he eventually forgot he had another daughter."

Dorothy put Toto on the ground and took Lily's hands in hers. "Oh Lily, I am so sorry."

"They are living well in another country right now. But at the time anything could have happened to them." The vixen squeezed her friend's hands but was not finished with her story. "After they were exiled, Terryck was afraid. Father did not know we were in a relationship first of all and second of all he had openly defied his king. He knew his time would be up once my father remembered. I would have stood by him and he knew that. Instead of having me be in the same position as my sister and mother, he ran from Foxville. He was accused of abandoning his post, and sure enough, my father remembered how he had refused a direct order and had Terryck branded as a traitor. It was only luck, and my father's ignorance, that brought me to Oz."

"I am glad you got set up as an ambassador."

Lily shook her head. "I have to be honest with you, the ambassador gig was only a pretense, my father does not take it seriously. He wanted me to marry Scarecrow so I could become queen."

Dorothy stiffened at that admittance, but immediately relaxed when she remembered that this was Lily, she was not about to follow that plan. "That sure is lucky of you though, to come to Oz where Terryck is."

Lily nodded. "That was the reason I agreed to come here. I think he put in a good word with his majesty too, otherwise I doubt I would have been let in the palace."

They were both silent in thought for a moment. "Oh no! Look at the time!" Lily exclaimed when she happened to see the clock near Dorothy's bed. She scrambled through the clothing she was supposed to be helping Dorothy with. "We need to get you put together right now or we'll be late!"

Dorothy found herself in a sudden whirlwind. Lily seemed glad to use opportunity as a distraction from the memories that had been stirred up. "Now listen to me carefully Dorothy," She said as she simultaneously ordered her to put on the dress she picked. "You are going to have a lot of really powerful people watching you, waiting to see if you make any mistakes. If you do as I say you won't give them the satisfaction."

Dorothy listened carefully as she was made ready for the dinner and she learned of the secrets known only to a princess.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with low murmurs of conversation as visiting nobles and other guests found there way in, led by hosts and hostess to their table. The dining hall was a room set aside for specifically this purpose and was filled with small round tables, each with white table cloth, fine china and crystal, and a small vase of tasteful flowers. At the front of the room was a long table set above the others. This was reserved for the king himself. The rest of the room was decorated in more of a minimalist style, allowing the elegant guests and the black starry night to complement each other. That was the official story, the real story was that King Scarecrow never approved the use of extravagance just for this. He was hardly a fan of the ball and so saw no need to over due the welcoming dinner. The decorators had to make due with what they had and succeeded marvelously.

A string quartet was warming up in a corner and a dull roar of chattering nobles settled over the room. Scarecrow hung back in the chamber behind his table. Unseen through the door crack he could still observe everything that was going on. Normally gatherings like this would be fun and looked forward to by the king. But not now. Certainly not now. Rosette was already busy, he could see her talking down to some girls, causing them to slink away. How different Dorothy was to Rosette. Dorothy would never bully or frighten others just to get what she wanted.

"Where is Dorothy anyway?" He asked as he looked behind him. Waiting with him was Nick, Nimmie, Lionel, and Cleo. As the archdukes and archduchess, they ate at the king's table and so came out with him.

The four looked at each other questionably.

"Last I saw of her she was with Lily." Nimmie said, now dressed in a gown of autumnal brown with her red hair falling softly on her shoulders. On her wrists, neck, and ears she wore beaded glass jewelry the color and shine of fire. Her eyes were decorated with a bit of fiery orange and her nails were painted red. She looked like a lovely fire goddess, a stark contrast to the rough blacksmith she usually was. The Tin Man was definitely enchanted.

At that moment there came a swift knocking on the door at the far side of the chamber. Scarecrow called for who ever it was to be admitted at once.

"I hope we're not late." Lily said, panting slightly.

Behind her was Dorothy who was not breathing heavily even though they must have run the whole way. Lily did a wonder with her. Inspired by the emerald tennis bracelet and blue crystal headpiece, the princess coordinated an outfit of rich light green and blue. The dress itself was a long evening gown that clung to her body just right. It was light blue like the headpiece, but it was decorated with a spray of light green crystals, starting thick at the hip and disbursing as they went down to the opposite sided hem. Dorothy had found a pair of drop earrings with both blue and green crystals and her bracelet was on her wrist, even though the emeralds were much darker but Lily insisted that they did not clash and in fact were necessary for the ensemble. Her long wavy hair was let loose and Lily had applied eye shadow that was half blue and half green. Her shoes also had both blue and green straps, which incidentally were borrowed. She had said no to the colored lipstick and instead stayed with a normal pink shade.

"How do I look?" She asked, feeling a tad self conscious. She never ever in her life had dressed so elegantly. She originally thought she would look ridiculous, what business did a Kansas girl like her have in dressing up like a movie star? But once Lily pulled the mirror over her doubts faded. Dorothy was not familiar with the particular style Lily dressed her in, but she saw that it worked for her. She often thought she was pretty enough, good enough for a farm girl, but now she saw herself as beautiful, as much as a princess like Lily or an archduchess like Cleo.

"Oh you look great Dorothy!" Nimmie nearly squealed. "And look at that, we compliment each other!" She was referring to the fact that she was wearing warm colors while Dorothy was dressed in cool.

"Lily did a fantastic job." Cleo complimented.

Lionel and Nick gave their agreements, joking that this could not be the same Dorothy who walked with them on the Yellow Brick Road.

Dorothy thanks them all, and Lily especially for her help. But the one person she wanted to hear from the most had not spoken up. "S-Scarecrow?" She now felt a little nervous, feeling a ball of cold in her stomach. What if he didn't like it? "What do you think?"

Scarecrow had just stared since Dorothy walked in. He had often thought that she was beautiful before, but it was different now. Now in that dress and those jewels and that bright happy smile, she was absolutely gorgeous. So much more so than anyone who had stepped foot in his throne room that day. He almost felt bad for them, those women tried so hard to doll up and catch his eye, but Dorothy outshone them without even trying. If he did not think favorably of Dorothy already he certainly would have now.

Being so overwhelmed he did not realize that he had not said anything. Her uncertain voice and the unease on her face made him realize that she cared about his opinion, that she cared about what he thought of her. Regaining control of his brain, he was determined to not disappoint her.

"I think..." He said as sauntered confidently to her. "I think that stained glass is pale before you." He said in a low voice.

The others looked at each other in confusion, not certain what he had meant. But Dorothy did, Dorothy knew exactly what he meant. She remembered those stained glass windows and their light. 'He really thinks I look better than even those windows?' Her face warmed up, but it was not the harsh red glow of embarrassment, instead it was the soft blushing pink of happiness. Happiness over his attention. "Thank you." She breathed as she felt her heart jump. "It's nothing really, it all came together rather quickly." She admitted.

Scarecrow caught her eyes with his. "That is something that separates those with true beauty from the pretenders." He was speaking of the woman who were waiting for him just on the other side of the wall.

Dorothy glanced away for a only second with a coyish grin and a playful look in her eyes. Scarecrow just smiled even more.

The others were trying to avert their eyes from this exchange with mixed emotions. It was good in some ways, bad in others, and most certainly not the time for it.

Nick gave Lionel an 'I told you so' look and Nimmie appeared gleeful enough to attract Cleo's attention. But none of them were sure of what to actually do now. They felt like they were intruding where they should not be and honestly a little confused. The idea seemed okay on paper, but actually watching the two flirt was in fact a bit strange, they were just friends the other day after all. But it also seemed right and natural at the same time too.

But Lily had places to be, she was not the king who could just make people wait. She cleared her throat. "Well, I need to be leaving. My father will be wondering where I am."

That got both Dorothy and Scarecrow's attention, they had briefly forgotten they where not alone. They both felt a little annoyed by that fact, but managed to hide it well. "Thank you so much for your help again Lily." Dorothy said, giving the vixen a hug.

"Anytime, it felt good to do it." She said, referring not just her altruism but also her being able to get some things off her chest.

Scarecrow walked her to the back door, she would have to walk around to reaching dining hall. "I really appreciate what you did for Dorothy." He said once they got to the door.

Lily stood in the doorway and made a slight bow. "It was the least I could do your majesty." She said simply. "I noticed that you were also pleased with my handiwork." If she did not know the king as well as she did, she never would have been so cheeky.

Scarecrow just made a hum noise. 'Was I so obvious?' "That's not the only thing I wanted to say to you." He said lowering his voice so they could not be overheard.

Lily looked up at him in puzzlement.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in the throne room. I put the spotlight on you and I know you probably didn't like that."

Lily shook her head. "Thank you, but I understand why you did it. Things could have been a lot worse if you did not calm down the situation."

Scarecrow nodded. "I'm glad you understand at least."

With that Lily left, picking up her skirt to run as by now the dinner was already scheduled to start.

* * *

If any one of the guests was put off by the king's lateness, they never showed it. He was the host and could arrive whenever he wanted. Everyone else would just have to put up with it.

Rosette currently had a table to herself, her father and his assistants had taken the extra time to wander off to converse with some people, leaving her alone.

Rosette wasn't bored though, she had a lot to think about. While there was easily a couple hundred or more guests, there was only about twenty five eligible women vying for the throne this year, an all time low. Looking around she could see some of her competitors from recent years sitting with their new families, having given up in aiming so high. Those that remained were mostly forgettable.

Except that one girl she saw with Lily. She stood out and that worried Rosette. She knew as well as anyone that it did not matter how fair haired a noble maiden was, when you get a lot of them in one place they stop being unique and start being ordinary. This girl was not like them, she was not blonde haired and pale, but black haired with some color to her skin, as if she spent a lot of time outdoors. Normally Rosette would have scoffed, such things were a sign of the lower classes. But was not that working girl Nimmie Amee girl betrothed to an archduke? And the king himself was from a farm field. She had long guessed that Scarecrow was not interested in delicate blonde haired girls but he never had any other choice which helped Rosette. This new girl's differences now gave him another option which was a threat to her and the other girls. She wrung a linen napkin between her hands, nearly ripping it in two.

"Oh my, Rosette, is that you? That green just does not suit you, makes your skin look sickly." A sticky sweet voice said from near her chair.

Rosette glared up at the girl who had come up to her, not in the mood. "Hello Margot." She seethed.

Margot was not easily cowed. "You are just trying to hard to win favors eh?" She said, still referring to the green dress.

Rosette held her tongue. Margot was a princess, a middle child to a queen of an island nation, and the only one Rosette would consider a true rival. Margot was also blonde and fair skinned, just like everyone else. Her hair was kept short, cut to just below her ears and she wore silver wired rectangle framed glasses. Rosette learned the unfortunate lesson one year that the princess was most certainly _not_ blind without them. "Is there something you would like Margot?"

Margot did not answer right away. Instead she picked up a cutting knife from it's place on the table. She put the point to a finger and spun it in a bored manner, Rosette though kept her eyes riveted to the piece of cutlery, she knew that this princess was no stranger to daggers. "Oh, I was just thinking about something I overheard from the servants earlier. You might be interested."

Rosette made a noise of disinterest and took a sip of her ice water. She could not stand that Margot would stoop so low as to pay attention to servants, she would never make a good queen doing that. These two were complete opposites: Margot was like a snake, sneaky and conniving where as Rosette was just a bully, upfront and direct...usually.

"It was about a guest here in the palace." The princess said, continuing on. "The servants clammed up when I pressed for more information, but from what I had heard there is a dark haired girl that the king seems to favor." She was gloating now, reveling in knowing something that Rosette did not.

Rosette though knew more than the princess realized. The noblewoman now knew that the black haired girl she saw and the one the servants spoke about where one in the same. And what was it that Crombec had said? 'She must be Dorothy, she has to be.' But Rosette did not reveal any of this, she kept her face stoic. "Is that so? I don't think she will be much of a problem."

Margot studied Rosette carefully but could not find out anything. "No, she won't." She made the movement to replace the knife on the table, but instead got closer to Rosette, her hands still on the knife handle. "And neither will you." She hissed threateningly. "I know what you did last year, what you did to Lily. You jumped the gun when she was no real threat. You won't want me to say anything will you?"

Rosette stiffened. "You can't prove anything." She growled.

"A hidden compartment in your luggage just might." Margot said. "I can have you out of my way you little alchemist whenever I feel like."

"Then you had better watch yourself." Rosette responded darkly.

The princess opened her mouth but never got a chance to get the last word in as in that moment Lily came rushing in towards her table. Her manner seemed to suggest that the dinner was supposed to start momentarily.

Margot left the knife with a clatter and went back to her own table. Rosette was left brimming with anger. She switched the knife with another on the table.

Her father and his attendants returned just as the string quartet started to pick up the music. Finally, things were getting underway.

Archduke Lionel and Archduchess Cleo appeared first. Rosette was not overly fond of the archduchess. She had attempted to make Cleo an ally some years ago, but that backfired and now the lioness left a bitter taste in her mouth.

After them came Nick and that working girl Nimmie Amee. Rosette never stooped so low as to pay attention to her. She was a blacksmith for heaven's sakes. That would change at some point in the future, but Rosette was living in the present and offered no favors to the future archduchess.

The two pairs received a round of applause and stepped aside to stand at their place at the table, each pair to one side of the king's place. It was noted that the Tin Man and Nimmie were one space down than usual, which caused a murmur amongst the guests. Rosette narrowed her eyes, she had a feeling of why they moved and who that extra space was for.

And then, to fanfare, he appeared. Rosette leaned forward excitedly when she saw the king. Oh he was handsome, and powerful. And she wanted all of it for herself.

"Gathered friends," He said, his voice carrying. "Oz is pleased at this assembly of peace."

He went on for a little, about how Oz had pulled itself out of darkness and how it could now support it's allies who were now before him. It was a typical speech but Rosette listened anyways, he had such a good voice.

"But none of this could have been possible if it were not for one person, one who unknowingly changed Oz for all time."

Rosette sat up, this was not part of the normal speech, this was an introduction. There could only be one person he was speaking of, and the thought caused her to dig her nails into the tablecloth in agitation.

"One person who without I would have never gained the throne." His voice was almost tender and heartfelt. "Friends, I am most privileged to present, the Savior of Oz herself, Miss Dorothy Gale of Kansas."

And there she was, appearing when the king stepped aside. She received a standing applause from the surprised and delighted nobles. Who could have guessed _the_ Dorothy would be here? Emperor King Scarecrow certainly knows how to astonish doesn't he? My, isn't she lovely?

But Rosette stayed sitting, seething. Her previous glimpse of Dorothy had not been long enough. She had noticed that Dorothy was a beauty of course, but someone had seen to her to make her shine. 'Lily!' She thought. 'That damn fox, that explains why she was with her and why she was late. She was helping Dorothy.' So, that is where Lily has thrown her allegiance. Maybe she did not act so rashly last year.

The woman watched Dorothy's actions carefully. 'A farm girl, she must be overwhelmed, poor thing.' She thought haughtily. But the black haired woman gave the appropriate curtsy to the crowd and kept her eyes downcast demurely. She radiated confidence but also modesty. Lily's handiwork again, that had to be the only way Dorothy knew how to act.

But more alarming than Dorothy's perfect poise was Scarecrow's reaction to her. He was keeping his eyes on her like he could not help himself. She had never seem him look so happy and relaxed. 'He fancies her.' She glanced towards Margot and saw that the princess had come to the same conclusion and was agitatedly handling her knife.

The others at the high table were giving Dorothy a favorable eye. 'She has powerful allies.' Rosette thought, leaning back in her chair and sipping her water to cool her temper. 'Fine. I can deal with that. Margot is not the only one who can be subtle.' She watched as the king helped Dorothy into the prized seat next to him. 'She will be out of my hair, but she will go on her own. I'll make sure of that!'

* * *

The food served was exquisite. Dorothy had never seen anything ever carried in on crystal serving platters the size of a car tire or glasses that created melodies when drinks were poured in them. All the other times she was served food, it was always rather normal standard fare. Now she was seeing some truly fantastical Ozian dishes. There was roasted owl, bear paw soup, caramel walnuts with apples, honey roasted boar, a salad of vegetables she did not recognize garnished with blueberries, something called drakeberry pudding with a dash of cinnamon, and so much more. She wanted to try a little of everything, but she remembered Lily's earlier lessons, and kept her enthusiasm curbed.

But the best part was that she got to sit next to Scarecrow. While having no need to, he still ate to be sociable. He often spoke to Dorothy in a hushed voice, suggesting this dish or another for her to try.

For her part Dorothy was curious as to the guests and would discreetly ask questions about them. "Who are those wearing the turbans over that that table?" She whispered.

"Those are Calormenes, from the country of Calormen. I have to keep them separate from the Narians since they are not terrible fond of each other."

"You shouldn't have invited them in the first place." Lionel glowered quietly from Scarecrow's other side.

Scarecrow just gave him a warning look which made Dorothy curious. "Why does he say that?"

"Because Oz and Calormen share a boarder through the Deadly Desert in the northwest." Nick answered for him. "And Calormen has often made it clear that they are interested in Ozian land since theirs doesn't have as much fertile soil as we do."

"But doesn't the Deadly Desert surround Oz and keep it safe?"

Scarecrow shook his head. "Not all that surrounds Oz is strictly desert, most of it is actually dry shrub land or savannah plains. The part that is desert, well, it's stops being a safe barrier and starts being a liability if your neighbors thrive in sand. Calormen is a desert country and they know the Deadly Desert better than anyone in Oz. I have often suspected that they do freely cross our boarder for their own purposes, trying to stretch their reach into our green country. I invite them in order to remind them that Oz is strong and does watch what they are doing. It hasn't come to war yet but..." He let his thought trail off.

Dorothy thought on that. 'Scarecrow shouldn't have to give up any part of Oz to anybody, even if it is just part of the desert.' "What does Glinda do about it? Does she help to keep invaders out? Was she invited to the ball? I haven't spotted her yet." That was one person Dorothy had hoped to see. Glinda was so kind to her, she wanted to have a chance to talk with her.

A hush came over the high table.

"Glinda...she isn't here." The king finally said.

"Oh. Does she not care for these sort of functions-"

"No. I mean she is no longer in Oz anymore."

Dorothy laid down her utensils even though she was about to eat. "What do you mean? How could she not be in Oz anymore?" That did not make any sense to her.

Scarecrow sighed. "Well you see." He thought on how to explain this. "You managed to kill both of the Wicked Witches, of the East and West. That left only the Good Witches of the North and South."

Dorothy had a feeling that this was not a good thing. "I don't see how that is a problem. That is less evil in the world right?"

"Yes, but it left an imbalance." He explained. "I know it's hard to understand, but Glinda understood, she knew that there was nothing to balance out her and sister's power. It might have been fine for the short term, but it could be a disaster in the long term. Too much good can be just as harmful as too much bad."

Dorothy could see what he had meant, she was not a small child after all. "No, I understand. It was like when I was younger, I did not appreciate home, the good, until I went through some bad things here in Oz. You need to have both in balance or we never grow or," She glanced over at the Calormenes. "Learn to defend ourselves."

Scarecrow was impressed that she could think of it like that. 'She is wise, if she had better resources in Kansas she could have matched by brains by now.' "Yes, and Glinda saw that. So her and her sister left Oz in self-appointed exile. I do not think they will return for a very very long time. I'm sorry."

Dorothy was disappointed but there was nothing she could do. "No, there is nothing that can be done about it. I'm sure she knows I'm here anyways, somehow. But I am certain she would not have left if Oz was not already in capable hands."

"I am sure she wouldn't have either." Scarecrow smiled at the compliment, causing Dorothy to blush shyly.

"What I want to know," Nimmie interrupted, she had apparently been holding back for awhile now, waiting to get a word in. "Is who this that girl sitting three table back from the Calormenes. The one in all that pink. I never seen her before." She sounded suspicious.

Dorothy had a hard time finding who it was that Nimmie was talking about. But she eventually found her. The woman in question was yet another blonde. Pretty like the others, but her attitude was different. While the other women carried an air of caution about them and were constantly keeping an eye on their neighbors, this woman seemed oblivious to the intrigue around her. In fact, she was gazing around in wide eyed wonderment, like an innocent child. And like Nimmie said, she was wearing a very pink dress.

"That would be Comtesse Anne de Breuil." Scarecrow said confidently. "This is her first year at the Emerald Palace."

"I was not aware that Breuil even had a comtesse, let alone any nobility at all." Nimmie responded.

"Things in that area have been confused and in turmoil for a number of years." Scarecrow said, but he too sounded a little suspicious. "How she came into power or who she is related too I am not sure of."

"Oh come on," Dorothy scoffed. "Look at her, she's so naive. What are you worried for?"

Scarecrow looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You realize that she is here for the same reason as the other girls right?"

"I-" Dorothy stiffened. She had not thought of that. She felt a burning anger inside. 'She wants Scarecrow for herself.' She looked at the comtesse with new eyes. Now Dorothy did not find her innocence endearing. "Well, I don't think she is anything too special." She said, trying not to sound too petty.

Scarecrow hid his amused grin behind his wine glass. "No, I don't think she is either." He had not meant to upset Dorothy but her reaction was interesting enough. She was not cruel or consumed with jealousy like Rosette but at the same time she did not let the comment pass her over. He had a feeling that meant something.

After dessert there was time to mingle, for the nobles to get up and talk lightly before heading to bed.

Dorothy took this opportunity to see how Lily was doing, she had noticed that the fox had only picked at her food all night.

Reaching the Foxville table was easier said that done. She was beset on every side by nobles who wanted to speak with her. This queen or that earl or that one baron wanted just a moment with the famous Dorothy of Kansas.

Those at the high table were watching the crowd forming around Dorothy with interest.

Nick threw down his napkin. "I can't stand this." He said as he made to get up and go rescue her.

"No." Scarecrow said, not taking his eyes off of Dorothy. "She is a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

"But-"

Scarecrow did not respond and Nick reluctantly returned to his seat. The king continued to watch her. He had to let Dorothy do this, let her be herself. He could not go gallivanting off to her rescue at the slightest hint of an obstacle, it was not fair for her or him. And he also needed to see how she reacted to such strong attention since she would be getting a lot of it now.

The king was right, she could handle herself. She never seemed overwhelmed or frustrated, even when attention was coming all at once from all sides. She responded to each with grace, courtesy, and patience and yet still managed to politely disengage herself from the conversation and finally reached Lily.

King Dox was ecstatic by Dorothy's visit and Lily introduced her to her father and brother.

"I have to admit," Lily said after the round of introductions. "I am impressed how you got through that ramble to get here." She sounded a little amused.

"That? That was not anything. I have had similar experiences just walking through the schoolhouse in the morning." She thought a moment. "I did handle it properly right? I didn't offend anyone?"

Lily chuckled, of course Dorothy would pull experience from her teaching days. "No my dear, you were perfectly polite and proper and no one is going to go to war over that." Dorothy sure was a fast learner. Maybe Cleo was right, she could make a good queen. Certainly better than any of the other women here, bunch of spoiled brats they were.

"Lily my dear! You never said you were friends with Dorothy." Speaking of spoiled brats...

"Hello Rosette." Lily glowered.

Dorothy recognized the women, the one she had seen before earlier that day, the one she immediately disliked. But that was not very fair of her to think that of someone she never actually met. "How do you do." She said by way of greeting.

"How do you do." She returned. "I am Marchioness Rosette of Laynevale. It is an honor to meet you."

Something about the way Rosette spoke put Dorothy on edge. She reminded her of some girls she used the teach, the ones that acted like perfect angels to the adults while being cruel to the other children. Dorothy never fell for that act and now she thought of Rosette with the same suspicion, but she was careful to disguise it. That's was Lily had told her, you have to hide any negativity. "The pleasure is mine Marchioness Rosette." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh please my dear, just Rosette will do." She said. "Now tell me, have you been in Oz long?"

"Only a few days, not long at all."

"I see. I suppose Emperor King Scarecrow was pleased to see you?"

Dorothy did not feel comfortable with that question, first of all it was not any of Rosette's business, but it also sounded like the marchioness was fishing for information. "Oh I don't know," Dorothy lied. "We have not had much time to see each other, he is always so busy being king."

"Indeed." Rosette sounded a little too pleased. "Well it is a good thing I am here then. With so many new people at the palace and his majesty being so busy, you must be lonely, poor thing."

"Not really." She said flatly.

Rosette continued as if she did not hear her. "So I think tomorrow you and I should have tea together. It will be the perfect way for us to get to know each other."

Dorothy was about to refuse, she doubted tea with Rosette would be anything like tea with Lily. But then a thought came to her. "I think I would like that, thank you."

"I look forward to it." And with that Rosette gave a bow to King Dox and then left.

Lily waited until the marchioness was out of earshot. "Are you insane Dorothy! Rosette has the worst kind of reputation, she's a cutthroat. I told you that you should not associate yourself with these woman. Why did you agree to tea?"

"I know Lily, I know." Dorothy said, trying to calm down the fox. "I know you warned me but people like her and not unique to this world. I think I would rather be able to keep an eye on her rather than not knowing what she was up to."

"But tea! Dorothy, listen to me." She Dorothy by the wrists to pull her down so she could talk to her without being overheard. "I could never prove anything, but I am certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Rosette who nearly killed me last year."

Dorothy paled. "What?"

"The night before the ball she poisoned one of my drinks. I could have died. I was only saved because she did not know that there are differences between humans and foxes like me, the poison was metabolized differently, there was enough time to save me. And by my grandfather, she is gunning to poison you too."

"But why me?" The answer came to her just as soon and the words left her mouth.

"She tried to get me out of the way when I already had a lover. You really think she would let you, a friend of the king, just slide by? Mark my words, she will want to see you gone."

"All the more reason I should meet her." Dorothy said determined. Now she knew that she could not turn her back on Rosette. "Stop looking at me like that, I know what I am doing."

Lily sighed. "For your sake I hope you do."

* * *

It was much later, long after the dinner had concluded and everyone had gone to bed. Now Scarecrow could take some time to relax after such a stressful day.

"En garde!"

"You're too slow Lionel!"

There was another clash of steel.

The Tin Man might play games with his friend, but Lionel was fond of much for active fare. Right now he and Scarecrow were practicing their swordplay in one of the gyms.

Lionel was a good fighter, strong, athletic, and with feline quick reflexes. He was one of the strongest fighters in the whole empire of Oz. Scarecrow in his old body would have never stood a chance. But now the king was also strong and agile, enough to be firm challenger for the lion.

Epees crossed and clash with force that would have been arm numbing for anyone else. They were alert to parry and dodge each other's attack as neither were wearing any protective gear.

They circled the floor, becoming more inventive with their footwork.

"So," Lionel said while leaping onto some equipment, gaining the high ground. "I think Dorothy enjoyed herself tonight."

Scarecrow held his own well against his friend's new advantage. "I think so too. I have to admit that I am surprised that she handled the attention well, it's not something she's used too."

"She's a school teacher, she is used to all kinds of attention and being in front of people."

Scarecrow made a sweep with his sword for Lionel's feet, the lion jumped backward to avoid it. He misjudged the distance to the ground and ended up falling on his back, but he quickly rolled onto his feet. Scarecrow now occupied the high ground. "Are you saying that she sees all these nobles and important rulers as children? Smart girl."

Lionel chuckled and ran off, causing Scarecrow to chase after him and abandon his post. "I think she fits in rather well." He said when he turned around to clash his epee again. "Better than Nimmie at least. Don't tell Nick I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it friend."

The two fenced enthusiastically for a few more minutes.

"So, Dorothy," Lionel started. "You like her right?"

Scarecrow faltered. "Wha-hey!" He saw the blade coming at the last second and managed to dodge. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"If it works." Lionel said. "But it is a real question."

Scarecrow almost was not going to answer. "I think I do. I think I like her a lot."

Lionel nodded sagely. "More than a friend?"

"Yes." Scarecrow finally admitted out loud. It was a strange thing to finally bring out into the world, as if now things were going to change.

Lionel grinned mischievously, he had an idea. "Well, that is good, I was getting a little worried."

"What could you possibly be worried about?"

Lionel got into position. "I was worried that you were going to use Dorothy as an easy way out."

"Meaning?" Scarecrow raised an eyebrow at the same time he raised his sword for a block.

"That you would marry Dorothy just to get out of having those women on your back."

Scarecrow could not believe what he was hearing. "I would never-_ow_!"

Lionel had taken advantage of his friend's lowered defenses and got a hit in, right in Scarecrow's upper arm. He now danced out of reach, hoping that Anundriel, still on the king's hip, would not come into play.

Scarecrow glared at Lionel while rubbing his arm. "Flora is going to kill you. I can't believe you would say something like that just to distract me." He check the wound, it wasn't too bad, it would just need a slight stitch. But he was still mad at Lionel. "Taking advantage of Dorothy like that, how could you even think it?"

"Sorry sorry," Lionel said quickly. "I wasn't going to get a hit in otherwise. But seriously. You do like her though."

"Yes, and I certainly respect her enough to not do what you suggested." He said rushing forward for a thrust.

"Yikes! I didn't mean to upset you so much." Lionel said nervously as he parried. "But I suppose that does prove it then."

"Yes, again yes." His irritation with Lionel evaporated by now. "I do like her. Not sure how much, but certainly more than before."

"And you heard what Nick had to say?" The lion said during a high sweep.

"And from Terryck too. I understand their concern but..."

"But you can't shield Dorothy, you have to let her stand on her own. Like earlier tonight."

"I'm glad you understand at least."

Lionel nodded as he skipped away from a low thrust. "Nick can be too much of a gentleman. I'm a lion, our women regularly head into danger when hunting, I would never dream of trying to coddle Cleo."

Scarecrow knew what Lionel was trying to say. "Still, Dorothy isn't a lioness. I can't just turn a blind eye to the likes of Rosette or Margot." He was feeling at a loss for the first time in years, that he did not have all the answers. He lowered his sword, signaling he was not ready to continue dueling. "You three have been trying to tell me that I need to be careful, that Dorothy can be in danger. But those aren't answers, you aren't helping me in figuring out a solution. It sounds like you want me to just ignore her, but I could never do that, even if I didn't care for as I do now, as her friend I can't just ignore her." His frustration was building into a physical pain in his chest and his mind was a jumbled mess.

Lionel backed off, holding his sword over his shoulder. He was not a firm supporter of the Tin Man's idea in the first place. What good would it be to just talk like this to the smartest man in all of Oz? You would be telling him nothing he did not know already, and now he could see just how pointless it was if they did not offer any help towards a method as well. Now the lion just felt bad.

"Well, what do you think you should do Scarecrow? Forget what we said, you're the one with the brains." Lionel offered. That had to be part of the problem, too many people were talking to him and worrying him to the point of not being able to think clearly on the issue.

Scarecrow looked at his friend in surprise, he had not expected this. "What I think?" He closed his eyes to clear his mind and let his brain work. He was silent for a few minutes before opening them up again. "I think I should just trust Dorothy. Like I did earlier. Just trust her to handle herself but be ready to jump in if she needs the help."

Lionel beamed. "Well, now that's the kind of wise talk I expect from our Emperor King!"

"You think that sounds like the right course of action?"

Lionel laughed, a deep bellowing laugh. "Of course. Trust me, I'm a married man and the best thing a man can do for a woman is to trust her." He moved to the attack position. "Now, are we going to duel or what?"

"Most certainly." Scarecrow responded gleefully as their weapons clashed again.

* * *

I admit I do feel kinda guilty in making King Dox such a jerk, but it's still rather in character considering how he acted in the book he was in. But poor Lily. She really hates those princesses who don't want to be a princess cause its "boring" or something, she'll give them something to really complain about. And I conveniently got rid of Glinda for a reason, I don't want any easy ways out for...well, you'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning light was still weak when Lily bolted awake. Alarm jolted through her frame as she tried to eye what it was that woke her up. Her room was elegant, marble statues and dusky drapery and lots of free space. But she was not concerned with her decor at the moment. She heard no sounds, nothing that indicated that there was any danger. So that had to mean...

"Terryck!" She yelled angrily.

The fox popped his head in from the next room. "Hey baby. What are you doing awake?"

She glared at him accusingly. "You were sneaking weren't you? I can never sleep when you sneak. It puts me on edge."

The fox's ears drooped. "Sorry, I was just trying not to wake you."

Lily threw off her covers and slipped on her robe and slippers. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked as she walked towards him, rubbing her arms against the morning chill. "And why aren't you in bed?"

Terryck came through the doorway to show her what he was carrying. It was a box with some of his things in it. "I was thinking, what with your father in the palace now, that maybe it would not do for him to find my things here."

"What? My father is not going to come here-"

Terryck just gave her a look.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her snout. "Right, I forgot who we were talking about."

"It will only be for a couple days." He said, trying to soothe her. "I'll just stay in the barracks. I'll be working a lot anyways."

Lily just nodded. She did not like the idea of having to hide their relationship, but it was honestly not as much trouble as it would be if her father found out. She looked at the box Terryck was taking with him. 'Why does it have to be like this?' "I'm going back to bed, come see me before you leave."

Terryck nodded and went back to collecting his belongings.

* * *

It was later in the morning when Dorothy got herself out of bed. She had things to do today, including meeting with Rosette for tea that afternoon.

She thought back to Lily's warning. She knew she had to be completely alert when around Rosette. "I'm not going to let her walk all over me." She said as she filled Toto's food bowl. "She'll leap at the first sign of weakness, I have to be tough."

Toto just scarfed down his breakfast.

Dorothy ate her own breakfast and got ready for the day. She glanced at the calendar that had mysteriously showed up in her room. The ball was just the day after tomorrow and so she had to hurry. She thought about bringing Toto with her then thought better of it. She did not want to make him a target as well. So she just left the patio door open for him and locked her door before she left.

She had one other obligation before meeting Rosette. She had remembered to ask if there was some sort of dance instructor in the palace to help her get up to date for the ball. That was were she was heading now.

It was still too early for the guests to be up and about so Dorothy made it to the dance studio without any interruptions.

The dance studio was a retrofitted dance hall, one of the smaller ones. It had decorated shiny wood panel walls, chandeliers in the high ceiling, and a polished floor. But it also had one wall replaced with mirrors and a piano moved to a more central location.

Dorothy also saw that despite the earliness of the day, she would have to share the dance studio. But she did not mind. "Cleo! Shanti! What are you too doing here?"

The lioness had been sitting a chair while watching her daughter receive ballroom dance lessons from one of the instructors. The poor cub seemed a little too short but still managed to hold her own.

"Oh Dorothy, you made it." Cleo said brightly. "Shanti, say good morning to Miss Dorothy."

The instructor let Shanti go turned and bowed politely. "Good morning Miss Dorothy."

"Good morning Shanti." Dorothy replied. "Are you learning to dance for the ball?"

The cub shook her head. "No. Mama says it's for my hunting training, that's why my brother doesn't have to be here. She says a good hunter needs to be light and graceful on her paws." She spoke half with conviction and half like she was reciting something.

"Very good darling." Cleo said. "Now, back to your lessons."

Shanti returned to her dancing and another instructor appeared. while Shanti was learning from a young girl, this was an older white haired man. His no nonsense bearing marked him as the head instructor.

"Dorothy Gale." It was not a question.

She was not put off. "Yes, thank you very much for meeting with me."

The instructor looked her over and did not seem impressed with what he saw. "Indeed. I am Master Dance Terrence Vargas. Now," He held out an hand. "Let us begin."

Master Vargas had certainly earned his title and Dorothy was an excellent student. By focusing the similarities rather than the differences within a few hours Dorothy was familiar with the various styles of waltz which would be the main dance style of the ball. There was only one part she was having difficulty with.

"No no no!" Vargas yelled for the thousandth time. "Your supposed to _follow_, stop trying to lead."

Dorothy was starting to get frustrated. "You keep saying that but I don't know what you mean. How can I follow you if I don't know what your doing?"

Vargas looked over at Cleo and her daughter, who had decided to stay and watch, to see if they were laughing at him. They both looked a little too innocent. "Let's try it one more time."

The music started up again but almost immediately Vargas threw his hands up. "No no no! You still are not getting it right!"

"Maybe it's you that needs to change methods Vargas." A new smooth voice said.

"Y-your majesty!" The dance instructor stammered surprise.

Scarecrow was leaning on the doorframe and looked as he had been for several minutes now. He gave Dorothy a smile.

"Have you been standing there long?" Dorothy felt a little embarrassed about being caught. She did not want him to know she was taking lessons, she was planning instead to impress him with her new skill. Looks like that idea had to be scrapped.

He got up from the doorframe as if he had not a care in the world. "Depends on what your definition of long is." He gave Cleo and Shanti a nod as he walked in, they had noticed he was there before but kept his secret. "Why don't you take a rest Vargas. Perhaps I can impart some dance wisdom to Dorothy. If she does not mind of course."

"N-no, I don't mind." Dorothy could not believe her ears. 'He is going to dance with me?' Her heart hammered in both nerves and excitement. She prayed that she would not screw up, not with him.

Scarecrow gently took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor right as the music started up. This was ridiculously bold of him. He had never willingly danced with any of the women that came to his palace but he found himself unwilling to resist the temptation of dancing with Dorothy. And with none of those other women around what harm could it be?

Dorothy knew her dance moves by now and was determined to show how much she learned. She felt tingling on her skin when he placed his hands on her. She had never been quite this close to him before and her brain became aware that a man of straw was still a man. She found herself irresistibly drawn to him, as if she was being acted upon by an outside force.

"Ready?" He asked in that smooth soft voice of his. He held her much more gently than the forcible ways of the dancing instructor. He enjoyed having her like this, right there with him.

"Yes." Dorothy said just as the music reached the proper point.

And then her breath left her.

Scarecrow was a marvelous dancer, it being the one thing he wanted to be able to do with his new body. Dorothy felt like she was flying as they moved around the dance floor. She kept her eyes on him, not at her feet, not at their audience, but always on him and his blue eyes. She was not consciously aware of the fact that she was properly following like Vargas was trying to instruct. She felt the subtle changes in Scarecrow, the slight signals partners gave before he executed a move. She was spun and twirled without losing her footing and followed his lead without resistance. She felt like an angel, dancing on a cloud.

Writers have often spoken of certain moments where everything comes together, beautiful moments that seem like a taste of heaven. Scarecrow never truly understood until now. Now, with Dorothy in his arms and moving to the music as one, now he knew what a perfect moment truly was.

Alas, such moments could never last forever like he hoped, otherwise they would not be so appreciated.

The music died and the dancers slowed reluctantly.

"Bravo!" Vargas said loudly as he clapped, shattering the delicate scene which earned him an unseen glare from Cleo. "Oh yes, I do believe that she understands now."

Dorothy blushed a little and felt a tad weak in the knees that had nothing to do with physical excursion. "Thank you Scarecrow." She said while trying not to smile too hard. "I think I am perfectly prepared for the ball now."

Scarecrow gave her a bow. "I can not wait to see you there. Save a dance for me?"

Dorothy turned a little more red. "Of course." There was no one else she wanted to dance with.

Scarecrow knew he had a lot to do, a lot of kings to speak with and a lot of women to avoid. But he did not want to leave Dorothy's presence. "I was wondering if you are free to walk through the White Garden with me."

That idea sounded fantastic to her. "I would love to-" But then remembered about Rosette and her expression turned pained. "No, I can't. I already promised to meet with someone. I'm sorry. Maybe I can see you later tonight."

Scarecrow looked disappointed. "It's alright, I understand. I do have a lot of things to do anyways." He bowed to her again and said goodbye to Cleo and Shanti before leaving. That air of disappointment would linger over him for most of the day.

Dorothy watched him go, feeling horrible inside. She wanted to go with it, wasn't she just thinking the other day that she hardly got to spend any time with him? If it was anyone else she would have dropped the plans for tea in a heartbeat, but she was meeting with Rosette. Leaving her cold while going to with the king could be lethal. No, she had to go see Rosette, there was no choice about it.

"I'm sorry," She told Cleo. "I have to go. And Mr. Vargas? Thank you for your help." She made a hasty exit and went the opposite way the king did.

Cleo watched her go. 'Two steps forward, one step back.' She thought to herself. 'Progress, but slow going.' She was suddenly distracted by a tug on her clothes. "What is it Shanti dear?"

The little cub had been trying to get her mother's attention for some time now. She had watched the dance with fascination and now there was a question she was burning to ask. "Mama? Is Miss Dorothy going to be Aunt Dorothy?"

Cleo chuckled. "We'll have to wait and see honey, just wait and see."

* * *

Dorothy found Rosette waiting in one of the enclosed solariums. It was almost like a cafe, with many small white tables, huge windows, and green plants. There were a lot of people there as it was by now around noonish.

"Dorothy my dear," Rosette said as she spotted Dorothy." So glad you could make it."

"Of course, I would not miss it." She sounded friendly on the outside, but inside was a different story, she did not forgot that she could have easily been with Scarecrow right now.

"Have a drink." Rosette offered after Dorothy sat down. The marchioness already had a set of tea laid out, but Dorothy noticed that none of it had been touched. She did not forget Lily's warning.

"Actually," Dorothy flagged down a servant. "I could really go for a cup of coffee right now."

Rosette's face remained fixed. "Oh come now, you can not have tea by drinking coffee."

"On the contrary, I thought having tea with someone was more about the company rather than the drink of choice."

Rosette had nothing in response to that but did not make a move to drink any of the tea herself. "So Dorothy," She said leaning in. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Dorothy gingerly handled her hot mug, making sure to keep it closer to herself and rested her hand over the rim as if that was a normal practice for her. "I'm afraid there is not much to tell. Kansas is so very different from Oz." She was not about to share anything with this woman. "Why, look at all these girls here. Any one of them is beyond how any one looked in Kansas."

Rosette glanced around and snorted. "Oh, these girls? They are nothing, honestly." She said dismissingly.

"I don't think so. Are they not the most eligible women in Oz and beyond?" Dorothy wanted to hear Rosette speak, to hear her opinions. Because the more Rosette talked the less Dorothy had to share.

"I see you really are new here and are not familiar with the way things work." Rosette was also keeping a close eye on Dorothy, waiting to see her reactions. "Not all of these women have the same chances."

"How can you tell?" Dorothy had been led to believe that they all have the same chance: none.

"Oh it is quite easy." She pointed out a small gaggle of girls gossiping with one another. "Those over there are inherently disinterested. They would not mind being queen surely, but are not putting in the extra effort to make them stand out." She then pointed out a lone girl in a corner. "She has another lover and so is trying to sabotage herself at every turn."

Dorothy nodded. She never would have guessed any of this. 'So some of them are not dangerous like Rosette.' "Interesting. What about those over there?" She nodded towards a much larger group of girl who were glaring at the pair.

Rosette gave a haughty little laugh. "Oh, they try. Bless them, they do. But they are too weak of spirit and too poor of country to ever be able to reach the throne."

"I see." 'They must be passive aggressive types. I bet they can still cause harm at the first sign of weakness however.' Dorothy decided as she sipped her coffee. 'Smaller versions of Rosette.'

Rosette then spotted someone and laughed, not caring that she could be overheard. "And that right there is the worse example I have ever seen."

Dorothy had to turn around in her chair to see who Rosette meant. "Anne de Breuil?" She asked, remembered her from the night before. "What about her?"

The cometesse was in another pink dress and looked around so brightly and cheerfully, waving to those she recognized.

Rosette gave a dark chuckle. "Oh she is just too much. She is here not knowing what she is truly trying to achieve."

"The queen's throne right?" That knowledge cause something to twist painfully inside of her, but she disguised it by drinking some of her coffee.

"To bear an heir of course." She said as if it was obvious. "I doubt that dear Anne there is even familiar with that queenly art. Honestly, she is a disgrace."

Dorothy nearly choked, forcing the hot drink down her throat without coughing. She had forgotten that this was about more than simply finding a wife for Scarecrow. 'God, no wonder he is so reluctant.' She felt embarrassed for him, but she knew she needed to quickly change the topic least Rosette notice her discomfort. "Queenly art? What is that?"

Rosette tilted her head slightly. She was certain she saw Dorothy falter. "You do not know what queenly arts are?" She laughed. "Oh my, Kansas must really be backwards."

Dorothy's grip on her cup tightened at the insult but she said nothing.

"They are the arts that any girl who wishes to be a good queen must know. Just to name a few: The arts of diplomacy and politics come first naturally. Then equestrianism, art, archery, dance, swordswomanship, literacy, falconry, mathematics, and of course" She narrowed her eyes, waiting to see a reaction. "The art of the bedchamber."

Dorothy had figured out that last one by what was said about Anne and so stayed calm at the admittance and tried not to think to hard on it. "Those do not sound so difficult." She noted with pride that she had quite a few of those down already, though not the last one of course.

Rosette straightened up, displeased at Dorothy's calmness. "On the contrary. These are lessons only available to nobles, I do not think that common peasants would be capable of learning them. You came from a farm correct?"

Dorothy set her mug down, as she was nearly shaking in anger. Rosette had insulted her deeply, but she knew how to change that. "On the contrary Rosette." She said almost bitingly. "I have taught some of the dumbest minds on the Kansas prairie to read and write, so I believe that anyone is capable of learning. And did not his majesty come from a farm yet he is a prime example of kingship?"

'She was a teacher?' Rosette thought, aghast. That little fact would make it even harder for Rosette to intimidate her as there would be little that Dorothy was not used too. And she had rebuked her by bringing up the king's origin. "Yes, I suppose you are right." She admitted. She would have to think of something else. 'Maybe appeal to her morals?'

Rosette then launched in various stories about the king, one's she never heard before. About this war or how he treated that noble. She talked for what seemed to be hours.

Dorothy held steady. 'She's just trying to upset me.' She reminded herself after she heard about how Scarecrow had confiscated a certain baron's land and title. 'She is twisting the facts to make him sound bad.' "It seems to me if this baron had not kept his people's grain for himself while they starved then his majesty would not have had to go to such extremes."

Rosette frowned. Dorothy kept finding holes in her stories and ripping them apart. "But have you heard about when General Jinjir tried to take over Oz with her army of girls?"

Dorothy listened, this was one of the more ridiculous and far fetched of Rosette's efforts. "If one wants to build an army then they should be prepared to fight, regardless of the gender makeup." She had no doubt that the battle really happened, but really. Did Rosette think some other woman's stupidity would make her think badly of Scarecrow? "You know Rosette, you surprise me."

"I? I do not know what you mean." She said, placing her hand on her chest, just like Dorothy had seen so many women do before.

"Yes. If his majesty is really as terrible as you make him out to be, then why would you wish to marry him?" Dorothy felt as if she had trapped Rosette.

Rosette thought fast. "It is not about his actions dear," She spoke as if Dorothy was a slow child. "But it's about his power. And whoever becomes queen shares in that power. You might not realize it, but Oz has become one of the more powerful and influential countries in this world. Whoever shares his throne would practically rule the world in a way." She chuckled to herself. "Plus he is very handsome as you must have noticed. Handsome and eloquent. They say he has a silver tongue. I would like to test that theory out for myself."

Dorothy actually choked this time. 'Does this woman have any shame?' She pounded on her chest as she coughed. She could not stand Rosette. Not one bit. The way she spoke of the king made it clear she was more concerned with herself. "And what does his majesty think of all of that?" She finally asked once she could breath.

Rosette was preening herself, having finally gotten a reaction. "What does it matter what he thinks?"

Dorothy felt the urge to leap across the table and choke the marchioness. "He is only going to be spending the rest of his life with who ever he marries, I would think his opinion would be important."

The marchioness' smile grew cobra like. "No, not really. Because you see," She leaned over the table. "_I_ am going to be queen. I will share his throne and his bed. You hear me you little hayseed? You may be his friend but you will _never_ be his wife."

Dorothy bit down on the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood. 'I can't react. I just can't.' She repeated to herself while her blood boiled. Dorothy had never hated anyone before in her life, sure she may have disliked a person, but Rosette was the first she ever truly hated with every fiber of her being. "I believe that remains to be seen." She challenged darkly. It did not matter if Dorothy went so far as to gain the throne, but she would be damned if a woman like Rosette obtained it.

"Oh my, what is this?" A new voice broke up the tension between the two. "Rosette, are you causing trouble already?"

Rosette looked up. "Margot. Hello." She said dryly.

Margot nodded and then looked to Dorothy. "And is this the famous Dorothy? Rosette, how could you not introduce me to her?"

The marchioness glowered. "Dorothy, this is Princess Margot. Margot, Dorothy."

Dorothy did not like the look of his woman any more than she liked her first impression of Rosette. "Hello."

The princess did not seem put off by the terse reception. "I had just seen Lily and, oh what is his name, her boyfriend..."

"Terryck." Dorothy supplied.

"Oh that's right. Terryck. I mention because it is so rare to see him out and about. He belongs to that one group, the servants call them Shadow Runners."

"The King's Guard you mean?" Dorothy wondered why the servants would call them such a thing.

Rosette snorted. "The King's Guard? More like guarding his interests you mean."

Margot shared a glance with her. "Indeed. It was a little scary to see him, but I suppose there is nothing to worry about when he is out in the open, it's when you can't see him that you should worry."

Dorothy looked between the two confused. 'Guard the king's interest? Scary?' "What do you mean? He seemed perfectly nice when I met him."

Margot looks shocked. "You met him? My goodness dear. You met the king's head spy and assassin?"

"A-assassin?" Dorothy gapped. They had to be making it up, right? Terryck, a killer? Scarecrow would never hire someone like that. Right?

Margot looked down at her. "You did not know? My my, I wonder what else you do not know."

Dorothy looked down at her now empty coffee mug. Something snapped inside. She could handle a lot of what Rosette had dished out today, but this she could not ignore or rationalize. 'Would Scarecrow really use assassins?' She needed to be alone to think. "Excuse me, I really must be going now."

Dorothy made a hasty exit, not even noticing the shared grins of the women she left behind.

"You are losing your touch Rosette." Margot said, tapping her fingers on the back of the marchioness' chair. "You never would have gotten to her without me, remember that." She reached down and poured herself a cold cup of tea. "You didn't even poison this, Lily must have already made her paranoid."

Rosette was too happy about Dorothy's retreat to even consider what the princess was imply about her losing her touch. "No I didn't. And now I will never have to. I am certain that she will not be a problem any longer."

* * *

Dorothy wandered the halls of the palace consumed with her horrified thoughts. 'Terryck is an assassin? It can't be true. Scarecrow would never have someone killed. Sure he's king but...' No matter how many times she turned it over in her head she could not convince herself to disbelieve it. She somehow knew that Rosette and Margot were not lying to her and that made it so much worse.

She eventually found herself in a familiar area. It was the same hallway Terryck had taken her to see Scarecrow the first night she was here. She found the library quickly but hesitated before entering. What if Scarecrow was there? What would she say to him?

But the library was empty. It seems that no one had been there since the night she arrived. She wanted to be alone for awhile and this was the perfect place for it.

She picked up a random book to keep herself occupied with and took a seat on the couch. The very same couch she sat one a few nights ago. Things seemed to much easier then, no ball, no backstabbing women, and no mixed up emotions. That was the hardest part, Dorothy had no idea how she felt right now. Angry, hurt, disappointed, and maybe even a little betrayed. But who did she feel all this negativity towards?

Dorothy tried to calm down by reading, but nothing on the page got absorbed. Her conversation with Rosette kept replaying in her head, piece by piece. Every passing moment just added fuel to the already raging fire inside her.

She was not aware of how much time passed, but she was certainly aware when the door to the library opened.

It was Scarecrow, apparently reading some paper that was nothing important or official. It was a love letter from one of the girls, because clearly this was high school where you left notes in lockers rather than talking face to face like grown ups. Oh well. He could at least give her the honor of reading what she wrote, but it was going to be disposed of regardless.

He did not notice Dorothy right away. She stayed silent, brooding and glaring at him. When he did look up she quickly turned back to her book, pretending to be engrossed in it.

"Dorothy!" He said happily. "Sorry, I didn't realize you where in here. I hope I didn't disturb your reading." He always hated it when someone interrupted him when his nose was in a book and assumed she might find it annoying as well. He tried to move quietly to the desk, keen on retrieving a book he left in it.

Dorothy watched him over the brim of the book, she felt ready to snap. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but too much stuff was in turmoil inside of her, threatening to boil over. "You know Scarecrow, I am surprised at you."

He looked up from the drawer, noticing that there was a biting ice to her words. "What do you mean?"

Dorothy slammed the book shut and now Scarecrow could clearly see that she was angry about something. "You know, you have all these women around here, all trying to catch your eye and you won't even give them the time of day."

The king stared at her. 'What is she talking about?'

"You could at least tell them outright that you are not interested instead of running and hiding like a damn coward!"

Scarecrow was taken back. "Hey, wait a second-!"

"You're never going to find a queen until you out some effort into it!"

'She's not, she is seriously not angry about this.' Scarecrow thought, his mind racing in confusion. 'Why is she wanting me to go after those noblewoman, I thought she...didn't she...' Did she not just dance with him a few hours ago? Why was she attacking him now? What happened? "Dorothy, what is this really about?"

Now Dorothy absolutely bristled. "You have a group of assassins on your payroll?" She shrieked accusingly.

Scarecrow did not appreciated being judged. "Yes, yes I do." He responded strongly. "I'm a king, they're sort of necessary."

"They _kill_ people!"

"That is the point of assassins!"

"So you have had them kill people before?"

"I've killed people too, unless you thought Anundriel was for decoration. Guess what, it's not!"

"That was in war."

"How does that make a difference? It certainly doesn't feel different. So please, enlighten me."

"It just is. I can not believe you! The Scarecrow I knew would have _never_ hired assassins!"

"The Scarecrow you knew would have never done a lot of things. Times have changed, I thought you understood that!"

"I thought that being a good person was something that never changed!"

"It doesn't! It's just politics."

"So having people killed is politics?"

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you! I have run a pretty tight ship for years. Sure, unfortunate things happen, but that is just life!"

"No kidding, a life that got snuffed out. There are other options!"

"You don't think I tried? Do you have _any_ faith in me?"

"I'm not sure anymore! I'm not sure if I like how you do things around here!"

"That is not up to you to judge! You have no say in the way I do rule Oz! You _are not_ my queen!"

They were left glaring at each other, rage and frustration emanating from them both.

"I'm leaving." Dorothy said, breezing by him.

"Fine." He spat after her.

It was several minutes afterwards, with the echoes of their fight still ringing in his ears that Scarecrow's brain finally registered what had happened. "Oh no..." He groaned as he sat on the couch where she had been only a few minutes before. "What have I done?"

* * *

Nick was busy watching Jack Pumpkinhead make a fool of himself. It was not terribly difficult for him to do, Jack was a good worker but he lacked in certain social graces. Which included not knowing when he was out of his league.

Jack was currently trying to talk up a young baroness and failing miserably at it.

Nick knew that the right thing to do would be take Jack under his arm and give him a few pointers. Unfortunately that was also the less hilarious thing to do and Nick needed to get his kicks somewhere.

"Ah don't be like baby." Jack whined after the retreating baroness. "Fine! Your loss sweetheart. Hellooo Queen Susan, you are looking lovely this evening."

Nick took a glass of red wine from a passing servant and was fully prepared to watch this train wreck unfold. Unfortunately he never got the chance.

"Nick," Nimmie said as she slid up to him. "Have you seen Dorothy or the king today, at all?" She sounded a little worried.

The Tin Man looked over the gathered crowd. It was dinner time and many of the visiting guests were taking their evening meal. Unlike the dinner the night before, this one was optional and many had decided to eat in private. Lionel and Cleo were absent so they could have dinner as a family. It was not surprising to Nick that Scarecrow and Dorothy might have skipped out too. "No, I haven't seen either all day actually. You know Scarecrow tends to hide anyways, couldn't imagine what Dorothy is up to though. Why?"

Nimmie just nodded to where Rosette and Margot were talking, they seemed to have quite a few listeners in thrall. "Because those two look a little too pleased about something. Hyenas don't smile that much."

It was true, both women were holding their heads up high and seemed to silently congratulate each other on a job well done. That caused Nick to frown. He knew that those two did not get along, what could have happened to make them team up? "You think they did something?"

Nimmie nodded. "I am sure of it."

Margot, being the taller of the two, noticed Nick and Nimmie. "Oh my, have you heard the latest gossip?" She asked, waving them over. "I dare say that this is something you will take great interest in."

"I'm sure." Nick said suspiciously. The pair moved closer to hear, but stayed near the outskirts.

"I'm surprised you have not heard yet, being so close to the king and all." Rosette said arrogantly.

"Or heard at all, their voices do carry." Margot added.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said while keeping an arm on Nimmie, who he could feel tense up, as if she was ready to pounce.

The two women shared a pleased glance and a chuckle. "Dorothy and his majesty had bit of a spat you could say." Rosette said.

"A real row." Margot supplied.

"It was a pretty bad fight. I don't know what it was about, I just was unfortunate enough to over hear it." In reality her and Margot had followed Dorothy and eavesdropped on the entire thing. "Shame really, they looked so well together."

"But if they can not handle one disagreement then I suppose it was not meant to be." Margot said.

"You!" Nimmie shouted. She would have leapt for them if Nick had not been holding her back. "You two had something to do with this, I just know it!"

The two women seemed amused. "Us? I do not know what you mean." Rosette said, looking aghast.

"They are adults," Margot said, following up again. "They are responsible for their own actions."

Nimmie wrenched her arms from Nick's grasp. "I'm not hungry anymore dear, the choice of company here turns my stomach. Let's go back to our rooms."

Nick fully supported Nimmie and went with her to make a hasty getaway. He bet that Nimmie was right, that they did have something to do with this, but as much as he hated to admit it, they were also right. Scarecrow and Dorothy were responsible for what they did. Hopefully this would blow over quickly.

Rosette and Margot were not offended by the archduke's retreat, in fact it only empowered them. They were soon once again retelling their story, gleefully supplying all the details to their eager audience.

* * *

Dorothy rolled over on her bed, pulling the pillow over her face. She had skipped going to the dinner, and while some food had been brought to her, she did not feel like touching a single bite.

She felt horrible, absolutely horrible. "I can't believe I talked to him like that." She pulled off the pillow and hugged it to her chest.

Toto nuzzled her face, trying to make her feel better. It helped a little bit.

She reached over to pet him. "I was being really unfair. He was right, a king has to do what a king has to do and I'm in no position to judge." She looked out over the balcony to the bright summer moon. "And I'm not even mad about what Terryck does, not really. I must be a child if I think politics is clean and everyone plays by the rules." She sighed and laid there for a moment longer, hugging her pillow. She knew what she had to do. She wanted to do it, but she was also afraid. 'What if he doesn't want to talk to me again?'

But she had to do it. She would keep feeling sick to her stomach unless she did something.

She gathered up all her courage and crawled out of bed. She found her Uncle Henry's coat in her closet. It always gave her comfort and putting it on she felt more sure of herself. The coat would also come in handy since she did not know how cold the palace got at night.

"I'll be back Toto." She said before slipping out the door.

Once outside her nice cozy room, Dorothy was suddenly not to sure. The palace halls were wide with caused cold drafts. There was little light, making everything seem spooky. While such things normally would not concern her, they certainly did not help with her current mindset.

She nearly went back inside. "No. I have to do this. I may have made a fool of myself but I need to set this right." She steeled her nerves and set off.

The problem of course was that she had no idea of where Scarecrow could be. She doubted he would be in the same library, no one would want to stay in that bad atmosphere. She knew that he had other libraries and laboratories he could retreat to. "But would he?" She tried to think logically about this. "He could be easily disturbed there." So that left his office and his private quarters.

She had a vague idea of where his office was but it was the only lead to follow. She followed flights of steps upwards, careful not to trip nor make too much noise. Would the guards try to stop her? That would be an embarrassment!

Her trip did not take her as long as she had hoped. She was on one of the higher floors, in a hall with only one door which had light streaming from under it. That had to be it.

Dorothy had a moment of panic. What if he did not want to hear what she had to say? What if he told her to leave? What if they just got into another fight? Her body wanted to run, but her heart and her mind told her to stay put and act like an adult.

With a deep breath she knocked on the door.

The response was almost immediate. "Come in." It was Scarecrow's voice, she had found the right place. But he did not sound very happy.

She felt fear rush through her. She was afraid, afraid that he would not forgive her.

She carefully eased the door open. "S-Scarecrow?" She sounded more meek than she had in years.

Scarecrow looked up in shock. "Dorothy?" She was the last person he had expected to see. "What are you-"

"Wait, just hear me out first okay?" She had not planned out what she was going to say, but she had to say it before she lost her nerve. "Look, I...I said some things...before that I, you know, did not really mean. I wasn't being fair, I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have..." She felt herself start to choke up and her eye start to water. 'Oh no, no, not now.' "I just..." She turned away, trying to collect herself.

During this Scarecrow had watched her carefully. He got up from his desk and made his way over to her slowly, as if she was a timid doe who would bolt at the slightest movement. He could tell she was trying desperately to hold back her tears. He touched her on the shoulder and gently turned her and pulled her towards him. "It's okay." He said soothingly.

Dorothy gasped, now finding herself in his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and clung to his clothes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay," He said again, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry too." He rested his chin on her head. "I should not have over reacted."

Dorothy shook her head and pulled back just enough to look up at him, she was not willing to leave his embrace. "No. I over reacted. Terryck's work is something that can not be avoided, not everyone plays nice when you are a king, I should respect that." She wiped her eyes. "I wasn't even mad at you, not really, you were just there and I took my anger out on you. It was not fair of me to do that to you."

"What were you mad about?" He asked softly.

"Some things that Rosette and Margot said. They said a lot of things I did not like," She was not about to go into details. "And I just took it. I tried to look strong to them, like what they said did not bother me."

Scarecrow knew what sort of tricks those two played and it killed him to know that Dorothy had been a recent target. "But they did bother you right?"

Dorothy looked down and nodded. "When they told me about what the King's Guard really does, that was the last straw, I couldn't take anymore." She sniffed a little. "That was weak of me."

Scarecrow touched under her chin so she would look at him again. "No, not at all." He brushed some of her dark hair out of her face, leaving his palm to gently cradle her cheek. "You handled quite a bit, you have to be pretty strong for that."

"I still shouldn't have yelled at you."

Scarecrow smiled kindly and used a thumb to wipe away a regretful tear. "I shouldn't have either Dorothy."

She only responded by sighing and leaned back on him again.

They stayed like that for awhile. Dorothy rested her head on his chest and he held her comfortingly. Scarecrow had learned something that day, something that was doubly strong now that she was in his arms. After that fight he had been scared, so scared that he had lost her. That she would leave and never come back. He did not want her out of his life, how he had managed before he had no idea, he just wanted her to always be with him.

Scarecrow had learned that he was in love with Dorothy.

He sighed deeply, just happy that she had come back. He would have forgiven her for anything at this point. Anything at all if it meant she could be with him.

"Scarecrow?" She finally decided to ask him. "What really is the duty of the King's Guard?"

"Well, what those two told you isn't the entire story." He knew he would have to set her straight on this. "When I Terryck first joined me the imperial palace guard were not, how shall we say this, up to snuff. Lack of discipline and training made them useless. Terryck and those he trained started as my own private guards. Eventually I managed to overhaul the entirety of the palace guard to something more respectable and effective. The King's Guard was not needed every second of the day. Now they still do security but they are also the primary fighters against scroulies, they act as spies, and yes, I'm afraid also as assassins if it becomes absolutely necessary."

"I see." She said. "I suppose that is what Anun had meant when he spoke of weighting matters. It must be difficult."

Scarecrow nodded. "It is."

Dorothy rested her head on his chest again. "And for the record, I do have faith in you Scarecrow, I do like the way you run Oz. I didn't mean what I had said."

"I know Dorothy, I know." It still felt good to hear.

She smiled and tried to stifle a yawn. She did not realize how tired and hungry she was.

"I think you should head to bed Dorothy."

"No no," She shook her head. "I'm fine." She did not want to leave him, she felt so comfortable right here.

As much as he would have liked for her to stay a little longer, he knew she needed to get some sleep in a real bed. "Go on, it's late. You'll see me tomorrow."

Dorothy reluctantly distangled herself from him, already feeling cold and missing his embrace. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise."

Dorothy half turned to leave but then looked back at him. She hesitated for only a split second.

Scarecrow's eyes widened when he felt her warm kiss on his cheek. He stood speechless.

"Good night my king." She said with a bow.

"Night..." He managed to choke out as if he was in a daze.

He gingerly touched his face after she had left. He could still feel the remnants of her warmth on his skin and in his body where he had held her. He felt nearly dizzy with this new development. He was not quite sure where to go from here, but he was positive it could only get better.

* * *

Whew! This chapter was intense to write, I hope it was the same to read.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nick! We have to do something!" Nimmie insisted. "The ball is tomorrow, we can't have Scarecrow and Dorothy still angry at each other!"

It was morning again. The pair had gone to bed without any ideas. Nimmie had a hard time sleeping as she kept thinking of ways of getting back at Rosette and Margot. The Tin Man, since he did not necessarily need sleep, opted to stay up and get some writing done.

"Like what?" He asked from the writing desk. "We don't even know what really happened. I'm not even sure if it is really any of our business to even approach them."

The red head pouted. She was sitting up in the middle of the bed, covers thrown haphazardly and she was still in the tank top and boxer shorts she slept in. "I know." She said, punching a pillow. "But they were still tricked by those whores-"

"Nimmie! You can not say things like that about noble women."

"It's the truth!" Nimmie insisted. "I just don't want them to hate each other. They're our friends."

Nick laid down his pen and went to sit next to his fiancé. "I know." This was rather harder for him than it was for Nimmie. Lionel, Dorothy, Scarecrow, and himself were a team, they had been a lot together. He just could not imagine them divided.

Nimmie curled up against him. Others might wonder, but the feel of metal did not bother her. She had always worked with it in one way or another. There was nothing off putting about Nick's metallic body to her.

He put an arm around her, but his mind was trying to think of some way out of this predicament. "I think we just need to wait until they make up-"

"I got it!" Nimmie shouted, bouncing up and nearly knocking the Tin Man off the bed. "Oh it's perfect!"

Nick straightened himself out. "What? What is?"

"It's just like you said," She said gleefully. "They have to make up. But since they have never argued before we don't know how long that will be. So we just need to help speed things along."

"That's...not really a solution honey."

"No, I mean. If we get them in the same place at the same time, then maybe they will make up."

Nick did not like having to poke holes in his girl's idea, but it was necessary. "Or they might start fighting again."

Nimmie frowned at him. "Okay, so it will be in a place where they can avoid each other if they are still really angry. I hope not. Hopefully they will at least talk to each other."

"That doesn't sound like too bad an idea. But where is this magical place you are planning for this to happen? Where could they be close enough to talk but still be able to avoid each other if they wanted to?"

Nimmie leapt out of bed and went for the closet, pulling out well worn clothes. "Hand me my shoes and I will show you!"

* * *

Woodenhead would not say that he was a proud horse. Sure, he was the fastest, strongest, and handsomest horse even by carousel breed standards. But if it was the truth then it's not really bragging is it?

He was currently in his spacious stall eating a breakfast of mixed wood shavings. He was not wearing his ornate wooden gear, leaving him looking like an ordinary, if well muscled, white stallion with a red mane and tail and golden hooves. Though he would be quick to point out that he still looked rather grand even without his tack.

"Woodenhead? Are you in here?" He perked up his ears when he heard his name. He was familiar with that voice. "Nimmie Amee? Is that you?" He asked around a mouth full of cedar and oak.

The red haired blacksmith with the Tin Man in tow appeared at his stall door. "There you are, having a late breakfast I see."

The horse just dug right back into his meal. "It's good to see you. I was wondering if I would get a chance to ask you to take a look at my steel shoes. I don't think these young farriers have ever shoed a carousel horse before. The last two times my hooves ended up splintering, took forever to heal. A royal steed can not be lame, no sir."

From her vantage point it seemed to Nimmie that Woodenhead's hooves had healed up nicely already. "I'll make sure to look at them. But does that mean you can not be ridden now?"

Woodenhead looked over at her. "Oh I can be ridden. Make no mistake about that."

Nimmie grinned. "Good." She said sweetly. "Because I believe that his majesty might be interested in a morning ride."

Woodenhead turned back to his food. "Not interested."

"What?" Both Nimmie and Nick exclaimed. Woodenhead was the royal steed, he was supposed to be ready at the king's beck and call.

"I never ride after breakfast. Much to busy."

"Doing what?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Woodenhead snorted. "Horse things, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He then went back to his meal.

"Does Scarecrow know that the stable staff has spoiled his horse rotten?" Nimmie whispered to Nick.

"Excuse me," A different voice spoke up a little nervously but also a little hopefully. "Am I to believe that his majesty is in need of a horse?"

"Obsidian?" Nimmie blinked. The big black shaggy stallion had quietly come up behind them, they had not even known he was there. "Are you available?"

"Why yes I am. I understand if Woodenhead is to busy to fulfill his royal duties. I can fill in, I'm not busy." His chest puffed up a little in pride.

"Hey!" Woodenhead shouted and trotted aggressively out of his stall. "Back off Blackie, this is my gig."

Obsidian laid his ears back. "I thought you just said you were too busy."

"Well I'm not any more!" Woodenhead strutted forward, holding his head higher than the black horse's.

Obsidian backed up as Woodenhead advanced. He thought that this was his chance to prove himself to the king and he did not want to let go of this chance so easily. "Then make up your mind. If you are not available when the king wants you, then maybe you should let someone else pick up _your_ slack." He snarled, tail lashing.

"I said beat it!" Woodenhead charged at Obsidian, making to bite him. The black horse wheeled and galloped in retreat down the stable. The white stallion watched him go. "Try to muscle in on my job will he." He grumbled under his breath.

He then seemed to remember about Nick and Nimmie, who had both wisely backed away from the volatile horses. He made an ahem noise. "So, you were mentioning that his majesty wanted a morning ride? Strange, he never wanted one before."

"Well, he does now." Nimmie said. "We just need a second horse to-"

"What is going on down here!" A new feminine voice shouted over the sound of hoof clops. "Woodenhead! You lazy bum. I should have known. Still taking your sweet time eating breakfast. What did you do to Obsidian to make him run out so fast? I swear-"

"Starchaser! She's perfect." Woodenhead said to Nimmie and Nick, ignoring the mare's tirade.

"What?" The palomino was taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"You just got recruited little lady." Woodenhead whinnied in laughter. "So get your tack cause you're coming with us!"

"I am most certainly am not!" Starchaser snorted.

Nick looked at Nimmie and gave her a wink. "Boy, won't Dorothy be disappointed?"

"Oh yes. And the king to, he really wanted to go out riding with her." Nimmie said, knowing what he was up to.

The palomino looked back and forth between the pair. "Wait? What do you mean?" Now she felt a little anxious.

"Oh you know," Nimmie said. "His majesty, Emperor King Scarecrow was looking forward to a morning ride with Dorothy. She does not have her own horse so we were so hoping that you would let her ride. But we understand if you don't want to. We'll just find a different horse for her." She linked arms with Nick. "Come on, the rest of the herd should be outside, we can ask them."

"Whoa, wait," Starchaser moved to block their path. "Let's not be too hasty here. Dorothy and the king? That changes things doesn't it?" She chuckled nervously. "I'd be more than happy to give her a ride. No problem at all."

Nick and Nimmie shared a secret triumphant smile. "Glad to hear it." Nick said. "We'll leave you two to tack up and we'll tell Dorothy and Scarecrow that you will be ready in a few minutes. We'll bring Dorothy down here for you Starchaser. Woodenhead? Could you maybe pick up the king on the West Patio?"

The two horses assured that would not be a problem and went to find a stable hand to saddle them up.

Meanwhile both Nick and Nimmie had to hurry and let two certain people that they had an impromptu equestrian outing.

* * *

Scarecrow found himself to be in quite the predicament. He had made the mistake of concentrating on what happened the night before instead of concentrating on what was right in front of him.

In his thinking about Dorothy he had mistakenly wandered right past Anne de Breuil and now the young eager comtesse was latched to him as if she was a leech.

"Oz is just _so_ beautiful." She chattered at his arm, seemingly not aware of the king's efforts to get rid of her. "I love it so much that I could just stay here the rest of my life."

"Really." He said disinterestedly. He could read between the lines to what she meant and chose to ignore it.

"Oh yes!" She replied enthusiastically. "The birds, the flowers, a-and you of course." She stammered with a blush.

Scarecrow tried to not look too sick at the idea.

"W-well your majesty, I was wondering..." She started nervously.

Scarecrow did not want to know what was at the end of that thought. He was desperate to find something, anything, to use an excuse to get away from her. And that one thing he spied down the corridor they just turned too.

"Chief Justice Halith Stormflyer!" The king called. "How good to see you."

The dragon froze in mid step, he had a bad feeling about this. "Y-your majesty. I hope this morning finds you well."

Scarecrow trotted right up to the big dragon but Anne hung back, looking nervous. Halith was a good sized dragon, large, but not too large that he would have difficulty in finding his way around the palace. He was covered in copper scales that shone like new pennies and was accented with brass and silver. He kept his wings neatly folded, his ivory horns curled back over his head, he was mindful of sharp black talons on the carpet, and he sported a pair of whiskers thanks to his eastern great-grandfather. Overall he cut a handsome and wise image.

"My morning is fine, to a degree." He pushed Anne forward. "Allow me to introduce you to Cometesse Anne de Breuil. Anne, this is Halith Stormflyer, the Chief Justice of the courts."

She gulped. "H-how do you do?"

"Have we met before?" Halith asked, giving her a suspicious eye. "You seem somewhat familiar."

Anne chuckled nervously. "Oh no, I'm sure I would have remembered you."

The judge did not seem quite convinced.

"Well, I'll let you two get to know each other." Scarecrow said cheerfully, patting Halith on the shoulder, which was about head height to the king. "I'll just be going now!"

The king made such a quick get away that neither had time to protest.

The dragon turned his attention back to the women. "Have you ever been to Oz before?" He asked, looking at her skeptically

"Oh no, this is my first time." She responded hastily. "I hate to just run off but I do have places I promised to be. It was nice to meet you."

She dashed off in the opposite direction without even waiting for a response. The dragon watched her go with a frown.

* * *

Scarecrow laughed with relief as he made his way to a courtyard and sat on a bench. Finally, he had some peace and quiet. He would have to be more careful next time, not all were as easy to get rid as the poor cometesse.

"Scarecrow, there you are!" The Tin Man said as he rushed in. He had nearly ran past the courtyard in his search

"Nick? What's going on?"

"Well," He tried to remember what he planned to say to convince his friend. "It is such a nice day that we thought you could use some relaxation. Woodenhead is waiting for you over at the West Patio."

If Nick thought Scarecrow would need more prodding than that, he was sorely disappointed. "That sounds like a great idea!" He said as he got up and was already half way across the courtyard. "Come on, let's go."

A few moments later, a group of girls arrived at the empty courtyard, swearing that they had just heard the king.

* * *

"Nimmie, where are we going?" Dorothy asked as the blacksmith pulled her outside.

"To the stables." Nimmie explained. "You don't want to be cooped up the palace all day do you? Why don't you take some time and get some fresh air."

"I suppose that sounds okay. It's been a long time since I went horse back riding."

"Perfect!" The red head exclaimed, this was going better than she had hoped. "You'll be on Starchaser, here she comes now."

The palamino mare trotted up to the two women. She was outfitted smartly in the polished leather saddle and bridle, her saddle pad was a patriotic green and gold. "Good morning, good to see you again Dorothy."

"Morning Starchaser." Dorothy said as he rubbed the mare's nose. It certainly would be good to ride again. She mounted without any difficulties and was rather glad that today she had decided to wear long pants. "Where are we of to?"

"Where ever you want Dorothy." Starchaser replied. "I'm sure there is much you have not seen yet." She was planning on meeting up with Woodenhead, as much as she loathed him the plan was for Dorothy and the king to go riding together right?

They said goodbye to Nimmie who then headed back inside and Starchaser went off at a steady trot.

They left the stable area and Starchaser turned away from the palace, opting for the more open and wilder parts of the palace grounds closer to the palace walls.

"This place is huge." Dorothy commented. "It did not seem quite this big up on the balconies."

"Anything looks small when viewed from so high up." The mare said. "Now, do you just want to sit back or do you want to see just how fast I can go?"

Dorothy remembered that Starchaser was supposed to be the faster horse in all of Oz. She adjusted herself to sit in the saddle more securely. "Let's see what you got."

Starchaser did not need any more encouragement. She was off like a shot, galloping over the grass.

Dorothy laughed into the wind. She had never been on a horse this fast before. The ground was just a blur around her. She really felt like she was flying.

But it could not last forever. They quickly reached a more wooded area and Starchaser had to slow down other wise they would crash into a tree or two.

"That was amazing." Dorothy said, trying to catch her breath.

"And I'm not even the least bit winded." Starchaser bragged. "I'm not only the fastest, I also have the most endurance."

"I believe it." She said, patting the mare on the neck. "So where are we now?" She looked around. This wooded area was brightly green with trees that could be best described as scraggily. But they were not ugly, in fact they had sort of a charm to them. They were all lined up in rows and the soil looked well cared for.

"Fruit orchard." Starchaser explained. "There is a mix of kinds. They have to keep these trees separate from the actual forest."

Dorothy could see unrippened fruit growing on the branches. "There is a whole forest here? Why am I not surprised."

The palomino shrugged. "Eh, it's not that big, it was part of the original forest that grew in this area that got preserved when the palace was first built. It's pretty in the fall though."

Dorothy was busy admiring the trees around her, when she thought she heard something. It sounded like someone walking in the soft soil, but it could not be Starchaser as it did not match her pace.

Starchaser seemed to know who it was, and in fact was expecting them. "Ah, finally." She said. "You're late."

"I do not understand how one can be late if one is actually early." Woodenhead snorted as he and the king came around a tree into the row Dorothy and Starchaser were in. Woodenhead looked well, he was wearing a different set of tack than the set Dorothy saw him in on her first day. It seemed to be much simpler in design, though the wood and leather had carvings of oak leaves.

"Scarecrow." Dorothy said excitedly, brightening up.

The king casually leaned over the saddle, lazily handling the reins. "I did promise you didn't I Dorothy?"

"You're pretty good at keeping promises." She said with a giggle. "So what are you doing out here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Nick said I should take a ride to relax. What about you?"

"Nimmie dragged me out here."

"Wait a minute." Woodenhead interrupted. "I thought you two had planned to go riding together. That's what they told us. Right Star?"

The mare nodded. "Both Nimmie and the archduke came by just a little bit ago."

Scarecrow and Dorothy shared a look. This was a set up, that much was obvious. Normally he would have turned his horse right back around and demand an explanation. But now he had the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with Dorothy. They were not completely alone, not with a pair of talking horses, but it was something.

"Well, if that's their plan...would you perhaps like to go for a ride with me Dorothy?" He asked, positive she would say yes.

"I would love to." She smiled. Oh, she would love that very much.

* * *

Nimmie and Nick found each other back in the palace.

"Well?" She asked.

"Went off without a hitch." Nick said. "Funny though, he did not seem upset about anything."

"Neither did Dorothy. Maybe Rosette and Margot were blowing it out of proportion."

"Maybe," Nick said. "But I don't think it will hurt."

"What will hurt?" Lionel asked, coming up behind the pair and nearly scaring them half to death.

"Don't do that!" Nick yelled, having felt his own heart stop.

"Honestly. Would it kill for you cats to make some noise sometimes?" Nimmie said indignity.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I make more noise than Cleo does." He pointed over their shoulders towards the way they had been going originally. And sure enough, the lioness was right there blocking their path.

"Be thankful you're not a gazelle." She said dryly. "So what is this you two are whispering about?"

Nick and Nimmie gave a quick run down of the situation, from what they heard at the dinner last night to seeing them trot off on their horses.

"I can't believe you two went and did that without telling us!" Lionel said, disappointed in his friends. "Hogging all the fun for yourselves."

Cleo shook his head at him before addressing her friends. "That is interesting though, what Rosette and Margot were doing. We were right, they saw Dorothy as a threat."

"So you think they had something to with it too? Usually Rosette is so much more direct." Nick commented.

Cleo thought for a moment. "People would notice if something bad happened to Dorothy, she's too famous."

"That's a relief at least."

The lioness shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble Nick, but women can be even more vicious when not leaving physical harm."

"Don't I know it." Nimmie said, though whether she was son the receiving end or giving end she did not elaborate on.

"I think we've been going about this the wrong way." Lionel added. "Scarecrow and Dorothy can take care of themselves. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

"We don't have _that_ many eyes." Nimmie said. "Even when we add in Lily. By the way, where is she?"

"With her father, I think I might make up some excuse to drag her out of there." Cleo said. "But that's besides the point."

Nick nodded. "I agree with Lionel. Maybe we should have been watching the likes of Rosette and Margot from the beginning."

"At least the ball is tomorrow." Nimmie said. "They will all be in one place."

"Yea," Cleo said. "I just hope we did not miss anything already."

* * *

Dorothy and Scarecrow had been riding for awhile now. They talked about many things: books, science, nature, their lives, and everything in between it seemed. It was nice to just talk and they shared many viewpoints, and where they didn't they came to compromise. Dorothy embarrassingly admitted that she did not have access to great knowledge like Scarecrow did, her town only had a small library, but the king said that she had still made great use of her resources which was more than he could say about most people. Later on Starchaser and Woodenhead had tried to out race each other to their riders delight and the horses had an amusing argument on who had actually won. But the sun was getting high and right now they all were relaxing in a particularly sunny patch of field. The two horses kept a respectable distance from their riders.

Scarecrow sighed as he laid back in the long grass. This was the life.

Dorothy sat next to him, admiring some of the wild flowers. She could not even remember when the last time she was able to see wild flowers. She plucked one, it was a particular shade of red and purple, a native Oz plant since she had never seen anything like it. "Oz is so beautiful." She said, unaware of the fact that she was echoing Anne's sediment from earlier.

"Yea." Scarecrow said while looking up at the clouds. "Though I think the company one keeps does help bring it out." He said with a glance to Dorothy. He meant it too. The way the sunlight gleamed on her dark hair and her gentle, content expression made the clearing seem much brighter to him.

She tried to hide the blush from Scarecrow with the flower. It was unfair just how easily he could make her turn pink. Not that she was complaining. She did like him a lot, but she was starting to be confused on just how much. "I just think you need to get outside more." She responded teasingly, tapping the flower on his chest which inadvertently led to her be leaning over him.

Scarecrow chuckled in response. "Maybe." He reached up and brushed her cheek, pushing back some of her hair. He really was in love with her, he never would have believed it in a million years he would ever feel this way about Dorothy.

Dorothy's skin tingled under his touch and she shivered slightly despite herself. She looked at him and started to wonder. What would it be like if she just leaned down closer to him, slowly, just like this, and...

"Your majesty! There you are!" A voice from above caused them both to jolt right up.

"Muninn!" Scarecrow yelled up at the bird angrily. If there was a rock around he would have thrown in. "What do you think your doing?"

The crow wheeled in the air. "Working. Which is what you should be doing. You need to check the final preparations for the ball rather than gallivanting off with some girl without telling anybody for most of the day." He scolded. "Not your fault Dorothy, I assure you." He spoke gently to her. "The _king_ should have known better." He gave Scarecrow a glare.

"Have Gracchus check on them, that is kind of his job you know. I don't have to do everything around here."

Muninn swooped down but stayed out of striking distance. "He did, but they want _your_ approval. They don't want to have to make any changes at the last second." He said unapologetically. "Woodenhead, front and center!"

Scarecrow was seething inside. Of all the rotten timing that bird could have had. Could he not have found them for a few extra seconds? But he was not about to make a scene in front of Dorothy. "I'm sorry Dorothy, but I think I have to take care of this." He really did sound sorry.

"It's okay," She tried not to sound too disappointed. "I understand you have a lot of work to do."

Scarecrow sighed as he mounted up on Woodenhead. He tried to remind himself that there had to be other opportunities.

"You okay there sugar cube?" Starchaser whispered as Dorothy got into the saddle.

"I think so." She responded as they got a move on. "I don't even know what I was thinking back there." She said as if she was scolding herself. 'He's the king and my friend, what was thinking? I'm sure he likes me, but I don't know if he likes me that much. I don't even know if I do. I'm so confused.'

The mare did not know what to say to that.

Muninn was leading the party, as if afraid that they would wander off at the first opportunity.

"Oh, he is not happy." Woodenhead hissed to the bird.

"Well I'm not either. You guys were not easy to find let me tell you." Muninn hissed back, clearly agitated.

Woodenhead snorted at the bird. He knew what he had seen and did not take the interruption so lightly. He slowed down his walk so Starchaser could come up next to him. Letting them be able to ride next to each other was the least he could do.

That did seem to help. Scarecrow seemed to relax a little with Dorothy next to him, and she brightened up and smiled at him.

They did not talk the rest of the way back to the palace but they were comfortable in the silence. So much more can be said with a look or a smile anyways.

They eventually made it back to the palace, too quickly in Scarecrow's opinion. "I have to go." He said as he dismounted "I don't know how long this will take."

"That's okay." She said as she dismounted Starchaser. "Go do what you have to do."

Scarecrow lingered a moment. He might have stayed longer with her, but Muninn was fluttering over head, urging him to get a move on. "I'll see you later."

The two horses looked at Dorothy to see if she needed them any longer. It did not look like it so they said their farewells and went back to the stables to get their tack off.

Dorothy found herself alone again. "Now what should I do?" She asked herself. She did not even know what time it was, probably after lunch maybe. "Maybe I should have asked Scarecrow if I could have come with him. Too late now."

She figured maybe she should get a look at her dress Madam C was working on. Maybe see if they needed some measurement while she was there. She wandered around a little, trying to get her bearings and figure out where the seamstresses were.

She never did figure out how to get to the seamstresses, but she did run into someone else.

"Oh my my Dorothy." Margot said from a corner she was leaning on. "I did not expect to see you out and about today."

'Fantastic.' She thought dryly. "And why would that be?"

"We just figured you would be _so_ upset about what happened between you and the king last night." She said with insincere sympathy.

She had nearly forgotten about their fight. "You know about that?" 'Did they follow me or something? I bet they did.'

"We all know about it my dear." The princess said. "Dreadful."

"Well, we-" Dorothy stopped herself. Why would she tell someone like Margot the truth? Honest may be the best policy, but she did not owe this woman anything. Plus, maybe this way they would leave her alone for awhile. "Yes, it was awful. You think you know people and then, well..."

The princess put an arm around Dorothy's shoulder. "You can tell your dear friend Margot all about it. Don't be shy."

'Yea right.' "I've just be avoiding him. I'm probably not even going to go to the ball tomorrow."

"You're not!" She sounded ecstatic. "I'm mean, that's awful, I'm sure you were looking forward to it."

"Not really, I'm just a simple farm girl. I didn't even have a dress."

"What a shame."

Dorothy shrugged. "I'll probably be leaving with Nick or Lionel's family and find some place to settle down on my own. I certainly don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"That's probably for the best."

Dorothy found that this was almost to easily. Margot was lapping up she what she said like a kitten with a bowl of cream. "I don't really belong here among nobles like you."

"Oh well. I'm sure you will be happier out there, not everyone is cut out for the high life."

"Exactly." 'She's not even a little suspicious.' "If you excuse me, I want to go pack my things so that I am ready to leave. You understand right?"

"Of course! No hard feelings. Shame about his majesty and all."

Dorothy watched Margot leave with a skip in her step. She tried not to laugh. 'I can't believe how easy that was.' She thought as she headed for her rooms. She decided to give up on finding out about her dress. 'Like I'd give up on Scarecrow so easily. They must really want me gone.'

Toto ran in from outside to greet her when she made it back. "Hey boy, how are you doing? Sorry I had to run out so fast, Nimmie would not take no for an answer." And she was glad she didn't.

She went out to the courtyard to play with Toto some, might as well get him some exercise.

She did not notice the dark clouds gathering on the horizon.

* * *

Scarecrow went over the list for the thousandth time. "Everything seems to be in order, I don't see any problems."

But the planner in charge of the ball was nothing if not a perfectionist. "No! No it's all wrong! These are not the flowers I ordered-"

"Because they weren't ordered, they came from the gardens."

"The musicians sound terrible-"

"They sound fine to me."

"The decorations are the wrong color."

"This is the third time you've changed them."

"There isn't enough food-"

"The kitchen staff isn't finished."

"And there's a wine casket missing!"

"That was found, where have you been?"

"No! It's a disaster!" She tugged at her hair. "An awful awful disaster!"

Scarecrow glanced over at Gracchus to make sure the centaur was seeing what he was seeing. This must have been why he was sent for, as this woman was driving everyone up a wall and no one wanted to deal with her any more. Scarecrow had grown tired of her within minutes and now it was a couple hours later. He had missed the dinner, again, though he was not sure where he would rather be.

The ball room did look splendid. It was the largest and longest dance hall in the palace and spent most of the year unused. It had a grand sweeping staircase for the dancers to make their entrance. The ceiling itself was made of glass along with the wall on the far side which opened up to a private garden. In between was a highly polished dance floor and a dais for the musicians, who were practicing at that moment. The walls were decorated with gold painted filigree and held large classical paintings of outdoor scenes. Right now several long tables were being set up against one of the walls, tomorrow it would be laden with food of all kinds. Ribbons and fancy drapery hung on the walls and the many chandlers on the ceiling were already polished. Servants and crew were running around trying to make sure everything was in order.

"I think everything looks great." Scarecrow said once again, tapping on the clipboard.

"But-"

"No buts. You did a great job. And please, take a vacation once this is all over." He handed the clipboard back to her. "I think I should be going now." He had spent too much time here already.

"Do you think she was convinced?" Gracchus asked once they walked out of earshot.

"No. Tell whoever she immediately supervises to not let her redo what has already been finished would you? There definitely won't be any time for that."

"Of course. And I apologies for having called for you. Had I known you were previously occupied..."

"No, no. There was no occupying going on, believe me."

"Regardless..." The centaur looked out of the large windows and noticed the sky was turning black. "Looks like we will have rain tonight."

"Rain!" The planner exclaimed from where they had left her. "Not rain!"

"We're indoors." One of her underlings tried to reason with her.

"But the garden!"

Scarecrow looked at Gracchus, he was not about to deal with this. "I'm going to go. Please don't try to find me until tomorrow."

"Right." The centaur said as the king left. Then he went to tell the planner that she had better go lie down for a while.

* * *

Dorothy was inside eating some of her dinner when she noticed just how dark the sky was getting. She knew it was getting late, but it should not be that dark already.

Unless...

She walked up to the balcony to look outside. There was a strong warm wind blowing and the birds had all gone silent. And the sky was full of thick black clouds.

And then there was a drop.

And then another. And another. And soon a whole multitude falling from the sky.

Her eyes lit up. This was something she had not seen in such a long time.

"It's raining Toto!" She cried excitedly as she ran back down the stairs. There was something she had to do now, something she had promised herself she would do back in Kansas.

With hardly a backwards glance she ran out her door.

* * *

Scarecrow could hear the rain pouring on the walls of the palace. It seemed to be a normal, if rather hard, summer storm. It would probably be over in a few hours so he did not think to much of it.

He was busy thinking about the next day. Ideally he wanted to spend it with Dorothy, but the actual day of the ball was set aside for primping and preening, so that was out. 'I should do something for her though.' But what? She already had a dress in the making. 'Hmmm, maybe I'll have Madam C open up the vault.' Yea, that would do it.

His thoughts were cut off by a movement out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he just saw something out the window. The rain made it difficult to see, but there was some movement out there.

"Dorothy?" What was she doing out in the rain? Was she crazy? He ran to the closest door and went out into the rain storm. While his special fabric skin did not leak, his clothes still got soaked in a second.

She was up on a knoll in her bare feet and without a coat or anything. But she looked happy. More than happy even, ecstatic.

"Dorothy, what are you doing?" He called to her over the rain. "Come back inside."

"Scarecrow! It's raining!"

"I noticed."

She held her arms out and spun around. "I haven't seen rain in ages! This is wonderful!"

The king them remembered what she had told him about Kansas. There was a drought. People lost their farms due to the years without rain. He became more understanding. No wonder she was like this. Rain must have been something she hoped for, prayed for, and eventually could only dream for.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her. She was soaked, her clothes clinging to her skin, but she did not seem to notice. "I always wanted to dance in the rain!"

Scarecrow found that he could not refuse her. He took her in his arms again like he did the day before and swept her off into a waltz.

Soon the rain did not bother him at all. He watched Dorothy's face as she held it back for the rain drops to fall on. He felt himself loving her even more than he did before.

Dorothy was laughing as she felt the rain. Everything was perfect right now. Nothing could go wrong. Scarecrow spun her around and she quickly found his embrace again. Even with her bare feet on the slippery wet grass she did not falter for second. Not even a dream could be better than this.

On the very edge of her hearing she could hear the sound of the musicians practicing in the dance hall. It's faintness added a magical quality to the moment.

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the look in Scarecrow's eyes, but Dorothy then did something bolder than she had ever done in her life.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Scarecrow's brain shut off for a second. This was not seriously happening. It couldn't be. He did not have this kind of luck. But something instinctual took over and he pulled her up against him, kissing her back eagerly.

Warmth flowed through Dorothy and she clung to him harder, feeling weak in the knees and not even caring that she was flush against him in clinging wet clothes. She felt no shyness with him, she felt more alive than ever before.

He held her by her hips, his one hand going up to cradle her head, his fingers laced in her wet black hair. There was a lightness to his heart and an internal warmth that overcame the cold. He could have stayed like this forever.

But like all things, the kiss eventually had to end. Dorothy pulled back for air as the amount of rain made it rather difficult to breath. 'Wow...' She look at him, eyes darkened with passion. She leaned back in, wanting more.

But suddenly there was a flash of lighting and a crash of thunder.

"We need to get inside." Scarecrow said wisely. Kissing in the rain may have been romantic, but that did not change the fact that thunderstorms could be dangerous.

"Right." Dorothy agreed but inside was cursing the turn the storm was taking.

They ran back inside, Dorothy holding onto him so she would not slide on the wet grass.

Once back in the warmth and dryness of the palace reality seemed to shift. No longer did her clothes feel cool and comfortable, now Dorothy felt a little embarrassed by her wet appearance. And Scarecrow's suit was not the most comfortable thing to wear wet.

But that was all second to the vibe they felt. Dorothy looked up at him, trying to decide what to do. She opted on leaving him wanting more. She did want to save something for the ball after all. "Thank you for the dance. It was...wonderful."

Scarecrow was a little disappointed but figured that they would have their chance again. "Any time."

She moved away from him, her hand letting go of his. "Good night."

"Good night." He watched her go, feeling rooted to the spot. He did not care that his clothes were wet, that Flora would lecture him about it, or that there was still some things he needed to see to before he got some rest. She had kissed him and he felt he could take on the world.

* * *

Dorothy returned to her room quickly, not even noticing where she was going. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

She could not believe she had been so bold. But she was glad she did it. He was a good kisser and she felt as if she would never be able to get enough. It helped confirm something in her mind, put a stop to her confusion.

She slide to the ground once she closed the door to her room, her eyes looking far away in bliss.

She now knew what she felt for the king was love. And she was liked that feeling.

Dorothy was in love with Scarecrow.

* * *

*sigh* The dance in the rain is one of the few things that was preserved from my initial story concept. And I don't consider myself a romantic normally. I'd also like to address Cleo's "gazelle" line. It's been brought up before in past chapters, but if it's not obvious, I'm working from the Narnian concept of "Talking Animal" were there is a distinct difference between animals that are intelligent and those that are not. Intelligent animals are equal to humans and consider themselves the same no matter their species. They are also distinct enough from regular animals that they can be differentiated on sight. So when Cleo mentioned a gazelle, she means a regular non-talking gazelle, anything otherwise is taboo and equal to cannibalism. In fact, her talking gazelles and zebras friends are her main source of information when hunting, they don't see any moral dilemma since non-talking animals are looked down upon by talking animals and are considered by them to be very separate species.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day! Today was the day of the Midsummer Ball! It was the most glamorous day of the entire social season, anyone who was anyone was going to be there.

And yet the morning started out quiet. Since the ball was going to last all night until the sun came up, the guests were encouraged to sleep in and get their rest.

Dorothy took the opportunity to lie in bed until almost noon. It was a luxury she never really indulged before, but how could she refuse the soft and comfy bed?

Toto did not share in her enthusiasm for sleeping and insisted she get up and feed him.

"Alright alright." She grumbled as she threw off the blankets. She fed Toto and let him outside. She figured she should get ready for the day herself and went to see what food the servants left her.

There was the normal lunch fare of fruit, milk, small sandwiches, and crisp vegetables, but there was also something extra.

"What's this?" She picked up a piece of folded paper that was laid in a prominent place among the plates.

Turned out that it was timetable schedule specifically tailored to Dorothy in order to help her get ready. Hair, makeup, dress fitting, perfume selection, everything. It was typed up which gave Dorothy the belief that this was a service was offered to any important guests. This was further strengthen by the fact that she room she had been assigned to was hastily crossed out in blue ink and a note in the same ink said that she should come straight to the seamstresses. The note was signed by Madam C.

The back of the paper had written directions by Madam C, she had clearly realized Dorothy would not remember the way after only one visit.

Dorothy checked the clock and saw that she was due in about a half hour. That gave just enough time for a hot bath.

She scrubbed down twice since she needed to look her best that night. She only had time to towel off her hair before she saw she had to leave. She found a pair of pants and a light shirt to wear, as she could not go running through the palace in her nightgown, and grabbed her tennis bracelet before saying good bye to Toto. The little dog licked her face before going outside to lay in the shade.

Dorothy clutched the direction as she ran through the halls. She was starting to find her way around better, she could pick out certain features as familiar and knew where they led to.

As she went along she could start to hear some chattering. She slowed down at a corner to peek around listen, didn't she just hear her name?

It was Margot. She was talking to a group of girls outside one of the rooms. Dorothy noticed that each was in some stage of preparation. One had her hair in curlers, another wore pedicure spacers, Margot herself had had foil in her hair for reasons Dorothy was not familiar with. Rosette was even there, her face slathered in some sort of clay mask.

"Are you sure?" The girl in curlers ask.

"Positive. She told me herself that she was not coming." Margot said, delighted in holding everyone's attention. "I doubt she would have come anyways. She did not even have a dress, unless she fashioned something out of burlap!"

That got a laugh from most of the crowd.

"Well, that would explain it." Rosette said, talking carefully so that the clay would not dislodge. "I went to down to where they keep the seamstresses to look for her dress and maybe give it a few alterations of my own." She made a scissor sign with her hand. "But I could not find anything."

Dorothy had to hold herself back. Was Rosette so petty that she would cut up someone's dress? 'Silly question, of course she is.' She thought seething. But she stayed back out of sight. She had forgotten that she had told Margot that she was not going to the ball and she wanted to keep them believing that. But that did leave her with a dilemma. How was she supposed to get past them? She did not know the palace well enough to find an alternate route.

Luckily, fate was on Dorothy's side. A large matronly looking woman bustled out of the room.

"What are you girls doing out here? What if someone saw you only half dressed? For shame!" She herded the girls back inside like she was herding hens. The door closed behind her.

Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief. That was obviously one of the rooms set aside for preparations. She was lucky that she did not have to go in there herself.

She skipped past the closed door as fast as she could, found the stairs she needed, and was soon where she needed to be.

"I hope I'm not late!" She called as she entered.

The seamstresses was just like it was before, only more busy. Girls were giving some last minute touch ups on dresses or sending them up to their owners.

"Nonsense darling. You're right on time!" Madam C said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in. "The others are here as well."

"Others? What others?" Dorothy asked as she was led to the back, away from the main work area.

The others Madam C had meant were Cleo, Nimmie, and Lily. They were sitting in front of sinks for hair washing while the head hairdresser was laying out his tools.

"Dorothy!" Lily got up out of her chair. "What are you doing here? Margot had said you weren't going to the ball. I didn't want to believe her but-"

"Oh, don't believe everything she says. I only told her that to get her off my back."

"Clever." Cleo said while flipping through a styling book. "That probably earned you a few hours of peace."

"But what about the riding yesterday?" Nimmie asked. "How did that go? You and Scarecrow made up right?"

Dorothy was led to an empty chair at the end. "Made up? What are you talking about?"

"They said you two got in a fight, everyone heard about it."

Dorothy groaned. She should have known that Margot and Rosette would not be able to keep their mouths shut. "It was just a little misunderstanding, that's all. We got through our differences that same night."

Nimmie's jaw dropped. "But-but then all that trouble we went through was for nothing then?"

Dorothy chuckled. "I would not say it was for nothing. I had a very nice time." She was tempted to mention what nearly happened in the field and then did happen in the rain, but decided against it. That was private. And even though they were her friends, she wanted to keep some things to herself.

The hairdresser by this point was finished in setting up and snapped his fingers for his attendants. "Alright ladies. We'll first wash your hair and get it styled."

"But I just washed it!" Dorothy said. "It's still wet!"

"Well it is going to be washed again, properly this time." The hairdresser said snippily. "And you had better appreciate it. Not everyone is able to get my services." That went without saying since he was down here and not upstairs helping the other women get ready. "And then once you are finished I'll send you off for makeup. Alright? Good. Let's go."

* * *

While those in the palace were busily concerning themselves with their appearance, another group was getting themselves ready.

The palace guards had to be in top shape tonight. There was a lot of important people all in one place and so security had to be tight. They were checking their weapons and making sure there were not holes in their tabards.

They were going to be mostly concentrated in the ball room and on the ground around it and each would be in pairs for effectiveness. While none of them would be dancing, there was still a chance of swiping some food or catching the eye of a fair maiden or handsome gentlemen. Others were more concerned about doing their job properly.

In all this preparation, none were alert enough to notice a shadow creep into the guard house through the upper window.

Rathe landed as quietly as a cat. He had to be careful, it was still daylight and there were guards milling all over the place. He had tried this days ago, but what he was looking for had been missing. But now with the ball in only a few hours, he found what he was looking for.

It was a book on a table, simple and unassuming. But inside was the knowledge Rathe seeked. For this book held the timetables, routes, and name for those on guard duty that night.

The pages swam before his eyes briefly, the ink turning into horrifying shapes. "No. Stop." He shut his eyes tightly and breathed. Once he opened them again, the hallucination was over. Now he could see the mapped out plans of the guard routes and who was supposed to be where and when. He dedicated this information to memory. This was the key to everything and no one but him realized it.

Satisfied that he would not forget, he carefully laid the plan book back where it belonged and then snuck back out the way he came.

None of the guards ever noticed.

* * *

The session with the hairdresser went well Dorothy thought. His assistants had good hands and worked her hair and head in such a way that she started to feel sleepy. They also cleaned her face though there was no ridiculous mask like Rosette wore. When it was her turn in the chair, the hairdresser brushed, pulled, twisted, and did all kinds of things until she was feeling sore and was sure she had no scalp left. But he seemed pleased with the result and her friends were in agreement.

However, she was not allowed to look in the mirror.

"Nope!" Madam C said, plucking the hand mirror the hairdresser was about to hand her. "You are not finished. An artists does not hang his art in the gallery before paint dries, and so it is with me. Now hurry up, we have to put some makeup on you."

The old woman shooed Dorothy over to the makeup artist, a younger woman with bushy crinkly dirty blonde hair and animal print clothing, she was chewing bubble gum and already had mixed pigments on her wrist.

The makeup artist gave Dorothy's face a look over, turning it this way and that way and testing how the light fell on her. She finally seemed satisfied and gathered up her brushes and powders.

"So you're the one eh?" The woman spoke with an accent Dorothy was not familiar with.

"Come again?" Dorothy had no idea what she was talking about.

The woman used a thin brush to add color to Dorothy's eye lid. "The one the king fancies. They say you will be queen."

If the woman had not been holding her head steady by the chin Dorothy's jerk would have put out an eye. "What? That seems a little too sudden to decide!"

The artist did no react beyond starting to mix some rouge. "That's the way it is with 'upstairs people' as we call them." She explained. "You show the slightest interest in someone and wedding invitations get sent out."

Dorothy looked over at her friends who had already finished with their makeup and were gathering their underclothes. "Is that true?"

"Afraid so." Cleo said, wearing a robe for modesty. "It took me some time to get used to the idea."

"But what ever happened to just getting to know someone before getting serious?"

The lioness shrugged. "The world of nobility it rather tight knit, you don't spend time getting to know someone because you are already very familiar with them, you see? Once you show a liking to someone, people just assume it is serious. There is still a courting and engagement period of course, has to be, but even that is considered a type of psuedo-betrothal."

For the first time Dorothy started to regret her actions in the rain. Did she give off the wrong signals? She was not certain she was ready for level of commitment right off the bat. "That all seems rather sudden."

"That's why the king hates this. He does not have much room for error."

Dorothy wanted to respond but at that point her mouth was busy being carefully painted. "Just a moment longer dearie." The makeup artist said, just adding some final touches. "For the record, I hope you do become queen, I'd love to paint you up again."

Dorothy mumbled a thanks for the sentiment as she left to find her dress.

"Wait!" Madam C yelled for her. "You are not ready yet!"

Dorothy was starting to get a little impatient. "My hair is done and so is my face. What more do I need to do?"

"You can not go out and dance with hands looking like that!" The designer said strongly. "And you need your underclothes. Come over here."

This was a lot more than Dorothy had bargained for. She was just a farm girl, why was all of this necessary?

But Cleo, Nimmie, and Lily were not complaining so Dorothy put up with it.

She was directed to go behind a folding screen so she could change in privacy. It took her awhile to figure out how and where everything went. Suffice to say the underclothes she was present with was very different from what she was used to. One of the young sowers under Madam C came behind once Dorothy indicated that she could not lace up the corset on her own.

"How's that?"

"A little tight." Dorothy gasped.

"Loosen that up!" Madam C said from the other side of the screen. "She's expected to dance, not faint!"

The girl loosened up some laces and tightened some others until Dorothy felt a more comfortable, snug but not constrained. Soon she would be able to forget she was even wearing it.

"Now, let us see to your hands." Madam C said after securing a robe around Dorothy.

This was the most boring part but at least Lily and Nimmie were still being worked on. Cleo had declined the service, citing that her claws had practical applications and could not be worked on by anyone but her.

The manicurist was having the hardest time with Nimmie as she was often handling hammers and tools around her forge which roughed her hands up quite a bit. The one working on Lily must have worked with her often as she did little aside from trimming the fur to even it out. The girl with Dorothy worked conscientiously, lotioning her hands and shaping her nails. She then applied rich emerald green nail polish. Dorothy thought it was a rather striking color, maybe too much so. She was about to protest and insist on something more natural, but the polish had already dried and she was applying a second coat.

"_Now_ are we almost done?" Asked impatiently a few minutes later when she was allowed to get up again. She touched a nail and found that the polish was bone dry and applied evenly. Oz really showed it's wonders in the strangest ways.

"Don't bother asking." Nimmie said next to her. "Trust me, it won't get you anywhere." The blacksmith had adequate experience and now just took it in stride.

"Yes yes!" Madam C exclaimed while she opened up a side door. "Now you must get into your dresses. Hurry!"

"Now she wants us to hurry." Dorothy grumbled but went into the side room.

It was a small chamber, maybe about the size of a bedroom, with mannequins draped with dust protectors.

"I had to move your dresses in here darling. Someone was snooping around with ill intent I fear." Madam C explained.

That had to be Rosette. Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief for the designers foresight. She really was looking forward to her dress. She had never even seen a real ball gown in person before, let alone wear one. And it also meant that she would have the opportunity to dance with Scarecrow! That very idea made all the poking and prodding she had to endure all the more worthwhile.

"Alright, here we go." Madam C said as she pulled off the dust protector that was covering her dress. "You are going to have to step into this, carefully."

Dorothy could not see the details due to the designer being the way. She could see that it was primarily black and green once she carefully put it on. She was helped into her shoes, which looked like the ruby red slippers, only these were emerald green. The resemblance did not escape Dorothy.

Madam C zipper her up and gave the dress a look over. "You look perfect darling! Let's go to the mirror."

What she saw in that full length mirror made Dorothy gasp. She could not be her. She did not look like this.

Her hair was piled on top of her head, forming curls in the back. Those curls held numerous small emerald pins, looking like green stars in the night sky. Her face was done up very lightly with makeup, the artists obviously believed that the natural look was the best. Her skin was smooth and even, there was a bit of color to her cheeks, her eyes were lined and painted green, and her lips were a good shade of red.

But it was the dress, oh the dress, that stood out. It was a floor length ball gown, the skirt of the dress was emerald green and had a slight shine in the light, the top was an over-bust but went under the arms and left her shoulders bare. It appeared to be made out of one piece of very fine black velvet. The hem at the top was decorated with a line of alternating square and rectangle cut emeralds. The effect was stunning on the farm girl.

"Is this me?" She asked, unable to take it all in.

"Oh you look fantastic!" Cleo said. The lioness' dress was a simple black evening gown, she was not trying to stand out.

Lily and Nimmie agreed. Nimmie was also wearing a black evening gown and Lily had a plumb ball gown with a collar of black feathers. "You are really going to stand out I think." The fox said. "Not many of the girls wear dark colors, they're too pale."

"Well you are not finished yet!" Madam C said after admiring her handiwork. "The king has given you a special favor Dorothy."

"He did?" Dorothy asked, blushing a little and her heart fluttering in excitement.

"He certainly did." Madam C said while fishing out a ring of keys. "Follow me."

That left Nimmie, Cleo, and Lily alone. They looked at each other, simultaneously wondering what the favor could be and what it meant.

"Are you three coming or not?" Madam C yelled back into the room.

"We're allowed to come?" Lily asked.

"As long as you promise not to touch anything. Now hurry up!"

Madam C led them out of the seamstresses area and through bare corridors. She took corners and stairs, unlocking heavy doors and moving down and away from the more well traveled areas of the palace.

"Lily," Nimmie whispered to the fox. "You live here, where are we?"

"I have no idea. I did not even know any of this even existed."

This all reminded Dorothy of the time when she went through all the secret passages with Scarecrow. 'I wonder what he is doing right now? Probably trying to get ready like the rest of us.'

Finally, after it seemed that this little trip would never end, Madam C came up to a large steel vault door. "Here we are darlings. The Royal Vault. This is a real treat, not even the Wizard knew this even existed." She had made sure of that herself, she was convinced that the Wizard would have sold off all that was inside.

Lily gasped. "The Royal Vault? Are you serious?"

"Scarecrow is going to allow Dorothy in the Vault?" Nimmie echoed.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Cleo said to Dorothy. "He's never even let us inside before."

Madam C was busy with the three combination locks. "Alright. Dorothy? You are allowed one piece of jewelry to wear to the ball. No more, no less. As for the rest of you...don't touch anything!" She then pulled on the vault door, it opened with a hiss as the pressure equalized.

Inside was a bright glittering the likes of which Dorothy had never seen before. Everywhere were bright jewels on red velvet, different crowns and tiaras on stands, rings behind glass, whole drawers of necklaces, earrings hanging on glass hooks, and even individual jewels resting on velvet cushions.

Dorothy moved among them with care, more wanting to see everything inside of decided what to wear. Her friends would giggle and gasp at every new discovery, even Nimmie was impressed.

Dorothy studied some of the gold and silver crowns. Some where rather plain looking while others were overly ornate, some looked light while others appeared heavy, some were of rich gold and jewels, while others were of primitive wood and bone. But she noticed that each of those crowns had a tiara that matched them. 'These are for the queen.' She realized as she studied a silver tiara that had pearls draping from it. She suddenly became incredibly interested in finding the match to the crown Scarecrow always wore.

"Is it in here?" She mused out loud as she opened up some of the drawers that where under the stands.

"No!" Madam C came over and smacked Dorothy's hand away. "Those are not for you. Go find something to wear."

Dorothy rubbed the back of her hand. "What?" She said indignantly. "I thought I was."

"I highly doubt you intended on wearing scrolls darling. You can't even wear these crowns anyways, go look somewhere else."

Now Dorothy was curious. She now saw that the drawer was full of carefully laid out scrolls, each tied with a green ribbon. Some of them look very old. "What are they?"

"The marriage certificates for the past kings and queens. We keep them, and birth certificates, in here as soon as the ink dries. It is tradition for them to be signed a few days before the wedding ceremony. That way if there is any sabotage while walking down the aisle, no real harm was done as they were technically married already." Madam C said while straightening them out and closing the drawer. "But that is not important right now. Go find something to wear, or do you want me to tell his majesty that you turned down this gift?"

That got Dorothy moving. She scoped out some of the shelves. She already had her tennis bracelet on so she did not need another item on her wrists. She was looking at some chokers when something caught her eye.

At the very back of the vault was a stand on a dais all by itself. On top of it was a glass case. Dorothy climbed up to look inside. In the case, laying perfectly on a cushion was a necklace. The silver chain was encrusted with diamonds. But it was the pendent that held her attention. It was a solid emerald, large enough to fit in her palm, cut in the shape of a heart. It was edged by other smaller gem stones, amethysts on top, sapphires on its left, rubies on the bottom, and topazes on its right, but they were all pale and watery in order not to conflict with the deep richness of the center emerald.

Dorothy was enchanted by it. "Can I wear this?" She asked. I would look great with her dress.

The others gathered around to see what she was looking at.

Cleo clicked her teeth before speaking. "I'm afraid you can not wear this."

"Why not? What is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"This _is_ it isn't it?" Nimmie asked. "I've never seen it, but it has to be."

Lily nodded as if hypnotized. "It can't be anything else."

"What?" Dorothy felt as if she was out of the loop. "What is it?"

Cleo put a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "It is something only the current ruler can give, it is the most valuable piece of jewelry in the entire empire. The Heart of Oz."

"The Heart of Oz?" Dorothy was puzzled. "Is it something significant?"

"Significant?" Nimmie exclaimed. "Of course it's significant! It can only be given from the king or queen and only to the person they truly love the most. It symbolizes that they person they love is worth more to them than their entire kingdom!"

"That means the pendent is priced to be worth more than Oz itself even if the pieces don't add up individually." Lily explained. "It is not given out lightly and not always to the ruler's spouse. But when it is, it is a huge deal. No one has even seen it in generations. See that chain?" The fox tapped on the glass, having just noticed a detail. "A woman wears the chain like a necklace while a man can convert it into a pocket watch chain."

"No one knows when it was made or who first wore it." Cleo said to Dorothy. "The pendent creates a sort of mini map of Oz. The emerald for the Emerald City of course, where the royals live, the sapphires are for Munchkin Country, the rubies are for Quadling Country, the topazes for are Winkie Country, and the amethysts are for Gillikin Country. The Golden Coast fits in with Winkie Country, so it's still accurate."

Dorothy absorbed all of this. "Seriously?" She should have figured it was too important to even ask about by the way it was displayed, but she never imagined that it was something like this! "I feel rather embarrassed now for even considering it."

"Oh don't be." Lily said assuringly. "You aren't from around here. Plus it is awful pretty." The vixen guided her friend away from the necklace.

"You think this is a sign." Nimmie said to Cleo out the side of her mouth.

"You don't?" The lioness responded as they followed.

It was getting late and Dorothy still had to make a decision. Lily steered Dorothy towards some earrings, hoping that maybe something would catch her eye.

But Dorothy still had her mind on the Heart of Oz. It was beautiful of course, but it was the story behind it that caught her attention. Only Scarecrow could give it away, and only to the one he was in love with. 'He would never give it to me. It's too ridiculous to even consider.' She tried to convince herself, but still unconsciously touched her chest where the pendent could lay.

She tried to concentrate on the task on hand in order not to let herself get too wrapped up on how Scarecrow felt about her. He responded well to the kiss, but that didn't necessarily mean he felt as she did. Why did she have to be so bold?

"How about these?" Lily asked, holding up some emerald studs. "You need something for your ears."

Dorothy shook her head. "Not those." She looked over some of the others. She saw a pair of chandelier earrings with emeralds. "These look good."

Madam C nodded. "Perfect darling. They really accent your face and neck. Now come, you all still need to get to the ball room."

The designer locked up after they left and led them back through the maze like passages. Soon, they were in the more familiar areas of the palace.

"Cleo and I have to go find the boys." Nimmie explained. "We have to enter together with the king."

"Dorothy, I can wait in line with you, at least for a little." Lily offered. "I can teach you a little more of what will be expected of you."

That seemed like a good idea and the girls split up. They had some extra time but it was best spent being where they were expected to be.

* * *

Scarecrow adjusted his collar one last time and studied himself in the mirror. The style of his outfit was still one of his typical suits but was more dressy and elegant than his day to day wear.

The ball was due to start any minute now. The guests had two choices as to their arrival. Either they came early and watch the king arrive, or they came later after him. There was pros and cons to either choice. Either you could have a chance to get a quick word in with the king or make a fashionable entrance.

"Ready?" Gracchus asked, poking his head in the door. The centaur was looking fine this evening, in his soft leathers with a torc around his neck. His mate had made the journey for this night and he wanted to look his best for her.

Scarecrow nodded. "Let's get this over with." The sooner he got out there the sooner he could dance with Dorothy. That was the only thing to look forward too but it was enough to keep his spirits in check.

He made his way to the entrance at the top of the grand staircase where Cleo, Lionel, Nick, and Nimmie were waiting. He noticed the girls looked a little mischievous.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Nimmie said innocently. "Nothing at all."

The king never had the time to question her as Huginn and Muninn flew over head. "Is everyone ready?" Huginn asked. "We got to get this show on the road."

Everyone responded to the affirmative.

"And please use the short introductions." Scarecrow instructed. "It's not like no one knows who we are."

The two crows nodded and flew to their perches on either side of the doorway. They would stay there for much of the night, announcing the late arrivals.

The music picked up and the attention of those already in the ball room was turned to the grand staircase.

"Presenting," Huginn said, his voice carrying. "The rightful ruler of Oz, his Imperial and Royal Majesty, Emperor King Scarecrow the Wise!"

Scarecrow strode out confidently to applause.

"Presenting," Muninn then said over the noise. "His Grace, Archduke Lionel the Brave and Her Grace, Archduchess Cleopatra. "

The lions appeared at Scarecrow's heels.

"Presenting," Muninn went on. "His Grace, Archduke Nicholas Chopper the Noble and the Lady Nimmie Amee."

The pair marched out confidently neck and neck with the lions.

Scarecrow scanned those who had decided to be early as they descended the stairs. He was looking for someone. 'Where's Dorothy?' She had to be here somewhere. There was a definitely a large enough crowd for her to get lost in. He decided that he would find her later and took up his place at the bottom of the stairs, ready to speak and shake hands with his guests.

* * *

Dorothy was not sure what Lily had in mind. She had shown her to the proper way to speak, how to tell a person's rank just by looking at them, what sort of topics for conversations where appropriate, how to properly turn down an invitation to dance, and other extra tidbits. Dorothy was certain she would remember, it was all about being polite, but now the vixen was leading her through hallways, apparently looking for someone.

"He should be near the ballroom. Come on, how hard it is to misplace a centaur?"

"Centaur?" Dorotht asked, holding to dress carefully in order to keep up. "You don't mean Gracchus do you?"

"You met him? Good, keep an eye out, we need to find him and quickly."

It did not take as long as Lily feared to find him. They ran across him conversing with a centaurette, a pretty lady with curly auburn hair and pelt and a kind expression.

"Forgive the interruption Gracchus, Abelia." Lily said. "But I am in need of a word." She pulled Gracchus away to whisper in his ear. This left Dorothy with the centaurette.

"You must be Dorothy." She said. "My name is Abelia, I am Gracchus' mate."

"A pleasure to meet you." Dorothy gave a curtsy. She thought Abelia was very pretty in an earthy celtic sort of way. "I am sorry to have my friend pull him away."

"It is no problem at all. I am proud of the work he does." She gave Dorothy a kind smile. "I have heard of you. The griffins and the sphinxes say you came on the wind."

"I did, twice." Dorothy chuckled. "Not the most pleasant way to travel, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

Abelia gave a soft laugh at that.

"Dorothy!" Lily called. "We got it all sorted out. Follow me."

"It was a pleasure Abelia." Dorothy curtsied again before following Lily.

Gracchus watched them go. "I will be right back, I have to have a word with the heralds." He said to Abelia. "Then I promise, no more work."

"If you say things like that then an emergency will arise." Abelia gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. "Now hurry and do your job, I'm not going anywhere."

The centaur turned and cantered off. This was shaping up to be an interesting night if what Lily had told him was correct.

* * *

"So are we going to the ball now?" Dorothy asked Lily as they came to a hallway somewhat crowded with people.

"We will. But you are going to stay right here."

"What? But I want to go to the ball room!" Dorothy protested. She wanted to see Scarecrow more than anything and was starting to feel impatient.

The vixen smoothed out Dorothy's dress and untangled her earrings. "You will. But you have to be announced first. That was what I talked to Gracchus about. That's what everyone here is waiting for. At the end of the hall is the entrance to the grand staircase. You will be announced and walk down them to join the ball. Easy as pie."

Dorothy looked down the hall and was relieved that she did not spy Rosette, Margot, or any of the other women.

"They're already in the ball, this is when they try the hardest to catch his majesty's eye and don't want to waste a second." Lily said, knowing who Dorothy was looking for.

Dorothy did not like the sound of that. She knew Scarecrow would not give in, but she still did not like it. "I think I'd rather be in there instead of waiting."

Lily grabbed for Dorothy's arm, stopping her from storming off. "Are you kidding me? I thought you'd rather be doing this. How better than to show them up? Plus, you'd have his majesty's eyes on you. Wouldn't you like that?"

Dorothy admitted privately that she would. "Well alright. How much longer will I have to wait?"

Lily looked over the hallway. There was a lot of people but already many of them were draining out into the ballroom. "About fifteen minutes I'd say."

That was a lot better than what she was expecting. "That's not bad at all. I can do that."

"Good." Lily said with a clap of her hands. "My father and brother are here, I have to go with them. I'll see you in a few."

Dorothy was left alone. No one came to talk to her, indeed no one appeared to recognize her. That was fine with her, mind was elsewhere.

Lily meandered through the crowd to find what was left of her family. She wished she could have stayed back with Dorothy, that she wasn't a princess, or that her father was more normal. Her mother and sister should have been here too.

But this was her reality.

"Lily, what took you so long? You could have made me late." Her father scolded.

"I did have to get ready. I wanted to look my best." That was only sort of true, she really was not putting very much effort into this evening. It was all Madam C and her influence that made her look as nice as she did. Lily technically was not even supposed to get ready with the current and future archduchess, she was supposed to get ready with the other girls, but Madam C was fond of the vixen and did her this extra favor.

King Dox snorted. "You should have been mindful that other people were waiting on you. Talk about self centered."

Lily had to bit her lip to keep from lashing out at him. "I did not realize. I'm sorry."

King Dox just gave her a displeased look.

"At least she is here now." Jonquil said diplomatically. "No harm done right?" He lowered his snout to whisper in her ear. "I wrote a letter for Magnolia, I left it in the top drawer of your desk."

The vixen nodded to him. She would send it out soon, now she could not procrastinate on writing herself.

"King Dox," Muninn hissed from the door. "You and your family are up next."

King Dox strode forward purposefully. "Come on now, big smiles everyone."

The siblings trailed behind him. They kept their heads held high but did not smile as instructed. It was not like he would check once all eyes were on him anyways.

* * *

Scarecrow was starting to get a little worried. He had been wandering through the ball room and could not find Dorothy. He certainly found a lot of people he did not want to talk to, but no Dorothy.

Right now he found himself stuck with Rosette. "The music is so fine tonight, I would love a dance milord."

"I'm afraid I do not have time to dance right now." He said, taking a small snack from a passing server. "I have things I need to discuss with..." He scanned the immediate area. "Over there." He finished vaguely.

"I can come with you. Then you can introduce me." She said batting her eyelashes.

Luckily someone did swoop down to save him. Or some lioness to be exact.

"Your majesty." Cleo said coming up to him. "We would like to have a word with you." She gave a Rosette a steely gaze, indicating that she was in no way invited along.

"Yes, of course Cleo." Scarecrow said eagerly. "If you will excuse me Rosette."

Rosette could only seethe as she watched as the lioness led the king away.

"Don't thank me yet Scarecrow." Cleo said. "I really did get you out of there for a reason."

"Which is?" Whatever the reason it was better than where he was at.

Cleo led him back to the base of the stairs where more people were entering. He noticed that Lily was hovering around Lionel, Nick, and Nimmie. She was apparently telling them something but then went silent when Scarecrow arrived.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously. He really did not like people whispering and scheming behind his back.

"Nothing." The vixen said. "Just stand right here. And don't go anywhere. Trust me."

Scarecrow looked to his friends but they had no insight, or at least any that they were willing to share, yet they seemed to know plenty about what was going on.

He was about to be enlightened because as that moment Huginn and Muninn were ready to announce someone new.

"Presenting." The crows started. "The Savior of Oz, Miss Dorothy Gale of Kansas."

And there she was, in shimmering emerald. Scarecrow could not believe his eyes. She looked like a dream, better even. He had always thought her beautiful, but for the first time she took his breath away. He could not stop staring in wonder as he moved closer to the bottom of the stairs. She was even more gorgeous than she was at the dinner a few days ago, if that was even possible. The vast faculties of his mind had ground to a halt and focused all their resources on absorbing every little detail: the swish of her dress, the glitter of emeralds, the dark sheen of her hair, softness of her skin, the color of her lips, everything about her stood out to him. The only thing he thought she might be lacking was a necklace. A certain pendent of a certain emerald would look so natural on her throat. The thought, as fleeting as it was, surprised him. But the image, and implication, that it conjured made him feel as if his normally silent heart would burst.

Dorothy had tried not to look to hard over the crowd as she went down the stairs, holding onto the railing lest she trip. She felt a little nervous under those stares. But once she spotted Scarecrow, all that fear evaporated. His reaction was more than she imagined and she smiled at him with such emotion. She knew what she felt and was starting to suspect his own feelings, and that made her feel reassured.

"My king." She curtsied before him when she reached the bottom.

"Milady." He responded, taking her hand to kiss it gently. The action made Dorothy turn a pleased shade of pink.

That got a reaction from the crowd even if Dorothy and Scarecrow were not paying any attention to it. Courtiers and nobles whispered frantically to one another. Some where happy, others where confused, and a certain group was enraged.

Rosette stormed up to a worried looking Margot. "What were you playing at princess!"

"Nothing! I promise."

"You said she was not coming. You baited us into a false sense of security. You planned this you little harpy!" Rosette shrieked.

The princess shook her head. "No! She told me she wasn't coming and that she didn't have a dress. I don't understand."

"Well she is more certainly here and she most certainly has a dress!" Rosette growled, her eyes on fire. If there were not so many people around she most certainly would have physically attacked Margot.

Margot backed away nervously. "But they had a fight, it doesn't make any sense."

"That does not matter now!" Rosette was this close to pulling her hair out by the roots. It killed her that Dorothy looked good in green while she looked horrid in it. That had to be her secret to success! How could she make a come back from this? She could not do anything right now, she was unprepared. "Where is Crombec?" She screamed as she stormed off to find the count.

* * *

It was getting dark, but not dark enough to make Rathe feel comfortable. The palace was swarming with guards, mostly around the ball room and grounds surrounding. Normally that would not concern him, but normally he would not have damaged eyesight.

He had not slept as much as he needed and he kept seeing things on the edge of his vision. So Rathe was more jumpy and paranoid than usual. But that just made him that much more cautious.

He was not supposed to even be out here, not that a palace guard would question a member of the King's Guard, but Terryck had taken all his gear away so he had nothing that marked him as part of that group.

Rathe paused in the shadow of a tree as another pair of guards marched past. He needed to get to the palace wall and then get away. It seemed easy on paper, but the palace guards were not the bumbling fools they used to be. This might take him awhile.

* * *

Dorothy was enjoying herself immensely. Scarecrow had given her his arm and was now personally introducing her to the different nobles, rulers, and other guests here at the ball.

Just about everyone was pleased to see her. Because she had saved Oz all those years ago, because she was a beautiful young woman, and because the king clearly favored her. Every single person privately noted how he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

Right now they, along with a female sphinx and a pair of griffons, were listening to a large polar bear in handsome armor talk about life in the coldest reaches of Oz.

"The ice and snow cover everything, it's so cold that your breath would freeze in your lungs." He explained. "But under the rock there are treasures, if you can find it. Metal mostly. My people mine and are best crafters in all of Oz. We typically mine iron, but there is also copper, silver, and gold. Not so many gemstones like around here though. The nomes don't like it either way."

"Nomes?" Dorothy asked. She had never heard of them before.

Scarecrow started to explain. "They live underground on the boarders of Oz, and are our ancient enemy. They say that all the metal and gems in the earth belong to them, but they kidnap my people to slave away in their mines for them." His expression turned dark. "I have tried to reach a sort of diplomatic agreement that would benefit everyone, but the Nome King won't even try. In fact, he wants to take over Oz, both the surface and underground."

"Calormenes in my sands, Nomes in your ground, " The sphinx said to the bear. "And scroulies in your skies." She said to the griffins. "We can never relax our guard."

The bear snorted. "The nomes are weaker than they realize. My people have battled them often. My great grandmother, now she was a warrior. Killed many nomes and was such a great metalworker that she was commissioned to craft a pair of crowns for the king and queen of Oz. It was a great honor for my family."

Dorothy thought back to the sets of crowns she saw in the vault. There was one set that could have been made by a bear. They were crafted out of bluish-iron and were carved with creatures from the north and in the center they held a large bear paw made out of black jet. "You must have a lot to live up to. Do you practice metal crafting yourself Sir Sigbjorn?" Dorothy asked. The way the bear spoke made her believe that his practice was different from Nimmie's blacksmithing.

The bear sighed. "Yes, but nothing of true worth. But I am hopeful that someday I shall follow in my great grandmother's paw prints." He glanced at Dorothy and she had a feeling that he was sizing up her head for a crown.

"Well I am certain you shall get the chance." Dorothy said uneasily.

"I am hopeful for the future." The bear replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

* * *

The garden was well lit in the dark. Lanterns where hung from trees, fireflies twinkled in the light, and night flowers were glowing softly. It was quite lovely and many guests were out amongst the flowers, the quiet conversation and slight clink from champagne glasses seemed far removed from the music that came from indoors.

But Rosette was not interested in admiring the gardeners' handiwork or the Ozian night sky. She paced impatiently on the cobblestone path while Count Crombec watched her nervously from the stone bench.

"That no good bitch Dorothy set us up." She muttered to herself. "She's smarter than I took her for." She nibbled nervously at a thumb nail. "She's not easily intimidated that's for sure. She must really like him."

"So you could say that she has a brain, heart, and courage." Crombec spoke up trying to be helpful.

"Shut up!" She snapped. She took a moment to look towards the ballroom. The light was practically golden as it leaked into the darker garden. "Look at them," She indicated the other girls that wanted Scarecrow. They huddled together, whispering to one another angrily, but none made a move towards Dorothy and the king. "They won't make a move unless I or Margot does first. Bunch of cowards they are, not willing to take the initiative. _Disgusting_." She spat.

Crombec just sat and tapped his fingers on his knees and he nearly missed what Rosette said next. "What was that?"

"Smoke. Now." She snapped her fingers for a cigarette without looking at him.

"That's...that's not a very becoming habit for a young lady."

"I don't give a damn."

The count relented and pulled out a pack and a lighter.

Rosette took a drag and already started to feel better. "Dorothy is a little to good at this. And I'm not just talking about Lily's interference. She's willing to learn and adapt and yet still stay true to her goals and _that_ makes her dangerous. She wouldn't be a bad queen I have to admit."

"Hmmm," Crombec tried to be diplomatic and avoid causing the marchioness reason to make a scene. "I suppose she could be. She could raise an heir-"

"If you think," Rosette interrupted, smoke trailing between her lips. "That anyone could pressure her on matters of her personal life any more successfully than they could with his majesty than you are dumber than I took you for. She'll hold out until she's good and ready, just like him. The courtiers won't be able to control her any more than they can control a tornado."

Crombec laughed nervously. "Yes, I can imagine. I remember when his majesty first came onto the throne. We all thought he could be easily controlled, a puppet. I've never been a worse judge of character. I remember him marching back into the city after he got the sword, on the back of that carousal horse surrounded by wolves and centaurs and other marginalized races in full armor. What a sight that was. Terrifying really, since we knew we got ourselves the opposite of what we hoped for. But he's been good so-"

"I'll get rid of her." Rosette said flatly.

Crombec stopped short in his babbling, not certain if he had heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She did not sound so angry anymore. In fact there was a sense of glee hidden underneath a veneer of cold practicality. "I'll kill her, simple as that."

"Now?"

"No not now you idiot!" Rosette snarled. "Not ready, too many witnesses." Planning seemed to calm her. She played with the cigarette before breathing in the smoke. "Soon, but not now." She studied the crowd inside and saw Margot, who was hanging back and bristling like a wildcat. "She's planning it too, mark my words."

The count thought that the marchioness had lost her mind. "Are you crazy? You can't kill Dorothy! Even if you did, I don't think that would turn his majesty's affections towards you."

"He would be upset yes. And in that moment of his deepest despair, who would be there for him but me? To be tender and kind, to show patience and understanding, and the king will become to taken with me that he will forget all about her and then I shall be queen. Because," She fixed Crombec with a steely gaze. "no one will tell him will they?"

Now was when the count need to check where his loyalty laid. He had done everything with Rosette for the benefit of Oz. But what the marchioness was suggesting now was the opposite. He had no reason to be against Dorothy personally, but he had agreed to help Rosette a long time ago. But this was going to far. Scarecrow was his king and that trumpeted all other obligations.

But he was afraid. Rosette was dangerous and knew her way about chemicals. To tell her outright that he would put a stop to her plans was more than risky, it was stupid.

And so Crombec just lowered his head submissively and did not say a word.

Rosette did not respond, instead she dropped her now finished cigarette and snuffed it out with her dance slipper. It left a burn mark in the soft cloth but she had more important things on her mind. She strode back into the ballroom with more confidence while Crombec was left out in the dark.

* * *

Rathe did not let himself breath a sigh of relief once he found himself at the palace walls. This particular sections was overgrown, trees and bushes and the wall itself had clinging vines that had to be regularly trimmed. It was an out of the way area, far from normal passageways. There was plenty of places for him to hide but there was a pair of palace guards about twenty paces away. He knew that their patrol was scheduled to resume soon and there would only be a ten minute window for Rathe.

The sound of hoof beats caused him to shrink further into the shadows. The captain of the guard astride Obsidian trotted up to the pair of guards. Rathe had no idea what they were talking about, probably just a check to see if they saw or heard anything. But then Rathe's vision shifted. Instead of seeing an inky black stallion, he now saw a beast of smoke and flame, with iron hooves and blood dripping from its mouth. It reared like a demon from hell trying to shake off its chains.

Rathe nearly shrieked with fear, he was forced to clap a hand over his mouth in order to stay silent. And then the hallucination faded away, revealing the stoic horse and master still conversing with the guards. Rathe wiped the sweat from his face. That was a bad one, the scroulie venom was advancing further than he realized. He had to get this over with quickly.

The captain of the guard finally seemed satisfied and moved along to check with his other subordinates. The pair of guards marched off in the other direction and Rathe could finally get on with his mission.

He slide up to the wall after making sure no one was on patrol on top of it. The wall itself was thick and made of rough stone. It was one of many layers that surrounded the Emerald Palace. But this particular section also held a secret door. Rathe felt under the vines for the door catch, no one would ever suspect such a thing under the old growths.

He had just brushed against it, a small crack that would be overlooked by those that did not know what it was, and was about to open it before something he did not expect happened.

"Rathe!" What are doing out here?" A voice hissed by his knee.

The human nearly leapt out of his skin. There at his feet was a large black snake. It wore a sheath of green with a hood, a thick leather belt with various tools, and on it's tail tip was a metal cover, sharp enough to be a weapon. "Ranash," Rathe said once he calmed himself. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ranash was not taking the casual tone and studied the human with a skeptical eye. "I ask again, what are you doing out here? Are you supposed to be on duty right now? I don't remember hearing that you would be. Why aren't you in uniform?"

Rathe had to think fast, he had not expected a member of the King's Guard to be around. The fact that it was Ranash made it a hundred times worse since the snake was never fond of Rathe to begin with. "It's nothing important, so why don't you slither off and keep watch where all the action is."

Ranash was used to Rathe's attitude and did little more than flick his tongue in and out as all snakes do. "If you aren't on duty you should not be out here." He said. He then noticed Rathe's face when a cloud uncovered the moon. In the faint light, black lines like ink rivulets were traveling up his face. The very bottom rim of his eyes were black, as if they were being slowly filled up by the ink. Ranash had seen that symptom before and it alarmed him. "How did- never mind, we need to get you to a medic. I-" The snake paused, on high alert. His tongue flicked in and out with more purpose. He sensed something.

"What is it?" Rathe already knew what the snake could taste in the air.

Ranash seemed confused. "I don't understand, this isn't possible." Another flick. "It tastes like scroulies. But here? How is that possible?"

Rathe felt a drip of nervous sweat go down his neck. He suddenly had an idea, an awful idea. "Put your head down, see if you can feel them."

Ranash placed his head on the ground, trying to feel for the creatures through his jaw. "I feel them, they aren't far. Maybe two. We should-"

But Ranash never finished. He was far too concentrated on the distant movement he never paid attention to what was right next to him, he never felt Rathe shift his weight. And with a crushing blow Rathe brought down his boot straight down on the snake's skull.

"Teach you to not mind your own business." Rathe sneered as he picked up the limp snake. Whether Ranash was dead or merely unconscious Rathe did not know as he never bother to check. He merely tossed the body into the bushes.

Now he could concentrate on what he was doing, Ranash had cost him precious seconds. Within a moment, the wall swung silently open, beyond it was a pitch dark passage.

And for a few seconds Rathe thought that was all there was. But then he could see the two beings standing there, waiting.

It was a pair of male scoulies that towered over him, one Rathe had met outside the city and knew as Riptongue but the other was a stranger with a missing eyes. They were bother rather typical, aside from the missing eye. Standing much taller than a human despite their hunch, their bodies and limbs seemed thin and skeletal. They were covered with long, scraggily, and nearly dead looking feathers of varying dark colors that still managed to look dry and dusty. The feathers on their arms were the longest, allowing for flight. Their hands and feet were bare, with black leathery skin and arthritic looking joints but were topped with those wicked black claws that poisoned and corrupted whatever they scraped. Their heads were bird shaped with a thick ruff of broader most oily looking feathers on the back of their neck and top of their head. The rest of the head was covered in smaller finer feathers. Their eyes were electric blue and held an intelligence more devious than any human's. And their beaks, their terrible beaks, were black and long like a raven's, with the edges serrated so they fit together like sharp, biting teeth. Once upon a time they had been beautiful.

Rathe gulped and restrained himself from taking a step backwards. "I see you have made it."

Riptongue nodded. "It was like you said." He hissed. He and his partner Deadeye had entered the city though the sewers. It was tricky as the palace sewers were not connected to the regular sewers for precisely this reason. Roundabout tunnels helped connect their paths. It was hard but now the way back would be easy. And despite having traveled in such a fashion, the two scroulies did not smell like it. They smelled as they always did: dusty and a little sickingly sweet, it was a smell like an overused crypt.

Rathe nodded. "I see." He noticed Riptongue was taking a little to much interest in his wounds.

"You don't have much time left little human." The scroulie crackled.

"Yes, you did do a number on me back there." Rathe touched his neck where the talons had cut him. "But we have business to attend to."

"Yes," Deadeye spoke for the first time, his voicing making Rathe think of tumbling bones. "Let's get on with it."

The human quickly laid out the patrol of the guards and the general layout of the palace. If he thought about what he was doing, sending two of Oz's most dangerous enemies loose in the palace while it played international host, it must not have bothered him very much.

Riptongue and Deadeye nodded at this information. They would remember it well and should anything go wrong, they would extract payback from Rathe. "Good, very good."

Rathe clicked his teeth once he was finished. "What, exactly, is your final objective anyways?" He honestly had no idea, all he knew was that he was supposed to get them inside.

"Why?" Riptongue taunted. "Are you changing your mind?" He snapped a long gnarled finger. "Deadeye, give something to distract our friend."

Deadeye produced a red velvet bag. "Your pay." He chuckled and threw it at Rathe's feet. "I'd advise to spend it quickly."

With that the two scroulies leapt into the trees and disappeared.

Rathe did not watch them go. Instead he carefully picked up the bag. There was little light but what he saw of it's contents was enough to quiet any curious thought he may have had.

The bag held feathers crafted of the finest gold. None were any larger than his pinkie finger but each was inlaid with every type of precious gem. This was Aleksei gold, stolen by the exiled scroulies out of spite. There could have easily been a thousand gold pieces in there, riches beyond what some of the guests could boast. Rathe could now have anything he wanted, he no longer needed Oz.

Rathe quickly looked around, guards would be heading back this way. He closed up the bag and carefully put it in an inside pocket. He would count it once he got home, the idea thrilled him. With one final glance, he went into the secret passage and closed the door.

The guards never had any clue as to what had just transpired.

* * *

Oh good god, so much has happened in this chapter. We finally, _finally_, have a title drop! Yes, that necklace is where this fic got its title from. And that dress! I've been dying to get Dorothy in that ball getup since chapter 1. And of course the plot is moving along finally.

And I want to bore you all to death with some of the geo-political nonsense that I came up with. Sir Sigbjorn and his people (who are not all polar bears) live in the arctic like regions of Oz to the south. It's really cold with a mountainous interior but most of the people live in villages located inside old fortresses on the frigid plains that border the ocean. This area has only recently rejoined Oz as it was considered part of the Golden Coast. This is important because the people of the icy south, such as Sigbjorn, were the royal crown makers. Crown making is a religious/spiritualistic event, the crown makers were equal to shamans and were often spiritual advisers to royalty. It is believe that once a crown had been made for a king or queen, the earth will always remember them, and so they will be kings and queens for all eternity. For this reason, the forging of a pair of crowns is done with great solemn ceremony and the materials are always fresh from the ground. Pyrite and lead are considered evil for crowns and so are never used let alone touched. Crowns are _always_ made in pairs, one for the king and one for the queen, even if there is not one to wear them at the time. Crowns were typically made for coronations, winning wars, marriage, birth of children, or whatever excuse the crown maker can come up with. A ruler can wear a crown made for another, but it is believe that they will not be remembered until they have custom crowns of their own. The kings before Scarecrow did not have custom crowns since Oz no longer ruled that area and had given up on such "superstitions." Scarecrow does not yet have a custom made crown, after he returned with the sword he was coronated with a crown worn by an ancient king. This was seen as a good political move as it showed that he wanted to make things the way they used to be when Oz was great. Since the return of the Golden Coast, Sigbjorn has been anxiously waiting for a commission. Think he'll get his chance?


	15. Chapter 15

The ball was still going strong. Couples were dancing, gossip was being circulated, and Dorothy and Scarecrow were inadvertently the center of attention.

But Halith was not interested in any of that. The dragon sat near the heavily laden buffet table with his own oversized glass of white wine in his talons. His sharp eyes scanned the ball room as if looking for something in particular that he would not be pleased at seeing.

"You seem a little tense your honor." Howitzer said as he came by. The old wolf had noticed that the dragon was not in good cheer and decided to investigate.

Halith did not answer right away, he took a drink of his wine first. "I am troubled general."

The wolf sat next to the dragon. "Pray tell." He said encouragingly.

The dragon nodded towards the crowd where a woman in an overly pink frilly gown was dancing with some minor prince that had hoped to swoop in where the king had neglected. "The Comtesse Anne de Breuil, something about her fills me with unease."

Howitzer, not being as tall as Halith, did not have such a clear view but eventually managed to see who he was referring to when the crowd briefly parted. "Why is that old friend?"

Halith lowered his voice, an impressive feat for one so large. "There is something familiar about her. I have seen her before, I know I have. In what capacity I am not sure. But I am certain she recognizes me as well." He then told the wolf about the previous meeting with her the day before.

"Many things have happened in Breuil." Howitzer said. "A minor citizen, a complete no body, could have easily grasped some power in the confusion." He gave the dragon a careful eye and spoke lower. "Unless you believe that you first met her in the courts?" That was a dangerous thing to say out in the open, for it implied certain scandalous things.

The judge clicked his teeth. "I may believe that." He took another sip of his drink. "I trust you shall stay silent on this."

Howitzer nodded. "I shall. And should you have need of it, I am at your disposal, for whatever need."

"Thank you my friend." Later he would consult his books and case files, but right now he just watched the comtesse dance while his suspicion ate away at his mind.

* * *

Dorothy was feeling slightly annoyed. She had been here at the ball for hours and she still had not danced with Scarecrow yet. Yes, she had spent the entire time on his arm and was introduced to many wonderful and interesting people, and she loved that. She also got to sample a wide variety of foods at the buffet, none of which even marred her lipstick. But she still did not dance with him.

But her frustration was cooled when she remembered why. It certainly was not his fault. Just about everyone she met, men and a few choice women, wished to dance with her. Since they were not officially attached, Scarecrow was not in the position to say no. Dorothy alone could refuse, but she intended to be in these people's good graces and so could not say no either.

They meant well, those that danced with her. To them she was a curiosity, a new comer worth getting excited over, they wanted to get to know her better. She honestly could not blame them, she felt just as curious about them as they did about her. Who knew that minotaurs could be so light on their hooves or that hippogriff feathers tickled so up close? She was glad for her dance lessons for she did not want to be an embarrassment to her new acquaintances.

Round and round she went, each time with a new partner of some strange race normally only found in myths or a regular human noble from some far off exotic land. It was enjoyable she had to admit, but it was not what she wanted deep down.

Scarecrow stood off at the edge of dance floor, forcing himself to be content with watching Dorothy. He wasn't really, it was hard for him to stand back and let other men dance with her when all he wanted was to dance with her himself. But what could he do? He had no official claim to her. At least Dorothy had no interest in her dance partners. He had seen the look on her face, that split second reaction when she was asked to dance. She had wanted to refuse but politeness said that she had to go. Anyone else would have missed it, it was so minute. But Scarecrow was able to pick that out, partially because he was so focused on her, and also because she had looked at him while doing it, as if apologizing for leaving his side.

The king saw on the edge of his vision others that appeared interested in dancing with Dorothy. He groaned inwardly. Would he ever get his own chance? He had originally thought that his guests would have left them alone to dance to their hearts content. Obviously that was a ridiculous notions, as it implied that nobles had to stop thinking of themselves only. 'What was I thinking?'

Scarecrow was paying attention to Dorothy so much that he did not notice a girl hesitantly sliding up to him. Her name was Jiselle and she had spent most of the night clustered with the others. She was nervous, Margot and Rosette had not made a move all night and Dorothy was clearly the center of the King's attention. But she was tired of waiting and decided to help herself. She straightened her dress and touched up her hair.

"You seem lonely milord." She purred at his side, fluttering his eyelashes.

Scarecrow closed his eyes to summon his patience before turning to her. "I am quite fine Jiselle."

She was not about to give up that easily and she got closer to him. "A dance would do you well, just once around."

Jiselle's antics were not going unnoticed. Dorothy had seen her while waltzing with an elf. A cold fury burned with in her and she politely disengaged herself from her partner. Dorothy was not about to let any of those women sink their claws and drag away the man she had only recently realized she was in love with. Not no way, not no how.

She stormed up to Jiselle in silence and fixed her with a cold steely gaze. Jiselle momentarily thought of fighting back, but she lost her will under that stare and the righteous indignation radiating off of Dorothy. She lowered herself like a submissive dog and quickly slinked away. Not a sound had passed between them.

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy with impressed eyes. He never thought of Dorothy having a commanding presence, this little surprise increased his already large respect for her.

Dorothy was still watching where Jiselle had went, keeping an eye on her to make sure she did not come back. "Scarecrow, I tire of dancing." She spoke more to her waiting partners than to him, though her feet were sore. The emerald shoes where not quite as comfortable as the ruby ones.

Scarecrow noticed that the others seems disappointed and he tried hard to hide his grin. "Perhaps a drink will refresh you." He said, offering his arm.

"Yes, it would, thank you." She said as she took his arm. She was still upset about Jiselle, as Scarecrow could feel through the tightness in her muscles, and she held him a little closer than before.

"You handled that well back there." He whispered.

"Did I?" She asked under her breath. "I just did not want to make a scene."

The king smiled. "It was handled with grace and dignity. And I think your message and claim got across very nicely."

"I claim nothing." She said blushing and a little flustered.

"I think it's a little late for you to say that." He responded teasingly, referring to the kiss.

"I-" Dorothy felt a little breathless and tried to hide her redness under her free hand. "That does not give me special privileges." She finally said. "You know that yourself." She was referring to the fact that he could not interfere when her dance partners came to her.

"Well," He clicked his tongue. "Not _now_ it doesn't."

Dorothy stared at him in disbelief but he did not elaborate. 'Does he mean what I think he means?' She felt her heart speed up, faster than it did while she danced. 'He couldn't possibly mean...me and him?' Hope bloomed inside her. 'Just simple courting of course.' She quickly reminded herself. 'Don't want to get ahead of ourselves.' But she still could not hold back her smile.

Scarecrow noticed but did not say anything. Some things were better without words to ruin it.

* * *

From a distance, the pair were being watched appreciatively.

"Well well, look at that." The Tin Man said.

"I almost thought Dorothy was going to rip Jiselle's head off." Nimmie commented with a chuckle. "Shame she didn't."

Both Nick and Nimmie were staying on the sidelines for now. They had taken their token dance but neither of them were very good and they were both a little self-conscious out there, though for different reasons. But the ball did give a wonderful opportunity to people watch and there was quite a bit to watch this year.

The pair of lions, who had spent quite a bit of time dancing, felines tend to be light on their paws after all, came over to them quickly. "Did you see that?" Cleo asked.

Nick nodded. "Couldn't miss it. Never thought of Dorothy as the jealous type."

"Not so much jealous," Lionel said. "As making sure no one moves in on her turf." As a lion he was familiar with such things. "And by that I mean Scarecrow." He chuckled.

"So things seem to be moving along then." Nick said.

Nimmie however was looking over the crowd. "I don't know, Rosette disappeared outside for awhile and Margot still looks furious."

That silenced the group.

"They are probably up to something." Cleo said darkly. "Rosette tried to do Lily in before after all." There was a low growl in her throat at the thought.

"But right now seems too risky, even for them. The fights always happened when no one was watching." Nimmie added. "But then again..." She nodded towards the buffet where Dorothy and the king were at.

Lionel looked where Nimmie was directing. "Rosette is rumored to be a poisoner." He said with some alarm.

"But she has not been over there all night." The Tin Man interjected before anyone panicked. "We've been keeping at eye on her. She was out in the garden for some time and has stayed on that side of the ball room, no where near the drinks. Plus Halith has not moved for most of the night. I doubt anyone is dumb enough to spike the drinks under the nose of a judge."

"And Scarecrow would get fresh drinks for her I'm certain." Cleo said as if trying to reassure herself. "He is the king after all, he has his own private stock."

Nimmie nodded. "That is true. I still think someone should try to get close to Rosette and Margot, just to gauge what they are thinking. Maybe some of the other girls too. Margot will at least talk to me I know."

"Rosette will be a little tougher." Nick thought out loud. "She will probably respond better to either Lionel or myself."

"I think," Cleo said looked behind her towards the miserable looking Foxville group. "That I'll get Lily up to speed. I am certain she will welcome the distraction."

They spoke a little more on certain particulars, approaches, and methods before dispersing and going their own way.

* * *

Lily looked down her champagne glass despairingly. It had mysteriously emptied itself again. She did not know how many times it had done that, she didn't bother to keep count, but she was still clear headed so it must not have been very many times.

"Of course Foxville will still lend it's support." King Dox said noisily to some noblewoman from another country. "Especially once my daughter becomes queen. It will all work out."

"Father," She whispered at his side. "I wish you would not say that so loudly."

"No reason to be modest Lily." He laughed boisterously which caused Lily's fur to stand on end on agitation.

"It's not that father," She tried to explain as she eyed her surroundings paranoidly. "There are other people that won't like hearing such things."

"You're being ridiculous. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I nearly _died_ last year. I was poisoned, remember? I was in a coma for a week!"

"I think you are being a little over dramatic dear." He said patronizingly with an equally patronizing pat on the back before turning back to the noblewoman who was now looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Not that he noticed.

Lily could have ripped her fur out by the roots out of frustration and hot tears stung her eyes. Jonquil had wandered off with one of the girls that was here for the king but apparently found a prince to be just as interesting. Lily would not begrudge him a good time, but now there was no shield against her father's horrible lack of empathy. She had to get away from him. He had wanted her by his side, though only to show her off as the 'future queen' even if Scarecrow was clearly more interested in someone else.

"I'm going to get another drink." She mumbled. It was not really an excuse, she really did want a drink, a nice strong one.

She moved away only a few yards though. She leaned against a pillar and tried to compose herself.

"Are you alright?" A voice whispered over her shoulder.

Lily did not bother to look to see who it was, she knew she would never be able to see anything in the shadows. "I don't want to be here anymore Terryck." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"I know baby, I know." He responded. "You don't have to put up with him."

"But he's my dad." She said, her voice breaking. She used a small napkin to hide the small sobs that shook her shoulders. "The family is broken as it is, I don't want it to get worse."

Terryck wished he could step out in the open, but he was breaking the rules just talking to her as he was. "He makes you miserable."

Lily felt him touch her hand and she felt a little better. "I know." She sniffed again. "Go back to work, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account. I'll be fine."

His fingers lingered on hers for a moment longer before disappearing. Lily had no way of knowing if he had actually left and returned to his post, but she had a feeling that he did.

She lowered the napkin, feeling a little more calm. Her hand brushed her black feather collar. 'Princess. Feh. What has that ever for done me?' She thought bitterly. 'A splintered family. An uncaring father. A secret lover. Hidden agendas. Threats on my life. Being a princess certainly has never done me any favors.'

She would have continued to stew these thoughts if she had not been interrupted.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

Lily looked up in surprise. "Cleo? I'm fi-" She paused. "No, actually I don't know how I am."

"Oh honey, your eyes are all red." The lioness said motheringly. She took a handkerchief from her clutch for the vixen to use.

Lily took it and made a token effort to dab her eyes, more for Cleo's benefit then her own. "I'm not having a very good time tonight." She said as she handed the cloth back.

"I gathered." Cleo said as she put the handkerchief away. "I was hoping you could help us a little. But if you aren't feeling up to it-"

"No, please. Let me help. I need the distraction."

The lioness nodded. "I did tell your father I was looking for you. I mentioned I had a secret to give you that would help you with the king."

Lily couldn't help but smile, both at her friend's thoughtfulness and in amusement over the white lie. "I bet he liked that."

"He did. He won't be expecting you for awhile either." Cleo then told Lily what their friends had discussed earlier.

Lily absorbed it all. She too had seen the little incident between Dorothy and Jiselle and thought she handled it better than she herself would have if a woman had tried to make a move on Terryck. "I can definitely help. I think it's a good idea too. You don't go diving without testing the water first as they say. I still have a good rapport with some of the girls. I certainly don't want Dorothy to get hurt like I did."

"I'd still like to claw Rosette's pretty little face over that." Cleo hissed, unsheathing her claws as she glanced over to the place Rosette more likely was. Sadly, highly suspected was not the same thing as proven guilty and it just enraged her that Rosette could get away with attempted murder.

Lily placed a calming hand on Cleo's. "I know. It's the thought that counts." She meant that. Her friends were sometimes more family than her real family was.

The lioness hid her claws again and calmed down. "Still." It was just so unfair. But she had other things here in the present to focus on. "Well, if you are ready. I think we should go test the those waters. I'll get you a drink while we're at it.

Lily chuckled as she walked off with Cleo. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Riptongue and Deadeye kept to the trees, hiding from the patrolling guards and bright lights of the palace. It certainly was not the easiest thing in the world but scroulies could focus on a goal so fixedly that nothing could deter them.

They moved carefully, so as not to cause any branch to crack or creak. The palace guards were right under them, forcing the pair to climb up to the highest branches just to be on the safe side. They waited for the wind before moving from tree to tree and they waited until the clouds covered the moon before flying swiftly over the more open spaces.

It was those clouds that they kept the most watch on. They had seen earlier that there was more moving in from a distance. Rain would not fall, but it would give good cover. They were not depending on it, they had no guarantee of time, but if they were lucky it would certainly simplify things.

* * *

Nimmie took a moment to mentally review what she was planning. She just needed to get Margot to talk without herself doing a lot of talking. Just push the right buttons and the blacksmith will know what she needed.

She slid up to the side of the princess. She was careful not to look at her. She instead took a sip of her drink and spoke casually. "Quite an eventful night."

Margot only made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Though more eventual for some rather than others." The red head continued.

Margot scoffed. "Dorothy must be having the time of her life, the little snake." She growled as she tightened her grip on her handkerchief which she apparently had been taking her rage out on. "The king is consorting with liar, if he trusts her the way I did then everyone is doomed."

Nimmie remembered about the rumors that Dorothy was not attending the ball. 'That must be what she is referring too.' "Oh, well, I'm not terribly surprised." She said coolly. "Dorothy is a rather devious type."

The princess looked at Nimmie for the first time. "I thought she was your friend?"

"Dorothy?" Nimmie acted aghast. "She is a friend of my fiancé, not myself. I personally don't care for her." She lied.

Margot turned back to looking over the crowd. "Is that so?"

"Indeed. I was forced to spend time with her for appearance sake, I'm sure you understand." A slight nod from the princess said that this was so. "And the more I spent with her the more I noticed just how fake she was."

Margot moved a little closer and lowered her voice. "How so?" She sounded way to interested.

Nimmie had to think fast. She could not say something that would be damaging to Dorothy's reputation but still convince Margot. "Well, she is famous for killing two witches on her last visit. They call her a savior."

"You think she does not deserve it?"

Now Nimmie was banking on Margot being unfamiliar with Oz history. "Not at all. For you see," She turned to whisper into Margot's ear. "It all happened by accident."

The way Margot's eyes flashed open meant that it had worked. It was common knowledge in Oz that Dorothy had merely blundered her way in killing both wicked witches, which just made her more amazing. But to an outsider, that detail was not so well known, they believed that she had fought with a purpose. "A fraud you say? Or a humbug taking after the old Wizard." Margot's voice was oily with anticipation.

"Oh yes." Nimmie said, encouraging her. "That is how I knew that she would be here. If she lied once, she could easily do it again."

Margot nodded as if now suddenly all made sense. "And now she is after the throne which she missed the last time."

"I am certain of it."

The princess was silent for awhile. "Good, this means my conscious is clear."

Nimmie perked right up. This was exactly what she came to hear. "Oh?"

"It's nothing really, just doing Oz a favor." She said lightly, but there was something in her eyes, a dangerous excitement.

"Anything that would serve Oz's benefit is of interest to me." Nimmie was starting to suspect Margot's intentions.

Margot gave Nimmie a patronizing smile. "I'm sure it is. And don't worry, soon you won't have to deal with Dorothy for appearance's sake for very much longer." She chuckled darkly as she wandered away into the crowd.

Nimmie waited until she was certain that the princess was not coming back before dropping the act. She leaned on the wall for support, feeling a little shaky. While Margot did not come out and say it, not with this crowd around, her intentions were rather clear. She was not surprised but was still alarmed. She had thought that working in mines and foundries were dangerous, but it was being nobility that was the most fatal.

* * *

Lionel and Nick hovered uncertainly around nothing in particular. They could see Rosette sipping a wine glass through the crowd and even over that distance they could see that she seemed a little to pleased with herself despite everything. Something was definitely going on.

Approach was important, if they screwed their approach they learn nothing. They were already at a disadvantage. Two men known to be close friends of both the king and Dorothy trying to talk to Rosette was instantly suspicious. But then again it was a party, people bumped into each other all the time and it would be rude to avoid conversation. That was the angle they could exploit.

Technically both of them were unnecessary for this, in fact one would have an easier time than two. Yet, while neither said it out loud, they were both a little afraid of Rosette. Even Lionel, known for his bravery, found the marchioness unsettling. It was just the fact that she _could_ do things to you and she _could_ get away with them. She was vicious and could strike at any time. And so they planned to go to her together, allowing each to be the witness of the other. It was a bit of security really. If something happened to one of them, the other could point her out, or if both were struck, something more difficult to do, it would not be hard to discover their common link. Not that they were going to be so careless as to arouse Rosette's suspicions, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

They waited a moment longer, until she began to move again.

"Let's go." Nick said under his breath.

The two weaved around nobility, talking animatedly about the playful antics Shanti and Amani would get up to, with Lionel making teasing remarks about how the Tin Man will have the same thing to deal with someday soon. It was a simple conversation, one that could very easily be lost in and cause the speakers to not be perfectly aware of what was around them. It was a perfect set up.

"So I tried to convince him that the moon was in fact made out of rocks and not made out of cheese, but Amani was-woah! Sorry, almost didn't see you there Rosette!"

Lionel had nearly run marchioness over, pulling up fast at the last second. Rosette had just as nearly spilled her drink over the lion, but managed to save it. "Oh yes, of course." The blonde woman tried to save face. She herself was daydreaming instead of watching out. "I am more at fault, I should have seen you gentlemen. I hope I did not interrupt your conversation."

"It was nothing I had not heard before." The Tin Man said. "The archduke was just enlightening me on what way come in my future."

"Oh children are a blessing." The lion said in a sing-song voice. "I am sure you shall find out someday yourself young lady."

Rosette did not blush like some other women would have. "Oh I am certain of it your grace. Though I shall wear white before that." She laughed as if it was a joke.

The two men joined in. "Have a suitor at your call?" Nick asked. "I would find it hard for a fair lady like yourself to not have attracted attention."

It was a split second movement, just the slightest glance Rosette made towards where Scarecrow and Dorothy where, but it was still noticed. "I may my lord, I may."

"A man of high status of course." Lionel supplied.

There it was again, a brief flicker of the eyes. "Most naturally."

Now they needed to get to the heart of the matter. "A man like that would attract his fair share of attention." Nick said, more to Lionel than to Rosette.

It was a simple statement, an innocent fact that could mean anything. But it caused Rosette to stiffen and her hand clench on her glass. A wash of anger flashed in her eyes. But just as quickly she tried to compose herself. "Oh such...competition, if you can even call it that, is of no concern of me." She glanced aside once again, with a dark acid to her voice. "Of course, there may be another interest at play, but she will not last. Not at all. I can foresee that clearly." She then fixed the two with a pleasant smile, now seemingly back to normal. "Oh listen to me, I am sure I am boring to established gentlemen such as yourself. If you will excuse me."

The two stood back, allowing her to pass. They waited until she was out of earshot.

"Did you see her?" Lionel hissed under his breath. "My god, and we were afraid that _we_ would be too obvious."

"She has never been that great at subtly." Nick reminded, feeling chilled to his core. "I just hope that she thought she was."

Lionel nervously ran a pawhand through his mane. "Dorothy's in real danger." He knew he was stating the obvious. "This isn't some petty catfight, Rosette is going to go all the way."

The Tin Man nodded. "I don't think we expected anything different."

* * *

Lily and Cleo's did not have to worry so much about their approach. A tight knit group of young women was not very hard to approach. All you had to do was stand nearby and eventually you would be absorbed.

It worked rather well, even if Cleo was considered to be an 'outsider', and they were both now getting earfuls of gossip and general complaining.

"I don't know _what_ Jiselle was thinking." A generic blonde said just loud enough for Jiselle to overhear. "I mean really, if you are going to be that bold you have to at least show some backbone."

Jiselle scoffed. "Well you didn't see that look in her eyes. If you think you could do better, then prove it."

The first girl put her nose in the air but notably did not take up the dare.

"Well, I suppose Dorothy is serious then." Lily said it to no one in particular but it gained a lot of attention. Soon everyone was trying to talk at once.

"Well of course she is. Save Oz, take the throne, it's practically in the handbook."

"She stood up to both Margot and Rosette, she won't last long."

"If I grew up on a farm I'd take the chance to become queen too, that's all I'm saying."

"That tart, she used a spell like a witch, it's the only way she got an advantage."

"I'd push her down the stairs given have the chance, I really would!"

Cleo caught Lily's eye, they were both thinking the same thing. These women were cowards. They were angry, but they would not act out on that anger, they did not have a will strong enough for that.

The vixen and lioness were ready to leave the squabble, they found out what they needed to know and honestly they were feeling dumber just being around so many vapid airheads. But they were both stopped by one of the girls. They could not remember her name, they all looked alike, but they did know that she was one of the shyer girls here.

"Umm, Princess Lily? I was uhh, wondering if Comtesse Anne has talked to you?"

Lily blinked. That was a strange question. "No, she has not. Why?"

"Well, it's just..." She trailed off, uncertain of herself. But her question had been overheard. But this time there was not a clamoring to be heard, instead now the girls seemed a little quiet and uneasy.

"You're talking about Anne?" One girl is pale blue asked.

"I suppose." Lily said. "What about her?"

"There is just something weird about her." Someone else in cream chiffon answered. "And I'm not talking about the obvious."

"Yea," The first girl in blue spoke up again. "I'm not even sure what she is really here for. She's not so..." She waved an arm around, trying to find the right phrase. "Gun-ho about the king." This was a nice way of saying that Anne was not a conniving backstabber like everyone else. "She just wants to talk to us."

"And learn more about us." Another girl in peach spoke up.

The shy girl spoke up again. "She asks question, like she wants to know something."

"You think maybe she just wants to be friends?" Cleo asked with growing impatience.

"But it doesn't feel like that." The cream chiffon girl said with a gulp. "It feel like when Rosette corners you or when Margot picks up a knife."

"Oh come on." Lily almost laughed out loud. "Anne? Threatening?" She looked over to the over done pink fluff that was chatting with some noble and was making an overenthusiastic fool of herself. "She's an oversugared ditz. I doubt she could sound intimidating even if her life depended on it."

"It's not _how_ she asks it, it's _what_ she asks." A new girl in lace gulped. "She sounds like her normal self so you don't think about it, but when you finally do, you realize she shouldn't ask such personal things about you and his majesty. It makes me feel worried, why does she want to know stuff like that?"

Cleo shook her head and glared. "You are all being paranoid. Too many years of biting and clawing at each has warped your minds." She grabbed Lily's arm. "Come on princess, we're out of here. I'm afraid of catching something mental."

Lily gave an apologetic wave as she followed the lioness, but she did feel the same as Cleo. "I'm really glad I'm not a part of that mess, I would have gone crazy ages ago." She shook her head. She felt sorry for those girls, sort of. They were practically killing each other over a man they had no chance with rather than trying to live their own lives and now Dorothy has stepped into the picture. Oh well, most would be able to bounce back from this, it's not like any of them had any emotional investment in Scarecrow.

Cleo nodded in agreement. "Well, we better go find the other and compare notes."

* * *

The shadows moved unseen on the balcony. It had gone well so far, their mission had reached its halfway point.

Riptongue ran his claws over the seam in the glass door, trying to find the catch. Once he tripped it the rushed inside, closing the sliding doors behind them and drawing the curtain.

"So this is her room?" Deadeye looked around and grinned evilly. "Ah, smells like a woman's room."

"Keep your weird thoughts to yourself." Riptongue snarled as he stood at the top of the stairs, alert to anything.

Deadeye scoffed and inched towards the made bed. They both had been carefully instructed not to cause any damage or do anything that would give them away. But Deadeye could not help but touch the soft fabric. "You think it's still warm?"

"Damn it Deadeye! I told you to keep that weird shit to yourself!" Riptongue was never very fond on Deadeye. Sure he could work with him, but once the other scroulie opened his mouth Riptongue always became aggravated. "It's bad enough I got put on this stupid mission, I don't want to have to deal with you too."

"You don't believe in this mission do you." Deadeye said in a way that implied that he at least did believe in it.

"No, I don't." Riptongue said heatedly. "I think Bloodtooth will endanger us all because he doesn't think about details."

Deadeye leapt over the bed and climbed onto a railing next to Riptongue, perching there like a vulture. "Well I think Bloodtooth is right to finally play hardball." He said argumentatively.

"Then you're an idiot!"

Deadeye bristled under the insult. "Why are you even here then? Iceclaw could have done this instead."

"Iceclaw is more disgusted with you than I am!" He snapped. "She would have been here if you were not so instant. And I'm here because Bloodtooth thinks I'm some sort of expert just because I _saw_ her once."

Their arguing did not go unnoticed. A pair of small black ears perked right up. Toto had been sleeping in his little bed in the corner and had been completely missed by the scroulies. And while he may have been an old dog, he certainly knew that these two were intruders.

The low angry growl got the scroulies attention. But despite Toto's best efforts, they were not afraid.

"Well there's her damn dog." Riptongue said, amused. "I was wondering where it was."

"Well just break it's back or something, we don't need an aberdeen dog causing commotion." Deadeye said, scratching his neck lazily.

Riptongue shook his head. "Can't. A dead dog will give us away for sure." A thought for a moment, though the growling was distracting. "I have an idea. Grab it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Grab it. But don't hurt it."

"Make up your mind." Deadeye hissed. But he still studied Toto, trying to figure out how to do this. He had never grabbed something without intending to hurt it before, it was a hard concept for many scroulies to understand. He slowly climbed down off the railing.

Toto, who had been growling near his bed, saw the movement and was off like a shot. He charged at Deadeye, barking and snapping his teeth.

Deadeye had not been expecting that. He was used to things running away from him, not towards him. Toto tried to bite at his ankles but the scoulie would dance just out of the way. The long feathers started to block Toto's vision and get tangled in his legs, causing him to stumble and bite at nothing. Despite all of this, he was still barking his head off.

"Damn dog!" Deadeye hissed as she felt his feather being pulled. He reached down and finally managed to grab Toto around the middle with both hands. "I'll break you right now, no matter what Riptongue says, if you don't quiet down."

Toto continued to thrash and tried to bite at the hands that held him, but the skin of a scroulie was not easily damaged.

"Calm down." Riptongue said to Deadeye rather than Toto. He placed a cloth over Toto's mouth.

Toto stopped struggling, his eyes drooping as if exhausted. He then went limp in Deadeye's hands, snoring lightly.

"There, give him to me." Riptongue said and Deadeye quickly complied. The scroulie placed Toto back in his bed, trying to make it look as natural as possible. "No one will suspect anything."

Deadeye looked at the cloth Riptongue used. "So it really does work then."

Riptongue nodded. "It was as good a test as any."

Deadeye nodded before replacing it back in their bag, the same bag that had held Rathe's payment, and other things they were going to need. He did not want them to misplace the cloth before they actually needed it again. "So now we just wait?"

Riptongue nodded. "Yea, now we just wait."

* * *

The golden light and soft music of the ball would have improved any setting, but Dorothy would have been satisfied with anything right now.

Scarecrow had taken Dorothy for a drink and ended up doing much more. A small table setting had been spontaneously placed behind a partition for privacy. Servants had served them drinks and a light meal. Having been unplanned, Dorothy was impressed by the servants' ability to adapt and improvise.

Right now though, Dorothy and Scarecrow had some alone time.

"I would say that this ball has been a success." Dorothy said slyly over her wine glass.

"It has certainly exceeded my expectations." He winked at her.

Dorothy giggled a little. "But honestly, in all seriousness, why do you host the Midsummer Ball when I heard that you hate it?"

"Politics. I need to show hospitality and friendliness to Oz's neighbors, regardless of my own feelings." He tentatively reached a hand across the table, his fingertips brushing against her's. "But, I would not go so far as to say that I hate it, at least not now." There were other words, something he wanted to tell her, right there at the tip of his tongue. Logically, they were simple words and should have been easy to say. He wanted more than anything to tell Dorothy how he really felt about her, but his mind blanked on how to say them in just the right way.

Dorothy did not seem to notice his hesitation. But she did notice the brush of his fingers. "You know," She said with a purr, putting her hand over his. "There is one thing that could make tonight even better."

The king grinned, he had a feeling that he knew what was coming. "And what would that be?"

Other things flitted through her mind, ideas that made her blush with excitement, but those were not what she was intending right at this moment. "Well, a certain king has not asked me to dance yet..."

Scarecrow rubbed his chin in mock thought. "That is a problem, isn't it?" He got up from his chair, walked over to her, and held out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

She took his hand, smiling. "I would love too."

He led her back out to the main floor, people partings for them while bowing. People were watching both of them, waiting to see what would happen next. Dorothy did not pay any attention to the eyes staring at her. They did not matter, only Scarecrow did.

The music was ending when they reached the dance floor. Whether that was their own timing or the musicians cutting themselves short on purpose was anyone's guess. The other dancers, looking like glittering butterflies, paused and moved aside, waiting. They were all waiting, the dancers, the guests, the musicians, all waiting with baited breath for the king and a simple school teacher from Kansas.

Scarecrow did not seem to notice any of this. He led Dorothy to the very center of the dance floor and took her in his arms. At that very moment, music started to play.

It was a dream, it had to be. Dorothy once again felt herself breathless as they moved across the floor. The music started out slowly, and Dorothy and Scarecrow were just one of many dancers. But their fellow partners started to drift away, more interested in watching than dancing on their own. One by one, the other couples moved away as the music became more intense.

"Is this what you wanted?" Scarecrow whispered into her ear. The scent of her perfume made him a little more heady than the wine ever could.

Dorothy's eyes sparkled, her heart dancing in her chest. "Yes, this is perfect." She felt other words that wanted to be heard catch in her throat. She wanted to tell him, right here in this moment, how she felt. But hesitation held her back, this was not a time for words.

"Good." He said warmly before spinning her around. They traveled across the dance floor, moving fluidly as one, blissfully unaware of the hundreds of eyes on them.

Some of these eyes were not friendly, others were calculating, but most seemed at least pleased. Nobles and foreign dignitaries all had the same thought even if it was not spoken out loud: Oz would finally have a queen, it was only a matter of time.

The eyes of their friends were more worried than anything else. They had not had a chance to find each other and were now separated on opposite sides of the ballroom. The could see each other at least and their anxiousness was noted. But they would meet up later and discuss what they found. Right now all they could do was admire the king and Dorothy in their dance and feel a little better in the fact that at least they were connecting.

The music was still going strong, drifting beautifully to the dancers. Scarecrow could not believe how happy and content he felt. He never realized before Dorothy that he was missing something in his life. Now he never wanted anything else. He pulled her closer to him as he swept her along.

Dorothy could not have been happier. Here she was, dancing in the king's arms. She felt safe and warm and like no one else mattered but the two of them. She was so comfortable that she rested her head on his chest and closed her eye. She felt him rest his head on hers, his long hair brushing her cheek. Nothing could be more perfect.

They danced a little longer as the music started to fade, the musicians having played a longer set than usual already. But it did have to end, but the feeling that came from the dance did not fade away. Scarecrow looked down into Dorothy's green eyes when she looked up at him and brushed his hand against her cheek. Their audience sucked in a breath, but the king was not about to kiss her in front of everyone. Instead he just stayed like that, enjoying the moment.

Dorothy leaned her cheek against his hand. "That was wonderful." She said softly. She was starting to feel a little sleepy, it was already early in the morning, and was already so warm with him that she could have slept peacefully right there.

"I'm glad." He noticed that she was getting tired. It had been a long night for her. "If you want to call it a night, I'll be happy to walk you to your room."

Dorothy thought about it for a moment. She had such a great time at the ball, but now that she got her dance, what else did it hold for her? "Please, I'd like that."

The guests, now deciding that nothing else exciting was going to happen, started to wander back onto the dance floor just as the king led Dorothy away. Soon the music started again and the brightly colored dancers twirled around with their partners.

Despite being the focus of attention for the past while, and with their friend's looking for them, it was only Terryck who saw what happened to Scarecrow and Dorothy. He watched from above as he deftly led her through the crowd, avoiding those who wished to talk, and then disappear through a section of wall that was part of the palace's hidden passages. The fox watched and nodded to himself. He could not follow them, he had his duties here. But he would not have even if he was allowed. He knew that they would want some privacy for whatever came next.

* * *

The halls of the palace were dark and quiet compared to the ball room they just left. They had come out of the secret passage near the wing Dorothy was staying in. They walked in near silence, Dorothy on Scarecrow's arm and her head on his shoulder.

The trip came to it's end sooner than either wished. They were at the door to Dorothy's room. There was something in the air, a sense that anything right now could happen. Dorothy hesitated, her Auntie Em had raised her to be a proper young woman, but she was not feeling like being very proper right now. Should she invite him in or maybe see if she could go with him? Would that be so wrong? She mentally shook herself. 'What am I thinking? I never thought this sort of stuff back in Kansas.'

Scarecrow himself was deep in thought. After that dance there was really no more putting it off. He knew what he wanted now, he just had to say it. "Dorothy, there...there is something I uhh, I want to say."

Dorothy snapped out of her thought and stared up at him expectantly. "Yes?" She sounded more eager than she meant to show.

His mind held his tongue. Maybe now was not the right time, it told him. She is tired, she should get her rest before everything get's sprung on her. Plus you could prepare a little better. Scarecrow naturally was inclined to listen to his brain. "Tomorrow." He said hastily. "I would like to see you tomorrow, at breakfast."

"Oh." Dorothy said disappointedly. "Breakfast, of course."

Scarecrow winced, that was not how he wanted her to react. "There are certain _things_ that could be discussed in the morning." He said as he touched a knuckle under her chin to guide her eyes to his. "Things such as this." He leaned in and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet. Dorothy returned it in kind, her heart fluttering. It did not last long though, it was a mere teasing sample of what could come in only a few short hours. When he pulled back Dorothy had stars in her eyes and did not look disappointed anymore. "Breakfast it is then." She said dreamily.

"Till then milady." Scarecrow said while backing up but never taking his eyes off her's.

"Till then my king." She responded, opening her door.

The king waited until she disappeared before walking off towards his own chambers. He was on cloud nine. His life seemed to be going perfectly. "Breakfast will work out well." He said to himself. "Private so I can confess to her and ask if he could court. Of course I'd make sure she understood the implications, it might be too much all at once. Better keep it slow." He nodded to himself. "Yes, she seems to be on the same page. I can't see why this would not work." He whistled lightheartedly all the way back to his rooms.

* * *

Dorothy sighed happily after she closed her door but did not bother turning on the lights, there was enough light from outside to see by. She had a feeling she knew what Scarecrow was planning in the morning. 'I don't know if I can even sleep now.' She skipped up the stairs, humming the song they danced to and went straight for her closet. She was so wrapped up in her heart that she did not even notice the shadows move.

It took her a bit to figure out how to get out of the dress. She did not want to ruin it for anything. Once that and the complex undergarments were shed she got herself into her comfortable nightgown, a soft grey lavender satin that she loved.

When she exited the closet she glanced down to Toto's bed. "Asleep? I guess it is long past our bedtimes." She chuckled which turned into a yawn. She sat down at her dressing table and started to pull out the emerald pins, allowing her hair to fall down against her back.

She was still humming to herself while brushing her hair when she saw something like a shadow in the mirror, something like a bird or a man or a monster. "What-" She spun around in her chair and her voice strangled in fear.

"Well well, 'bout time you showed up." The scroulie hissed. Its one unnatural blue eyes was like a slit but it glared at her hungrily.

Dorothy went white and grabbed one of the long emerald hair pins and held it like it was a dagger. "S-stay back." She said as she pulled herself up onto dressing table, trying to put more space between her and it. She remembered what Terryck had said about what could kill a scroulie and Dorothy could not hope that the pin was made of steel.

Deadeye looked at the hair pin and laughed. "Oh you are a feisty one, I like that." He said lecherously.

"Stop fooling around." Riptongue snapped impatiently from his place on the other side of the room.

Dorothy nearly fainted. There were _two_ of them! How could she have missed two? The stories that Nimmie and Cleo told her were now in the forefront of her brain. If Cleo's brother could not stand up to them, what chance did she have? "J-just get out of here..." She glanced behind the scroulie in front of her. Maybe if she could make it down stairs. "There are guards everywhere."

Deadeye tutted and wagged a gnarled finger. "No, we checked. I'm afraid everyone is at the ball my dear."

"Damn it Deadeye." Riptongue yelled again. "Can't you do anything without playing around?"

Deadeye bristled. "I don't see you-hey!"

Dorothy had taken their momentary lapse of concentration and sprinted past Deadeye, here eyes glued to the stairs. "Help! Guards! Guards!" She shouted as she scrambled over the bed, hoping there was someone that could hear her.

"I don't think so deary." Deadeye snarled and grabbed one of her ankles, his claws digging into her skin.

The pain of those claws was like fire entering her veins and she stabbed down with the hair pin in desperation.

The pin found Deadeye's wrist. He reeled back in surprise, the pin sticking into his skin.

Dorothy did not waste any time and was on the opposite side of the bed, still screaming for the guards. She was at the top of the stairs when she felt those claws dig into her arm, pulling her back.

"I don't think so." Deadeye sneered, bringing her close to him. She thrashed against his grip. "Plus," He grabbed her throat, claws pricking her neck. "You are awfully loud."

Dorothy struggled to breath, her hands trying to loosen his grip but she would have had an easier time bending iron. Dots started to flicker in her vision. "L-let me g-go..." She choked out.

Deadeye shook his head. "And persistent. Maybe you really aren't the Dorothy we heard about."

"Enough of this." Riptongue came up behind her and placed the cloth over her mouth and nose. She panicked and tried to fight back, fearing she was truly suffocating. But then she fell limp, deep in a magical sleep.

"Put her down." Riptongue ordered as he put the bag on the bed and went through it.

Deadeye did was he was told and tossed Dorothy carelessly on the bed. "Why didn't you step in sooner?"

"Because if you are going to be stupid then you deserve all the hardship you get." He pulled put a large sheet of black cloth. "You should have just grabbed her in the first place but no...you had to play a little." He glared accusingly.

Deadeye decided to ignore that comment. "Whatever." She looked down at Dorothy. "She's a pretty one."

"Don't get any weird ideas." Riptongue spread out the sheet which also had belt strapped tied to it. "Now help me."

Deadeye picked up Dorothy and laid her in the sheet. The two scoulies then wrapped her up in it completely and secured it shut. "Can I carry her?"

"_I'll _carry her." Riptongue snapped. He hoisted the black bundle on his back so that Dorothy's head was at a shoulder and her feet at the opposite hip. He secured the largest set of belts around his front to keep it secure. Normally this method was used for looting treasure, but one young woman was no heavier than a trove of gold. "Now finish up."

Deadeye pouted a little but went back to their bag and fished out a piece of folded paper. This was one of the most important parts of their mission. "Where should I leave it?"

Riptongue opened up the curtains and glass doors. "Where they can find it. Put it on the dressing table. I can't believe you were stupid enough to walk up to the mirror."

Deadeye snorted but did as he was told, then he joined his partner. "Well?"

Riptongue nodded to the sky. It was pitch black and full of rolling black clouds that hung dangerously low. They would be moving on soon but right now they hung heavy over all of the Emerald City. "I think the Cloud Mother has not forgotten us even if we look as we do."

Deadeye nodded. "Perfect, then let's go."

The two scroulies took the air, their burden not even slowing them down. It was easy to avoid what few scattering lights there were on this side of the palace. Not that anyone looked in their direction for the ball on clear on the other side. There was nothing to give away their position. They flew upwards, higher and higher, until they were welcomed into the dark cloud's embrace.

* * *

I hate to do this, but I'm taking a story break right here. I worked on this well past the end of NaNoWriMo and I'm feeling burnt out and other things need my attention. Despite the cliffhanger, this is a good place to stop as what happens next is by far the most important part and I want to make sure to do it right. I don't know how long I'll be, but if I don't do it before the fall, I'll definitely do it for NaNoWriMo 2011. I really really want this story finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, as some of you probably gathered, this past NaNoWriMo was pretty much a bust. The story wasn't coming easy for me, and Skyrim being released didn't help matters. My original plan was to keep writing until I was finished, however I'm currently being trained for a third job (that's right, third) so my free time isn't so free currently. I'm sure I'll be able to juggle it in the future but I didn't think it was fair to keep you all waiting when I had a few chapters already finished. So here is a mini update. After some editing and splicing it's only three chapters but a lot still happens. I hope this tides you all over until the next update.

* * *

"Who is causing all that noise?" Gracchus groaned as he trotted down the quiet hallway.

It was the middle of the night. The Midsummer Ball was still in full swing, or more considering how much wine had been drunk. The centaur and his mate had decided to retire to someplace more quiet. However, on the way to their quarters, Abelia had heard what sounded like someone's pet making a racket and Gracchus decided to investigate.

The sound was coming from the guest wing and as he got closer, Gracchus realized that the noise was the incessant barking of a dog.

That was curious but not surprising. Guests sometimes brought pets from home but Gracchus was not aware that any did so this year. Regardless, he had better see what the problem was and get the animal to calm down so he could go back to his mate.

"Hello?" He rapped on the door. "Is anyone in?" Probably not of course but it was best to check. He fiddled with the doorknob, expecting it to be locked and requiring him to get the master key. But the door swung open at barely a touch.

Immediately a ball of black fur shot out of the door, still barking it's head off, and wove between the centaur's many legs. Gracchus half reared in surprise and pivoted around to keep from stepping on the animal.

The dog finally got out from underhoof and got in front of Gracchus, still barking now seemingly with a purpose. It did not even seem intimated by the centaur's large size.

Gracchus now finally had a chance to look at the dog and found it recognizable. "Toto?" The fur down Gracchus's flank stood on end. Something was wrong. Toto did not seem steady on his feet, his whole body wavered as if drunk and his eyes seemed unable to focus. But the dog seemed instant about something. He would trot from Gracchus to the door and back again with a bark. He wanted to be followed.

This was bizarre. Gracchus had been one of the few that saw the king and Dorothy leave the ball. And of course had formulated certain ideas about that. But apparently something else was going on.

He followed the dog inside and flipped on the lights. Everything looked in order, but centaur's are not solely dependent on their sight. There was a scent in the air, a dry dusty scent that froze him in his tracts. He would have stayed like that if not for Toto coming back and nipping at his heels. That brought him back to reality and got him moving again. "You are a brave one Toto, I'll give you that. Shame you aren't a talking animal or this would be much easier."

Toto of course could not respond but just went to the stairs, tripping a little on the way. Gracchus followed and hesitated at the base of the stairs. The scent was strong here. He knelt down to pick up Toto as the dog would have a difficult time climbing them in his current state. He wondered if the little dog had to tumble all the way down to get to the door.

Stairs were usually a little tricky for centaurs to navigate, but Gracchus was used to city living by now, it was only his fear that was giving him difficulty. But he had a duty and continued up.

What he saw at the top of the stairs shocked him.

The bed was torn to the mattress, ripped apart by wicked claws. Red blood dotted the fabric and ragged gray feathers had fallen on the floor. The nightstand was in disarray, the majority of it's items now shattered on the floor. The curtains and glass door had been closed though, no one could have told what happened from the outside.

That dry dusty smell was the strongest here and the fallen feathers only confirmed Gracchus' fear. Scroulies had been here. Here in the Emerald Palace. His clan had lost many brave warriors to those monsters, even his own grandfather, but that was many years ago. They had grown weak and cowardly since then. What could have made those bird men so brave as to come here?

Toto was growling in his arms and barking at the feathers that laid there. That's when Gracchus noticed something on the nightstand that had escaped his notice earlier. It was a slip of dirty paper, placed squarely in the center of the table.

Gracchus tentatively stepped over the scene, careful not to disturb anything, and picked up the paper. It was a note, written clumsily by a claw covered in ink made from fire soot. It was difficult to make out what it said at first. But once he was able to decipher the writing, his eyes went wide.

The centaur did not waste a second, with both Toto and the note he turned and leapt off the upper level and galloped out the door. He had to find the king. Now.

* * *

The ball was still going, but was starting to lose it's highbrow nature as the wine was starting to take it's toll. People where laughing a little too loud and their dances became a little more sloppy.

This worked towards Nick, Nimmie, Lionel, and Cleo's advantage because no one could overhear them nor remember in the morning if they did. They currently huddled in a shadowy corner where they could hear themselves.

"I don't like any of this." Nimmie said crossly.

"None of us do." Lionel reminded. "But it seems as if Dorothy is in everyone's bull's-eye."

"Well we have to let the King know." Lily said. "These could be legitimate threats, Terryck could watch to keep her safe."

The Tin Man nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by the approach of a cautious Gracchus.

"Gracchus? Didn't you leave already?" Nick asked.

It was apparent to the group that the centaur was ill at ease. His movements were stiff and calculated and he pawed at the ground nervously. "The king," He kept his voice low. "Wished to see you." He glanced up towards the roof. "All of you."

A blur of shadowy grey dropped form the ceiling to land perfectly right infront of Gracchus. "Something's wrong." Terryck said matter of factly.

Gracchus nodded. "You all need to come to the king's office right away, without attracting attention."

The group shared worried looks. Could they have been too late? What could have happened if Terryck was pulled from his duties? What ever it was, it was bad, really bad.

But none of them spoke their worries out loud as they followed the centaur out of the ballroom, they would discover the truth soon enough.

The ball continued on, becoming louder and more boisterous, and so no one noticed the sudden absence of the Oz high nobility.

* * *

The pre-dawn glow could be seen on the horizon through the windows of the king's office. But no one was paying any attention to the coming morning.

Nimmie, Nick, Cleo, Lionel, and Lily sat in shocked silence. Terryck stood at the wall with the shadow of his cowl covering his eyes. What they had just heard seemed unbelievable, or even a joke if it was no so deadly serious.

Gracchus had done nearly all the talking. There was not much to explain, but it was still hard to say. The king had stayed silent the whole time. No one could tell what he was thinking, but he radiated a type of cold fury. He just sat there, fingers steepled and his eyes hard. No doubt he was taking this very hard, but by now he was an expert at masking his emotions. The fact that his anger managed to get through showed just how affected his was.

Once the centaur finished, everyone started talking at once, wanting to be heard and demanding answers.

"This...this is impossible." The Tin Man said, not willing to believe. "What could they have done with her?"

"How could this have happened!" Lionel demanded, springing up from his chair. "Where were the guards?" He snarled, claws unsheathed.

"We've been idiots this whole time..." Nimmie said with a groan. "What were we thinking?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The guards were posted everywhere. How did they get in?"

"But how could we have known, there were no signs."

The office was reaching deafening levels.

"Cleo..." Lily noticed that the lioness was quivering a little and was looking down. "Are you okay?"

"Silence. All of you." Scarecrow hissed. He barely moved but the effect was instant and everyone shut their mouths and paid attention. The king did not say anything right away, but his eyes glanced pointing over at Terryck. He needed to talk with him about something. "Leave us."

His friends were a little taken back, but they recognized that tone and immediately filed out of the office to leave the fox and king alone.

* * *

Down the hall from the king's office was a crossroads of hallways which allowed for a central seating area. Just some chairs and couches and small tables. The lamps were lit as it was still too early for the sun.

The silence was uncomfortable and foreboding. No one knew what to think or what was going to happen.

Lionel was up pacing in thought behind the couch his mate and Lily sat at. Cleo seemed a little disturbed but Lily was holding her pawhand and murmuring reassurances. Nimmie and the Tin Man were at another couch, doing little more than worrying. Gracchus was standing apart, watching the office door from a distance. Occasionally there was a slight scuff sound from the rubberized shoes he wore as he adjusted his stance. The only other sound was the slow tick tock of a table clock.

It was maddening.

While it seemed like hours, a little less than ten minutes passed before the office doors were slammed opened and a pale slightly shaking Terryck half ran and half stumbled out.

Everyone got to their feet when he reached the seating area.

"What happened?" Lily asked, taking his hands in hers.

Terryck slowly shook his head. "I...don't want to talk about it. I've never seen him so angry before."

He moved to sit down on one of the couches, his legs feeling like jelly. His ears still rung with harsh words. He wasn't yelled at, no, the king was much better than that. A few well placed words reminding him of his duty and his failure stung much worse. Terryck had been chided like a child and the king had barely held back from striking out. His service for Oz might be coming to an end unless he did something to redeem himself.

Lily did not sit with him, instead see gazed down the hall with her jaw set and a determined look in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Terryck called after her.

"Just give me a moment." She did not look behind her as she walked down the hall to towards the king's office.

"Are you crazy! You can't just go waltzing in, especially with the mood he's in!"

Lily just ignored him. She had to do this.

The office doors were still left open. Scarecrow did not notice her at first as he was standing infront of the windows, watching what was left of the stars. Next to the desk were the shards of a shattered glass strewn on the carpet.

She closed the double doors behind her back. At the click of the catch, Scarecrow finally noticed her presence.

"I don't _recall_ summoning anyone." There was an acidity to his voice.

"You didn't." Lily responded strongly. In all technically terms, he was not her king, she wasn't about to cave to his wishes just yet. She had something to say. "You have a plan." It was not a question.

Scarecrow half turned, listening.

"I know you do. I don't have to know what it is. I'm in. I want to help. You can't do it alone. You're not the only one affected by this remember? She's my friend too."

Scarecrow finally turned and motioned for her to come away from the doors to his desk. "Alright." He said simply, whatever tensions he had towards Terryck were not towards the vixen.

He told her his plan.

* * *

In about as much time it took for Terryck to emerge from the king's office, Lily called down for the others to join them.

The filed in silently and took the same spots as they did before. And they listened obediently. It was a rescue mission certainly, a rather basic sounding, if risky, venture. But it did not inspire any confidence.

"Are you sure?" Nick was the first to speak his ill ease. "It seems like a long shot. There are too many ways this could go wrong," He had seen what Scarecrow could do, seen his plans in battles and diplomacy. And they were always amazing, always awe inspiring. You never realized what happened to you until it was all over. But this? This was a pale plan, something the Tin Man was more likely to come up with. "You can't think of anything better?"

"There is no time for anything better." Scarecrow hissed despite himself. He shoved the letter that had been left behind. It's words were scratchy and smeared, but what they said could be read. _We have her. Either give us Oz or we keep her for our amusement. You have 24 hours._ In the corner was a set of coordinates that Scarecrow had already pinpointed to a thick forest in northwest of the Emerald City, a couple hundred miles as the crow flies. They could make it if they used the river, but it would be cutting it close.

Nick fell silent, but Lionel was quick to speak up. "We're with you regardless!"

"No." Scarecrow said sharply. "_You_ are not."

"What?" The lion asked in confusion.

"My dukes must remain behind."

Nick got to his feet. "Dorothy is our friend! You can't ask us to do something like that!"

"Good thing I am not _asking_ you then am I?"

Nick sat back down quickly under the force of those words, but Lionel just bristled. Scarecrow was not in the habit of ordering his friends around, but apparently such a thing was a luxury and not a privilege.

Scarecrow sighed, feeling burdened. He just wanted to get a move on. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that this is not dangerous. Both if you have more to live for." He pointedly looked at Lionel who looked down, shame faced. He should have thought of his family first. "But also, if something happens to me I know Oz would be in good hands." He did not mentioned that Oz would be splintered in such a case.

The Tin Man and lion nodded and looked at each other. "Alright. We'll stay. Do you need us to do anything?" Nick asked.

"Try to keep my absence...unnoticeable. I can not have my guests alerted to this situation."

"That's absurd!" Lionel shouted. "You're the king! Kinda high profile. How are we supposed to make it seem as if you are still around! "

Scarecrow gave a wiry grin. "Oh, it is doable alright. Smoke and mirrors my friends. Not everyone is as intelligent and observant as they seem." He nodded to Gracchus. "You will assist them?"

"Naturally mi'lord." He bowed.

Scarecrow nodded. "Alright, you all know what to do. I'll be at stables in less than ten minutes. I want to be out of the city before sunrise."

That seemed the end of everything. They all started to file out, but Scarecrow quietly stopped Cleo with a hand on her shoulder. "Cleo, I understand if you wish to leave the palace with the cubs for someplace safer."

The lioness shook her head. "No. There is no other place. If they can get here, where are we safe?"

'Where indeed.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Lily had sprinted to her room and shed her ball gown in the blink of an eye. She had committed to this and was not going to waste any time. Lives depended on it. She packed lightly. Hardly more than simple traveling clothes and a cloak on her back and a small bag of food and water. She paused by her desk and hesitated opening the drawer. But she had too. She might never get the chance again if this did not go well.

She found Magnolia's letter and her brother's response to it. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She did not think of what she should put down. Only two curved lines forming a heart and her signature underneath. That was enough. If she returned she would compose something more eloquent. She folded the letters up and left an instruction for it's delivery in the drawer, hoping on the chance it would be found.

With that she raced out the room heading towards the stables. No more would be asked of her until the right time.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

The vixen stopped short in horror. 'Oh no, no not now!' "Father." She turned and tried to look cheerful, though her heart counted every wasted second.

King Dox walked up to his daughter. "I did not see you at the Ball. It seems awfully early to retire." He seemed to study her clothes quizzically but shrugged it off. "Come, we have much to discuss."

"Now?"

He seemed slightly put off by her question, his smile faltering slightly. "Of course. You're time here in Oz has been a waste I have decided. So we will return home shortly."

Lily was put off. "But I do so much work here in Oz, I can't go."

"My dear," His eye twitched. "You're work has come to nothing. The king does not find you charming enough." He sighed, as if his daughter was the source of all his troubles. "Perhaps you can do better with some other prince." He turned, expecting her to follow him.

Lily nearly exploded. 'Am I just some pawn to him? Do I mean anything at all?' She glanced down. She was wearing her feather collar. She did not remember attaching it to her clothes, it was just habit at this point. 'Is that what being a princess is?' She looked up at her father's retreating back and said something she should have said a long time ago.

"No."

King Dox looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, did you say something dear?"

"I'm not going with you. I'm not going back to Foxville. And I am certainly not going to woo another royal for you."

Her father looked confused and reached for her arm. "Sweetie, it's obviously much too late-"

"No." She twisted out of his grasp. "I'm done. I'm going to live my own life now." She pulled off her feather collar. "I am no longer a princess of Foxville." She threw it at his feet. "I suppose I am no longer your daughter either." She whispered.

King Dox stood there gapping, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Lily did not wait for him to figure it out. She turned on her heels and raced down the hall. He would soon forget her. Forget all about his younger daughter. Jonquil would be his only child, only family. The realization hurt more than she realized it would. Her eyes stung with tears as she ran outside into the cold pre-morning.

* * *

Brego walked down the stable lanes as quietly as he could. Terryck had wasted no time in telling him what was going on, and the faithful horse assured him that he would take care of everything.

"What is going on?" Starchaser yawned at his side. "Why did you have to get me up so early? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Quiet." Brego ordered. "There is a mission you are needed for where the utmost secrecy is required. So please, stop complaining."

Starchaser hmphed, not liking the tone of the King's Guard horse. But she followed him anyways.

Brego stopped before Woodenhead's door. "Wait here."

"Oh this is going to be rich." Starchaser mutter to herself as Brego let himself into the royal steed's stall. She listened as there was a slight skirmish. Woodenhead obviously did not take well to being both woken up and his stall being "broken into" as he seemed to put it, while Brego tried to keep him quiet and follow him.

To the mare's surprise, Brego came out of the stall with a disgruntled Woodenhead behind him.

"Will you please explain now?" Starchaser asked.

Brego looked down the stable. It was quiet, and this section was private, there were no other stalls for some meters. He swished his tail while he considered how likely it was that they would be overheard.

"Alright." He said once he decided that they were safe but he still spoke quietly. "There was a break in tonight. Scroulies kidnapped Dorothy. The king has a plan to rescue her and he needs the both of you." He probably could have broken the news easier, but he was the horse of the head of the King's Guard, this was not the first time he had to explain a difficult mission.

Starchaser nearly reared in shock, but Brego hissed a reminder to keep quiet.

Woodenhead though was not nearly as alarmed. It had been awhile, but he was a warhorse. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever the king wants you to do, as is your duty." Brego reminded them. "Come, let's get you two tacked up. I daresay Starchaser doesn't even know how to tack up without the aid of stablehands."

Starchasers snorted, feeling insulted.

"Are you coming with us?" Woodenhead asked as they followed Brego to the tack room.

He shook his head. "No. I am remaining behind. There are some...loose ends you could say that I should take care of." His job was very similar to the archdukes'. Starchaser could be easily overlooked, but Woodenhead would not be. Brego had to cover for the royal steed, make it seem as if he had never left. With the number of extra horses from the visitors that might make his job a little easier. "Now hurry up and wait outside, the king I'm sure will fill you two in on the way. Good luck."

* * *

Scarecrow wasted no time with what he needed. Between Huginn and Muninn and Queen Flora and her mice everything that was needed was ready in record time. He was no longer wearing his royal uniform, instead he was wearing clothing more reminiscent of a commoner. Plain and ordinary and only a little better taken care of than the clothes he wore when he first came to the Emerald City. Even his normal fine black hat had to be replaced with a less dignified one.

And yet, when he checked in the mirror, he still looked like himself. Even with these clothes he looked tall and imposing and downright kingly. _Not_ what he was going for. But there was no time to dwell on that.

Queen Flora organized her mice under the heavy saddle bags, with enough they would weigh almost nothing. They had to get the bags of supplies down the stables pronto. She had barely spoken to the king since he told her what was going on. She could only look at him sadly and hope that he knew what he was doing.

The two crows were of the same mind as the mouse queen. They helped as they could and were told to report to Gracchus and help the archdukes with their ruse until he returned. If they thought this was too much, too risky, that someone else should go, or perhaps that the whole ordeal was not worth it, they did not speak it. They only wished their king luck just as he left his chambers.

Scarecrow took a few secret passages, checking Anundriel on his belt on the way. He knew deep down that a king of any other country would pass this task on to someone else, to sit back and fret but have the fate of his kingdom not be at risk. And it was a risk, he knew that. If something happened to him all of Oz could collapse. But such a thing could have happened the dozens of times he had to lead a charge in war. Maybe this was what it all was: War. It was a long time coming. After years of skirmishes on the edges of forests and fields, the scroulies finally called the stakes and Scarecrow was not going to pass off his responsibility. He was the chosen of Anun, the rightful king, and he was going to do the right thing and damn everything else. Dorothy had to be rescued.

Scarecrow exited the secret passage near the doors that led towards the stables. No servants or guards were posted here. All the security was at the Ball. A flare of anger erupted. That's why this all happened right? The security was too lax. He told him. He _told_ him that they needed more of the King's Guard at the Palace.

There was a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He was not in the mood for anyone right now. And most certainty for the one that stood in the shadows.

"Majesty." Terryck stood at the wall, fully outfitted for the mission. But his golden eyes bored into Scarecrow from under his green hood.

Scarecrow stopped. Something was not right. "Yes." He said sharply.

The fox got off the wall. "I wish to discuss the mission with you."

"That time has past. Get outside." There was no time for this, whatever concerns could be stated on the way.

"It's about Lily. I don't think-"

"Think? No, you don't. You didn't _think_ to take my suggestion for more guards." Scarecrow hissed uncharacteristically.

The fox bristled but continued on. "This mission is dangerous. I don't want her to be a part of it."

"She volunteered herself, I don't recall you being in the position to order her around." His blue eyes followed Terryck as he was circled. They were like two predators, two wolves full of tension.

"Did she?" Terryck mocked. "Or did she only think she did. You're a lot smarter than the lot of us. Did you say something, do something, to influence her? Don't deny that you have never manipulated before. I've been a part of your court for much too long."

Scarecrow almost went for his sword. "If that is what you think then you don't know her nor I as well as you believe."

"This plan is terrible!" He shouted. "You could do better, have done better!"

"There is no time." He did not need to be reminded that this was not up to par with his usual ideas. But with Dorothy in danger he could not think straight. It was all too personal.

"That has never been a problem for you before. Call Lily off, I beg you. Don't go through with this. You put Dorothy in danger as well. If this is my punishment then-"

Scarecrow did not let him finish. That was the last he could take. With a movement like a blur Scarecrow rounded on Terryck and slammed him into the wall, his hands at his throat. "Don't you ever, _ever_ accuse me of putting those I care about in danger over some petty revenge!"

Terryck felt himself off the ground and tried to pry the king's gloved hands off his neck. "Then why?"

Scarecrow was still seeing red. "Because it's all I _can_ do right now! And I need people to cooperate. And if I don't get that cooperation, then well." He thought of Dorothy and Lily and his voice turned dark. "I guess we both end up losing don't we." He let Terryck go and turned to leave.

Terryck could only brace himself on his knees and cough.

"Oh and Terryck?" He called over his shoulder. "Your employment will be discussed _if_ we return." He then swept out the door.

The fox felt those icy words as if he had been struck by Anundriel itself. And if things went badly he would probably feel it literally. "I really hope Anun is paying attention." He said to himself. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

Starchaser and Woodenhead were already saddled up and waiting. They pawed at the ground nervously when Scarecrow approached them. He mounted onto his steed without a word.

Lily was already waiting and was holding Starchasers reins. The poor mare was more nervous than the vixen.

Terryck come out soon after, no longer rubbing his throat or showing any signs of what had just occurred inside. He mounted onto Starchaser and Lily got up behind them.

Lionel and Nick were milling around feeling useless. Cleo had wanted to check on the cubs and Nimmie had volunteered herself to go with her. The poor lioness was afraid for Dorothy. She had already lost family to those creatures, she did not want to lose a friend.

Gracchus cantered up. "The way is clear, I have ordered the guards to close in closer to the ballroom. And the secret passages to the main city are now open. No one will see you depart."

"Thank you." Was the only thing Scarecrow said before urging Woodenhead into a gallop.

Starchaser took an extra second to comprehend that he had already left before following and catching up to his heels.

That path they would follow would take them out of the palace through the passages in the walls, through the park, steering clear of the hospital which had too many lights, past the great library and university before finding the river and the King's Guard boat Terryck often used. They would be alone on the river, but Terryck had already sent a message to his agents in the field about a raid on a scroulie nest. That was explanation enough. The details would be kept to a minimum.

* * *

Cleo watched her cubs sleep in their beds, without a care in the world. On a logical scale she knew that the cubs were safe. The danger had come and gone and if they had wanted them her children would not still be dreaming sweet dreams. But a mother's fear is often illogical and she could not shake off her fear.

"Cleo?" Nimmie whispered at the door, not wanting to wake the children. "The boys are going to see Scarecrow and them off, they'll be back up soon."

Cleo nodded and sighed. "I'm sure they're going to have a lot to do. I just hope everything goes alright." She didn't even want to consider how this could all blow up. Governmental transitions were never peaceful. Maybe she should leave the palace with the cubs.

Nimmie came and sat on the edge of the cubs' bed like Cleo was. "We should do something."

Cleo's ears perked. "What do you mean?"

"I know it wasn't discussed, but I think his majesty knew it. They couldn't have gotten in without help."

The lioness' eyes gleamed with realization. "A traitor? Here?" That was almost unbelievable. Almost. Scarecrow had enemies, and Dorothy certainly had her fair share too right now. But scroulies was going way too far.

Nimmie nodded. "Who ever did it is still loose. They can't be let to escape."

"Nimmie." Cleo started to protest. "We're not police or the guards."

"But Scarecrow said that this had to stay under wraps. He would have told the guards if he wanted them to know. What a panic that would cause. We have to do this ourselves."

Cleo fretted. This was not a situation she was used too. Usually she was the one in charge, getting Nimmie to go along with her. "Well, I suppose. We shouldn't let the investigation be neglected. Where should we start?"

"You're the hunter. Who ever did this is your prey. You tell me where to go first."

Cleo thought for a moment. "Her rooms would be a good start. We could see how the scroulies got in and trace their path from there. You're right, someone had to help them, following the trail backwards might lead us to the traitor."

Nimmie put a hand over Cleo's. "Perfect! It beats just sitting back while the boys try to make it seem as if the king never left. That's a puzzle I don't want to help put together." That was definitely way out of her league.

Cleo nodded. "Alright. We will have to wait until it gets lighter out. I'll try to get a few hours sleep, you should too. I always tell the girls in my hunting party that they can't be at their peak without rest."

Nimmie got up. "I'll try at least. I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Nick, Lionel, and Gracchus returned from the stables. It was all up to them now. The king and his guard were gone. It killed them that they were forbidden from helping Dorothy. But they were needed here.

The only one who seemed to have any inkling of what to do was Gracchus. He seemed annoyingly calm, a trait that must have been in the job description.

"The sun is coming up." The centaur noted. "The guests will be retiring soon."

Lionel just groaned. "What are we going to do! We can't just make another Scarecrow- well, maybe technically we can. But it would never work. Our friend, for better or worse, is too recognizable. He has that, oh what is it?"

"Kinglyness?" Nick offered.

"Yea, that's it." The lion sighed. "That's something neither of us have unfortunately and we sure can't recreate it."

Gracchus walked in pace. "We don't have to worry about it today at least, we have time."

"What are you talking about!" Lionel wanted to throttle the centaur. "Why wouldn't people inquire on the king today?"

"Well," The centaur started like it was obvious. "It's the day after the Midsummer Ball. What happens the day after the Ball?"

A look of dawning was shared between Nick and Lionel.

"Nothing." The Tin Man said. "Absolutely nothing."

Gracchus nodded. "That's right. Everyone's too tired and hung over so the day after is spent recuperating. No one will inquire on his majesty because they won't leave their rooms. It's practically tradition."

"So we have time to come up with a game plan and some distractions. Good." Nick wasn't sure what they could possibly do at this point but time was good.

"I suggest you two get some rest while you can." The centaur offered. "We have a lot to do and you will needs your wits about you."

"Yea, I should talk with Cleo myself as well." Lionel said. He knew his mate was not taking this well. He needed to make sure she was going to be okay before he got too busy.

The centaur nodded. "I suggest we meet up in his majesty's office in a few hours to get sorted. Until then gentleman."

The dukes went their own way while the centaur went his. He himself still had to mention to Abelia that yet again she was right, the second he wanted some time off an emergency did in fact arise.

* * *

Finally, that scene between Terryck and Scarecrow I've been wanting to get down for years now, I love tense scenes, really shows everyone's stress levels. Too bad no one ever told Terryck not the pick a fight with his employer.


	17. Chapter 17

Dorothy groaned a little on the hard ground she laid on. Her whole body ached and it seemed as if the sun was beating down on her back. 'Where am I?' She adjusted her hands under her, feeling the hard packed dust that surrounded her. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes for the first time.

It was dust she was laying in. A fine, brown and grey dust. It was in her hair and covered her clothes. She tentatively got to her knees, swearing under her breath at the ache in her knees.

That's when she finally got a good look at her surroundings. "Oh no." She breathed in horror. "No no no." Everything looked familiar, everything she had known for years and years. It was all grey and lifeless.

"No!" She nearly sobbed. "I don't want to be in Kansas." This place, this vast emptiness where there was nothing left for her, could be nothing else but her old home.

Was it all a dream? Was her friends, the ball, Scarecrow...just a dream from the dust storm? No. It couldn't be. It had to all be a mistake. She got up to her feet and noticed that they were bare. Did they fall off? What about her bag? That had Toto in it. At the very least she could have him again. She had to find him.

She started to walk in a random direction. It did not really matter to her anymore. Why did she have to come back right when everything in Oz was going so perfectly. Once upon a time she had wanted to be home in Kansas. But Kansas was no longer home for her. Her heart ached for her real home, a home she did not realize until now. She wanted to be back in his arms, back in the Emerald Palace. That was where her home was now.

She suddenly looked up at the sound of voices.

"My dear please." A male voice seemed to plead.

"No my love." A female one answered firmly.

"But it is so dangerous, they need the help."

"No." Whoever she was answered again. "You chose them for a reason. Let them prove it on their own that they merit our blessing. You can not keep guiding them to the best outcome just so you can get your way."

Dorothy suddenly noticed a tree in the near distance. Where did that come from? Was it there the whole time? It was a sad looking thing, dead, dry, and scraggily. Perched in the top most branches were two cats, one white and one black. Where they the ones talking? There was no one else around.

"Excuse me?" Dorothy yelled up from the base of the tree trunk. She felt a little silly but honestly she had seen stranger.

"What the-" The white one looked down in surprise.

The black one instantly gave a shriek like a startled bird and changed into a sleek black eagle. "Who is this? Do not look upon me! It is forbidden!" The eagle turned and covered it's head with her wings.

The white cat just sighed. "Lünen please. It is she. Certainly she can-"

The eagle shifted again, becoming a black ferret that wound up the branches even higher out of Dorothy's sight. "Not until she is proven! She is not mine until then!"

The cat just shook his head before leaping off the branch. Almost instantly it became a great white dragon, a proud creature with snowy scales. A few flaps of it's wings brought it down to Dorothy where it changed again. Now, before her, was a man clad in a white suit. His face covered by a white mask that looked like the sun.

"I apologies for my mate dear Dorothy." His voice was a smooth as cream and something about the way he stood so dignified reminded her painfully of Scarecrow.

"You know me?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. Does not every artist know his canvas and brushes and paint?"

She stared at him. He had green eyes like emeralds behind the mask. Something like a memory she never had bubble in her. "Are you Anun?"

Anun threw his head back and laughed. "I see my chosen has wasted no time. Yes. I am Anun the White."

"I thought you were supposed to be cat?" She asked mystified. She felt oddly comfortable around him, like he was a beloved grandfather or favorite uncle. Nothing bad could happen when under his care.

"It was one of my more favorite forms I admit. There is something almost poetic about a cat." Anun shook his head as if trying to bring himself back to the present. "However, it is a very strange thing you are here now dear Dorothy."

"It is at that!" The one still in the tree called down. She was now in a human shape like Anun, but in a dress like the deep night sky and a make like the crescent moon. She was beautiful. Her eyes bored down to Dorothy, deep blue like sapphires. They were stern but with edge of kindness, like a mother. She turned away when she noticed Dorothy was looking right back at her. "Impetuous." She muttered.

"Lünen, patience, please." Anun tried to calm her. "I apologies again Dorothy. My dear mate has made her rules very clear and will not be lenient with them."

"No, it's alright, I understand. I think Scarecrow mentioned something about it." She ahemed and tried to bring herself back to the conversation at hand. "But what do you mean that it is strange for me to be here?"

"This place is not a mortal place." His voiced dropped down into a serious tone that was not there before. "It is the In-between, the Half Way, the Maybe, the Else Where. It is where I and those like myself and my dearest can come to watch, and possibly alter, the many worlds. Dreams often come through here, though briefly as shadow. You are much too substantial for a visitor, you should be like the mist."

"It is the venom." Lünen called down matter of factly. She had not changed her form and still sat perched like the moon at night. "This is her reaction to it. This place is a nightmare to her. No wonder it is so parch."

Anun looked at Dorothy in mild surprise. "Is this true?"

"I..." She had to think a moment. So did that mean this place really was just a dream? "Yes. It's a nightmare. All I want is to be in Oz. I was happy there, I felt like I belonged. And..." She chewed on her lip in hesitation. "I was loved, I am sure of it."

"And you returned it?"

She just nodded, her eyes felt moist at the thought of being separated from Scarecrow after all that has happened.

Anun rubbed his chin and looked around at the dry and desolate Kansas prairie. Or at least what used to be prairie. "I see. You do not wish to stay here?"

"Of course I don't!" She then quickly covered her mouth. She should probably not yell at Anun.

But Anun did not seem to even notice her tone. "Well, then you should leave."

"How?" If this was another one of those 'you had the power the whole time' things like with the ruby slippers she would scream.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Wake up."

* * *

Dorothy bolted awake, heart hammering in her chest. She tried to scramble back only to find an obstruction at her back. She was alert only in the way a nightmare could make a person.

Eventually she calmed down enough to notice her surroundings. It was dark where she was, though there seemed to be corner ahead where a little light leaked from. That gave her barely enough light to see by. But she could tell the room she was in was round and not very big, smaller than her old childhood room in Kansas. The walls and floors were grey and hard, but felt papery like a wasp nest.

There was nothing else in the room except a small bucket and a raggedy bedroll which she really hoped was not meant for her.

She stood up and had a strange feeling that this chamber was not connected to the ground. She could swear she felt it sway every so slightly. It caused a jolt of fear that she quickly suppressed. She had to figure out what was going on and where she was.

She slowly walked towards the light. The corner was smooth rather than angled and she could see a little more. The walls were definitely papery but hard. It did not even flake under her hands.

She could see that her way led directly into small round hall, maybe enough to two people to walk abreast if they were thin. A breeze hit her from the right but the light seemed to come from the left. She did not leave the corner she was at, just wandering could be bad. She needed to see what she would be walking into

Her caution was rewarded. For as she looked around towards the light she saw a scene that nearly made her heart stop.

There was a fire first of all. It burned brightly but gave off little smoke and did not scorch any of the surrounding building. But it was not the fire that was alarming. It was the beings that crouched around it.

Scroulies. Nearly a dozen or more of them. They did not seem to notice her. Instead they seemed more concerned with eating. Bits of bone littered the floor and sticks of meat were being held over the fire, the grease and fat dripping and causing the fire to sizzle. Some already had their food done, though to Dorothy's eyes it did not look cooked nearly enough. Their rough serrated beaks tore and ripped at the meat. Some scroulies eyed the food of neighbor enviously and made a snap for it. They nearly always missed, earning nothing but an angry scream and a scratch of claws.

Dorothy tried to back away. But instead back up into what felt like canvas pulled taunt over sticks and covered with feathers. She whirled around and was faced at a scroulie much larger than any of the others she had seen. He could barely fit in the passage, forcing him to stoop a little. And his feathers were more of a pale grey, nearly white, than the dark almost black of the others.

"Hello my dear." He crooned roughly. "I see someone has finally woken up."

Dorothy gave a strangled yelp when he reached for her and his claws dug into her arm. That's when she noticed the lines on her body, it looked like ink rivulets were flowing under her skin, each line originated from a scratch or puncture wound. She shuttered, wondering what was causing those lines. A parasite?

_Venom_.

The word came unbidden to her mind, she had no idea where it came from. She had never heard it before, right?

"Forgive us if we are not more hospitable, but we are not in the habit of keeping humans. At least not for long." The large scroulie said which earned a dark chuckle from those around the fire.

Dorothy looked down and noticed she was still in her nightgown, torn as it was. 'Well, that's just fantastic.' "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"Ohh, you got a bite to you. No matter." He sneered. "I am Bloodtooth. You could say I am the leader of this little copse. And all we need from you is to be a good girl and stay put for a few hours."

The condescending tone Bloodtooth took with her reminded her for Miss Gulch, a woman she had not thought of in years. She pulled her arm from his grasp, something she could not have done unless he let her, and earning her more cuts on her arm that oozed black.

Bloodtooth looked amused and looked her over again. "Well well Deadeye. I think you got the wrong girl." He put the tip of a claw under her chin, she felt the skin prick, forcing her to look up at him. "Are you not Dorothy the Small and Meek?" Again, with that condescending tone that made her feel like a mere stupid child. She was a grown woman for god's sake!

"Do I look small and meek to you!" She screamed and tried to lunge at him. But she could not move, two scroulies that smell of fire smoke had grabbed her. Not that she could have harmed their leader, but it would be best not to have this descend into chaos and accidentally harm their prize. So Dorothy's only option left to glare at Bloodtooth. Any fear she was feeling at her situation was currently paled before her anger.

Bloodtooth waved away the two beasts at her sides and put his arm around Dorothy, his long feathers draping around her completely. "Come with me my dear, I want to show you something."

This was not going to end well for her, she knew. But resisting would be like trying to resist a steel cage. She had no choice as she was forcibly ushered towards where she had felt that breeze earlier.

The passage itself was not very long, it only have a couple turns to protect the interior from the outside element. Early morning sunlight and the smell of trees came to Dorothy quickly.

Suddenly, there was nothing at her feet. It was only Bloodtooth's strong arm that kept her from falling.

It turns out that her early impression of being suspended in the air was correct. She was hundreds of feet in the air, the entryway was just a round hole with an unforgiving drop. All around here were thick trees, as tall as those she had heard about in California. Suspended in between were what looked like round pods made out of wasp paper, each about the size of a small house. Scroulies, hundreds of them, flew between the trees and what must have been their home. They clung to the pods or flew up from the forest shadows. She felt as if each pair of eye, those blue slits, were staring at her hungrily.

"Now my dear, I sure you have guessed that you are here for a reason." Bloodtooth said. "You are important to Oz yes?" He did not give her a chance to respond. "Very important yes. Everyone knows that. I wonder how far they are willing to go for your safety."

A lump of ice dropped into Dorothy's stomach.

"We offered the king a choice." The scroulie went on. "We want Oz and Oz will want you. A fair trade I say."

Dorothy almost laughed at the absurdity. "You want to trade me for Oz? You think he would just hand the kingdom over to you for the sake of one person?" Bloodtooth was insane.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "We would not have asked if we did not think it was a possibility."

Dorothy struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. "You're wrong." She hoped he was at least. Scarecrow was not stupid, that was actually one of his traits. He would not just hand off Oz to their creatures, dooming every living being under his protection to the scroulies. If he did he was not the type of person she could love. "I wouldn't let him, let you, do this."

"What would you do?" He grabbed Dorothy around the neck and held her at arms length over the abyss that was the forest floor. "Would you jump and try to kill yourself? Nulling all this void?" He let go.

Dorothy barely got time to scream before she stopped falling, swooped up by a passing scroulie and place back on the edge next to Bloodtooth.

"You can't." He said while she tried to calm her heart. "My people are loyal and know what we plan." He rounded on her, forcing her back inside. "You will not come to harm until midnight tonight. If we do not get what we want. Well, then harm will be all you get."

He shoved her back into the small room she woke up in. "Now be a good girl and stay there. It would not do you well to wander."

Dorothy was left to consider her situation and a way out of it.

* * *

The main river of Oz cut through almost the entire country, it's tributaries reached to the far corners. Between it and the other rivers linked with canals, the Ozian waterways could get anyone anywhere. It was actually a more popular method of travel and transportation than the Yellow Brick Road was. As such, the King's Guard boat did not stand out amongst the ferries and pleasure boats and smaller cargo ships.

It was only them on the boat, Lily, Terryck, Scarecrow, Woodenhead, and Starchaser. The horses were filled in on the situation, or at least as much as the king decided was important for them to know. They waited under the shade of the deck, out of sight from other boats. The boat itself had plenty of deck space and awing covers since it was meant to move agents without attracting attention. It also meant it was fast.

Lily watched the scenery swiftly go by, Terryck at the helm wheel. Since it was so early the private boaters were not out yet aside from the few late fishers on the way to a calmer tributary. Mostly it was just light cargo transports whose crew would mind their own business anyways.

But that did not mean that the trip was not easy going. The now former princess felt a tension in the air. It was to be expected certainly considering the circumstances. But she felt that Terryck was being oddly formal to the king. And Scarecrow himself only answered him curtly. Other than that they seemed to avoid each other. She would have thought in a time like this the king would confide in his guard or review the plan yet again. It made an unpleasant trip even more unbearable. It was like walking on glass.

"Sweetie?" Lily called to Terryck as she climbed to the higher deck. There was more wind up here and she had to hold her cloak tighter. "Is everything alright?"

"Alright?" Terryck had to nearly bite his tongue. "No. If you haven't noticed, nothing is right."

"That's not what I meant. Don't treat me like I'm stupid." Oh man, maybe everyone was on edge after all. "I want to know if everything is alright between you and the king. If you two aren't on the same page, this could fall apart."

The fox's eye twitched slightly but he stayed focused on guiding the boat. "I don't know." He remembered their little 'conversation' back the palace. "And I also don't know why you're here." That was not exactly how he meant to phrase that.

Lily looked affronted. "Excuse me?"

Terryck recognized that tone. "I mean, this is really dangerous. I don't think you understand just how much."

Lily stood there gaping at him. "I don't understand! Listen mister. I am not a child! I am not sheltered nor am I stupid. Maybe I have never faced these things down face to face like you, but I certainly know what they are capable of. I know very well what kind of danger I am getting myself into."

The fox tried to calm her down. "I don't know what the king had said to you, but you might have acted too rashly."

"Dorothy is my _friend_ Terryck! I would do the same for Nimmie, Cleo, Nick, or Lionel. Or even the king himself. Because that's what friends do. They _help_ each other. I don't know what you think his majesty has to do with my decision, but I made it on my own. That you would even think otherwise..."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He pleaded. "I should have forbidden you to come-."

He never got a chance to finish before Lily's palm connected forcibly with his face.

The vixen's eyes blazed. "Forbidden me?" She gave a slight chuckle. "Wow, aren't you a piece of work. I am a grown woman. If you haven't noticed, I don't work for you, I am not one of your guards. You can not _forbid_ me from anything. You are not my father, I can make my own decisions thank you very much. If you are going to turn into a controlling jerk all of a sudden then perhaps I _will_ go home to Foxville after all of this."

She turned and stormed down the stairs to the lower deck.

The fox groaned and slumped over the wheel. He could not seem to do or say anything right. The day had barely begun but it was already the worst he ever had.

* * *

The Emerald Palace was mostly quiet. Aside from the servants and guards stationed to keep everything running, everyone else was sleeping. Curtains were pulled closed and dress and suits that were once pressed and hung with care where now thrown casually over chairs or tables. The ball had gone on until the early hours of the morning and now all the guests were feeling it. Too much dancing, too much drinking, just too much everything was taking it's toll.

Which was why it was curious that in one room, two people were still awake.

"This is troubling." She said in the shadows.

Her servant, a poor unkempt girl who was unable to speak, could only nod.

"But..." She trailed off. "Not impossible. Dorothy is a little high profile, but I am up to the challenge. After all..." She crooned to her servant. "I always get what I want."

* * *

Dorothy sighed for what must have been the millionth time. She probably should have been fretting or worrying, but you could only do that for so long before it wore you out. The scoulies had not fed her breakfast nor seemed to plan too. It would not be worth it because midnight was as long as they needed to worry about her. Her stomach knotted on itself already, which also made worrying hard to concentrate on.

She had tried to think of a way out of this situation. But nothing came to her. She could not sneak out, not with those hundreds of eyes watching her. And being hundreds of feet in the air was another issue in and of itself. Unless she sprouted wings she was stuck. There was not even anything to make a rope out of. The bedroll was about to fall apart and there was not nearly enough of it.

But the thing she wished she could make more than a rope was light. It was dark and shadowing in her chamber, it was only if she scooted towards the entrance could she see what was going on with her skin.

It was worrying. When she touched her legs or her arms she could not feel any difference, her skin was as smooth as ever even if it looked like the lines should be liquid and smear under her touch. They all seemed to be traveling upwards, if traveling is what was happening. She could swear that they were not nearly as long earlier but she could not be certain. She wished she had a mirror to see herself better.

An imaged flashed in the shadows. A creeping grasping thing out of the corner of her eye. When she jolted to look at it, it vanished. That was not the first time it happened. 'Am I going crazy now?' She thought as she ran a shaking hand through her hair.

She moved away from the entrance and back into the corner, the less light meant less shadows to toy with her mind. She just hugged her legs and prayed that Scarecrow had a plan and would come find her.

* * *

Riptongue did not feel as safe in the copse of trees like he normally did. Something itched at him under his skin. A feeling of dread that came when you make a big mistake.

He flew back up to Bloodtooth's pod, much larger than any of the others, and landed by clinging to the side. Bloodtooth might have been the leader of this particular group but he kept his home open to those of use to him. Those closest to him, his lieutenants in a sense, were often inside. 'I guess I am now one of them now.' He thought as he crawled towards the entrance and went inside.

He found the usual group lounging around the fire. Deadeye was among them, apparently enjoying his rise in rank. Iceclaw was standing apart from the others. She was watching of the passages to a small room, the one he had put the human girl Dorothy in. He wondered briefly if she was awake yet.

No matter. He was here to see Bloodtooth. He had to share his reservations with him.

"Boss." He called out and was rewarded with the pale scroulie looking his way. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Bloodtooth shrugged and followed Riptongue back to the entrance, where there was little chance you could be overheard by those inside. Outside, this pod was set apart from the others so no eavesdroppers here.

"You have done well." The leader complimented.

Riptongue did not feel it though. "Sir. I have some concerns."

Bloodtooth looked only vaguely interested, but he did not leave. That was enough for him to continue.

"I'm afraid that perhaps we have not covered all our bases with this plan. According to the stories, her friends have a history of rescuing her, that was how the Wicked Witch-"

Bloodtooth cut him off with a barking laugh. "Oh please Riptongue, you are too much."

This was not what he expected. If Bloodtooth was not already a full head taller than the already big Riptongue he would have lashed out in anger. Instead he could only say "Excuse me?"

"We are much mightier than any witch here in our home. They would not dare because even if they did they would fail. How many of us is there? Most than they could gather. Even if they sent an army, we have the ways of the trees and air."

"But they have griffons and hippogriffs and pegasi and dragons and fliers I don't even know in their army. I've even heard rumors that the very thunder will come at _his_ command. They have the sky as well as we do."

"But time my dear Riptongue! Time!" Bloodtooth cackled. "Armies take time to muster and move, smaller forces are much to weak. They have till only midnight and either way we win and they lose." He turned to go back inside, laughing all the way. "Her hair is pretty is it not? Perhaps I should think to fashion it into something in case we get stood up."

Riptongue's sinking feeling got deeper, it almost made him physically ill. No, this whole thing was stupid, why did he go along with it! Was not there a saying 'pride before the fall'? Bloodtooth's hubris was less than the Scarecrow King's intelligence. And because of that they were doomed from the start.

Riptongue could have left, gone rogue. But other scroulie copses would not welcome him, more likely hunt the lone creature to kill on sight. But that might be preferable to what was going to go down at midnight.

* * *

"This place is a mess." Nimmie said while standing in Dorothy's room. The tell tale signs were all there. Ripped cloth, broken mirror, feathers everywhere. It was a chore in and of itself to keep the cleaning staff out of here.

Cleo had offered to watch Toto, the little dog was a big hit with the cubs. But she left them back in their rooms while she went out with Nimmie.

"It reeks of scroulie." The lioness growled. There was drops of blood here and there, but in comparison the amount was not alarming.

"They were smart enough to close up behind them." Nimmie said as she opened the glass windows. "No one would be able to tell from the outside something was wrong."

Cleo went to join her at the balcony. One look around showed that there were quite a few trees, including the one in the small courtyard. That could easily explain where they hid. She leaned down to inspect the railing. Though made of stone there were faint marks. "They were here, their talons scratched this right up. Perching I would think."

"Those match some of the marks inside." Nimmie reminded her. "They waited for her, she was a deliberate target, not some random snatch."

The lioness nodded. "They must have left claw marks all over the palace grounds. Unless you knew what you were looking for you would miss them completely." She nodded to the courtyard. "That tree probably has some too. The enclosing wall is where we should look next though, get a good idea of the direction they approached from."

"You are the hunter, lead on."

Cleo had to help support Nimmie as they tried to climb on top of the separating wall. They went as quietly as they could since it was more than likely that the neighboring rooms were occupied.

It was not easy certainly. Their quarry was able to fly and only landed when in danger of being sighted by the guards. As such the marks were few and far between. But progress was being made.

The strange path finally led them away from the rooms and deeper into the palace grounds.

But this was problematic. Trees would have been the only place for markers, logically the higher up the better. But there were so many trees they could have chosen from and the sight of two duchesses climbing might have warranted questioning. The only saving grace was Cleo's claws, which made her swift, leaving Nimmie down on the ground as look out.

"There is a pattern I'm noticing." Cleo said when she jumped down after Nimmie gave the all clear. "They were moving in a rather straight path. Just went from one to the next. Personally, a zigzag pattern would have been more intelligent, throw off your pursuer."

"They weren't being perused though, were they." Nimmie pointed out. "So the guards never even saw them for a second." She looked down the way. "But at least this means we won't have to do so much searching."

"There was less guards in this area. The ball was the higher risk. They must have known that." It all seemed to obvious in mid sight to them. Of course an attack would have happened when all the guards and personnel were distracted. Of course it would happen in the area with the least security. Of course they would go after the one that had turned Oz around. Of course it was obvious!

But nothing can get accomplished by standing around and feeling sorry for yourself. The two girls made their way through the trees and gardens.

There were a few people out, gardeners and guards. They milled around as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world. Course, in their little world nothing was. They gave polite bows to the archduchess and lady and respectfully gave them a lot of room. A little fresh air was good for them after all.

Nimmie and Cleo followed the trees that were in the most direct line possible, Cleo climbing up just to confirm they were on the right track. She was feeling better now that she had something to do, some goal in mind. She had been hunting since she was about her daughter's age, it was now second nature and felt comforted by that fact. At least something going on was familiar and recognizable.

"We're getting awfully close to a dead end." Nimmie said as they neared a wall. It was one of the larger security walls. The type guards marched back and forth on all day.

"Not quite." Cleo said. She knelt down and touched the grass carefully. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the ground. "We are close." She half crawled, half bounded to the wall. It was covered with ivy and vines that must have been there for years. But her well honed senses were telling her something else. She was alert, awashed with information. "There was someone here." The sensitive pads on her pawhands felt at the wall under the plant matter. It alternated between smooth and crumbly. But then she felt something else, a slight crack that her mind associated with an opening. But before she could test that theory, Nimmie called her attention to something else.

"Cleo!" She called from the bushes. "Someone's here! He's wearing a Shadow Runner uniform!"

Cleo was at her side in a flash and gasped. It was a black snake wearing the uniforms Terryck's men wore, that was for certain. But he laid twisted and limp on the branches. He was either unconscious or dead. "Stay here." Cleo ordered. "I'll get help. Don't move him, we don't want to hurt him more than he already is." The lioness was then off like a shot, galloping on all fours limbs.

"Hurry!" Nimmie called after her before turning back to the injured snake. He looked in bad shape. But his location and injuries had to be more than just coincidence. "I wonder if you knew what has happened..."

* * *

Cleo returned quickly with the royal doctor in tow. The doctor, Doctor Mosswood, was an old graying satyr but his wits and eyes were still sharp. He could not move as fast as the archduchess but was doing his best.

"What has happened." He limped with his cane in one hand and the medical bag in the other. "Her ladyship has not explained anything."

Nimmie waited until Mosswood got to the bushes as she was not about to yell something like this out. "Right here." She pushed back the leaves for him to see. "We just found him like this."

Mosswood gasped and adjusted his spectacles. "My word. That's one of the King's Guard! Here on the palace grounds!"

Cleo and Nimmie gave each other a nervous look.

The doctor noticed it. "Fine. My job is a doctor, I don't need any more explanation than what I see here."

"You will keep quiet about this?" Cleo asked in a way that implied that she would demand it if needed.

"Of course. I have stitched up Terryck and his Guard more than you know. I know how to keep my ears shut." He moved carefully into the brush. "A skull injury by the looks of it. I'm going to have to stabilize him before I move him, carefully."

"Should...we do anything?" Nimmie offered.

"No, just stay out of the way. I'll have him out of here and in the infirmary in a moment."

He moved deftly with his bandages and splints. He had to keep any spinal injury from becoming worse. But he was one of the best doctors Oz had to offer so he knew what he was doing. He had the agent in a makeshift splint and sling to carry back inside. "I'll make sure he doesn't say anything...incriminating until Terryck has a chance to see him."

"Actually," Cleo stopped him. "Let us know when he wakes so we can talk to him."

"Madam." He seemed shocked. "I'm sure whatever caused these injuries was in the line of duty, therefor-"

"A duty we are a part of." Cleo said. "I can't say more than that, but what he knows is too important to wait for Terryck. Please trust us."

The doctor hesitated. "Well," It was not in his nature to deny his superiors, especially when it was from the archduchess herself. "Alright. However, _if_ that was the wrong thing to do, I had nothing to do with it. I'm not taking a fall out with the King's Guards, alright?"

"It won't be the wrong thing to do, trust us." Cleo reassured.

That was as much time as Doctor Mosswood was about to take with a patient in need. He left the two to do his duty.

"So what now?" Nimmie asked. "Who knows when he will wake up. Do we have any other leads?"

"Thankfully, we do." She reached under the ivy again and felt around for a few moments. "Ah, here we are." She found the crack and the door opened.

"No way." Nimmie said amazed. "A secret passage, here?"

Cleo was examining the doorway. "Best place, the walls allow for room for the tunnels and the old growth covers it up very well." She smelled the air. "Argh, scroulie." She wrinkled her nose.

Nimmie went next to her. The ground was of stone with a filmy layer of mud. Claw marks were the scroulies had stood were everywhere. Smudged in with the marks where what looked like boot prints going in the other way. "The boots go over the claw marks, so who ever made those walked through here after they came through."

"Exactly." Cleo said. This was nearly definitive proof that someone else was involved. Granted this did not necessarily mean traitor in and of itself, but it was definitely another piece in the favor of that theory.

Nimmie looked down the tunnel "Do you want to explore this?" There was also not much light in the passage to see by. The day light only went so far and there appeared to turns and broken stones. Plus they did not know if the door would shut tight behind them.

"Not right now." The lioness said. "We should go back and tell the boys what we found and come back here more prepared to do some exploring." The thing that bugged her the most was where did this passage lead? These were supposed to be secrets. They did not even connect with the city sewer system. Who knew enough to tell the creatures to use this way? "I really hope that Guard wakes up soon, he might be the only one able to tell us anything."

* * *

Gracchus slowly trotted into the king's office and found that both Nick and Lionel were already waiting for him. The two crows Huginn and Muninn were perched on the back of the king's desk chair. All four eyes watched the centaur expectantly.

Thankfully, Gracchus was not the king's majordomo for nothing. He did not hesitate nor look nervous under those stares. He went straight to the desk and sat down before it. He placed a few items down that could not been seen clearly by the others. "I have a few ideas." He finally stated.

"Good." Nick said. "Because we have no idea where to start." He joined the centaur at the desk. He looked down at what appeared to be...tickets? "What is this?"

"Part of Oz's duties during the Midsummer Ball includes entertaining all the guests. Normally this would be limited to the Palace grounds. However, the Royal Opera House of Oz is well known for it's productions of late. Tomorrow night is the performance of _Soulícte _and I doubt any one would dare miss out on it, especially if his royal majesty was in attendance."

Lionel came up an picked up one of the blue and gold tickets. "I don't know. It seems kinda public don't you think?"

"The royal box is private and with the proper placement of banners, very shaded."

The two archdukes looked at eachother. It _could_ work.

"One call to the opera house will be all we need to secure proper seating. I dare say that the theatre managers will be in a tizzy, as they say, over this. If you gentleman agree I can have word spread after lunch about the show tomorrow night. Everyone will spend all day tomorrow getting ready." The centaur said matter of factly.

"What about the day after?" Nick questioned. "What else could we do then? I doubt any of them would want to see a game at the stadium."

"That should be easy." The centaur said. "Hardly more than smoke and mirrors. The palace grounds are very large are they not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose." Nick had a feeling it was a rhetorical question but Gracchus had waited for an answer anyways.

"I propose a series of outdoor games for out guests. Archery, short races, badminton, croquet-"

"Glad the Queen of Hearts isn't here after all." Lionel muttered under his breath.

"And other such simple sports." Gracchus continued. "We will of course be keeping score and encouraging crowds to watch. With the events spread out enough, well, it would be all to easy for someone to just miss his majesty."

"And with enough persuasion." Muninn spoke up. "Anyone can believe anything."

"Such as the fact that the king was present when he really was not." Huginn finished. "Thoughts and memory are such malleable things."

The archdukes did not seem convinced.

"I don't know. The theatre I can see working. But this? It seems like trying to juggle too much." Nick pointed out.

"There will of course be an open bar."

"Ah."

"Remind me to stay away from the archery contests." Lionel said out of the corner of his mouth.

"After that. Well," Gracchus sighed. "I am hoping that his majesty returns before any of this is put into motion. Hopefully we won't have to do much more. After that point I'm afraid will assume we have to drastically change our position."

It was a sobering thought, one no one wanted to think about nor be reminded of.

"However, I have seen his majesty get out of some impossible situations. Defeating the tyrant Rthgar in battle and the subduing the Thunderbird into an ally specifically comes to my mind, as they should for you, his _friends_. So I trust my lord will return victorious."

That was true. Maybe it was wrong for Nick and Lionel to doubt their friend when he as done so much that was just as, if not more, dangerous than crawling into a copse of scroulies and return before he was missed.

"And," Gracchus said after he let his words sink in. "I think we shall be successful doing our part as well."

Nick nodded finally. "Alright, if we coordinate and work together, this could work. He is counting on us to do our part after all."

"We will succeed. Have no worried about that."

Lionel gave the centaur a titled head look. "You seem so sure of yourself. Have...have you had to do things like this before? Make it look like Scarecrow was in attendance when he really was not?"

Gracchus swept the tickets off the desk stood up. "Well sirs, if you have no objections I will send word around about the opera as soon as possible. I'm afraid I have other things to see too now. I'm sure you can find me if you need me." And with that Gracchus trotted out the door.

Lionel and Nick just looked at each other after the centaur's hasty exit. "Oh yea." The lion said. "He has definitely had to do things like this before."

* * *

Dorothy felt her skin itch as if insects were crawling on it, she kept rubbing her arms to get rid of the imaginary bugs and her nails were leaving raw red lines that just itched more in turn. She had to be going crazy. If she had bothered to move from the back of her chamber towards more light, she would have seen that the black lines were getting more intense. If she had water or a mirror, she would have seen them clawing up her neck.

She wondered what time it was. It seemed as if she had been stuck sitting here for years. Her throat was dry and her stomach in empty pain. She was also very tired, her eyes burned with the desire to sleep. But she was not able to sleep. Something would prick her in the back of her mind, urging her to stay away. Was the pricking warning her about the scroulies just a few feet away or was it warning against something else. A rebellion against nightmares? That was a silly thought, she could not remember the last time she had a nightmare. Why would she be afraid of one now? And what could she possibly have a nightmare about? But her throat caught anyways and a feeling of dread entered her heart. No. She had to stay awake. No more dreaming.

She buried her head in her knees again. 'I am going crazy.' She decided.

A scuffed sound made her bolt upright.

A scroulie stood there at the entry way, silhouetted by the light. Only one eye peered at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Ahhh, poor little one." He crooned as he approched her. "It is a shame that you will be wasted tonight." He reached out with a clawed hand. "The other's don't understand beauty when they see it."

Dorothy backed away from those claws, heart hammering. "What do you want?"

"Oh just a small something, hardly anything at all. You won't even notice it and then you can go back to feeling sorry for yourself."

Dorothy felt the back of the chamber against her own back. "I sincerely doubt that."

"No really, I mean it. You are too pretty, so pretty. So, so pretty. And all mine."

She was getting greatly alarmed, just being near this scroulie made her feel dirty, like he was made of grease. "Your boss won't let you harm me."

"Harm you? Oh you are mistaken little one." His claw lowered to touch the satiny fabric of her nightgown at her shoulder. "I won't harm you, as long as you keep quiet no one has to know."

A trill of terror raced up Dorothy's spine. She did not let him say any more than that. "Don't touch me!" A balled fist lashed out, hitting square in that one leering blue eye.

The scroulie gave a shrill screech, more out of surprise than pain. But it was enough to get some unwanted attention.

"Deadeye!" Bloodtooth yelled as he entered in a flash. "What do you think you're doing?"

Two other scroulies were at his side. "I could guess." One hissed disdainfully in what Dorothy was shocked to hear as a feminine voice.

That was enough explanation for Bloodtooth as he then grabbed Deadeye by the throat, bringing him up close. "I was going to let you have your fun if she was going to stay with us longer than expected. But consider that revoked. When I said to leave her unharmed, I meant it. If you cross me again I'll eat your other eye!" He then roughly let Deadeye go, pushing him back towards the main area of the pod.

"That was brave, I'll admit that. Deadeye has a bad reputation. Personally, I don't get him." Bloodtooth looked at Dorothy. "You are a fine bit of work, I want you to know that girlie. You had better be worth it in one way or another." With that he left.

The two other scroulies followed Bloodtooth out. The one that Dorothy identified as female looked back at her. She was not sure if it was a look of pity or contempt in her blue slitted eyes.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Terryck pulled the boat into the secret docks. Two members of the King's Guard were already waiting for him, more must have been hiding in the forest trees. While they both were in full uniforms, complete with cowls pulled down over their faces, the fox knew who they were. The first, the human male, was Lawson, the leader of the group that kept watch on this area. The second was a female jaguar who took a liking to standing upright. Her name was Lenamé and she was one of Terryck;s best agents and the closest thing to a second in command that the King's Guard had.

Terryck quickly got to the docks to greet them. He was glad to get off of that boat. The trip was unbearable, having alienated both his king and his girlfriend, and he spent more time that necessary on the top deck. Lily, Scarecrow, Woodenhead, and Starchaser where still on board, hiding from the sharp eyes of Terryck's lieutenants.

"Walk with me." He said briskly as he swept by them. The further away from those angry with him the better.

Lawson and Lenamé followed him obediently.

"Is it true then?" The human started. "We have information for the location of a scroulie copse in this area? How did we get it, it did not go through my channels. Are we certain it is accurate."

"How is not important." Terryck would not tell too much, no matter how much he trusted those under him, this was a need to know mission. "And we are certain it is accurate. We must strike at midnight."

"Midnight!" Lenamé exclaimed. "To fight our enemies in daylight is dangerous enough, but at night at their own doorstep! That's-"

"What is necessary." The fox finished for her. "The night sight for scroulies is not that great. And we will not be fighting them at their homes." He waited until he had their undivided attention. "They will be drawn out." He knelt down and used a stick to draw in the dirt. "They will be led down a corridor, a gauntlet if you will. Our men and women will be lining both in the trees and on the ground. You will use spears and arrows when they pass. You know how single minded they get when chasing a victim, the attack will catch them by surprise."

Lenamé nodded. "I will gather by best, together we will be the bait to draw them out."

Terryck shook his head, how like the jaguar to be willing to leap headfirst into danger. "No, that position has already been taken. Don't question. Just make sure your groups are prepared. This can descend into chaos very quickly. We need everyone on their best." It was unspoken that they would lose some good Guard's this night. "Make sure their weapons are primed. Have extra stores of arrows in the trees for reloading." That was all he was willing to share. "You are dismissed."

Lawson and Lenamé gave him a bow before disappearing into the under brush. 'This could work.' He had to admit. Scroulie copses were not something they had ever gone up against so any method was as good as any other. Despite the way it came about, this was a good opportunity. A large strike against the scroulie's very home was not something to be passed up. Maybe some good could come of this after all.

* * *

Lily peaked out from under the drapery covering the boat once she heard Terryck go silent.

"I think they left." She spoke more to herself than to anyone else present.

The king did not seem to hear her, or at least did not acknowledge right away. He was busy checking Anundriel and pulling something out of a box. He was single minded on his purpose. As long as he thought only as far as the next step, he could keep himself from dwelling on everything that had happened. Getting Dorothy back was his highest priority, but he was afraid that if he thought of her too much, the emotional toll would be too much for him to handle. And so, he just tried to concentrate on the now.

The two horses milled around. They knew the plan now. Star Chaser was nearly in fright but tried not to show it. Woodenhead had fought in war before and so was as steady as steel. He was surprised how quickly it all came back to him. His stable mates were apparently wrong, he had not grown soft.

Lily retreated from her lookout and let the banner fall, covering them all completely again. If they did this right, not even the King's Guard would know that they were here. She walked up to the king to see what he was taking out of the box. She felt a sense of unease. Maybe this _wouldn't_ work. It was a huge chance. She shook her head. 'No, this is for Dorothy. I have to make this work.'

"The lack of light will make this easier." Scarecrow said as if he could hear her thoughts. "Scroulies don't have as good a night vision as they are rumored to have. They will make mistakes and that is one of our advantages."

"And our other?" She asked. She wondered what was going on inside him right now. He seemed confident and hopeful. But she was very familiar with royal habits, how to hold and present yourself to hide your true self. There was no way he was as self assured as he appeared.

"Well," He folded what he gathered and laid them in her arms. "They are also desperate to see what they want to see."

Lily looked at he bundle in her arms and nodded. "I see. Trust me. I will make sure they get exactly what they want to see."

Scarecrow's mind flashed to the fight he had with Terryck that morning. 'How could he have ever doubted her, I have no idea. She is a strong one.' "I know you will."

* * *

If there is one thing I hate, it's the damsel in distress. However, this story wouldn't work so well without Dorothy being captured and not able to save herself. I hope I illustrated the point that she is strong, but sometimes no matter how strong you are you can find yourself in an impossible situation. A good balance I think. Also, in case I didn't make it clear, Dorothy doesn't remember the dream from the beginning of the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Bloodtooth was perched on the top of his pod, his talons digging into the thick papery material. He watched with satisfaction as the forest shadows grew longer and longer. It would be dark soon, the summer sun was almost gone. It would be midnight in a few scant hours.

He watched down below as some scroulies started to build up wood for a couple fires to see by and hopefully intimidate those the king of Oz sent. And if no one came, the fires would serve as light for a bit of fun.

Satisfied that everything was prepared he clawed back towards the entrance of his pad and jumped inside. "Remember this night." He said to his waiting lieutenants that lounged around his fire. "It will be night where we send a message to the Scarecrow King that we are not weak, and that we mean business."

A cheer went up. However, one stayed silent. Riptongue did not see any reason to celebrate.

* * *

Dorothy heard the noises, it sounded like ragged nails on a slate board. It made her imagine sharp piercing things in the darkness.

Was it midnight then? Were they going to come for her? No, apparently not. It must been soon though. She was left alone as she had been all day after that incident with Deadeye. She felt tired and weak. She had not eaten since the night before, a whole lifetime ago it seemed, and her stomach was pained with hunger.

She wished she knew what she could do. But Bloodtooth had already established that her situation was helpless. She was not sure what to expect, what to hope for. This will either be her last night ever or just a bad memory to put behind her.

* * *

Terryck walked through what had been unofficially dubbed "The Gauntlet" and inspected the work being done. Traps, such as nets or tied up stones, were being laid amongst the trees. Others were securing extra quivers of arrows and long spears. Everyone else was seeing to their own armor and weapons. There was not much talking through. Everyone was just too busy. It was getting dark and what was going to happen in a few short hours was much too important to mess up.

With a nod he left his underlings to their work and backtracked through some brush. He found Lily and Scarecrow with the two horses. Lily was already dressed and just making some finally adjustments. In the waning light of day, it was not convincing at all. But hopefully under the cover of darkness it would be just enough.

She did not seem very convinced yet though and stood there with Woodenhead picking at some thread. He motioned to the horse to give them some privacy and the war horse walked off a few feet away.

"Lily." The fox wanted to talk to her for a minute.

"Hey." She said dryly. She was still clearly upset at him, but her own insecurities softened the edge of her word.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said back there on the boat. I-I didn't really mean to say stupid stuff like that. I was just under a lot of pressure and didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I over reacted. I know Dorothy is your friend so you want to help her. And I don't want to be , what did you say, a controlling jerk. I can't make any decision for you."

Lily did not look at him while he apologized, she just kept picking at the thread. But she was nodding. "I know." She finally said. "We've all been on edge. Even me." She finally looked at him. Her green eyes showed that she had forgiven him. "You had a fight with the king though didn't you."

Terryck looked over to where Scarecrow was adjusting some saddlebags on Star Chaser. "Was it so obvious?"

"Especially after our little spat. Yours is much worse though." She looked over at the king too and missed how Terryck was rubbing his throat at the memory. "Look, just try to make sure everything is alright before this starts okay?"

Terryck's ears drooped. "I don't think it will be until this is all over actually. I umm...I might not have a job anymore if this does not go how the king plans."

"Oh." Lily's eyes widened at the sudden admission, but she did not feel shocked by it. It was the logical thing to do, other king's would do even worse if they were in Scarecrow's position. "Well..." She was not actually planning on telling him right now, but she guessed that there really was no other time. "I don't have a job either."

Now it was Terryck's turn to look at her.

"I saw my father before we left." She felt a surprising lump in her throat, this was harder than she thought it would be. "The end result was that I rejected him. Rejected him and my position. I'm not a princess anymore." Her eyes pricked and she felt tears drip through her fur.

"Shhhh..." Terryck tried to soothe her, rubbing a gloved have over her cheek to wipe the tears away. "It will be better this way, you'll see." He smiled. "And I guess that means when you said you'd go back to Foxville you were just using an empty threat."

That got a slight chuckle out of her. "Yea, it was. I'm sorry about that." While she had been to angry at the time to care, she realized those words must have really hurt him.

"It's alright. We all did things today we regret." He pulled her in for an embrace. He thought back to the conversation days ago about placing more of the King's Guard at the palace. 'Really regret.'

* * *

Scarecrow checked Star Chaser's bridle for what must have been the hundredth time. "Do you know what is expected of you?"

Even though she had answered to the positive all day when asked, she still stood at attention, straight and tall, and answered with a firm. "Yes sir!"

The king circled around her, triple checking that everything was as it should be. He noticed that the mare was putting on a brave face, but she was actually terrified. She was not trained for battle, had never had to fight like Woodenhead. However, she was trained for speed, which was exactly what King Scarecrow wanted from her. The fastest horse with the most endurance, that's what was needed from her. With no small amount of luck she would not even have to fight.

"We will circle the scroulie copse." She continued. "And wait for the signal. With the bird men distracted we will make our move and get out of there as quickly as possible. We will circle around to meet back up at the river."

Scarecrow nodded. She seemed to understand well enough. His mind raced through contingency plans in case something did not go right. He hoped that Star Chasers was able to think on her hoofs or at least receptive to changes on the fly. But the most dangerous part was getting out of there. There would be a lot of chaos and their path could be cut off in the confusion. But such a problem had been discussed. Terryck was ordered not to linger, the king could make his own way back if need be. All he needed to do was follow the river, or the Yellow Brick Road. That's why it was important for Star Chaser to be ladened with the supplies. If they got back to the boat, Dorothy would have need them. If they didn't make, she would need them even more.

The darkness was settling fast, but it was not time for them to get into position. That would be the hardest part. Moving to where they needed to be through the brush without alerting the enemy would be difficult. And the proper position was only conjecture. He could not be certain where the scroulie leader would have Dorothy at midnight. But Terryck had not fought these things for years without knowing how they operated and how they thought. Their whole plan had an air of arrogance around it which would make them act in a predicable way. Scarecrow saw it too, their Aleksei heritage still showed strongly despite what their former country men insisted. Pride was a weakness.

"Your majesty?" Terryck's voice came from behind him. It was not the harsh clipped voice of someone just wanting to get more orders or confirm some part of the plan. It was quieter and apologetic.

Scarecrow was in little mood for idle chatter, especially from the fox. But they had a job to do. He waved Star Chaser away, best not to have their disagreement known, it would hurt the mission. "Yes?" He responded icily once she left.

Terryck winced. He knew this would not be easy, but Lily was right. They had to get this put behind them before they started, they might not get another chance. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

Scarecrow did not turn to face him, but inclined his head a little. He was listening.

Terryck was glad he did not have to look his king in the face, those blue eyes would have shut him up where he stood. But it was bad also, he could not judge his progress if he could not see the king. "I'm sorry I did not listen to your worries. You were right, I should have placed more agents to guard the ball. You are my king and it was not my place to disregard your suggestion." He knew part of the reason was that he had gotten too comfortable in his position. He was so used to giving security advice that he had waved off advice that was aimed at him. It was arrogant and he would try to be more subordinate in the future. "And I'm sorry about this morning." His mouth felt dry when he spoke. "I said a lot of things, I was angry, but I was mostly angry at myself. I had failed my duty." That he had projected that anger onto another subject was something better left unsaid.

Scarecrow was quiet a moment. "Understood." His voice had lost that icy edge, and while he might have still been unhappy, he sounded at least as if he accepted the apology.

Terryck breathed a sigh of relief. A weight had been lifted off his shoulder and now could concentrate better on the task at hand. "My people are nearly ready, they can be in position at a moment's notice."

"Very good." The king then let out a tired sigh and turned to face his guard. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "Tell me truthfully, do you think this will work?"

The fox clicked his tongue before speaking. "It could go many ways." He finally said.

"And yet you still follow me, have your Shadow Runners follow me?" He had been holding onto this insecurity all day. He tried to push it back, to concentrate on what had to be done. But he needed an answer and Terryck was the only one he could talk to now. He had to rescue Dorothy. That was certain. But how many good fighters would pay the price and never know the reason? It was a thought he dwelled on before battles and war, but somehow seemed more important now, when the stakes were more personal. Was he being selfish?

"Your people sire," The fox lowered his head in respect. "Will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end..." He repeated quietly to himself and nodded, confidence renewed. Yes, that was the right answer. "Have them finished the preparations, the time for action is nearly upon us."

Terryck couldn't help but smile. Now the king was sounding like his normal self again. "Yes sir!"

* * *

The lights glittered across the Emerald Palace like carefully placed jewels. Upstairs a group was watching the clock, wondering what was happening to their friends now. But in the lower levels others were wondering their own thoughts.

"Rosette?" Margot called out nervously. No one would stop and question her if she was caught snooping the halls, but it was best of no one caught her in the first place.

"Over here." Rosette responded by a window. The marchioness sounded more sure of herself than the princess. There was only a single candle to illuminate between them.

Margot joined her quickly. "What was it you wished to speak about?"

"We have to do something about Dorothy."

Margot nodded, what else could it be? "Such as?"

Rosette leaned on the window frame, part of her now obscured in shadow. "You noticed that her and the king were suddenly absent last night?"

"I prefer not to dwell on it."

"Neither do I. But it does mean that we now have to force our hand."

Margot tilted her head a little, a small venomous smile on her lips. "Our hand? Are you suggesting, perhaps, a truce?"

"For the time being. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. We take care of Dorothy and then we can get back to the way things used to be around here."

That was an intriguing proposition. "Take care of in a permanent sense I am assuming."

Rosette nodded. "It's the only way."

"But what about that count you've been seeing? What will he do?"

Rosette waved off the question. "Crombec is no longer useful to me. You won't have to worry about him."

"I better not." Margot did not what to have to keep looking over her should for some count who was too involved for his own good. "So, when? Is tomorrow too soon?"

"I would say so!" Rosette hissed. "People would be looking for her at the Opera. It would have to be the next day, when everyone is preoccupied."

"I'm sure this will go smoothly with out combined...talents."

"It _will_."

* * *

In another part of the palace, another conversation was taking place, though in one of the old libraries rather than a drafty hall.

"You wished to see me your honor?" Howitzer said once he closed the door behind him.

The old dragon was laying before a desk covered in old books. From the wolf's standpoint they looked like old court records.

"Yes, thank you for seeing me so late." He motioned for the general to sit at one of the cushioned stools. "Do you recall what we spoke of last night?"

Howitzer took the seat and placed his forpaws at the edge of the desk. "I do. Have you discovered anything?"

"I may have." The judge said. "And it is something I do not like at all. Something very dangerous. I need more information before I am positive though. But to get that I would need a warrant and I can not give one towards a foreign dignitary without proof. You can imagine my predicament."

"I do. This is a delicate situation. Perhaps this proof could be found by someone who is not in the legal profession?"

"I am open to suggestions friend."

"Maids, while useful, are prone to gossip and a guard would be too noticeable. But maybe if one of the hunting dogs smelled something..."

The dragon nodded. "Of course I can not condone any illegal activity. But I daresay that if I am correct, then everyone in the palace is in danger. That is the only reason I would even suggest this course of action."

Howitzer nodded. "I understand. This will be handled with the discretion it deserves. And if you are wrong then no one will be the wiser. But if you're right..."

"Then we will know exactly what we are dealing with."

* * *

Iceclaw did not bother to be quiet when she was sent to fetch the prisoner. Her claws cut and scrapped the paper pod, causing Dorothy to look up expectantly.

The scroulie thought that Dorothy looked terrible. The lack of sleep and the venom under her skin made her look like death. Even if she was rescued she might not be truly saved. But the female did not feel any pity over her observation.

"Come on. It's time." She snapped.

Dorothy blinked weakly at her. The image of the scroulie swam and distorted in her vision. She felt as if her strength had been sapped and Iceclaw had to pull her up to her feet.

"I don't have time for this." Iceclaw growled as she dragged Dorothy along.

The movement seemed to remind Dorothy's limbs on how to work and she staggered along to the pod entrance. There was another pair of scroulies there waiting. Both where holding spears and the light from the bonfires down below gave them an eerily flickering look.

Dorothy was instructed to climb onto Iceclaw's back, the two escorts making sure she didn't try anything funny.

It was a good thing she held on tight as the female scroulie didn't so much fly down as just jump. Dorothy felt panicked as her stomach dropped for those few hundred feet. But Iceclaw landed without so much as a stumble. "Off. Now." She hissed to her passenger. While Bloodtooth might have spoke of it as an honor, Iceclaw found that being relegated to essentially a packhorse degrading.

The two escorts pried Dorothy off with more force than was necessary as the woman did not want to spend time in those dry musty feathers longer than necessary.

Dorothy felt a little clearer headed now that she was out of that pod where the air had grown stale. She felt less faint and was able to get a better look at her surroundings. The bases of the trees were thick around her and the forest floor had been cleared of leaves and debris. Here and there were piles of burning logs. Rather than light up the area, they were instead spaced so far apart that that actually created more shadows. But they at least beat back the chill of the summer night. And just at the edges of those fires where more scroulies, hundreds of them it seemed. The light played off their dark feathers, making them look like dying coals.

"Ah, the lady of the hour approaches." Bloodtooth crooned from the top of a hastily constructed mound of dirt and wood. Surrounding the base where a few scroulies she had seen before, including that one with a missing eye who leered at her.

Dorothy glared at him and shrugged off the hold the two escorts had on her arms, they were only there to make sure she did not run off, not restrain her. "Forgive me if I'm less than honored." She responded.

"I see you have your energy back, for now." He crooked a finger towards the escorts, ordering them to bring her up to him.

Dorothy walked up the mound, her bare feet sinking a little in the soft earth. She glared at him while her mind was rapidly calculating her chances of survival if she made a break for the forest.

But that was a theory she never got to test as a sudden hush came over the copse. There was a faint sound heading towards them. The sound of hoof beats on soil.

Dorothy's eyes lit up when she saw a familiar white horse step into the light. It was a regal beast, enough to make the scroulies, who had edged closer to see, move back into the shadows.

Dorothy did not realize just how relieved she would be to see Woodenhead again. She was so happy that someone had come for her that it took her an extra second to see who was sitting on his back.

The rider was completely covered in chain mail and a gold trimmed green tabard with a familiar crowned black crow and a cowl covering their head. The rider sat up straight and exuded and air of power and royality. While the rider's features were completely obscured, Dorothy knew instantly who it was.

And it wasn't Scarecrow.

"What the-" She breathed before biting her tongue. Obviously there this was part of some plan and she would not blow it by revealing what she saw.

"Ahhh...the king himself. Honored we are." Bloodtooth said with false reverence. A snigger went up from the crowd.

Dorothy tried not to look at him in surprise. Of course this would fool the scroulies who had never seen the king up close and in person before. With the added shadows in the scene it was a good ruse. She just hoped that there was a signal or something to let her know what to do.

"I take it you are here for the girl." He gestured to Dorothy. "And you can have her, if you have given in to us."

The rider loosened the taunt on the reins and circled Woodenhead as if in thought. Dorothy noticed however that the carousal horse was moving closer to one of the bonfires, one that had been thrown together rather haphazardly. She had an idea of what was planned and started to edge backwards, feeling for the mound slope with her feet.

"Well?" Bloodtooth demanded, not noticing the stallion's placement nor that Dorothy was moving into his shadow.

Woodenhead responded by kicking out with his backhooves, sending burning logs into a crowd of scroulies. Their shrieks of pain echoed all the way to the far mountains as their dried feathers caught flame.

The chaos was instantaneous, the burning scroulies ran, catching more of their brethren. Woodenhead reared and lashed his hooves out, sending those that came to restrain him into another bonfire, starting the process over again. His rider seemed to think that was enough and wheeled him around to gallop off the way they came.

"Get them! Get them!" Bloodtooth screamed, trying to regain order. That's when he noticed someone was missing. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know sir." One of the escorts admitted.

"Well find her! The rest go after the king!" Bloodtooth shrieked and took to the air, flying after the horse and rider.

The air was filled with shrieks as his orders were followed. Those that weren't burned flew after the horse, and even those that managed to put out their fires went as well, but on foot as they could not fly without their feathers.

The handful that had been closest to the mound and noticed that Dorothy had slipped away went in the opposite direction, Deadeye tagging along hoping for some reward. However, one remained behind.

Riptongue's prediction had come true, Bloodtooth had brought ruin to this copse. His eyes narrowed as he followed his leader at a careful pace. He was going to make sure Bloodtooth did not ruin anything ever again.

* * *

It was no small amount of luck that the forest was as damp and green as it was otherwise the fire would have surely spread. But Woodenhead thought it was a good distraction despite the risk. Kicking the fire hadn't hurt him, the process was too fast for any damage to incur. He only had a slight discoloration his on fetlocks from the soot which would be easy to wash off.

He galloped through the designated path feeling more alive than he had in a long time despite the angry scroulies rapidly catching up to him.

His rider however was not sharing his feeling.

"Woodenhead! Can't you go any faster!" Lily yelled in his ear as she held tight on the reins. She was trusting the horse to stay on target and was doing more holding on for dear life than actual steering. A loud screech made her look behind which she instantly regretted.

It looked as if a whole swarm of scroulies had just appeared out of the shadows. They were in their element and were nearly upon Lily and Woodenhead. One pulled ahead and lashed out with its talons, raking across Lily's back. But the armor she wore held true, the claws that tore through the tabard just caught on the chainmail underneath. This unbalanced the scroulie, sending it tumbling, it's claws futilely trying get a grip on Woodenhead as it fell to the forest floor and was left behind.

The carousel horse would be left with some gouges that would need to be filled in, nothing he hadn't had before, but the near miss had done nothing to bolster Lily's confidence. It was all she could do not to scream, instead just hugging herself closer to the horse.

Then the air was filled with a different sound. The whizzing of projectiles and the faint twang of bowstrings. A few hit true, causing louder screeches from their pursuers.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the cowl further down over her head. They had reached the Gauntlet and they would be safe as long as they kept their head start.

* * *

"Look, there's the boss." One of the Guard's whispered to another, pulling back on his bowstring. "Let's get this show on the road."

Little did they know that just a few branches away was Terryck, wearing so much black that he looked like any other member of the King's Guard rather than it's leader.

It was a necessary diversion. Let them think it was him down there on a mere look alike horse. There was a lot less explanation needed this way, and as long as Woodenhead and Lily got the river, far past the edges of the Gauntlet, then new explanation would not have to made.

But his mind was not on that right now. He had a job to do. He grabbed one of the spears near him and threw it down into the fight, catching a scroulie in the chest, the first of many. It would not be long however before the fight turned into close quarters combat. So either way this would be a red night.

* * *

Dorothy took the distraction for the opportunity that it was. With everyone's focus on Lily's disguise and Dorothy making sure to make no sudden moves, she was soon off the mound and in the sudden dark shadows of the forest. It amazed her for a moment that Bloodtooth had not posted any rear guards, but she took it for a blessing.

She didn't make an immediate break for it, not wanting to snap a twig. But when Woodenhead caused the fire to break out, there was enough noise and distraction that any sound Dorothy made in the underbrush would be unheard. She turned and ran as hard as she could. She picked up her feet lest she trip over the roots. She concentrated on getting as much distance between her and the copse but knew that it was only a matter of seconds before they noticed she as gone and kept her eyes open for a place to hide or a sturdy fallen branch that could buy her a few extra moments. It didn't help that the shadows seemed to twist in her eyes, but her adrenaline was doing wonders at keeping the worst of the venom at bay.

As expected, she was missed almost immediately. She could still see the glow of the now spread bonfires over her shoulder and easily heard Bloodtooth's order to get her.

A line of curses that would make Auntie Em faint ran through her head as she tried to pick up speed. Stealth didn't matter any more, they would find her if she hide and would catch up to her soon and she had no weapons to fight with, what she needed was another option.

And just like that, one came to her. She felt the temperature suddenly plummet to below freezing and the ground beneath her feet frosted over. Behind her she heard the scroulies exclaim in surprise and she risked looking back. The ground they were at had froze, sticking their feet to the floor. That could only mean one thing.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow stepped out of the underbrush, Anundriel in his hand. "You're-"

"Less talking, more escaping!" She said as she ran by him. As glad as she was to see him the affections could wait, there was more important matters at hand.

Scarecrow found no argument, especially since the ice trick would not hold for long, he only had time for something fast to slow them down. "Right, get on Starchaser and we can get out of here."

The mare had only been a few feet away and was trying her best to look brave. A look of relief washed over her when she saw Dorothy, both for the fact that she was safe and that this meant they could leave.

Dorothy mounted up behind Scarecrow not a second too soon, as it sounded like the scroulies had broken out of their trap and were now tracking them by scent.

Starchaser did not need a kick before launching into gallop.

"Get them! Get them!" Was the hunting cry and it sounded like it came from next to their ears.

The scroulies had more options during the chase. The mare was limited as to her path, only that which was wide and clear enough since at this speed a root or depression could cause a broken leg. The scroulies on the other hand had both the trees and the more dangerous paths and no arrows or spears raining down on them. So soon they seemed to be right along side them.

Poor Starchaser was no warhorse. She was not trained nor tempered for battle. While Woodenhead found the chase exhilarating, the mare was close to panic. "They're everywhere!"

"Keep it together." Scarecrow held the reins firmly, tugging Starchaser deftly out of the way of lashing talons. If he had the luxury of thinking beyond the moment, he might have questioned his decision to put Starchaser in this situation. She was fast but lacked discipline. While Lily could trust that Woodenhead didn't need her to control the reins, Scarecrow had to put considerable effort keeping her on track.

Unfortunately it was not enough. One of the scroulies, a guard that had escorted Dorothy, pulled ahead of the group and swerved around to face Starchaser head on, blue eyes glowing menacingly in the dark and screeching like a dying animal.

Starchaser had reached her limit. She half reared, hooves hitting the scroulie in the head, and pivoted bolted off in a new direction.

Scarecrow could do little control the now fully panicked horse. Starchaser was now crashing through a much thicker part of the forest, barely responding the reins that tried to keep her from the dangerous roots.

Dorothy could only hold on, burying her face into Scarecrow's back in order to keep it from being cut from the low branches.

The scroulies tried to keep up, but with Starchasers new burst of speed, they were starting to fall behind. But they were not giving up. They knew where this direction led too, namely a more open area where the chase would be much easier for them.

Starchaser was blind to the fact that she had been veered way off the set course. She barely noticed the cuts and scrapes she was getting from thorns or cutting too close to tree trunks. She just had to get away from those shrieks that were still behind her. She barely noticed when she had broken out of the tree line and open ground and a starry sky were around her.

Scarecrow, now with some more room to maneuver, tightened his grip on the reins and tried to slow her down. He gave a few sharp whistles and spoke what sounded like a strange fluid foreign language to Dorothy's ears.

Whatever he said seemed to bring her back down to earth, or at least someplace close by.

Starchaser came to stand still, breathing heavily and eyes darting wildly. "They're still out there." She voice shook.

"I know."

"They're still after us."

"I know."

"We have to go. We have to run. Otherwise they're going to catch us and and and-"

"Just breath for a second." Scarecrow said. Starchaser was not wrong of course but the king needed his horse not to hyperventilate and he also needed to get his bearings as to where they were.

Dorothy was already looking around. It was still the middle of the night so most of the details were lost. But it seemed to be farmland, she could see the silhouette of the farm house in the moonlight and a spread of dark mass that could only be from acres of crops. There was also a faint sense of familiarity about this place.

"Scarecrow..." She said uncertainly.

Unlike Dorothy he knew exactly where they were and it was not a comforting thought. But he did not have time to dwell on that since his ears picked up a sound from the forest. Scroulies were not always as stealthy as they wished they were. He did not waste any time in wheeling Starchaser around and urging her into a gallop. He had a choice to make in a split second. If they stayed on the paths that went around the fields, they would be open to the scroulies from any direction on the longer route but at least there would be no obstacles in the way. Going through the fields was a shorter, straighter shot where they could potentially lose the scroulies for just long enough, but they would not know from where the scroulies were coming from and there was not enough open space for Starchaser to maneuver.

It took him less than a second to compare the choices and while neither were ideal, he made his decision and tugged the reins into the corn field.

And not a moment too soon as the scroulies burst out of the forest. They milled around for a moment, the various scents of the farm throwing them off.

"The horse went this way." Deadeye said.

"A lot of horses went this way." Was the response from one of the guards. "How stupid are you?"

The one eyed scroulie hissed at the insult but they did not have the time to argue, the longer time they took here, the further their quarry got away. "Fine, let's split up and fly overhead, they couldn't have gotten far."

The other scroulies gave each other a look before following Deadeye. They all shared the same thought, that this was starting to become more trouble that it was worth.

* * *

Trouble was exactly what the other scroulies were having. Spears and arrows were flying through the air creating veritable net between the trees and traps were set off without warning. Lily and Woodenhead were still galloping but their pursuers were thinned to nearly nonexistent.

Both scroulies and Guards were falling the darkness and the forest floor was gaining the new scent of blood.

Terryck had been one of the first to jump into the fray and had already gotten his shoulder grazed by a stray arrow and a claw aimed at his chest. Right now he had a sword in each hand and was proving why he was indeed the leader of the King's Guard.

But scroulies were fearsome opponents and some had learned to fight back in their homeland before they were changed. Iceclaw, while not having any formal training, was more than capable of holding her own. She was currently wrestling a spear away from a satyr. Finally pulling it out of his grip she quickly spun it around and stabbed him through the stomach.

Lenamé saw that and tried to rush Iceclaw. Her sword was blocked by the spear shaft and she got the butt of the spear in the jaw. But despite the flash of colors behind her eyes, the jaguar got a low swipe at the scroulie's leg, cutting a ligament behind the knee.

Iceclaw screeched in pain and was forced to back away now that she had lost the ability to use her one leg. She could feel the wound starting to knit together, but it would not be fast enough. Still holding the spear, she hobbled towards the forest to recover. Her crashing through the underbrush and leaving the sounds of battle behind had not gone unnoticed however.

Riptongue emerged from behind a tree right in her path. "Going somewhere?"

Iceclaw was momentarily surprised to see him. "Riptongue? I thought you went with the others."

The male scroulie just shook his head. "I think it's time for going our own way, don't you think?"

Iceclaw narrowed her eyes cautiously but was still listening.

"Bloodtooth has brought down an awful lot of trouble down on our heads hasn't he?"

Iceclaw examined her leg, it still had an ugly cut, and the sound of a particularly loud shriek reached her ears. And she thought back to how she had to carry the human girl on her back, causing her beak to grind. "He has been foolhardy." She admitted bitterly.

"Someone not so foolhardy, as you said, would do a better job not leading us into a Shadow Runner trap." He sneered in the direction over her shoulder. "Or put us in the situation that would necessitate it."

Iceclaw clicked her beak. "That would be true."

Riptongue walked up to her and examined the weapon she was half leaning on. "Give me that spear."

Iceclaw hesitated only for a second before passing the spear to him. That action spoke volumes, it was not a mere lending, it was a show of support. If he succeeded she would reap the benefits. But if he failed, she would share in his punishment.

* * *

The noise outside had not gone unnoticed by those in the farm house.

"Oh just come back to bed dear." The farmwife said with a yawn.

The farmer just put on his vest and adjusted the light of his lantern. "It's probably those Tannamen kids from down the street. If they think they can use my fields for drinkin, they got another thing coming." He grabbed his shotgun and noticed his wife's look. "I'm not going to shoot anybody, just going to scare 'em a little." He reassured her.

His wife just sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep.

The farmer left the house and was glad for the lantern, even with the moon it was still dark. He held it up high as he wandered into the corn field. "Andrean,! Jesse! Tom! You best be gettin home before I call your parents!"

Curious. There was no hushed whispers or rustling of plants that usually accompanied teenagers that were just found out. "Think you can just hide?" He used the shotgun to clear the corn leaves out of his way. "I know you're out there! I got my gun with me!"

While the farmer's threats weren't heard by any teenagers, they did get someone's attention. Above the field, one of the scroulies turned with interest. Now this could be a lot more fun than chasing after some girl.

The scroulie landed some feet away behind the farmer, causing the corn to rustle.

"Ah ha!" The farmer turned with the lantern held high, certain he had found what he was looking for.

But instead of three boys, a shrieking scroulie leapt from the corn. It lashed out at the lantern, sending it flying from the farmer's hand, dropping the area into pitch blackness.

The farmer screamed in fear and surprise and pulled the trigger of his shotgun. He hadn't actually been aiming so the shot went wide. The farmer did not stick around to notice though as he turned on his heels and ran straight for the farm house.

The scroulie threw his head back in laughter. Oh that was fun. Much more fun that he had in a very long time. Who needed Bloodtooth's plan and Oz to have fun like that?

But while he was laughing, did not think of the lantern. That he had wacked it rather far over the field, that no doubt the blow he gave it cracked the reservoir and spilt kerosene over the corn plants, and that right now the flame was certainly spreading.

* * *

The blast from the shotgun echoed over the fields. There was no way it was not noticed by the other scroulies.

"Were are you going!" Deadeye demanded as about half of those with him veered off to investigate. "Come back here!" He growled but was ignored. "Fine, we don't need you. Come on." He said to those that remained with him.

"We don't take orders from you." One said. A guard of course, one more willing to go the extra mile to obey Bloodtooth.

"I was a part of the plan, I helped kidnap her, so that means I am in charge here! Now let's go." He pulled his wings in for a dive.

The remaining did not follow right away. It was tempting to leave the one eyed scroulie who did not know his true place behind. But they had a job to do even if half had deserted them, not that they could blame them though, this was getting tedious. They finally went into a dive, deciding that while they were not following Deadeye, they did have the same goal after all.

* * *

The fire from the lantern did what fire did best, it started to spread and spread fast. Where the forest was damp with half rotten vegetation and moisture trapped by the thick canopy, the corn fields were carefully tilled and open, any water had either been drunk up by the corn or evaporated. It did not take long for smoke to billow overhead.

This was trouble Scarecrow knew. The fire and smoke limited their path in one direction and the scroulies in another.

"What do we do?" Starchaser asked, pawing her hooves in uncertainty.

"We need to get to the outer edge." Dorothy said. "That way we can get out of the field." Though were that edge was she wasn't sure.

"Right." Scarecrow knew that it would not be that simple though. He unsheathed Anundriel with a quiet hiss. Now with only one hand with the reins he turned Starchaser to the mare looked like a random direction.

"Are you sure sir?" She trembled. She just wanted to be done with this and go back to her stall.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Starchaser!" Dorothy admonished. "He just does, trust him a little."

"I-I apologies your majesty." The mare said softly before cantering in the direction she was told.

* * *

"There they are!" One of the guard scroulie said in the corn. "Herd them towards the fire."

Deadeye let out a screech. "No! I'm in charge. Chase after them, and bring the girl to me!"

The guard seethed and gave a subtle hand signal to those with him. It was a simple message, understood by all but one. Whatever Deadeye wanted to do from now on, he was alone in it.

The others with him nodded in agreement then raced off into the corn.

* * *

Riptongue held the spear before him as he moved cautiously through the underbrush. Iceclaw had gone in the direction of the copse, having had enough of the battle.

Things were not looking good from the shadows. While scroulies were strong and difficult to kill, they did not have the organization nor planning of the Guard. Bloodtooth himself was surrounded by a clearly coordinated attack, but he did not try to rally his own fighters. It was every scroulie for his or herself.

Riptongue scowled. The pale scroulie was showing his true colors, that he was not in charge because he was the smartest or the clearest thinking, but because he was the biggest and the strongest. Riptongue could easily see at least four different options for fighting back just at this moment, none of which had anything to do with overpowering the enemy.

The scroulie used the spear to part some of the underbrush as he slowly made his way further down the side of the Gauntlet, careful to remain unseen. Bloodtooth was being driven this way, though with the taste of blood on his beak he seemed to not realize it, and Riptongue would be waiting for him. Oh yes, he certainly would.

* * *

The flames had grown high now, having crawled up the corn and was reaching for the night sky. It was an angry inferno now, leaving nothing behind but black ash and burnt soil.

Starchaser's hooves dug up the dirt as she galloped through the burning field, scroulies right at her heels. She was trying to keep it together, she had been ashamed at her panic earlier, but she was threatening to fall right back into that old mode.

Scarecrow could only have one hand on the reins, he needed Anundriel out more desperately than ever. It's mere presence froze any flying sparks that got too close and dropped the ambient temperature to something tolerable. With a swing in the air it put out the blaze directly before them, allowing them through, but it was not a permanent solution. They had to get out of here.

Dorothy pulled her nightgown up over her mouth and squinted her eyes against the smoke. She found it easier to keep her eyes off of what was going on around her. The venom still in her system created demons that where not there and things were bad enough already.

A scroulie pounced up from the whirling smoke, the edges of it's feathers smoldering. It's claws dug into Starchaser's flank, intending to climb onto the racing horse. To Dorothy's eyes it looked like the inferno itself had gained limbs. Starchaser started stumbling and made a sound of pain and fear.

Scarecrow had to risk a glance back. With a icy blue blur he swung Anundriel around and the scroulie's head went flying.

But it wasn't enough. There are very specific ways to kill scroulies and beheading is not one of them. The force of the blow had only destablized the body, which was now gripping the saddlebag leather with one hand and was being half dragged, half trampled behind them. But it still seemed determined to climb.

Dorothy kicked out with her foot, hitting it in the chest. But it wasn't enough. Again and again she kicked. The third time was enough to cause the now headless body to lose it's grip and be left rolling behind them to be engulfed in flames. But it wouldn't be enough, it would merely try to find it's head before attempting another attack.

"You okay?" Scarecrow was forced to yell over the sound of scroulies and fire.

"It-it's not deep." Starchaser said though her gait was not as steady as it was before.

"There is a clearing not far from here." He said while swinging his sword again to keep the encroaching fire at bay. It was already starting to close in around them and he had to swallow his instinctual fear of fire, keeping calm was the key here. But they needed to find the way out.

* * *

The Gauntlet was still contested grounds with Guards and scroulies fighting to the death. However, one side was clearly shown to be winning. The native Ozians were gaining ground and were determined to fight while the scroulies were quickly losing their will and many were starting to desert the battle.

"Let them go." Lenamé said from behind her black face mask. "We can not afford to be separated."

Terryck nodded as if he was one of the rank and file Guards. It was a good call, they had enough to worry about here. But now that they were outnumbering the scroulies this would not last much longer.

Except for that one.

Terryck had heard rumors of a pale smokey scroulie but had never believed it before. It was a huge beast, easily taking on the five Guards that surrounded it. More were joining in the fight but it was not going to be easy.

The human Lawson was bleeding heavily from a cut near his eye, causing him to be partially blinded. But he was not about to step out of the fight. "To me!" He shouted, splattering the blood that had trickled into his mouth, rallying the Guards to aid him.

Bloodtooth was being pelted with arrows that did little more than aggravate him, his feathers were becoming weighted down with blood, not all his own, preventing him from flying. "You dare to take me on?" He shrieked angrily as he swept his claws and sent three Guards stumbling back. "You will all die here!" He leapt straight at another cluster of Guards shrieking like a mad animal.

The fox had not fought against such ferocity in a very long time. But he could see that it wasn't thinking clearly and left most of its back exposed. The wounds it was sustaining was certainly slowing it down. But could they do any more than that?

Bloodtooth would never admit to being overwhelmed, not even to himself, but this was more than he had bargained for. He was swarmed at all sides, the steel blades cutting him deep and he was losing room to maneuver. This did create the advantage that he always landed a hit due to the Guards being so tightly packed.

Terryck received a blow across the face that made him see stars and knocked him off his feet. The fox coughed and sputtered in the mud as he tried to blink back the black spots in his vision. His weapons were gone, having fallen from his grip. He groaned sluggishly as he forced himself up on his elbows. His instincts told him that he needed to move, now. Being prone on the battlefield would only get one trampled. He also needed a new sword. He shook his head to clear his vision and saw a slight glimmer of steel a few feet away. He got to his feet and ran to it.

It was a broken sword, it's blade having snapped off and then discarded. But it was still sharp and would still hurt. It would have to do.

And it would have to do now. The circle around Bloodtooth had been pushed back towards Terryck, knocking the fox back down onto his back.

He felt a weight suddenly press onto his chest, cutting off his breath. The big pale scroulie, now more red than not, filled his vision, its electric blue eyes peering down at him with arrogant contempt.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Bloodtooth sneered at the fox Guard under his foot. "A broken Guard with a broken sword. What do you expect do to with that?"

Terryck didn't take the time to think.

"This." He said as he used both hands to stab upwards into Bloodtooth's torso, cutting through his stomach and lungs until, more fatally, nicking his heart.

Bloodtooth shriek temporarily deafened the fox, the scroulie clutched at the blade and stumbled back, allowing Terryck to get to his feet. This was enough, this was when even the prideful Bloodtooth gave up. He backed away, falling to his knees and panted heavily against the pain. If he did not get back to the copse that slight tear on his heart would kill him.

Lawson and Lenamé surveyed what remained of their Guards. "Round up the wounded and move back to camp," The jaguar ordered. "We will return for the dead in the morning light."

While the others were quick to obey orders, Terryck hesitated. "He's not dead yet." He said, observing the bristling feathers and the hate filled eyes of Bloodtooth.

"He's as good as solider." Lawson barked. "Now get moving."

Terryck's eye twitched, not so much at the words, as he wouldn't know who he really was, but that they would dare to leave a job unfinished. That would be something he would fix once out of his disguise. But he couldn't do anything now without blowing his cover, plus he had to get back to Lily and Woodenhead before any of the Guards did and started asking questions. He gave one last glance at Bloodtooth, who just hissed at him, before sliding off into the shadows with the rest of the King's Guard and soon leaving even them behind.

The forest was now deadly silent for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Nothing but darkness and the stars overhead.

Bloodtooth was livid. Did they think him not enough of a threat to not even kill him properly? It was insulting! He was still clutching at the hilt of the sword, if the blade had not been broken it surely would have gone through his heart and done him in. He couldn't remove it yet, not until that tear was healed, nor could he move much lest the blade sink in deeper. All he could do was wait and hope he was well enough to leave before the Guards came back, a thought that made his blood boil. How he hated feeling so...weak.

His ears perked at a slight sound coming from the bushes. Maybe it was that fox ready to finish what he started and be done with it properly. But no, the sound was coming from behind him, the opposite way the Guards had gone.

"That was real close there Bloodtooth."

"Ah, Riptongue." Bloodtooth smiled. "My friend. I was wondering where you had gotten off too. Kill many Ozians?" He nodded towards the spear.

Riptongue did not return the smile. "You got us into a fine mess here boss." He looked around at the battle remains, bodies of both scroulies and guards littered the forest floor. "Lost so many of our brothers and sisters and revealed the location of the copse to the enemy. And for what?"

"For glory! For scroulies everywhere. To prove that we were the force that ruled the wilderness, like it was before the Scarecrow King gained the sword of Anun." Bloodtooth didn't want to have this conversation, he wanted to conserve his strength for healing, but if he had to convince Riptongue that this was all worth it, then so be it. "And we would have gotten it all back and more. So much more." His eyes glittered with greed as he imagined, like he had so many time before, Oz fully under his taloned fist.

Riptongue was not interested in Bloodtooth's answer, he had already decided that there was no justification strong enough for what his former leader had done. He pushed against Bloodtooth's shoulder with his foot, forcing the pale scroulie prone on his back.

Bloodtooth's eyes dilated with pain as he felt the broken blade shift a little and the arrows in his back press in deeper. "What are you doing?" He demanded angrily.

Riptongue stood over Bloodtooth, stepping on his chest like what had happened to Terryck earlier. "You," He spat the word like it was poison. "You saw only the reward but none of the risks. You let your greed and pride blind you to this outcome. Oz is a lot stronger than it used to be, if only you took notice."

Bloodtooth growled and tried to push Riptongue off of him, but he was at a disadvantage and could not even budge his ankle. "That isn't true! We are strong! We had the advantage! We had the girl."

This was a pointless conversation Riptongue decided. "Then you are an idiot, and I don't take orders from idiots. The copse is mine." And with that, before Bloodtooth could finish declaring him a traitor, Riptongue took the spear and slammed it straight down through one of Bloodtooth's eyes and into the brain, causing the back of the skull to crack.

Riptongue just shook his head at Bloodtooth's dead body. What a waste this all was. He left the spear but knelt down and tore some of the feathers off of the body as the proof he needed. If he was going to get the survivors to follow him, he had to prove that Bloodtooth was dead.

He did not bother looking back as he flew off back towards the copse. Let the King's Guard deal with the past.

* * *

Deadeye hissed as he watched from the air as the other scroulies fell back from their positions. How dare they give up! They had a duty to Bloodtooth and by damn someone was going to complete it.

There was the clearing just up ahead, just as Scarecrow had said. It was a spacing between the fields and had a small tool shed for the convenience of the farmer since the fields were so large. It was the perfect place for their to get their bearings and get out of the smoke and heat.

"We're almost there!" Scarecrow said as Starchaser jumped over fallen smoldering stalks. "A hard right will take us to a fence."

Starchaser started to respond but then something, something solid from the sky, slammed into her from the side. The horse was knocked off her hooves and her riders fell.

Scarecrow rolled back to his feet, sword at the ready. Dorothy wasn't as experienced and ended up sprawled and a little dazed in the mud. But she had fallen off of horses before and worked through the initial disorientation to get back to her feet. That's when she saw what had crashed into them.

"You again." She glared at the one eyed scroulie that stood between her and Scarecrow and Starchaser, who seemed dazed but was getting to her hooves.

They were at least in the clearing, with the fields blazing around them. The force of the collision had spread them about, creating a triangle with Deadeye in the center and Dorothy at the point closest to the shed.

"You thought you could get away." He hissed. "But I will hunt you do where ever you go. Bloodtooth will reward me handsomely for bringing you back." His leer made it clear how he expected to be rewarded.

"But you won't." Dorothy responded, taking small steps backwards. If she could get to the shed maybe there could be something she could use as a weapon. She also saw that Scarecrow was on the move and if she kept Deadeye's attention he could surprise attack him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't really have-" He never got to finish his threat as he had neglected to notice the one sneaking up behind him.

Scarecrow swung Anundriel at Deadeye's shoulder, catching his collar bone. It was a blow that would have cleaved him in two except that at the first instance of pain the scroulie swung around and grabbed the hilt, preventing anymore damage.

Scarecrow as in a deadlock, the scroulie was strong and could overpower him. But the king was no pushover and dug his feet into the ground.

Dorothy took this opportunity to run to the shed and found a rake and pitchfork leaning on it. She grabbed the pitchfork, it was an item she was comfortable with but had little idea on how to use it as a real weapon.

Deadeye and Scarecrow wrestled with the sword between them for a little, but Scarecrow was the only one who could actually use it. The slightest bit of concentration caused a blast of cold and ice to crawl up Deadeye's arm. The scroulie lost his grip and had to fall back.

But not for long. He hissed and lunged again. His claws where always intercepted by the blade, causing cuts on his palm. But he had two hands as opposed to one sword.

Scarecrow block a high slash but was left wide open for Deadeye's other hand to catch him in the sword arm. He felt pain as the claws tore through cloth and straw, all the way to wooden bones. His hand suddenly felt limp and unresponsive, causing him to switch to his off hand. The wound, having ripped open almost his entire forearm, was too much of a distraction and he started faltering.

"Your majesty!" Starchaser cried out but it was Dorothy who was faster.

Rather than rush directly into the middle of the fight, she kept herself behind Deadeye. She swung the handle of the pitchfork at the back of his knees.

Deadeye fell immediately, having been knocked off balance. He only had the chance to look up before the tines of the pitchfork were plunged into his chest, right through the heart.

Dorothy panted as she saw that Deadeye was in fact killed. She had not realized that the pitchfork was actually made of steel, it had been too dark to notice. She blinked her eyes when it looked like the body decomposed before her eyes, full of bones and wriggling maggots. But another blink brought it back to the still warm body. Just a trick of the venom.

"Your majesty, you're hurt." Starchaser came up to her king, worried.

"I'll be okay." He assured her as he hugged his arm to his body. He looked over at Dorothy. He had not noticed that she had been infected with the scroulie venom. He had assumed of course, but to actually see it in the firelight was a little startling. "Is he dead?"

"Yea." She finally breathed. She didn't feel sorrow of it. She was glad he was dead, he was nothing but a monster. "We have to get out of here." She noticed that the flames were sending off sparks that were already starting to ignite the next field over. She saw Scarcrow's wound. "Are you-"

"Fine, yes I am. We don't have time right now." He resheathed Anundriel and used his good arm to vault onto Starchaser, Dorothy climbed up behind him.

Starchaser didn't need any prompting to fall into a gallop. She took the right, running down the open path between the field despite the fire. No other scroulies seemed to be following though she couldn't say for sure.

With a leap over the fence, her hooves hit brick. But she did not stop to consider it. Instead, the mare and her riders plunged into a new set of woods, leaving the danger far behind.

* * *

Danger! Intrigue! Betrayal! Action! Conspiracy! Violence! Lord of the Rings references (Scarecrow being inspired by Aragorn and Theoden? I don't know _what_ you're talking about)! This chapter had it all and was by far the hardest I had to write so far. None of the characters wanted to cooperate, the apologies took me weeks to wring out, and I'm not that good at action or fight scenes. But it's done and I can breath a sigh of relief for that. And yes, this is where I am taking a break. Don't worry, as much as you was dying to know what happens, I twice as much want to get this out of my head. I don't have a timeline nor promises since that never works out so well. So please, asking, begging, pleading, whining, or demanding an update won't make me work any faster. Writing is easy but writing well is hard. There is still a lot of story left to get through and I want to make sure it's up to my high standards. I thank you for your patience and readership.


End file.
